Nêmesis
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Serena sonha com o dia de seu casamento com Darien. Porém, certa noite, duas estrelas cortam o céu. Mal sabe ela que essas duas estrelas são Nêmesis, a Deusa da Vingança, e Circe, a Deusa Feiticeira, que têm o objetivo de aterrorizar os humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Oi,sou eu de novo!

Dando sequência à fic anterior... Nessa história, mantenho os nomes do anime, como na outra.

De qualquer forma, acredito que dá para entendê-la independentemente de se ter lido "A dama da noite".

Espero que gostem!

É óbvio que Sailor Moon não me pertence. O mérito pela criação dos personagens é de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Prólogo**

Quatro meses se passaram dede a batalha contra Nyx, a Deusa da Noite. Serena e Darien, agora oficialmente noivos, passavam mais tempo juntos.

Era uma noite de luar magnífico.

– O céu está muito bonito hoje, Darien.

– Sim. E eu fico muito feliz que esteja tudo em paz de novo.

– E eu espero que continue assim... Oh... Veja, Darien! Que estrela linda a cortar o céu! Ah! Ali! Mais uma!

Duas estrelas cortaram o céu, como se uma seguisse a outra, deixando a moça encantada.

– Devem ser duas estrelas amigas! – Serena arrematou em sua simplicidade.

Darien apenas sorriu como resposta.

Enquanto os dois se beijavam, as duas "estrelas" seguiram seu percurso até pousarem no chão da Terra.

Eram duas figuras femininas em vestidos brancos reluzentes, seus cabelos esvoaçantes a brincar pelas costas.

– Voltamos!

– Mal esperava a hora! Esse mundo precisa ser punido... e reconquistado! Uma nova era deve começar!


	2. O aniversário de Lita

**O aniversário de Lita**

Era aniversário de Lita.

Era noite, portanto, de confraternização.

Lá estavam todas as meninas – Rei, Mina, Ami, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna – e, claro, Serena e Darien.

Todos estavam ali para parabenizar Lita nesse dia tão especial.

Serena se entretinha com as mais variadas classes de salgadinho a seu alcance.

– Por favor, comporte-se! Você faz vergonha até no aniversário da nossa amiga!

– Ah... Rei, estão muito gostosos! – Respondeu Serena, ainda com a boca cheia de comida.

Darien já nem arregalava os olhos; já estava acostumado com a gulodice da noiva.

– Eu vou pegar algo pra gente beber – Disse ela.

E lá foi Serena para a mesa pegar bebidas e mais, digamos assim, _alguns_ salgadinhos. Foi justamente na ânsia de pegar mais comida, que ela, distraída, pegou um copo de coquetel de frutas sem álcool e outro com álcool.

Não era novidade ela se confundir nesse quesito, mas era a primeira vez que veria seu noivo "sentir na pele" sua distração. A bebida com álcool foi parar nas mãos de Darien, que, logo após os primeiros goles, ficou um pouco mais alegre do que o habitual.

– Darien? Você está bem? – Perguntou Serena, estranhando o jeito do noivo.

– Claro! Ótimo! Eu já disse o quanto eu te amo, Serena? – Perguntou ele, agora entornando agora uma taça de vinho.

Com a alegria da bebida no coração, Darien tomou a palavra:

– Eu quero dar meus parabéns a Lita, uma moça... bem, somos amigos.

– Serena, o que você fez com o Darien? – Perguntou a aniversariante.

– Eu acho que quando fui buscar _salga_... _cof... cof..._ algo pra beber, eu troquei os copos e dei álcool pra ele... – Respondeu ao olhar para o balcão das bebidas.

– Mas é uma tonta mesmo! – Sentenciou Rei.

– Ai, Rei...

_Humpf!_

Darien seguia mais animado que nunca:

– Meninas, eu sei que vocês vivem brigando, mas...

"Amigos para sempre é o que nós iremos ser / na primavera ou em qualquer das estações / nas horas tristes, nos momentos de prazer / amigos para sempre".

Lita estava boquiaberta, assim como Rei e Ami. Mais choque ainda lhes causou, quando Mina e Serena se juntaram a ele na cantoria...

– Eu descobri hoje que sinto vergonha pelos outros... – Disse Rei.

Em meio à alegria da festa, não podiam imaginar que, muito em breve, seria necessário entrar em batalha novamente. A paisagem em nada denunciava a chegada das duas novas inimigas.

Elas estavam agindo silenciosamente.

Por enquanto.

**N/A: Esse capítulo foi bem leve para descontrair. No próximo, já teremos um pouco de ação. **

**Abraços!**


	3. Problemas em dobro

**Problemas em dobro**

– Eu já disse o quanto amo este planeta? – Questionou Circe ao ver de longe a movimentação provocada pela prisão de um homem que atirou na esposa após uma discussão.

– Você não gosta da Terra; só se interessa pelas coisas ruins.

– Ora, Nêmesis, você me conhece...

Nêmesis sorriu em resposta. Conhecia Circe de longa data e conhecia muito dos mistérios de seu caprichoso coração.

Em tempos longínquos e fugidios das lembranças mortais, a Deusa Feiticeira, sedenta pelo poder olímpico, uniu-se a Nêmesis, que ansiava por punir os deuses devido à sua soberba e arrogância.

Juntas, as duas tiveram papel fundamental na trama que tinha por objetivo levar à queda dos deuses. Elas agiam sob influência de Tânatos, Deus da Morte, que invejava o domínio de Hades, Poseidon e Zeus.

Sua ideia era causar discórdia entre os três grandes senhores e acabar com a Era dos Deuses. Assim, unidos, eles plantaram a semente que disseminou a grande batalha entre eles.

Sedutora, Circe pediu a Hefesto que lhe forjasse um raio, um dos símbolos de Zeus. Ansioso por conseguir o amor da bela deusa, ele lhe fez a vontade sem questionamentos.

De posse do raio de Zeus, ela e Nêmesis o cravaram em frente ao Templo do Deus dos Mares. Por seu turno, Tânatos trouxe a terra do submundo e a espalhou pelo trono de Zeus, incriminando Hades pelo ocorrido.

Tais atitudes soaram como ofensas. Poseidon, ao sentir-se afrontado, escolheu outro símbolo do rei dos deuses para lhe injuriar, a águia, também um dos símbolos de Zeus.

O Deus dos Mares sacrificou centenas desses animais e escreveu com o sangue deles em frente ao grande palácio de Zeus que ele não era um deus digno.

Era o princípio de uma série injúrias que se transformaram numa grande batalha. Todos os deuses foram pouco a pouco se envolvendo, enquanto o trio formado por Nêmesis, Circe e Tânatos ria-se às escondidas, cada um com seus firmes propósitos.

Nêmesis ansiava castigar os deuses. Circe queria se divertir às custas das discórdias entre eles. E Tânatos desejava sair da sombra de Hades. Os três haviam estabelecido até mesmo a partilha dos grandes reinados e já se viam governantes.

No entanto, Tânatos tinha um desejo a mais. Ele ansiava pela companhia da bela deusa da Lua, Selene. Disposto que se encontrava a desposá-la, ele ofereceu-lhe o lugar de Hera como rainha, revelando seus planos.

No entanto, Selene repudiou seu amor. A deusa só tinha olhos para um mortal, a quem dedicara seu coração, o jovem pastor Endymion, a quem ela adormeceu eternamente para que ele conservasse sua beleza.

Enfurecido pela recusa da deusa e tomado pelo ciúme, Tânatos perseguiu e matou o jovem pastor que, adormecido, não teve oportunidade de se defender. Levado para o submundo, ele foi definitivamente separado de Selene.

Quando soube, a deusa se encheu de tristeza e denunciou os propósitos do trio aos outros deuses em batalha. Longe de se dissipar, a guerra se acirrou e uns acabaram por enfraquecer os outros, pondo um fim à Era Olímpica.

O destino dos deuses cambiava entre o de vagar sem poderes como aconteceu à deusa da Noite, Nyx, que demorou muito a regressar à Terra, como estar aprisionado em dimensões perdidas, adormecidos, como ocorreu a Hades e a Poseidon.

Circe e Nêmesis vagaram perdidas pela imensidão do Universo. Mas, assim como ocorreu a Nyx, conseguiram enfim regressar, com o mesmo sentimento de dor após tanto tempo perdidas.

Circe e Nêmesis estavam consumidas pela dor. Seus instintos mais primitivos afloravam além da razão. Juntas, mais uma vez, estavam dispostas a promover o fim de uma era.

E a atormentar a vida das pessoas da Terra.


	4. Novos inimigos e um velho amigo

**Novos inimigos e um velho amigo?**

Serena suspirava mais que nunca, agora com sua aliança de noivado na mão direita, sempre a pensar nos detalhes do casamento. Ela e Darien haviam marcado a grande festa para daqui a seis meses. Resultado: a moça não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o tão sonhado dia.

Ela estava na faculdade de Artes; nem mesmo acreditava que um dia fosse gostar um pouco de estudar, mas fato era que, com a matemática fora de seu caminho, era menos penoso olhar para livros e cadernos.

Sempre que saía das aulas, andava pelo centro da cidade a procurar ideias para aquele dia especial. Queria cuidar de cada detalhe, não deixar que nada de errado ocorresse.

E lá estava Serena em frente a uma grande loja já de olho nos belos vestidos de noiva. Qual deles caberia dentro de seu sonho?

Chegou a bater com o rosto em uma das vitrines na ânsia de observar mais aquele mar de seda branca que se apresentava aos olhos dela.

_Cof... cof..._

_Disfarça, Serena... Não pareça boba na frente dos outros._

Ela não percebeu de imediato a movimentação estranha de pessoas correndo apressadas. Só se deu conta de que algo estava errado quando ouviu uma gritaria.

_Não... De novo, não!_

Seu coração deu um salto. Havia pessoas caídas no chão e podia sentir uma energia estranha no ar. Ela já era sailor há tempo demais para se enganar quanto aos sinais.

Não havia tempo para se lamentar pelo fato de que provavelmente uma nova batalha estava por vir.

Era preciso enfrentar a realidade.

E se transformar em Sailor Moon.

Ela correu na direção contrária à fuga das pessoas, mas, quando chegou, só pôde ver duas sombras partindo.

– Calma, amiga, em breve, teremos energia suficiente para levar adiante nossos propósitos – Disse Nêmesis.

– Sim, tenho certeza. Mas quem era aquela guerreira? Ela correu para nós como se estivesse disposta...

– A nos enfrentar! Sim, eu a vi. Ela é uma guerreira da Lua.

– Então, ela é uma aliada da detestável Selene? Só pode ser nossa inimiga.

– Que assim seja! Aqueles que se colocarem em nosso caminho serão abatidos. Circe, dessa vez, não amargaremos a dor da derrota!

Sailor Moon olhava de um lado para outro procurando entender o que estava acontecendo, quando chegaram as sailors Mars, Mercury, Júpiter e Vênus, além de Tuxedo Mask.

– Parece que chegamos atrasados... – Disse ele – O que aconteceu, Serena?

– Eu não sei. As pessoas estavam gritando e correndo. Eu corri até aqui, mas só avistei dois vultos indo embora... pelos céus.

– Será que era Nyx novamente? – Perguntou Mercury.

– Não. Não era ela. Eram duas novas inimigas... Eu acho.

Todos se entreolharam por alguns instantes. Era muito cedo. Estavam todos com seus uniformes de batalha novamente, mas sentiam que não estavam preparados para enfrentar inimigos. Até mesmo os heróis precisam de descanso e, no caso dos nossos, não era diferente.

– Vai ficar tudo bem! – Disse o mascarado, tentando reconfortar Serena.

_Eu queria muito acreditar nisso, Darien._

Eles decidiram partir para o templo de Rei, onde poderiam pensar e discutir melhor. E, tão logo lá chegaram, viram descer do céu uma estrela de brilho cativante e intenso.

Num primeiro momento, devido aos eventos passados há pouco, pensaram se tratar do novo inimigo, mas, ao ver o rosto que se apresentava, ficaram mais tranqüilos, embora não menos espantados.

Era Sailor Star Fighter.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Serena ao mesmo tempo feliz e aflita.

– Estou aqui em missão especial! – Decretou com um sorriso nos lábios – Preciso buscar alguns elementos na Terra, que irão ajudar na reconstrução de um dos vales mais preciosos de Kinmoku, que é onde fica o palácio da princesa.

– Que elementos são esses? – Perguntou Serena, curiosa.

– Alguns cristais, pedras e plantas especiais que só podemos encontrar na Terra. Assim que completar minha missão, volto para o meu planeta. Mas... tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo, não tem? Percebo no rosto de vocês.

– Um novo inimigo surgiu – Disse Mina.


	5. Circe, a deusa feiticeira

**Circe, a deusa feiticeira**

Rei disse a Seiya que ele era bem-vindo em seu templo enquanto efetuava sua missão.

Todos tentavam seguir sua vida normal, embora soubessem dos perigos que rondavam a cidade. Serena tentava novamente se focar em seu casamento, as mãos por vezes trêmulas, só de pensar que algo poderia atrapalhar aquele dia.

Era de noite e Serena saiu do cinema de braços dados com Darien.

_Por que eu sinto essa sensação tão estranha, como se fossem tirar você dos meus braços a qualquer momento, Darien?_

– O que foi, Serena? – Perguntou ele, sentindo a firmeza com que sua noiva agarrava-se a ele.

– Nada. Eu estou bem.

Darien pôs a mão com delicadeza no rosto dela e a beijou.

Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem ao notar a sombra maligna que se avizinhava.

_Não, por favor, não ainda..._

_Deixe eu senti-lo só mais um pouco..._

Quando o beijo se interrompeu, Serena sentiu como se alguém estivesse roubando-lhe seu amor mais uma vez.

Mas, ao se deparar com a dupla à sua frente, roubando a energia de várias pessoas, percebeu que não havia tempo para se lamentar e logo ela e Darien eram Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Mask.

– Quem são vocês e o que querem? – Perguntou Sailor Moon.

Circe riu deixando a resposta para Nêmesis:

– Eu sou Nêmesis, a Deusa da Vingança e esta é Circe, a Deusa feiticeira! Quanto a vocês, não me dou o trabalho de perguntar. É possível sentir a energia que emana... Você é guerreira da lua e você, o da Terra. Não temos nada contra vocês; tratem de não ficar em nosso caminho!

– Se desejam fazer mal a esse planeta, então nós nos colocaremos em seu caminho! – Tornou Sailor Moon – Não podem machucar as pessoas desse jeito.

Dessa vez, foi Nêmesis que sorriu. Ela ergueu sua mão e nela se formou uma balança.

– Precisamos da energia delas e vocês não vão nos atrapalhar! Chamas de Nêmesis!

E chamas negras como a noite profunda saíram dos dois pesos da balança na direção de Tuxedo Mask e Sailor Moon.

Os dois se esquivaram, Tuxedo Mask atirando uma rosa, que feriu o rosto da deusa.

– Seu desgraçado! – Exclamou Nêmesis, furiosa – Como ousa ferir meu rosto? Como ousa levantar-se contra a deusa que pune os deuses?

– Maldito! – Continuou Circe.

As mãos de Circe pareciam estar em chamas e ela atirou contra Tuxedo Mask, que se desviou por muito pouco.

– Tuxedo Mask, você está bem?

– Estou.

Sailor Moon fechou os punhos e olhou de forma dura para as duas inimigas.

– Chega! Rajada de luz da princesa da Lua!

E do cetro de Serena saiu uma rajada de luz que atingiu as duas deusas. Nenhuma delas se feriu, apenas sentiram um leve formigamento nos braços, já que se defenderam do ataque com eles. Mas, mesmo assim, era muito atrevimento!

– Vocês dois, não deviam brincar com os deuses. É um jogo muito perigoso esse que estão dispostos a jogar...

Enquanto Circe e Nêmesis mostravam sua indignação, surgiam Sailor Mars, Mercury, Vênus, Júpiter, Pluto, Saturno, Urano, Netuno e Star Fighter.

– Nós estamos aqui para impedir o mal e lutar pela justiça! – Disse Sailor Vênus.

Circe ergueu a mão direita e nela se formou um cajado, que emitiu raios de luz contra as sailors, enquanto Nêmesis erguia novamente sua balança e a direcionava contra Tuxedo Mask e Sailor Moon. Os dois mais uma vez tentaram se esquivar do ataque, mas a deusa da vingança foi mais esperta.

Ela não atacou prontamente. No lugar disso correu na direção dos dois e atirou a balança no chão. Pequenos pontos obscuros explodiam ao redor dos dois, ferindo-os.

– Sailor Moon! – Gritavam as outras sailors, por deveras ocupadas com os ataques de uma sorridente Circe.

– Contem-me seus segredos, seus sujos segredos, criaturas guardiãs da Lua e da Terra... – Dizia Nêmesis, agarrando Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Mask pelos cabelos.

E ela viu o amor que um sentia pelo outro, as esperanças e desejos em relação ao futuro.

_O guerreiros da Terra e da Lua não podem se unir._

_É por isso que o planeta está tão sujo! _

– Você desonra seu planeta! – Disse Nêmesis a Tuxedo Mask – Também precisa ser punido e entender qual seu lugar.

– Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Sailor Moon, com dificuldade.

– De uma aberração, sua garota tola! Sonhos... Seus sonhos são impuros! Você não tem o direito de fazer isso, não pode se comparar aos deuses.

E soltou os dois, segurando fios de cabelos louros e negros nas mãos.

Com um simples olhar, Nêmesis deu a entender a Circe que era chegada a hora de partir.

Após a partida das duas deusas, as sailors correram na direção de Moon e de Tuxedo Mask.

– Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Sailor Vênus.

– Estamos – Respondeu Sailor Moon, com olhar distante.

– Serena... Não fique assim – Pediu Tuxedo Mask.

– O que você acha que ela quis dizer com aquilo, Darien?

– Aquilo o quê? – Perguntou Sailor Mars, antes que o rapaz pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

– Nêmesis disse que Darien desonrava a Terra e que meus sonhos eram impuros, que não posso me comparar aos deuses. O que isso significa?

– Provavelmente disse isso porque nós as enfrentamos – Respondeu o noivo – Essa dupla me pareceu muito arrogante.

– Talvez seja isso...

Longe dali, numa mansão abandonada, as duas deusas verificavam o quanto de energia haviam conseguido.

– Apesar da intromissão daqueles dois, conseguimos juntar bastante energia. Isso significa que estamos cada vez mais perto de libertar Tânatos... Nêmesis... Qual é problema?

– Não é correto! É uma aberração! Um guerreiro guardião da Terra se unindo à da Lua... Essa união é uma afronta!

– Por mim, os dois podem ir...

– Não se trata disso! Os dois devem ser separados! Eles devem ser punidos! Por mais que eu desaprovasse as artimanhas de Selene, ela foi muito clara ao edificar seu reino lunar. Aquela guerreira não deve desobedecer a ordem estabelecida na época: as pessoas da Lua não devem ter contato amoroso com as da Terra. É a lei! Eles deveriam ser os primeiros a dar o exemplo.

– Nêmesis, esse reino nem existe mais... Ela não estaria aqui se existisse e é humana...

– Minha amiga, eu amo você, embora saiba que você também é dada a acobertar relações impuras. Eles desobedecem à lei com essa união. Os dois são culpados.

Nêmesis nunca aprovara a união entre deuses e mortais. Mas a união entre Selene e Endymion lhe era imensamente desagradável. Zeus, contudo, legitimou esse amor ao conceder ao jovem a imortalidade pelo sono.

Da união, nasceram cinquenta filhas, que Selene abrigou na Lua. Lá, sob as ordens da deusa, começaram a edificar um reino. Era a origem do poderoso e pacífico Milênio de Prata.

Selene, apesar de suas peraltices amorosas, decretou que o povo estabelecido na Lua não poderia ter contato com o da Terra. Não se sabia ao certo o motivo de tal interdição. Mas alguns juravam que era uma homenagem a Ártemis, Deusa da Caça, por quem nutria uma amizade especial.

A missão das filhas da Lua era acompanhar as alegrias dos homens e mulheres de nosso planeta. A pureza dessa relação entre a Lua e a Terra seria um tributo à Deusa da Caça, a mais pura e casta das deusas.

Apesar de não ligar para tais histórias, Circe sorriu maliciosamente. Odiava Selene, odiava Tânatos ter oferecido o posto de rainha a ela... Zeus a fazer-lhe os caprichos e tantas outras coisas que a deusa da Lua conseguia e ela não.

Havia muitas mágoas que o tempo não conseguira apagar. Enquanto Selene não aparecia, nada demais que sua guerreira sofresse um pouco em seu lugar.

– Acho que posso ajudá-la em seu propósito. – Disse a deusa feiticeira – Você tem à mão fios de cabelos dos dois... Acho que posso forjar uma forma de separá-los.

– Vai fazer com que se odeiem?

– Não. Fazer com que os dois se odiassem seria pouco sofrimento, minha cara. Quero me divertir um pouco... Nada me custa fazer isso em grande estilo.

– O que pretende, minha amiga?

– Vou forjar algo... Preciso da lã de um carneiro.

– Um velocino?

– Um velocino dos sonhos.

Nêmesis riu só de pensar nas possibilidades que um velocino dos sonhos poderia trazer.

– Você é uma menina má, Circe.

– Eu sei disso... – Tornou com um sorriso malicioso.

Circe pegou três fios de lã de um carneiro e os amassou junto a seis fios de cabelo de Darien e Serena, proferindo encantamentos, originando três finas cordas prateadas. Em seguida, ela colocou essas cordas numa harpa de ouro.

– Está pronto! – Sorria Circe, contemplando sua criação.

"Uma simples ideia, plantada na mente da guerreira da Lua bastará para que eles se separem!". – – É importante que uma ligação tão impura seja desfeita. Fora isso, faço questão de punir pessoalmente o guardião da Terra – Arrematou Nêmesis.

– Você é especialista nisso, amiga – Disse Circe pegando a harpa – Deixarei o rapaz por sua conta.

"Hoje mesmo tocarei a melodia infernal que se agregará aos pensamentos da princesa da Lua".

– Que assim seja!

Circe vestiu uma capa muito alva com um capuz e, com a harpa nas mãos, começou a proferir encantamentos que a fariam visualizar, por meio de um espelho encantado, o quarto da jovem de cabelos louros, protegida de Selene, a odiosa Deusa da Lua.

_Selene..._

_Será que também havia conseguido voltar?_

Não importava. A única coisa que importava era reunir a energia dos humanos para libertar Tânatos. O ataque à Serena, além de um favor à sua aliada, era também uma diversão nesse meio tempo. Há muito que não engendrava algo assim. Era de certa forma satisfatório perceber que não havia perdido de todo o jeito.

Serena dormia profundamente. Circe contemplou-lhe a face; depois, vasculhou com o olhar o quarto da moça. E viu o retrato dela junto ao guerreiro da Terra. Não se importava com a conversa de Nêmesis acerca da impureza da relação dos dois, mas lhe era particularmente agradável separar um casal assim tão apaixonado.

Observando o cenário, começou a tocar sua harpa. As notas penetravam na mente de Serena, fazendo-a ter um falso sonho premonitório. A música que saía do instrumento musical tragou a mente da moça, que via seu amado se esvaindo em sangue em seus braços. Serena se ouvia repetindo sem parar: _se eu tivesse terminado tudo, você ainda estaria vivo..._

Circe torturou Serena durante toda a noite com esse sonho. Somente quando a quando os primeiros raios de Sol tocaram o chão da Terra, interrompeu a canção. No entanto, não deu fim às suas feitiçarias sem antes plantar um elemento a mais naquele cenário; fez surgir sangue nas mãos de Serena, algo que considerou bastante simbólico.

Quando a jovem acordou visivelmente abatida, ainda teve que lidar com aquele sangue em suas mãos. Longe dali, Circe sorria satisfeita. Seu encantamento continuaria a fazer efeito mesmo depois de Serena acordada.

Dessa forma, depois que lavou as mãos, a jovem levou um grande susto ao se olhar no espelho, pois a imagem que via era a de si mesma a se culpar pela morte de Darien, por ter se recusado a se afastar dele.

E Serena lembrou-se de imediato da sensação estranha que tivera, de que estavam tentando tomar seu amado de si.

Queria voltar para cama e dormir, mas precisava estudar. Assim, foi para a faculdade. Mas não ficava tranqüila. O sonho havia sido por demais real, visceral.

À noite, quando reviu Darien, seus olhos azuis tão serenos, o abraçou com força.

– Serena, não se preocupe... Nós já enfrentamos tantas coisas juntos... Sei que vamos conseguir de novo.

Serena respondeu com um beijo.

_Darien, eu não quero te perder..._

Sentia-se tonta. Darien teve de segurá-la nos braços para que não caísse no chão.

– Serena...

– Eu vou ficar bem. Só não dormi bem à noite... Acho melhor ir pra casa.

– Eu levo você.

Na porta de sua casa, Serena abraçou Darien com força, temendo que aquela vez fosse a última.


	6. No silêncio do cemitério

**No silêncio do cemitério**

Circe e Nêmesis já haviam colhido bastante energia dos vivos. Agora era hora de colher a energia dos ossos dos mortos. A Deusa Feiticeira sentia prazer mórbido nessa tarefa e estava ansiosa por cumpri-la.

Partiram para o cemitério Aoyama, onde Circe começou a proferir seus encantamentos. O processo não era tão rápido como o de sugar energia dos vivos e demandava mais esforço por parte da deusa.

Setsuna pôde sentir que uma energia estranha assolava a morada terrena dos mortos. E avisou as demais sailors, que partiram de imediato para aquela parte da cidade. Seiya, ocupado com a busca dos elementos que veio buscar, não pôde acompanhar o grupo dessa vez.

Nêmesis, ao avistar a aproximação do grupo, bufou. Já estava a ficar impaciente com esse grupo de guerreiras, que surgia sempre nas horas mais impróprias.

– O que fazem aqui? Por que são tão intrometidas?

– Como pode perturbar a paz desse lugar? Não respeitam os mortos? – Perguntou Sailor Moon.

Nêmesis ergueu suas mãos e, dessa vez, uma lança brilhante com uma ponta prateada se formou em suas mãos.

A deusa então a bateu no chão uma vez.

_Tum..._

Um vento frio começou a cortar o local.

Ela a bateu no chão pela segunda vez.

_Tum..._

Começou a chover.

_Tum..._

Pela terceira vez, ela batia a lança no chão. Raios e trovões deram nova composição à paisagem.

Um raio atingiu a ponta de sua lança e materializou guerreiros tão brilhantes que chegavam a ofuscar os olhos.

– Mas que droga! – Bradou Sailor Urano.

Eram ao todo quinze cavaleiros, dotados de espadas e escudos contra nove sailors.

Começava a batalha.

Os cavaleiros apontavam sua espadas contra as sailors que não hesitaram em usar seus poderes. Logo cada uma delas proferia seus golpes:

– Brilho eterno de Vênus!

– Campo magnético de Urano!

– Olympus Mons!

– Silence Glave!

– Grito mortal!

– Ventos de Netuno!

– Grande mancha vermelha de Júpiter!

– Relâmpago mortal!

Cada golpe com sua peculiaridade atingiu os cavaleiros, que se esconderam sob seus escudos. Mesmo assim, a potência dos ataques das sailors foi tamanha, que destruiu o instrumento de defesa de cada um deles.

Uma vez atacados, os cavaleiros resolveram devolver a "cortesia" e se agruparam em círculo. Eles ergueram suas espadas, fazendo com que suas pontas se tocassem.

Um raio desceu do céu e atingindo o centro, onde as espadas se tocavam.

Eles se voltaram novamente contra as sailors. De suas espadas saíam diferentes combinações de raios. Alguns eram sombrios, outros eram de fogo, outros explodiam ao tocar algo.

As sailors desviavam como podiam, mas Sailor Vênus e Sailor Netuno chegaram a ser atingidas.

– Meninas... – Gritou Serena.

Nêmesis se aproveitou da situação para usar sua lança contra Sailor Moon, mas uma rosa se interpôs em seu caminho.

– Os mortos merecem toda nossa consideração. Deixem este lugar livre de sua sede de poder!

Era Tuxedo Mask, que, obviamente, tentava recuperar seus velhos tempos de arauto de frases de biscoitinho da sorte, sem sucesso dessa vez.

Nêmesis olhou-o com ódio de cima a baixo, para aflição de Sailor Moon.

– Você, seus sentimentos são impuros! Como ousa falar comigo desse jeito?

– Do que você está falando? – Perguntou a guerreira da Lua – Que história é essa de sentimento impuro?

– Você está maculando a relação entre as filhas da Lua e a Terra! Você não pode possuí-lo! Nenhuma filha da Lua pode, apenas a própria deusa.

Sailor Moon estava em estado de choque com as palavras de Nêmesis. O sonho que tivera na noite anterior, devia ser isso...

A batalha se desenrolava com as sailors. Os cavaleiros de Nêmesis estavam dando certo trabalho a elas. Mas fato era que estavam mais fortes. Assim, mesmo que a batalha tivesse sido pautada por certa dificuldade, não teve outro desfecho que a vitória das guerreiras.

Mas Circe conseguiu seu intento e colheu bastante energia do cemitério. Ao ver que a amiga havia completado sua parte na missão, Nêmesis ergueu novamente sua lança e a empunhou contra Tuxdedo Mask. Sailor Moon e as demais guerreiras ainda correram, mas não conseguiram ajudá-lo.

– Você não pode desobedecer à lei, guerreiro. Se teimar, vai ser severamente punido, assim como ela.

A Deusa da Justiça havia conseguido feri-lo no braço, antes de partir ao lado de Circe. Serena o abraçou e, nesse momento, suas mãos se encheram com o sangue dele.

De imediato se lembrou de quando acordou da terrível noite que havia passado. Do sangue em suas mãos... Estava acontecendo... Não entendia como, mas algo muito sério se passava.

Todos seguiram para o templo Hikawa, onde Ami e Rei ajudaram a cuidar do ferimento de Darien. Serena, por sua vez, observava o sangue misturado à água, descendo pela pia do banheiro da amiga,enquanto lavava as mãos. Como de manhã.

– Ele está dormindo. Não é nada grave! – Sentenciou Ami.

Serena suspirou de alívio.

_Ele está bem agora._

_Mas até quando?_

– Todos estamos cansados. É melhor nos deitarmos. Amanhã bem cedo, a gente pode ver o que essas duas novas inimigas querem de fato.

Foi nesse momento que Seiya regressou, de mochila nas costas, satisfeito por ter encontrado os cristais que procurava.

– O que houve? – Perguntou ao vê-las apreensivas.

– Houve um novo confronto. – Respondeu Lita.

– Mas está tudo bem agora. – Disse Haruka.

Todos resolveram se deitar. Serena ansiava por uma boa noite de sono. Não se sentia nada bem. Estava mesmo um pouco enjoada.

Procurou se libertar de todos os pensamentos negativos antes de fechar os olhos. Mas não adiantou. De sua morada, longe dali, Circe sorria compreendendo que sua magia saiu-se perfeita. A harpa agora tocava sozinha a melodia. O velocino dos sonhos trabalharia sempre que Serena adormecesse.

Novamente o sonho... Darien em seus braços, esvaindo-se em sangue, que sujava suas mãos.

_Me perdoa, Darien, eu devia ter me afastado. Eu devia ter entendido que tudo mudou, que o destino se alterou, mas eu fui teimosa... Eu devia ter te protegido._

_Mas eu não queria deixá-lo, me perdoa..._

Serena acordou banhada em suor.

Dirigiu-se até o quarto onde Darien dormia. Cada vez que ele se feriu por causa dela passou por sua mente. Surgiu clara e límpida a imagem de quando ele se atirou à sua frente na luta contra o Negaverso... No mesmo dia em que despertara como princesa...

Depois, na luta contra a rainha Beryl...

Beryl... No Milênio de Prata ou na Terra, não fazia diferença; sua sede de poder levou à morte dele. Ela dizia que o amava, mas nunca se importou com a segurança dele.

Depois, veio a batalha contra Ail e Ann. E ele se pôs à sua frente, mesmo sem memórias, ela transformada e ele não. No episódio envolvendo Fiore também... Quando Rini estava sob o domínio do maligno, ele também foi protetor...

Serena fazia carinho na testa dele, enquanto ia se lembrando de todas essas coisas... Por fim, a batalha contra Nyx, a altiva Deusa da Noite...

Ela o amava demais para permitir que ele morresse.

Enquanto não descobrisse uma forma de protegê-lo, seria preciso afastá-lo.

Serena levou as mãos à boca, devido a um forte enjoo, e saiu dali correndo para o banheiro, onde vomitou muito... Há muito tempo que não passava mal assim.

A jovem lavou o rosto e suspirou fundo. Precisava conversar com alguém.

Bateu à porta do quarto de Rei.

– Mas o que você quer a essa hora, Serena?

Rei já preparava um solene discurso, quando percebeu nas feições da amiga que algo muito errado se passava.

– Rei...

Serena contou à amiga do sonho que a atormentava, da visão de Darien morrendo.

– Eu não sei o que dizer. O que pretende fazer?

– Enquanto eu não descobrir exatamente o que esses sonhos significam, eu preciso me afastar do Darien.

Rei se assustou. Serena estava mesmo dizendo aquilo?

– Mas...

– Não posso colocar a vida dele em risco. Vai ser pelo bem dele.

Serena sorriu com a ironia do destino. Há alguns anos, Darien se afastou dela também devido a um sonho. Ela, a princípio, não entendia as razões dele, não queria aceitar, afastar-se.

Agora ela o entendia. Ele se sentia responsável pela segurança dela, assim como ela se sentia pela dele agora. Não se importaria de morrer para ficar ao lado dele, mas não podia sacrificá-lo.

Rei abraçou a amiga.

Não dormiram. Serena estava com medo de fechar os olhos, pois, mesmo em sonhos, era doloroso demais ver Darien morrendo.

Aninhou sua cabeça nos joelhos de rei e percebeu a escuridão da noite cessar aos poucos.

Quando todos acordaram, começaram a falar das atividades das duas inimigas.

– Por que elas estavam tirando energia do cemitério? Nunca vi semelhante coisa! – Observou Haruka.

– Temo que seja algo muito grave. – Observou Setsuna.

– O quanto pode ser grave? – Darien apareceu de súbito.

– Você devia estar descansando! – Alertou Serena.

– Eu estou bem. Nós temos que descobrir o que essas duas querem. O que você acha, Setsuna?

– Acho que elas estão tentando trazer alguém do mundo inferior!


	7. A separação

**A separação**

**N/A:**

**Laarc – Que bom que está gostando! Estou escrevendo essa fic com todo carinho!**

**Neo Serenity Eternal – Aguarde os próximos capítulos, essa história tem muitas reviravoltas.**

* * *

><p><strong>A separação<strong>

– Acho que elas estão tentando trazer alguém do mundo inferior! – Afirmou Setsuna.

– Mas quem? – Perguntou Serena, assustada com a revelação.

– Eu não sei dizer – Respondeu calmamente Setsuna –, só posso dizer que é isso o que parece.

– Então é muito grave! – Sentenciou Rei.

– Precisamos ficar atentos a qualquer movimentação delas. – Ponderou Seiya.

– Nós? – Questionou Serena.

– Você sabe que pode contar sempre comigo, Bombom. E, depois, eu gosto de boas batalhas. Não ia perder essa por nada.

Ao dizer tais palavras, Seiya olhou diretamente para Serena, como se não mais houvesse ninguém naquela sala. Todos notaram e compreendiam bem os sentimentos dele, até mesmo Darien, que tentava não se impacientar com aquela atitude.

A jovem, por sua vez, respondeu-lhe com um sorriso sincero. Seiya sempre fora um bom amigo e não podia deixar de ficar aliviada por saber que ele estava disposto a acompanhar as sailors em mais esse desafio.

Assim, com essa troca de olhares, encerrara-se a conversa. Todos, inclusive Darien, foram para suas casas, com exceção de Serena, que queria conversar um pouco mais com Rei, e Seiya, que estava hospedado no templo.

Para ele, não foi difícil perceber que havia algo de errado se passando no coração de Serena.

– O que você tem, Bombom? Você parece...

Como Seiya conseguia notar dessa forma a revolução que se operava dentro dela? Por que ele conseguia ler em seus olhos tal qual estivesse diante de um livro aberto?

Ele sempre fora tão leal a ela, tão amigo... Ele talvez pudesse ajudá-la. Confiava nele o suficiente para confiar-lhe seu segredo.

– Então é isso... Enquanto eu não descobrir o que esses sonhos significam, eu preciso me afastar dele! – Concluiu a jovem, após explicar o motivo de sua angústia ao amigo.

Seiya ainda esboçou um _sinto muito_, mas seria tão falso, que resolveu não pronunciá-lo. Se Darien não pudesse estar ao lado dela por qualquer motivo que fosse, ele estaria lá.

Nunca a deixaria.

– Eu estarei com você no que precisar.

– Eu quero vocês dois comigo. Eu... tenho medo de não conseguir...

– E quando vai ser? Quando vai terminar com ele? – Perguntou Rei.

– Ainda hoje. Antes de ele ir embora, eu marquei um encontro com ele na minha casa no fim da tarde.

O coração de Seiya deu um salto. Tão rápido? Sua Bombom seria livre naquele mesmo dia?

Ele sabia que as etiquetas sociais mandavam que ele se condoesse da situação de Serena, mas um fio de esperança adentrou em sua alma e abria caminho para um sorriso, que se formou involuntário em seus lábios.

– Você vai sempre contar comigo, Bombom! – Disse ele, envolvendo-a num forte abraço.

Rei apenas observava a cena. Não precisava de seus dons de sensitiva para perceber que tipo de energia, ou melhor, sentimento, emanava ali. Seiya sempre demonstrara seus sentimentos com bastante veemência e apenas Serena não parecia se dar conta disso.

Até agora.

Os três, então, seguiram para a casa de Serena a fim de esperar a chegada de Darien.

Quando o rapaz finalmente tocou a campainha, Rei e Seiya se retiraram para deixar que os dois conversassem a sós. Só apareceriam se tivessem algum tipo de sinal, que os convidasse a intervir.

– Oi, Serena! – Darien já se aproximava para beijar a noiva, quando esta desviou o rosto já fazendo uma cara séria.

– Nós precisamos conversar.

– Sobre a batalha?

– Não, não é sobre a batalha. É algo muito sério. É sobre nós dois.

– O que foi?

– Sentimentos mudam, pessoas mudam...

– Serena...

– Eu te amei tanto... E lutei para que continuasse assim... Eu me agarrava a você com aquela força porque no fundo não queria ver o sentimento que eu tinha por você ir embora. Mas não consegui. E o amor tão grande que eu guardava no meu coração como um bem precioso se foi! – Serena buscou a maneira mais convincente de dar a sentença final.

– O que você está dizendo?

– Acabou tudo, Darien! – Disse ela, retirando o anel de noivado do dedo e entregando-o a ele.

– Serena! Mas...

– Não torne isso mais difícil! Eu simplesmente não gosto mais de você... Com a proximidade do casamento, eu percebi que você, afinal, não é o meu amor eterno.

– Eu não acredito nisso, Serena! Não depois de tudo que passamos juntos! O que está havendo? Por que está fazendo isso?

– Pare com isso, Darien!

– Serena, nós temos um...

– Um o quê? Futuro? É por isso que devemos continuar juntos? Estou cansada dessa bobagem de vida passada e de vida futura! Por que eu tenho que me casar com você? Só por causa de coisas que não me lembro direito e de outras que ainda nem aconteceram? Eu não aceito isso! Eu tentei, eu queria que tudo fosse como naquele mundo de sonho, mas eu não te amo mais.

_Eu preciso ser forte. _

_Não posso deixar ele perceber._

Darien estava em estado de choque. Não podia acreditar nas palavras que estava ouvindo.

– Por favor, me explica o que houve... É por causa das inimigas? Daquelas bobagens que elas disseram?

– Eu já disse o que houve! Não tem nada a ver com elas! Se você não é capaz de entender o que estou explicando, isso não é problema meu! Eu não me importo com o que os outros dizem, só me importo com o que eu sinto! E, nesse caso, não sinto mais... aquele amor... Por favor, respeita isso.

Darien tentou tocar no rosto dela e se aproximou, mas foi reprimido por um violento tapa de Serena.

– Eu já disse que não quero mais nada com você! Fora daqui!

O olhar de Serena era de ódio. Ele não podia compreender que aquele sentimento, apesar de bem real, não era dirigido a ele, mas a si própria pelo que estava fazendo.

_Me perdoa, Darien..._

_Eu preciso ser forte... _

_É para o seu bem._

– Tudo bem, Bombom? – Chegou Seiya na sala, guiado pelo tom de voz mais elevado que Serena usou.

A jovem protamente deu sua mão para que Seiya a segurasse e forçou seu melhor sorriso para o amigo.

Darien engoliu em seco. E voltou seu olhar diretamente para Serena.

– Acho que entendo agora! – Disse ele – Não se preocupe... Não vou... insistir.

E retirou-se.

Quando Darien bateu a porta atrás de si, Serena parecia estar congelada, o olhar estático na porta.

– Você está bem, Bombom?

Serena segurou com firmeza na manga do casaco de Seiya. Seu grito de dor não saiu. Ela o controlou, e Seiya não sabia a que custo.

– Darien... – Ela sussurrou, ainda segurando-se em Seiya para não correr atrás dele.

Logo Rei também estava na sala.

– Calma, Serena.

– Eu... Eu não consigo...

A jovem soltou Seiya e foi desesperadamente na direção da porta, mas Rei a segurou.

– Darien, me perdoa! Eu... – O olhar da jovem revelava um desespero profundo, enquanto lutava para se livrar das mãos de Rei.

– É para o bem dele, Serena! Você não pode se esquecer disso.

Serena assentiu com a cabeça e, aos poucos, Rei sentiu o corpo dela amolecer.

A princesa da Lua agora estava de joelhos no chão.


	8. A alma impura

**N/A:**

**Laarc – Meu Deus! Não fique assim!**

**Nosso casal preferido vai sofrer muito nessa fic, mas dou minha palavra que farei de tudo para compensar no final!**

**Bjs e muito obrigada pelos reviews!**

**A alma impura**

Serena voltou com Rei e Seiya para o templo Hikawa naquela noite. Não queria ficar em casa. Estava muito mal, fragilizada com tudo que acontecera. Por um momento durante aquela conversa, pensou que iria ceder. Mas não podia. A segurança de Darien vinha em primeiro lugar; e, se ele soubesse, não aceitaria a separação.

Ela estava sentada à janela, observando o esplendor da luz da Lua.

– Bombom... – Seiya pousou a mão delicadamente sobre o ombro dela.

A jovem sorriu-lhe, mas era um sorriso mecânico e frio.

– Bombom, você não precisa fingir que está tudo bem. – ele agora a abraçou.

Eram tão acolhedores aqueles braços. Pareciam os de Darien, mas havia algo de diferente... O perfume... era outro, com certeza.

Rei apareceu na sala e, vendo a cena, chamou a amiga.

– Serena, acho melhor você se deitar.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça. De fato, estava muito cansada. Mas também estava assustada. Não sabia que tipo de pesadelos viriam a atormentá-la essa noite. Não queria mais ver... Não queria mais sentir aquela sensação ruim de ver a vida do agora ex-noivo escapando pelas suas mãos.

– Se precisar de mim, eu estarei no quarto ao lado. – Concluiu Seiya, beijando-a no rosto.

A jovem seguiu seu rumo para o quarto.

– Espero que você não saia ferido dessa história, Seiya... – Alertou Rei.

– Por que diz isso?

– Porque eu conheço a história dos dois. Eu saí do meio dela antes que me magoasse ainda mais.

– Rei...

No quarto, já de pijama, Serena olhava para a cama com apreensão. Estava cansada e com sono, mas tinha medo de dormir. Por outro lado, ela havia já terminado tudo com Darien. Talvez essa nova noite de sono lhe trouxesse mais revelações.

Deitou-se como alguém que exerce uma ação mecânica.

Como estava com sono, logo adormeceu.

De sua mansão, Circe acompanhava o velocino dos sonhos, que agora tocava uma melodia diferente.

– Parece que um casalzinho apaixonado está separado, Nêmesis!

– Boa notícia, minha amiga. Espero que os dois, mas especialmente aquele maldito esteja sofrendo. Aí eu terei a certeza de que ele foi punido. Mas me diga, Circe, por que o velocino ainda trabalha se estão separados?

– Porque nossa guerreira precisa ter a certeza de que fez a coisa certa!

Mesmo de tão longe, o instrumento era de tal forma conectado à mente de Serena, que suas notas musicais compunham a trilha sonora de fundo do filme que passava em sua mente.

Serena se via como Neo Queen Serenity. Ela estava na Terra, mas não morava mais ali. Estava de visita. Também trazia pela mão uma menina... Rini... Tão bela estava com seu cabelo rosa e vestido de princesa!

Sorria ao observar Tóquio de Cristal. Seu coração acelerou ao avistar aquele lugar que um dia esteve destinado a fazer parte mais ativa de sua vida, bem como o homem que governava a Terra.

Ela avistou o Rei... Ele estava ao lado de sua rainha...

Os olhos marejaram ao vê-lo com outra... Quem era aquela mulher? Sua imagem surgia tão turva... Mas também havia um sentimento de alívio. A dor de vê-lo de mãos dadas com outra, de saber que aqueles braços agora envolviam outra mulher... nada daquilo era mais dolorido que vê-lo morto.

Ele estava a salvo e cumprindo seu destino.

Isso era o mais importante.

Esse sonho se repetiu a noite inteira.

Quando Serena acordou, já era de manhã. Seu corpo estava dolorido como se tivesse feito um esforço muito grande.

Espreguiçou-se, dirigiu-se com passos preguiçosos para o banheiro, banhou-se, vestiu-se e desceu.

Rei já estava sentada à mesa, tomando café com Seiya.

– Como foi a noite, Serena? – Perguntou a amiga, ainda preocupada.

– Melhor que as outras duas.

– Isso quer dizer que não sonhou?

– Sonhei uma coisa diferente essa noite, sonhei que Darien e eu tomamos rumos diferentes; eu e Rini vivendo na Lua e ele governando a Terra... ao lado de outra mulher.

– Bombom... – Pronunciou-se Seiya até então calado.

– Ele estava vivo... Não estava mais se esvaindo em sangue, e Rini... Ela existe nesse futuro... Só nosso amor que não. No final, nós dois estávamos bem, apesar de separados.

Seiya a abraçou fortemente. Queria dizer-lhe com o calor de seus braços que tudo ficaria bem. Sem palavras, apenas envolvê-la e aquecê-la, dando-lhe segurança.

Naquele momento, naquele preciso e marcado segundo, Darien entrava pela sala, após ter sido conduzido pelo avô de Rei, e parou estático diante daquela cena.

Ele não disse uma única palavra. Seus lábios ainda ensaiaram a primeira sílaba do nome de sua amada, mas ele simplesmente permanecia estático. Rei a seu lado também não tinha nenhuma reação, apenas o olhava com tamanha pena, que só o convencia mais de que estava diante de um novo casal, de um novo amor que nascia.

Quando Serena finalmente se deu conta de que Darien estava ali, seu coração deu um salto. Depois do dia anterior, teria de encará-lo de novo?

_Por que você está aqui?_

_Eu estou tão cansada, Darien..._

Mas não podia ceder. Ele estaria bem contanto que ela fosse forte o bastante. Por mais difícil que fosse, precisava abrir mão dele... Era a única coisa que podia fazer.

Vendo-se nos braços de Seiya, percebeu que era mais uma oportunidade de confirmar suas palavras do dia anterior.

O amigo se conectava de tal forma a seus pensamentos, que lhe ajudou no teatro:

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Darien?

– Seus pais me disseram que você passou a noite aqui e quis...

– Quis o quê?

– Conversar, mas vejo que não cheguei em boa hora...

Seiya envolveu Serena novamente com seus braços. A jovem, por sua vez, enlaçou a cintura do amigo.

– E você tem razão.

Darien assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Rapidamente, Serena soltou Seiya e, pegando nas mãos de Rei, pediu-lhe que fosse atrás do rapaz, que falasse com ele.

E, assim, diante do pedido da amiga, lá foi Rei atrás de Darien.

– Tudo bem? – Suas mãos pousaram com um misto de delicadeza e firmeza em seu ombro.

– Rei, o que está havendo... Eles... estão juntos? É isso?

A jovem de cabelos negros mal sabia o que responder e foi sua indecisão que cravou a derradeira facada no coração do amigo.

"Não precisa me responder", prosseguiu ele. "Eu... Me desculpe, Rei... Mas eu preciso ficar sozinho".

– Tudo bem.

Rei levou as mãos peito, penalizada com a situação dele. Decerto também estava sofrendo... Assim como sua amiga.

* * *

><p>Dois dias se passaram.<p>

Darien e Serena não mais se viram e as coisas estavam até certo ponto tranquilas.

Mas era apenas uma breve pausa.

Circe e Nêmesis já estavam de volta à ativa.

De posse da energia de vivos e mortos, precisavam agora do último elemento para o ritual que traria Tânatos de volta.

O pedaço de uma alma condenada ao mundo inferior.

Não podia ser uma alma qualquer, a energia dela deveria ser maligna, fétida, impura o bastante para ajudar a provocar a fenda na Terra, a fenda que abriria as portas para o retorno do Deus da Morte.

Por isso, deveriam ser criteriosas na escolha. E, após verificarem no acervo disponível, decidiram-se por Iwao, um homem de média idade, que havia assassinado várias crianças.

Elas partiram então para o presídio no qual ele aguardava sua execução, já que era um condenado à morte.

– Olá, Iwao, estávamos justamente procurando por você.

O homem olhava perplexo para Circe, sem se dar conta de que Nêmesis aparecia por trás, segurando-lhe o pescoço.

O pânico que sentiu com a crescente aproximação daquela criatura, que parecia saída dos infernos para o punir, aliou-se a uma dor crescente quando as mãos dela adentraram seu peito.

Nêmesis apenas soltou o pescoço da vítima, quando percebeu um sujo ponto de luz nas mãos de Circe.

Iwao caiu no chão desmaiado.

E as duas deusas deixaram o presídio com o elemento de que precisavam em mãos.

Do lado de fora, no entanto, chegando ao local, as sailors guerreiras se colocavam em posição de batalha. Rei e Setsuna puderam sentir a estranha movimentação naquele local e alertaram as demais guerreiras.

– Ora, ora – Disse Nêmesis –, são as estúpidas guerreiras que pensam que podem nos enfrentar!

Circe sorriu e ergueu a mão direita onde se formou seu cajado de feiticeira. A seu redor, aproximavam-se diversos guardas locais, que deram-se conta do ataque ao presídio.

Ao vê-los, a gargalhada da deusa soava ainda mais debochada. Ela usou sua magia contra eles, transformando-os em lobos e tigres. Uma vez enfeitiçados, voltaram-se contra as sailors guerreiras.

Sailor Urano já levantava sua mão para dar seguimento a seu ataque, mas foi impedida por Mercury.

– São apenas homens... Estão enfeitiçados, não têm culpa do que aconteceu.

Os lobos e os tigres avançavam e as sailors se desviavam como podiam, enquanto as duas deusas se retiravam às risadas.

Um dos lobos avançava bem na direção de Sailor Moon quando Tuxedo Mask apareceu e a retirou da linha de frente, pegando-a em seu colo.

_Darien..._

_Seu abraço é tão cálido._

_Eu queria nunca ter que deixá-lo..._

Serena aproveitou ao máximo aqueles segundos em que estava nos braços dele de novo, mas precisava protegê-lo, precisava afastá-lo.

– Serena, você está bem?

– Estou! – Disse ela, soltando-se – Obrigada.

A frieza com que a guerreira lhe falava o deixou paralisado. Nem um nem outro se deu conta quando um lobo avançou, rosnando e com as garras afiadas na direção do mascarado.

Mas Sailor Mars percebeu e se atirou em cima do jovem, evitando o ataque. Serena experimentou um grande alívio ao ver que a amiga o havia salvo.

– Obrigado... – Disse ele.

– Não há de quê! – Respondeu a sailor.

"Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso".

Rei levantou-se decidida. E, invocando um ofuda, desfez o feitiço nos guardas, que não entendiam nada que se passava quando voltaram ao normal.

– Você conseguiu! – Parabenizou Sailor Netuno.

– É verdade – Prosseguiu Fighter – , você fez um bom trabalho.

– Mas as duas conseguiram o que vieram buscar! – Disse Rei.

– Vocês acham que... – Começou a frase Sailor Vênus.

– Elas estão perto de concluir seus propósitos? – Completou-a Júpiter

– Temo que sim! – Respondeu de cabeça baixa Pluto.


	9. A volta de Tânatos

**A volta de Tânatos**

O grupo estava parado ainda em frente à casa de detenção.

Não mais estavam trajados como guerreiros.

– Você está bem, Darien? – Perguntou Rei.

Serena observava com o coração apertado, mas não podia demonstrar a mesma preocupação de antes.

As sailors olhavam curiosas para a cena que se desenrolava. Elas não sabiam o que estava acontecendo e estranharam a atitude fria de Serena em relação a Darien.

– Estou, Rei, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

– Não fale assim, Darien – Disse de forma mais branda Serena, segurando firme nas mãos de Seiya –, você está ferido e mesmo assim veio nos ajudar.

– Essa luta também é minha.

– Que está acontecendo? – Sussurrou Lita ao ouvido de Rei, que respondeu pondo o dedo na boca, sinalizando à amiga que essa conversa ficaria para depois.

Darien olhou fixamente para a mão de Serena entrelaçada à de Seiya e se retirou.

– Serena, desculpe perguntar, mas o que houve? – Questionou Ami.

– Darien e eu não estamos mais juntos. – Respondeu com simplicidade Serena.

Seiya sentiu sua mão doer tão forte a jovem a segurava.

As sailors, com exceção de Rei, estavam boquiabertas. Como assim?

– Princesa... – Fez um ar de lamento Setsuna.

– Eu sei que parece estranho, mas é a decisão que tomei. Eu gostaria que vocês me apoiassem. Não está sendo fácil.

Seiya a abraçou com força, enquanto Haruka e Michiru olhavam a cena com certo ar de reprovação.

– Mas isso não é o que importa agora. Essas duas novas inimigas... Acho que vão nos ainda muito trabalho – Alertou Serena

– Temos que impedir que elas façam mal a este planeta – Disse Mina.

– Nós impediremos. Não importa o desafio que se apresente. Nós vamos proteger a Terra – Decretou Serena.

No entanto, por mais que tivessem boa vontade, não sabiam por onde começar e limitavam-se a esperar os próximos passos das duas deusas.

Quilômetros à frente dali, a dupla centrava-se na abertura do portal para o mundo inferior que traria Tânatos de volta. Estavam em um dos primorosos jardins da cidade, com suas belas flores a decorar o chão.

Circe utilizava os três elementos e proferia seus encantamentos de forma a promover a fenda no chão.

O pedaço de alma de Iwao abrigou a energia dos vivos e dos mortos e foi inchando até se tornar um grande círculo sombrio, envolvido por faíscas elétricas.

– Maravilhoso! – Contemplava Nêmesis.

– Finalmente, estaremos os três juntos de novo!

Circe ergueu o círculo e pronunciou um feitiço:

_Da energia dos humanos vivos_

_À que restou dos ossos dos mortos_

_Colhidas à força e com perfeição_

_Uniram-se ao ponto escuro da perdição_

_De uma alma condenada ao inferior_

_Separada de seu corpo terreno com dor_

_Um círculo sombrio a deusa Circe formou_

_Com os artefatos que ela roubou_

_Terra se abra e ceda passagem_

_E receba na superior paisagem_

_Tânatos._

E atirou o círculo ao chão. Aos poucos, uma fenda foi se abrindo no chão, destruindo as belas flores que o cobriam. Raios e trovões modificavam a serena paisagem de minutos antes. Uma fina chuva também começou a cair.

Aos poucos, o contorno de uma tétrica mão começou a surgir da fenda aberta. Circe reconheceu de imediato a mão do deus e lhe ajudou a sair. Junto dele, outras três criaturas conseguiram passar pela fenda, deixando o mundo inferior para trás.

Mas os olhos das duas deusas se centravam primeiramente em Tânatos, que saíra de seu exílio da forma como havia começado nele: uma imensa capa cobrindo seu corpo e capuz ocultando-lhe o rosto, sua imponente foice na mão direita.

– Circe, Nêmesis... Obrigado!

– Não há de quê. O mérito maior foi de Circe, devo ser justa ao afirmar.

– Estamos juntos novamente! – Exclamou Circe – Dessa vez, ninguém poderá nos deter! Tenho certeza.

As três criaturas que deixaram o mundo inferior ao lado de Tânatos se puseram de joelhos diante do trio. O Deus da Morte, então, tomou a palavra:

– Reconhecem minhas três aliadas? Aposto que se recordam dessas Queres. São: Akhlys, a Névoa da Morte; Ker, a Destruição; e Stygere, o Ódio.

As Queres eram seres destrutivos que se aliaram a Tânatos no mundo inferior. Suas feições eram terrivelmente assustadoras, com seus grandes dentes vampirescos. Também possuíam garras. Suas mantas roxas encobriam seus deformados corpos, mas não os rostos, que chamavam a atenção pelas inúmeras cicatrizes e pelo abismo negro de seu olhar.

– Sim – Confirmou Circe –, claro... Serão nossas aliadas. Saiba, Tânatos, que há um grupo de guerreiras que se dispôs a proteger a Terra, as sailors guerreiras.

– Estão na Terra?

– Sim. Elas lutam ao lado do príncipe do planeta.

– Interessante... Mas não nos impedirão de erguer nosso reino. Não me interessa mais o mundo inferior. A Terra é o que importa agora. Akhlys, Ker e Stygere deixarão essas criaturas que pensam que podem se intrometer em nossos planos devidamente ocupadas.

– Sim – Assentiu com a cabeça Nêmesis –, vamos erguer nossa morada, nosso Olimpo sobre a Terra. O que acham?

– Eu concordo – Ratificou Circe – Devemos desde já escolher nosso séquito.

– Com tanta pressa, Circe? – Perguntou Nêmesis.

– Uma das sailors guerreiras me chamou a atenção. Gostaria de trazê-la para o nosso lado. Se ela for educada sob as minhas artes, pode prosperar. Gostaria de fazê-la minha filha.

– Faça o que quiser, minha amada deusa! – Disse Tânatos – Você foi excelente me trazendo de volta.

Circe sorriu maliciosamente. Adorava perverter os corações. Seria tarefa por demais agradável substituir a lealdade à princesa da Lua e o desejo de proteger a Terra pela ambição de servir aos deuses.

Os raios e trovões continuavam a cobrir os céus. Toda essa movimentação pela chegada de Tânatos chamou a atenção das sailors, que, da casa de detenção, correram para o local.

Ao avistarem o sexteto, perceberam que era tarde demais.

As duas deusas haviam triunfado em seu propósito.


	10. O brilho de uma deusa

**O brilho de uma deusa**

**N/A: Laarc – **Você tem toda razão. O grande vilão dessa história já apareceu ! Garanto que teremos grandes surpresas ao longo da fic...

Nosso casal preferido ainda não viu nada... ;)

Bjs e obrigada por acompanhar!

* * *

><p>As sailors se posicionavam diante dos inimigos.<p>

– Elas conseguiram se sair vitoriosas em seus propósitos – Disse Sailor Pluto ao ver a sombria figura do deus à sua frente.

– Então são vocês as guerreiras que ousam se colocar no caminho dos deuses? – Perguntou Tânatos.

– Nossa missão é defender este planeta! Não importa quem sejam vocês. Não vamos permitir que façam nenhum mal à Terra! – Disse com convicção Sailor Moon.

– Quem é você e essas três criaturas que cheiram à submissão? – Perguntou Sailor Urano.

– Você é uma mulherzinha abusada. Não tem problema; gosto disso! Sou Tânatos, Deus da Morte, e estas são as Queres, Akhlys, Ker e Stygere.

– O que vocês querem? – Perguntou Sailor Moon.

– Nós três seremos os novos governantes desse planeta! – Sentenciou Tânatos – E, você, guerreira... Vejo que é filha da Lua. Diga-me: sabe algo sobre Selene?

Circe se arrepiou com a pergunta. Tânatos ainda perguntava por Selene após tudo que se passara? Como ele podia ser tão submisso? A Deusa da Lua, aquela detestável... Ela foi importante no fracasso dos planos dos três no passado. Não, ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo...

– Tânatos! – Disse ela, com voz seca.

O deus apenas ergueu uma das mãos num gesto de quem pedia calma.

– Não vejo a Deusa Selene desde a nossa batalha contra Nyx, encontrei-a na imensidão do universo – Respondeu-lhe Sailor Moon.

Agora era Nêmesis que ficara sobressaltada. Como assim? Nyx? A poderosa deusa, aquela que a gerou? Sailor Moon estava afirmando que ela e suas guerreiras batalharam contra a Deusa da Noite?

– Vocês enfrentaram Nyx?

– Nós a enfrentamos e protegemos esse planeta! Nyx perdeu a batalha, mas acordou a tempo de cumprir seu papel de deusa e não mais ameaça a Terra!

Circe deu um passo para trás. Que tipo de guerreiras eram aquelas? Enfrentaram uma deusa poderosa como aquela e ainda por cima sobreviveram para contar a história?

Nêmesis, por seu turno, também não se conformava. Que história era essa? Ela avançou em Sailor Moon e buscou no seu olhar o que ele guardava acerca da deusa poderosa a quem dizia ter derrotado.

Ela ergueu a guerreira da Lua e ascendeu com ela a alguns metros do chão, diante dos olhares perplexos das demais sailors. Ela conseguiu ver flashes da atuação do grupo e da deusa e ficou espantada com as revelações. Sailor Moon usou seu Cristal de Prata contra a Deusa da Vingança, que sentiu os olhos queimarem com o brilho da pedra e soltou sua vítima.

As duas caíram no chão. Nêmesis estava completamente transtornada. Até mesmo seus cúmplices estavam estarrecidos com sua postura. Ela ergueu sua lança, seu olhar transmitia ódio, enquanto descia-o lentamente contra Sailor Moon.

– Não! Não faça isso! – Gritaram as sailors em coro, precipitando-se contra a deusa, tentando ajudar a amiga.

No entanto, uma rosa se mostrou mais rápida que a movimentação das sailors se interpôs entre a deusa e sua vítima.

– Você... De novo!

– Sailor Moon, você está bem?

Ela apenas acenou a cabeça.

– Chega dessa conversa! Tenho mais o que fazer! Divirtam-se com as Queres. – Disse Tânatos ao lado de Circe – Nêmesis, não nos acompanha?

A deusa respondeu com um aceno e encarou Tuxedo Mask:

– O que tem você, humano, pra ter sido um eleito da Deusa da Noite? Sim, eu vi nos olhos da guerreira da Lua e conheço agora parte dessa narrativa... – Esclareceu ao notar a surpresa nos olhos dele – E você simplesmente se recusou a uma das deusas mais poderosas. Por quê?

– Porque eu amo outra pessoa.

– Entendo – Disse, retirando-se.

Serena ouviu penalizada aquele diálogo e segurou fortemente nas mãos de Fighter. Precisava se prender a alguém para não correr até Darien, envolvê-lo em seus braços e beijá-lo.

Mas, embora o trio de deuses tenha partido, as três Queres ficaram. E estavam dispostas a lutar.

As sailors e Tuxedo Mask se puseram em posição de luta. Os raios, trovões e a chuva não cessavam.

Akhlys foi a primeira a se posicionar, enquanto Ker e Stygere ficavam atrás.

– Eu não esperava encontrar inimigos tão logo abandonasse o mundo inferior, mas devo dizer que estou muito satisfeita. Estava entediada sem nada de interessante pra fazer!

A criatura deixava entrever seus agressivos caninos vampirescos e levantava suavemente suas mãos. Uma névoa sinistra começou a preencher o local e as sailors não mais conseguiam enxergar direito.

Mas isso ainda não era o pior. O local, antes ornado por belas e delicadas flores, agora cheirava à morte.

As duas outras Queres saíram de trás de sua companheira para se colocar em batalha. As sailors se dividiram para tratar das três inimigas.

Sailor Moon, Fighter, Mercury e Vênus duelariam contra Akhlys.

Urano, Netuno, Saturno e Júpiter enfrentariam Ker.

Sailor Pluto, Mars e Tuxedo Mask ficaram diante de Stygere.

Dava-se início ao confronto.

– Quatro contra uma! – Dizia Akhlys – Devo dizer que essa luta será desigual... Vocês estão em grande desvantagem!

– Não seja presunçosa! – Advertiu Fighter.

Akhlys sorriu em resposta. Não demorou a mostrar seu poder de ataque:

– Névoa da Morte, espalhe-se!

De dentro da boca de Akhlys saiu uma fumaça escura que envolveu cada uma de suas oponentes, desferindo-lhe choques elétricos. Mas não era só isso. Essa estranha fumaça parecia penetrar pelo corpo das sailors, provocando-lhes fortes dores.

Sailor Moon usou o brilho resplandecente de seu Cristal de Prata e conseguiu salvar a si e as amigas do ataque inimigo.

– Não vai nos derrotar assim tão fácil! – Disse a guerreira da Lua.

– Acaso vocês pensam que eu tinha a pretensão de derrotar vocês com semelhante ataque? Eu estava só começando...

Novamente, ergueu suas mãos, invocando os raios, concentrando energia em suas mãos. E começou a lançar pequena bolas de energia que explodiam ao tocar os corpos das sailor. Fighter conseguiu escapar e ajudou Sailor Moon a se desviar, mas Mercury e Vênus foram atingidas.

– Meninas, não! – Gritou em desepero Serena.

Ami havia sido atingida no ombro direito e Mina, na barriga. Ambas caíram no chão destransformadas.

Akhlys sorria satisfeita e partiu na direção das duas jovens estiradas no chão, mas Sailor Moon se interpôs:

– Deixa elas em paz!

Enquanto a luta entre Akhlys e as quatro sailors se desenrolava, Ker enfrentava Urano, Netuno e Júpiter.

Os olhos da criatura brilhavam intensamente. Ela abriu os braços e de dentro de seu peito saíram dardos fumegantes, centenas deles, na direção de suas oponentes.

Júpiter e Urano conseguiram se desviar e se proteger. A primeira, inclusive, lançando seu ataque, "Grande Mancha Vermelha de Júpiter". Mas de nada adiantou. Ker parecia muito forte de fato e não lhe foi difícil desviar do golpe.

Saturno e Netuno não tiveram a mesma sorte e acabaram atingidas.

Urano correu sobressaltada em direção às companheiras. Foi com perplexidade que ela viu que por pouco o dardo não atingira o coração de Netuno. Saturno fora atingida no estômago

– Esse são dardos da destruição. Eles vão corroer a alma dessas estúpidas e consumi-las em um pesadelo incessante. Suas idiotas, ninguém deveria se atrever a enfrentar as Queres!

– Maldita! Campo Magnético de Urano! – Gritou a sailor com lágrimas nos olhos.

Mas Ker invocou também ela os raios do céu, que formaram uma barreira ao redor dela, protegendo-a do ataque da sailor.

– Nunca vão me derrotar!

Ker se juntou a Akhlys e debochou das sailors:

– Quatro já caíram!

Sailor Moon estava muito preocupada com as guerreiras feridas. A coisa estava se complicando...

– Rajada de luz da Princesa da Lua! – Lançou ela seu ataque contra as duas Queres, tentando resolver a situação.

Mas as duas se deram as mãos e criaram um escudo elétrico, que refreava o ataque.

Stygere também levava vantagem sobre o grupo que enfrentava. Ela fez surgir pequenas linhas esverdeadas, cortando o espaço que a separava de Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mars e Tuxedo Mask, impedindo a aproximação deles.

O mascarado jogou várias rosas consecutivas. E, embora a maioria delas tivesse se desfeito nas linhas, duas conseguiram passar por elas e atingiram a inimiga.

– Seu miserável, acha que pode me derrotar?

O olhar de Stygere estava repleto do sentimento que ela representava, ou seja, o ódio. Ela cerrou a mão direita com tal força que ela começou a sangrar. Uma simples gota do líquido vermelho percorreu lentamente o caminho de sua mão caindo no solo. E de lá brotou um labrys, machado de dupla lâmina.

Ela sorriu com malícia, limpando a mão que sangrava com a língua. Sailor Pluto lançou mão de seu ataque:

– Grito Mortal!

E a imensa bola de energia partiu na direção da oponente, que usou seu labrys para parti-la ao meio.

– Não pode ser! – Lamentou-se ela, estupefata.

– Mas é claro que pode! – Partiu ela, com toda sua fúria para cima de Tuxedo Mask.

Stygere atirou o labrys, que percorreu seu caminho celeremente...

Um grito de dor se fez ecoar por todo o campo de batalha, no qual se transformara aquele belo jardim.

Era Rei, que se interpôs entre o labrys e seu alvo, caindo gravemente ferida.

Ocupada, ainda tentando superar a barreira formada pelas suas oponentes – agora com a ajuda de Fighter, Júpiter e Urano –, Serena sentiu o corpo estremecer e cessou o ataque ao perceber o que ocorria aos que lutavam contra Stygere.

– Rei, não! – Gritou ao ver a amiga ferida, nos braços de Tuxedo Mask.

– Por que você fez isso? – Perguntou o jovem – O golpe era pra mim, não pra você!

– É por isso que entrei na frente; não podia permitir... Você ainda está ferido... Eu vou ficar bem... – Respondeu a sailor, a voz cada vez mais enfraquecida.

As Queres riam-se ensadecidas. Estavam satisfeitas por terem voltado tão arrasadoras do mundo inferior:

– Cinco já caíram! Cinco já caíram! – Repetiam como se fossem crianças implicantes.

– Já chega! – Gritou Sailor Urano.

"Terra, trema!"

Mas Ker parou o ataque com as próprias mãos e o atirou de volta contra as sailors. Felizmente, elas se desviaram e nenhuma se feriu.

As três Queres continuavam a sorrir e tramavam invocar um ataque tríplice, quando uma luz brilhante interrompeu seus maléficos propósitos.

– Que luz é essa? Parece até um brilho divino! – Espantou-se Akhlys.

As sailors percebiam essa nova movimentação com aflição. A batalha caminhava de mal a pior para elas; a chegada de um novo inimigo ou inimiga só serviria para piorar ainda mais a situação.

No entanto, Serena logo reconheceu os contornos que, pouco a pouco, se formavam à sua frente. Aqueles longos cabelos negros que se estendiam até a cintura e aquele vestido alvo como a luz da Lua.

– Selene! – Disse Serena para espanto das outras guerreiras.

– Quer dizer que essa é... – Disse Sailor Pluto.

– A Deusa da Lua! – Completou Sailor Moon.

Selene surgia imponente diante das Queres. Seu brilho de deusa intimidou os três seres.

– Voltem para seu senhor e deixem todos em paz. Sua luta por hoje acabou! – Disse com altivez.

As Queres se entreolharam. Sabiam do desejo de Tânatos de rever a deusa. Por isso, resolveram deixar o campo de batalha; no mais, por mais que estivessem cantando vitória, também já estavam começando a se enfraquecer após desferir e refrrear tantos ataques. Não seria prudente entrar em conflito com a Deusa da Lua.

– Guerreiras, guerreiro, cuidem de suas feridas. Da próxima vez, pode ser que não tenham a mesma sorte! Selene, Tânatos vai gostar de saber que conseguiu regressar também! – Afirmou Ker.

E as três Queres deixaram o local a fim de se juntar a seu senhor.

– Obrigada! – Agradeceu Serena.

Ela estava aflita, querendo ajudar as amigas, que estavam feridas. Foram todas para o templo de Rei, onde poderiam cuidar de todas as sailors com tranquilidade, já que o avô da morena estava ausente da cidade por uma semana.

A Deusa da Lua se prontificou a ajudar nos cuidados com as sailors, o que emocionou Serena. Depois de se deparar com tantas artimanhas desde seu primeiro encontro com Nyx, era reconfortante que Selene se mostrasse tão protetora.

Dessa forma, Júpiter pôs Ami sobre os ombros; Fighter carregou Mina; Urano pôs Michiru em seu colo; Pluto se encarregava de Hotaru e Darien tomou Rei em seus braços.

No templo, Selene orientou Serena a usar o poder de cura do Cristal de Prata em Michiru e Hotaru para impedir os efeitos malignos dos dardos lançados por Ker. Com a ação da jovem princesa da Lua, as duas logo se sentiram melhor.

– Michiru! Hotaru! – Emocionou-se Haruka.

– Você está ficando muito chorona! – Brincou Michiru.

– Culpa sua! – Devolveu a jovem de cabelos curtos.

Mesmo estando ferida, Ami conseguiu orientar Lita a tratar dos seus ferimentos e dos de Mina.

Darien cuidou ele mesmo do ferimento de Rei.

– Você não devia ter feito isso – Disse ele, com um ar sério.

– Fico feliz que não tenha se machucado e o convido a tomar um café comigo como forma de me desculpar – Brincou a morena, fazendo uma alusão ao primeiro encontro dos dois.

O ar sério do jovem se desfez e ele sorriu. De onde Rei desencavara aquela lembrança?

– Assim que melhorar, nós vamos beber café juntos – Prometeu ele.

Serena observou a cena com um quê de ciúmes, mas estava decidida a não deixar transparecer semelhante sentimento. Seiya surgiu para salvá-la desses pensamentos.

– Bombom... Essa luta foi difícil.

– Sim. Que bom que estava ao nosso lado.

– Eu vou ficar a seu lado até o fim, Bombom! Jamais deixaria você sozinha num momento como esse!

Os dois se abraçaram. Mas, mesmo nos braços de Seiya, a mente da jovem ainda estava ligada à cena que vira há pouco. De repente, um pensamento passou-lhe pela cabeça: não tinha conseguido ver quem era a mulher que enlaçara seu destino ao de Darien naquele sonho. Será que... ?

– Serena... – Disse seu nome com voz branda a Deusa da Lua.

– Sim – Tornou a loura.

– Preciso descansar! Apesar de ter conseguido afugentar as Queres, estou me sentindo muito fraca. Não consegui me restabelecer ainda. Não sou a deusa poderosa que era antes.

– Fique aqui. Tenho certeza de que minha amiga, Rei, não se importa. Pelo contrário, será uma honra. Você nos salvou.

A deusa assentiu com a cabeça. Que mal poderia haver em ficar ao lado dessas que, pelo desenrolar dos fatos, eram suas novas protegidas?

Após acomodar a deusa e dispensá-la de incômodas perguntas, permitindo que repousasse, Serena finalmente se dirigiu ao quarto de Rei. Suspirou fundo e criou coragem para ficar de frente para Darien.

– Como ela está?

– Vai melhorar! Eu sei que vai! – Disse ele preocupado, retirando com carinho os cabelos da testa da morena.

– Você vai cuidar dela? – Perguntou sem direcionar o olhar a ele.

– Vou! Ela fez isso pra me proteger. Não devia ter feito isso... Não queria que ninguém se machucasse por minha causa.

– Não foi culpa sua.

– Serena... – Disse ele, com olhos suplicantes.

– Eu preciso me deitar. Estou cansada e, como você se dispôs a cuidar dela, não preciso ficar.

– Bombom... –Chamou-lhe Seiya da porta.

Serena ensaiou seu melhor sorriso e deixou o quarto de mãos dadas com Seiya, questionando-se se era mesmo necessário ainda fazer tudo aquilo. Mas era impossível negar que aquelas mãos do cantor eram salvadoras, pois ela não sabia o quanto poderia resistir, estando tão próxima de Darien.

Já na porta de seu quarto, ela abraçou o amigo e sentiu-lhe o calor.

Seiya olhou profundamente nos olhos dela e, naquele momento, palavras não eram necessárias. Ela reconheceu ali o amor que ele nutria por ela, amor que o fez largar tudo para se atirar numa luta que nada tinha a ver com ele. Não era o amor de um grande amigo. Ela pôde ver e compreender que era um sentimento de outra tonalidade, de outra ordem.

Estava se sentindo terrivelmente só e ferida. Abrir mão de Darien era a última coisa que pensava fazer na vida.

Seiya aproximou sua face lentamente. Serena olhava-lhe ternamente. Aos poucos, os dois lábios se aproximavam. Nos últimos milímetros que os distanciavam, a jovem virou um pouco rosto e recebeu o beijo de amigo, não de namorado.

– Me dê um tempo, por favor... – Disse ela, agora, abraçando-o com força.

E correu para dentro do quarto, onde estavam Mina e Ami dormindo.

Chorou silenciosamente até finalmente dormir.

Naquela noite, não sonhou.


	11. A cidade das pedras

**A cidade das pedras**

**N/A: Neo Serenity Eternal – **Quanto às narrativas mitológicas, bem... Inventei boa parte delas. Li um pouquinho sobre os deuses citados e as Queres e criei as histórias. Foi um misto de pesquisa e delírios da Jaque mesmo! rs

E, mais uma vez, valeu por acompanhar. Seus reviews e os de Laarc fazem essa autora muito feliz! *_*

Bjs.

* * *

><p>Enquanto as sailors se restabeleciam, as Queres se dirigiam ao encontro dos três deuses que migravam para um local considerado por eles místico e digno de servir de sua morada.<p>

São Thomé das Letras, uma cidade escolhida pela energia que Circe sentiu emanar. Era a famosa cidade das pedras, com suas construções peculiares e hipnotizantes.

Sua distinta beleza chamou também a atenção de Nêmesis. O país que abrigava essa cidade, o Brasil, era quente, cálido. Seu céu era de um azul incomum e belo.

No alto de uma bela montanha, que permitia avistar o verde das matas, ergueram os três deuses uma morada. Nêmesis o chamou de Palácio de diamante, devido ao brilho magistral que dele emanava.

As Queres o olhavam admiradas. Era ali que iriam servir seu senhor, longe daquele mundo onde foram obrigadas a viver por tantos tempo e que estava já a se tornar entediante.

Agora havia possibilidade de liberdade, não mais a pena a que estavam condenadas, após toda aquela batalha.

– E a luta contra as sailors? – Lembrou-se de perguntar Tânatos.

– Conseguimos derrubar cinco delas.

– Quais? – Perguntou Circe.

Akhlys descreveu cada sailor ferida em combate e a deusa feiticeira compreendeu que dentre as que caíram estava uma que decidira tomar como aliada.

"A guerreira de Marte está morta?", fez nova pergunta a deusa.

– Não! – Respondeu Stygere – Ela estava viva; ela se atirou à frente de meu alvo, um guerreiro de máscara totalmente inconveniente. Mas sobreviveu ao ataque.

Circe sorriu. Se estava viva, após receber um golpe de uma das Queres, era forte o bastante para ser sua pupila. Estava decidida a trazê-la para o Palácio de diamante.

– Mas esses eventos não foram o mais importante! – Disse Ker, com um ar sério.

– O que mais houve? – Perguntou Nêmesis.

– Selene surgiu bem no meio da batalha, por isso resolvemos voltar, antes de matar a todos – Respondeu Akhlys, arrogante, esquecendo-se que, apesar de toda altivez que apresentavam, já estavam demais fatigadas para enfrentar as sailors que restavam.

A Deusa da Justiça e a deusa feiticeira estavam perplexas e até certo ponto irritadas; não gostavam de Selene. Porém, Tânatos reagiu de modo diverso. Sua face em nada demonstrava a irritação crescente das duas cúmplices; pelo contrário, um sorriso nada tímido se formou em sua face.

– Então, Selene voltou... – Disse ele – Isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante...

Mais um dia se iniciava e, no oriente, Ami, Mina, Hotaru e Michiru levantavam-se quase totalmente recuperadas da batalha do dia anterior. Apenas Rei permanecia acamada, embora já tivesse acordado com um aspecto bem melhor do que aquele com que chegara à sua morada.

Darien levou-lhe o café no quarto em uma bandeja.

– Coma direito, Rei! – Disse ele, ao vê-la virar o rosto para o café e os ovos mexidos.

– Estou sem fome! – Disse ela manhosa – Quero ir pra sala, junto das outras! Precisamos discutir a batalha.

– Nem pensar, senhorita! Vai descansar.

– Humpf!

– E nada de bufar! – Disse Darien, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto se levantava para se juntar aos demais que conversavam na sala – Depois, eu volto pra te ver.

Na sala, estavam todos reunidos: Seiya, Serena, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Mina, Ami e Lita.

– Como a Rei está? – Perguntou Ami.

– Fazendo manha pra tomar o café da manhã. Como está resmungando, acho que já está melhor... – Respondeu com extrema simplicidade Darien.

– Fico feliz. Depois eu vou vê-la.

Serena, que se sentara ao lado de Seiya, apertou a mão do cantor com força. Darien estava sendo doce e gentil demais com Rei; teria de ser muito forte para controlar o ciúme que vinha forte, como uma onda traiçoeira.

– Precisamos nos preparar para o que vem pela frente! – Disse Selene –Guerreiras, vocês estão diante de três inimigos terríveis; e eu não me refiro às Queres. Nêmesis, Circe e Tânatos foram os responsáveis diretos pelos eventos que culminaram na batalha dos deuses e que tornou o destino de todos nós vagar sem rumo ou ficar aprisionados em mundos paralelos.

– Aqueles três? – Perguntou Serena.

– Sim, eles desejavam o poder supremo, serem soberanos de tudo. Nêmesis parece ter se esquecido do que é de fato justiça para ter se aliado àqueles dois. Circe sempre foi venenosa e perigosa. E Tânatos sempre invejou Hades. Vocês têm poderes para derrotá-los, mas não podem fraquejar. Não podem abrir espaço para que alcancem seus maléficos propósitos. Quanto às Queres... Elas podem fazer um estrago muito grande como vocês já viram.

– Vamos ter que dar o melhor de nós, então! – Afirmou Rei, entrando no meio da conversa.

– O que está fazendo de pé? – Disse Serena preocupada.

Darien se levantou prontamente e amparou Rei

– Você é mesmo teimosa! – Disse ele repreendendo-a com carinho.

– Não vou conseguir ficar parada, Darien. Me desculpe.

Serena sentia vontade de tirar as mãos de Darien das de Rei. Amava a amiga, é bem verdade, e sabia que ela estava ferida, necessitando de cuidados especiais, mas não suportava vê-lo assim tão carinhoso com outra. Estaria ele a provocando? Tudo isso não passaria de um teste?

Se era um teste, ela não poderia falhar. Essa noite não havia sonhado. Não podia ser coincidência... Era o destino, que de alguma forma havia se alterado. Tantas viagens no tempo de Rini, tantas confusões envolvendo o futuro de Tóquio de Cristal, talvez isso tenha provocado uma mudança. Não se mexe com o eixo espaço-tempo, vira certa vez em um filme... Foi baixando a cabeça aos poucos enquanto esses pensamentos tomavam conta de sua mente... Sabia que Selene havia retomado a palavra, mas o discurso dela lhe chegava como um _blá-blá-blá_, que ela não compreendia.

– Sendo assim, precisamos descobrir onde esses deuses pretendem edificar sua morada, pois com certeza é isso que farão se é que já não o fizeram! – Concluiu Selene – O que me diz Serena?

– O quê?

A jovem enrubesceu ao perceber que sua distração a fez perder todas as explicações da deusa.

– Não ligue pra ela! – Alfinetou Rei – É uma tonta mesmo... Vive distraída e é por isso que tira tantas notas vermelhas na faculdade.

– Ah, Rei! Já vi que está mesmo recuperada!

– Claro! Estou comprometida com nossa batalha!

Selene levou as mãos à cabeça ao ver a confusão entre as duas amigas.

_Humpf!_

– Então é importante descobrir onde esses deuses edificarão ou edificaram seu palácio. Precisamos frustrar os planos deles de iniciar uma nova era dos deuses, nos quais eles deterão o poder absoluto sobre o céu, a terra e o mar... – Resumiu da melhor forma possível Ami.

– Eu farei o que for possível para ajudar vocês, mas saibam que ainda estou muito fraca... Não me restabeleci ainda. Como eu, há muitos outros deuses por aí... Talvez alguns nunca consigam superar as cicatrizes da grande batalha. Também devo prevenir que Tânatos e eu temos contas a acertar.

– Você e Tânatos? – Repetiu Haruka.

– Tânatos me roubou algo muito especial. Mesmo após tanto tempo... Não esqueci, talvez seja a memória mais bem guardada daqueles tempos olímpicos. Eu tenho esperanças de ter força o bastante para fazer emergir do mundo inferior alguém que ele aprisionou lá.

– Selene... – Disse Serena com brandura.

– Mas isso não importa agora. Serena, sua obrigação como uma das filhas da Lua, é proteger os sonhos e esperanças das pessoas da Terra. Você precisa ser firme, não importam os desafios que se abatam sobre você. Essas moças que estão a seu lado, bem como o próprio guerreiro da Terra... Se vocês fraquejarem, o pior acontecerá.

– Nós vamos dar o melhor de nós! – Afirmou Serena, agora de forma mais decidida – Já enfrentamos muitos inimigos, mas permanecemos juntos... E, apesar das nossas diferenças, conseguimos superar todos os obstáculos.

Essa última frase, ela a pronunciou olhando fixamente para Darien. Ela sabia que precisava dele a seu lado, lutando juntos como sempre fizeram. Por mais que soubesse que agora os abraços e beijos dele não poderiam mais ser seus, tinha o consolo do apoio dele em batalha.

Mais uma vez, perdia-se em seus pensamentos desconcentrando-se. Foi aí que uma ideia se passou em sua cabeça. Talvez Selene pudesse lhe falar sobre a tal história de sentimento impuro que Nêmesis repetia tanto. Serena podia jurar que seus sonhos se relacionavam a isso. Talvez ainda houvesse uma forma de poder ficar de novo ao lado de Darien sem sacrificá-lo.

Sim, Selene deveria saber de alguma coisa.

– Eu posso falar com você a sós? – Pediu Serena da forma mais respeitosa, com medo de importunar a deusa.

– Sim, claro! – Respondeu de forma solícita.

Selene e Serena estavam do lado de fora do templo. A jovem estava um pouco envergonhada; não queria importunar a deusa, mas não queria permanecer com dúvidas e confusões em seu coração.

– O que houve, princesa?

– Quando enfrentava Nêmesis, ela... Ela disse que meus sentimentos eram impuros, que eu estava sujando a relação entre as filhas da Lua e a Terra. Ela sabia que Darien e eu... Depois disso, comecei a ter sonhos, visões... Eu me afastei do Darien porque eu tinha medo que acontecesse alguma coisa a ele... Acho que, como Deusa da Lua, você pode me explicar melhor o que está acontecendo.

– Aquele homem lá dentro é um protetor da Terra, o príncipe do planeta e sei que você o ama... Desde a batalha contra Nyx... Foi a energia que ele enviou que guiou seu caminho de volta à Terra. Quando Nêmesis falou todas essas coisas para você, provavelmente estava se referindo à antiga Lei.

– Lei?

– O povo da Lua não pode ter contato amoroso com o da Terra. A missão das pessoas da Lua, principalmente da família real, é proteger os seres desse planeta; e não se casar com eles.

– Isso quer dizer que não posso amá-lo?

– Isso quer dizer que havia uma antiga interdição, mas ela não se aplica a você; pelo menos, não a meu ver... Você nasceu na Terra, não é? Não cobraria de você uma interdição que se baseava em um reino que não existe mais.

– Então, Nêmesis está errada? – Perguntou Serena, com um sorriso de esperança nos lábios.

– No entanto... Você me falou de sonhos... Algumas das filhas da Lua são capazes de ter visões do futuro... Seu amado talvez realmente não esteja em segurança.

– Depois que eu terminei com ele, as visões se modificaram. Eu o vi cumprindo seu destino, mas ao lado de outra.

– Entendo... Não posso ajudá-la, Serena. Não tenho esse dom. Nunca o tive. É irônico que algumas de minhas protegidas tenham conseguido desenvolver tal habilidade e eu não, não acha? Faça o que tiver que fazer para mantê-lo em segurança. É só o que eu posso dizer.

– Selene, posso perguntar mais uma coisa? Se não quiser responder, tudo bem.

– Pergunte.

– O que Tânatos fez contra você?

– Ele queria que eu reinasse ao lado dele, mas diante de minha recusa, ele se vingou. Ele tomou a pessoa que eu amava, meu jovem Endymion. Ele o prendeu no mundo inferior. Ele ainda hoje está lá... Nunca pude resgatá-lo.

Serena se surpreendeu com a coincidência. Endymion, como o seu... Mais que nunca sentia empatia por Selene... As duas às voltas com a mesma sina, separadas de seu amor.

– Endymion... – A jovem balbuciou.

– Cuide bem do seu amado, Serena. Não o deixe escapar por entre os dedos como eu deixei o meu. Se eu tiver uma oportunidade, se houver um jeito, eu vou libertá-lo, mas sei que é praticamente impossível. Invadir o mundo inferior é algo errado; além disso, despertaria muitas iras e arriscaria esse planeta.

– Eu sinto muito, Selene.

A deusa se pôs altiva e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Serena.

– Lamente apenas por Tânatos.


	12. Blackout

**Blackout**

Selene voltou para dentro do templo, enquanto Serena estava decidida a ficar um pouco mais do lado de fora, olhando a paisagem. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha para ordenar seus pensamentos.

Porém, logo avistou a figura de Darien, que se aproximava lentamente.

– Serena...

Aquela voz a chamar-lhe tão docemente a fazia amolecer aos poucos. Ele lentamente pôs a mão direita no queixo dela e seus olhos azuis a olhavam com... amor. Ele demorou alguns segundos antes de continuar:

– Por que está fazendo isso, Serena?

– Darien...

– Eu não entendo... Você precisa confiar em mim e me explicar o que está acontecendo.

– Eu já expliquei... Não te amo mais.

Darien agora enlaçava a cintura dela com a mão esquerda e a olhava intensamente, como se fosse um detetive a vasculhar a cena de um crime.

_Cuide bem do seu amado, Serena. Não o deixe escapar por entre os dedos como eu deixei o meu_, lembrou-se das palavras de Selene.

Convencida de que estava fazendo isso para o bem dele, Serena se aproximou e lhe disse bem ao pé do ouvido:

– Vou dizer pela última vez. Não te amo mais... Eu não quero te ferir, Darien. Mas também não quero você se arrastando atrás de mim... Eu fiz o que era certo. Terminei nossa história antes de começar outra.

De dentro do templo, saiu Seiya a encontrar-lhes no jardim.

_Parece o destino._

Serena forçou um sorriso para ele, sinalizando a ele que viesse para junto dela. Seiya compreendeu a necessidade de sua presença e juntou-se à jovem, que enlaçou a cintura do cantor.

Darien ficou paralisado. Ele a olhava com certa mágoa e, afastando-se dela, afirmou:

– Me desculpe... Não sabia que eu estava sendo tão inconveniente e agradeço sua honestidade. Não se preocupe; não vou ficar incomodando.

Nem ao menos se despediu de Rei e das outras meninas.

Partiu do templo.

– Bombom... – Disse Seiya, vendo o sofrimento dela ao ver Darien partir.

– Eu nunca pensei em provocar o sofrimento dele... Mas eu preciso mantê-lo a salvo...

Serena abraçou Seiya com força. Alguma coisa dentro de si lhe dizia que aquilo não estava certo, mas precisava encontrar uma forma de manter Darien protegido dela mesma. As palavras de Selene ecoavam ainda em sua mente... Não podia permitir que Darien morresse; ele ainda tinha um futuro a cumprir. E ela também, embora não conseguisse concebê-lo sem ele.

Como na noite anterior, os rostos dos dois se aproximaram lentamente. Enquanto uma das mãos de Seiya envolvia o pescoço de Serena, a outra enlaçava sua cintura.

Uma brisa fresca brincava com os cabelos da jovem, que fechou os olhos quando recebeu o beijo de Seiya.

O jovem sentiu-se também enlaçar pela loura, que o segurava contra si.

Passou-se um, dois, três minutos... Quando os dois finalmente se afastaram, Seiya repetia cem cessar:

– Eu amo você!

Em frente ao templo, Rei olhou com espanto para o casal.

– Serena, o que está fazendo? – Falava baixinho a morena.

Ela via a amiga abandonada nos braços de Seiya, que a erguia no colo:

– Eu vou estar sempre a seu lado, Bombom! E vou fazer tudo que eu puder pra apagar a tristeza em seu coração!

Serena sorria um tanto confusa.

Seria ele o seu destino?

Quando entrou de mãos dadas com ele no templo, suas amigas perceberam o que estava acontecendo.

Estavam boquiabertas. Serena e... Seiya.

– Cara de Lua Cheia? O que está fazendo? – perguntou espantada Haruka.

Serena havia mudado desde a época em que era uma jovem de dezesseis anos. Não tinha mais a mesma paciência para essa intromissão em sua vida.

– O que aconteceu é que estou com Seiya agora! – Disse ela com uma voz firme e decidida – E não quero falar sobre isso.

– Serena... – Balbuciou Mina.

– E também não quero que fiquem falando no Darien. Vocês não devem se meter nisso. Nossa batalha contra o inimigo é o mais importante agora. Os romances de minha vida agora não importam.

Selene observava em silêncio ao lado de Rei o discurso da jovem. Sem dúvida, Serena havia tomado sua decisão.

As sailors partiram cada uma para suas casas e afazeres.

– Eu não vou deixar a vida do Darien escapar pelos meus dedos... – Disse ela à deusa, observando as amigas deixarem o templo.

– Faz bem... Sua missão é proteger a Terra e isso inclui seu guardião.

Serena observava Seiya e pensava em como seria bom se conseguisse converter seu sentimento em relação a ele. Rei pôs a mão no ombro da amiga, quebrando sua meditação.

– Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, Serena?

– Eu tenho que proteger...

– O que proteger Darien tem a ver com você ficar com Seiya?

– É uma forma de me afastar dele...

– Serena...

– Eu o vi... O Darien, no meu sonho, ao lado de outra... Eu já contei isso.

– Sim, você contou.

– Você foi muito corajosa ao se colocar na frente dele... E ele também foi bastante cuidadoso com você...

– Aonde você quer chegar?

– Talvez a mulher que eu tenha visto seja você, Rei...

– Eu vou descansar! Não acredito que estou aqui ouvindo tantas bobagens!

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia, um ponto de luz chegava célere ao planeta. Era Taiki, que chegava para conversar com Seiya.

– O que houve? Estávamos esperando por você!

Seiya lhe entregou tudo o que viera buscar na Terra.

– Não se preocupe. Consegui tudo de que precisávamos.

– Então já pode voltar pra Kinmoku...

– Não, Taiki, não posso.

– ?

– Ela precisa de mim aqui!

– Seiya...

– Sei que a princesa entenderá! E, se for preciso, entrego meu broche de transformação!

– O quê?

Seiya estava decidido e abriria mão de tudo. Se fosse preciso, deixaria Sailor Star Fighter para trás.

Para sempre.

Taiki pegou com pesar os elementos que Seiya lhe entregou. Sorriu ao lembrar que Kakyuu lhe havia prevenido que sentia algo, sentia que Seiya talvez se deixasse prender pelos encantos da Terra.

A princesa estava certa. Ela que ganhara o epíteto de "a princesa da tristeza", após os eventos contra Nyx, conhecia bem o seu trio protetor...

Uma semana se passou desde o último ataque.

Todos estavam estranhando a situação. Serena não fez questão de ocultar de Darien que, se a história dos dois havia terminado, outra havia começado.

– Serena... Você... Ele... Então o que me disse antes...

Não foi fácil ver o rosto dele se abater aos poucos como se fosse em câmera lenta, quando deu-lhe a entender que tinha um novo amor. Mas, ao estremecer de leve, querendo abraçá-lo e dizer que o amava, lembrou-se daqueles sonhos terríveis, do fato de ter acordado com sangue em suas mãos.

– É exatamente isso! – Disse ela – Espero que possamos ser amigos, Darien... Nossa luta é mais importante que nosso rompimento.

Seiya, por seu turno, envolvia Serena firmemente em seus braços. Lembrou-se das palavras de Rei, de que poderia sair ferido ao se meter bem no meio da história dos dois. Mas uma vez que tinha sua Bombom nos braços, não iria desistir.

Darien deixou o local estarrecido com a cena e vagou sem rumo até chegar a uma ponte. Lá, ficou observando o rio que cortava aquela parte da cidade até o anoitecer. Tentava compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Pensava na dura batalha que estavam enfrentando... As imagens de Circe, Nêmesis, Tânatos e das Queres percorriam a sua mente.

No entanto, o que mais o afetava era a dor de ser deixado por Serena... As imagens de sua ex-noiva nos braços de Seiya eram dolorosas para ele. Sentia-se até um pouco tolo e irresponsável... Como guardião do planeta, ele deveria se focar na luta, mas não conseguia deter seus pensamentos apenas em confrontos.

Assim, olhava para o azul das águas do rio, enquanto tentava acalmar seu coração. Mas um fio de esperança se acendeu nele quando sentiu uma delicada mão pousar sobre seu ombro.

_Serena, será você?_

De repente, tudo ficou escuro.

Era de manhã quando ele acordou com os raios do Sol a invadir seu quarto. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta dele.

_Eu não me lembro de ter voltado pra casa._

Ele olhou em volta e viu suas roupas da noite anterior jogadas no chão. Um perfume que ele não reconhecia impregnava toda a casa, especialmente ele mesmo.

_Mas o que aconteceu?_

A última coisa da qual se lembrava era de estar na ponte, observando o rio... E ele sentiu aquela mão sobre seu ombro. Ele achou que poderia ser Serena...

Mas tudo ficou escuro e ele não se lembrava de nada.

Só sentia aquele perfume, que ele nunca experimentara antes...


	13. Ataque ao templo

**N/A: Laarc – **Eu só posso adiantar que o que houve com Darien tem relação direta com o ser mais detestável dessa fic!

E agora vou parar por aqui para não estragar as surpresas que virão pela frente...

Bjs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ataque ao templo<strong>

Darien saiu confuso de casa para o trabalho. Afinal, o que aconteceu na noite passada? Será que havia bebido? Não conseguia se lembrar. E isso o afetava. Não gostava de perder o controle do que se passava com ele.

E aquele perfume... Mesmo depois do banho, ainda podia senti-lo em si.

Era melhor esquecer essa história, pensava. Havia outras coisas mais urgentes que demandavam sua atenção.

Tudo seguia num ritmo estranhamente calmo. Após aquela violenta batalha, nem sinal das Queres, Circe, Nêmesis e Tânatos. A questão era: por quê?

Selene permanecia no Templo Hikawa, bem como Seiya. Também essa deusa estranhava o comportamento do trio. Será que eles apenas edificariam uma morada e não se intrometeriam nos assuntos mundanos? Era a dúvida que percorria o coração da Deusa da Lua.

De qualquer forma, ansiava encontrar Tânatos. A dívida passada, ela não a deixaria de cobrar. E quem sabe... Envolver-se numa operação arriscada para trazer alguém de volta... As sailors com certeza a ajudariam; Serena, sobretudo, teria a capacidade de fazê-lo.

Ela, mais que as outras, poderia entendê-la.

A deusa estava do lado de fora do templo. Havia apenas ela e Rei no local. Seiya estava no cinema com Serena.

De olhos fechados, Selene sentia a brisa fresca da tarde batendo-lhe no rosto.

No entanto, o cheiro da natureza que lhe era tão agradável foi aos poucos cedendo lugar a outro que, por mais distante no tempo fosse, não esquecera.

Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com a eminente chegada do sexteto: Tânatos, Circe, Nêmesis e, claro, as três Queres.

Longe de se assustar com aquela aproximação assustadora, a deusa sorriu de leve. Ansiava por aquele momento.

– Selene? – Balbuciou Tânatos.

– Vocês... – Disse a Deusa da Lua – O que querem, afinal de contas?

– Não fale assim de jeito tão grosseiro, minha querida. Não sentiu nem um pouco a minha falta? – Perguntou Tânatos usando seu tom sarcástico.

Selene fez irradiar ao redor de si sua aura branca, como a noite de Lua cheia.

Rei surgiu de dentro do templo e, transformando-se em Sailor Mars, pôs-se ao lado da Deusa da Lua.

Circe sorriu ao ver a guerreira à sua frente. Ao contrário de Tânatos e Nêmesis, não viera até ali para rever a face de Selene. Seu propósito era levar consigo sua futura discípula.

Mesmo assim, percebeu que a Deusa da Lua se colocaria como obstáculo. Era mesmo verdade o que as Queres haviam dito ao regressar da batalha anterior: Selene se colocara aos lados das guerreiras.

Estaria ela disposta a defender a Terra?

Era ridículo pensar nisso. Selene sempre se portou como uma namoradeira; não se recordava de uma participação efetiva da deusa na defesa do planeta... Era no mínimo insólito que estivesse preocupada com isso agora.

– Onde está Endymion? – Perguntou a Deusa da Lua.

_Aí está a explicação! Selene e seus namoros_, pensava Circe.

Nêmesis olhava com desdém para Selene. Considerava a deusa mais fútil e vulgar que nunca por fazer semelhante pergunta.

– Aquele rapaz cuja beleza a enfeitiçou? Ele está no mundo inferior... De onde nunca sairá! – Respondeu-lhe Tânatos.

A Deusa da Lua se mostrou brava e fez surgir com o brilho de sua aura, um imponente cajado com uma lua de diamante na ponta.

– Você não tinha esse direito, Tânatos! O que ainda vocês podem querer após terem provocado tantos malefícios no passado? Digam! Circe, você também no meio dessa sujeira como sempre...

– Não tenho que responder suas perguntas! Nêmesis e Tânatos é que estavam curiosos pra revê-la. Eu hoje só me interesso por uma coisa! Jovem guerreira de Marte, quero que nos acompanhe! Será minha serva!

– Nunca! – Disse Rei, pondo-se em posição de combate.

Circe ocultou seu contentamento. Gostava da postura de Rei.

– Ninguém vai levar essa jovem daqui! – Afirmou com determinação Selene.

Ela ergueu seu cajado e da lua de diamante em sua ponta irradiou uma luz cálida que se lançou contra os deuses e as Queres.

Tânatos ergueu também ele sua foice e refreeou a energia de Selene:

– Não seja tola! Você não tem poder para enfrentar a nós todos! Além disso, você ainda está fraca…

A Deusa da Lua levantou a cabeça, irradiando sua aura:

– Vou lutar até o fim, Tânatos! E saiba que vou libertar Endymion!

– É mesmo uma tola! Você não mudou nem mesmo após o sofrimento do exílio... – Ria-se o deus – Interessada em libertar aquele homenzinho? Pobre de você... Nunca vai conseguir libertá-lo! E tenha a certeza de que sera minha!

Nêmesis se aborreceu. Estava desconfiada de que Tânatos ainda se interessava por Selene e agora tinha a confirmação.

– Quem está sendo tolo agora é você! Nunca serei sua!

Tânatos ergueu novamente sua foice. Seu sorriso era ameaçador.

– Pare já com isso! – Gritou Sailor Moon, chegando junto das outras guerreiras – Você está sendo muito covarde, Tânatos! Não pode ter Selene à força!

– Vocês tinham razão! – Disse o deus, virando-se para Circe e Nêmesis – Essas guerreiras são umas chatas e intrometidas...

Tânatos ergueu sua foice e lançou seu ataque na direção das sailors:

– Chamas mortais.

Da foice dele, emanaram diversas sombras que atacaram as sailors.

Sailor Pluto lançou seu ataque, mas ele não parecia fazer efeito algum sobre as criaturas. Sailor Moon, recordando-se dos avisos de Selene, pediu às amigas que fossem fortes e atacassem em conjunto.

– Meninas, vamos lançar nossos ataques ao mesmo tempo!

Assim, Fighter, Pluto, Urano, Saturno, Netuno, Vênus, Mercury, Júpiter e, claro, Sailor Moon se uniram e lançaram seus ataques simultaneamente, desfazendo as sombras com extrema facilidade.

Selene sorriu com a atuação do grupo.

_Se vocês compreenderem a importância de trabalhar em equipe, conseguirão vencê-los._

Irritado, Tânatos cerrou os punhos.

– Não me interessa perder meu tempo com vocês!

Ele partiu para cima de Selene, enquanto as Queres se colocavam novamente em batalha contra as sailors.

– Vamos ver se vai ser minha ou não, Selene!

Arrogante, ele avançava em direção à deusa, mas uma rosa se colocou no meio dos dois. Era Tuxedo Mask, que aparecia na batalha:

– Um homem deve aprender a aceitar quando seu amor não é correspondido.

O mascarado se pôs na frente de Selene.

– Mais um chato! Não seja intrometido!

Selene novamente ergueu seu cajado e fez reluzir a luz do diamante em sua ponta:

– Diamante Lunar!

Diversos raios de luz saíram materializando guerreiras trajadas como as sailors, mas seus uniformes eram totalmente brancos.

Circe começava a se irritar. Não foi até ali para ficar lutando. Também fez surgir sua varinha de feiticeira e, proferindo heresias e maldições, operou uma transformação na paisagem.

O céu agora estava escuro e chovia torrencialmente. Ela, literalmente, voou na direção de Sailor Mars e, pondo a mão em sua cabeça, desferiu-lhe um violento choque elétrico.

– Rei! – gritou Serena, ainda ocupada na luta contra as Queres.

Tuxedo Mask correu para ajudá-la. Mas Nêmesis o segurou:

– Não há nada que você possa fazer para ajudá-la. E quando chegar a hora, você também vai ter que decidir se vai estar ao lado dos vencedores; ou seja, ao nosso lado! Como guardião da Terra, pode ter salvação se aceitar a nova era que se iniciará... Caso contrário...

E Lançou uma rajada de luz, que o atirou contra a fachada do templo.

– Darien, não! – gritou Sailor Moon.

Ela partiu na direção dele, mas a Deusa da Lua foi mais ágil e o ajudou.

– Eu estou bem... – Disse ele, agradecido.

Imperava a confusão. As sailors lutavam contra as Queres. Nêmesis e Tânatos destruíam as sailors de Selene e Circe puxava Rei pelos braços.

O Deus da Morte já estava por demais irritado e cravou sua foice no chão.

Vários raios saíram do solo partindo na direção das sailors.

Circe elevou seu corpo do chão com Sailor Mars e sumiu.

As sailors gritaram em desespero vendo a amiga ser levada pela deusa feiticeira sem nada poder fazer.

Logo Nêmesis, Tânatos e as Queres também deixaram o local.

Ajoelhada, Sailor Moon socou o chão.

– Isso não pode continuar assim. Eles vão conseguir tudo o que querem.

– Calma, Serena... – Disse Selene, com a voz fraca.

– Por que levaram a Rei?

– A moça é uma sensitiva poderosa... Acho que Circe quer pervertê-la e transformá-la em sua serva.

– Não podemos continuar assim, sempre a esperar pelo ataque do inimigo – Afirmou Sailor Saturno – Temos que descobrir onde eles ergueram a tal morada. Trazer a Rei de volta.

– E lutar pra defender este mundo, cumprindo nossa missão! – Completou Sailor Mercury.

Tuxedo Mask andava com dificuldade. Nem havia se dado conta, no calor da batalha, que havia sido ferido no braço novamente.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou-lhe Serena.

– Estou. Nós devemos descobrir o mais rápido possível para onde eles levaram a Rei. Não podemos deixá-la nas garras do inimigo. – Disse ele.

– Darien...

– Eu vou embora... Estarei junto de vocês no que precisarem.

Já estava anoitecendo e as sailors ainda pensavam em como descobrir o local onde Rei estava.

– Você faz alguma ideia de onde eles podem ter erguido seu palácio? – perguntou Serena à Deusa da Lua.

– Vocês devem procurar um lugar que emane energia especial... Circe é uma influência a ser considerada. Eles respeitam seus poderes ligados à alta magia.

Selene levava as mãos à testa, demonstrando já seu cansaço.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou Serena preocupada.

– Eu ainda não me recuperei de todo; na verdade, ainda estou muito fraca. Tânatos tem razão... Não tenho condições de enfrentá-los.

Selene foi se deitar, enquanto as sailors se despediam de Seiya.

– Bombom... Eu gostaria que estivéssemos juntos em uma situação melhor – Disse ele beijando a namorada.

– Eu também, Seiya... Eu também...

Era estranho permanecer ali sem a dona da casa, mas tinha certeza de que em breve se reencontrariam...

Um pouco longe dali, Darien andava pelo parque a observar a movimentação das pessoas. Seu braço estava sangrando um pouco, mas não se sentia com ânimo para cuidar de si.

A iluminação no parque fazia reluzir as belas plantas que o ornavam e deixava entrever a beleza das esculturas que acrescentavam um charme a mais ao local. As rosas deixavam um cheiro magnífico no ar...

Distraído, ele nem se deu conta da sombra que se aproximava. Somente quando enlaçaram seu pescoço, sentiu novamente aquele perfume da noite anterior...

... Mas era tarde demais.

Tudo ficou escuro novamente.


	14. Sob o domínio dos deuses

**N/A: Laarc – **Infelizmente para o nosso casal, não é o Seiya o ser mais detestável da fic! rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Creio que será chocante... Mas tudo a seu tempo...

Bjs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sob o domínio dos deuses<strong>

Sailor Mars chegou ao Palácio de Diamante junto do sexteto.

Estavam no salão principal, onde havia três tronos de cristal.

– Minha querida, vou ensiná-la a ser uma bruxa poderosa.

– Não diga bobagens! Quero ir embora!

"Olympus Mons!", atirou sua rajada contra todos os presentes.

Tânatos riu e parou o ataque da sailor com as próprias mãos.

– Você é muito abusada, guerreira. Será perfeita como serva de Circe. Ela tem muitas coisas a lhe ensinar.

– Não quero saber de nada disso!

– Ah... Você vai querer saber, minha cara...

O Deus da Morte se aproximou de Rei e lhe cheirou os cabelos, deixando a moça completamente enojada. Ele sorriu para ela e se retirou.

Circe a tomou pelos braços e a trancou num dos quartos, presa por uma corrente enfeitiçada. Quanto mais Rei tentasse se soltar, mais as correntes apertariam seu corpo.

Seu broche de transformação estava agora nas mãos de Circe.

– Seus dias de sailor guerreira terminaram... Vou lhe ensinar a ser uma feiticeira poderosa... Tão logo deixe seu passado para trás, terá muito poder.

– Não me interessa nada disso!

– Por enquanto... Por enquanto...

Circe fez um corte no próprio braço e, com o dedo indicador, escreveu a palavra δμώς (dmôs*) na testa da guerreira.

Em seguida, no chão escreveu em grego seu encantamento, enquanto o proferia, com seus olhos tomados por uma sombra maligna :

Πιασμένος στον πόλεμο

Μακριά από το σπίτι και τους φίλους

Ξεχάστε το λαό της Γης

Και λαμβάνοντας υπόψη όλες τις αισθήσεις

**Presa na guerra**

**Longe de casa e dos amigos**

**Esqueça-se do povo da Terra**

**E entregue todos os sentidos**

Τρεις θεοί τώρα κυβερνούν

Υπηρέτης της Κίρκης θα σας

Και εκείνοι που περιμένετε

Πόνος να περιμένει

**Três deuses agora governam**

**Serva de Circe você será**

**E aqueles que a você esperam**

**Somente dor os aguardará**

– Não vou ser leal a você, Circe! – Disse Rei, começando a se sentir tonta.

– É claro que vai! – Disse a deusa.

Ela se retirou do quarto deixando a jovem na mais absoluta escuridão. Rei não percebia que o sangue da deusa em sua testa era aos poucos absorvido por seu corpo.

De volta ao salão principal do palácio, Circe se juntou a Nêmesis e Tânatos, que falavam de seus planos.

– Circe! Que bom que veio se juntar a nós na conversa. Nêmesis e eu achamos que é chegada a hora de espalhar nossas sombras pelo mundo, anunciando o começo de nosso reinado.

– Tânatos tem razão; já nos ocupamos bastante daquelas guerreiras e até demos muita conversa para Selene. Não é esse o nosso propósito.

A deusa feiticeira suspirou fundo. Ela sabia que, uma vez iniciado o processo, seria declarada a verdadeira guerra; já havia passado por isso antes e fora derrotada. Mas estava decidida a fazer tudo dar certo dessa vez.

Os deuses foram juntos para a frente de seu palácio. As três Queres, submissas, seguiam seu senhor a fim de observar a cena.

A paisagem em São Thomé das Letras era extasiante. A cidade das pedras era mesmo perfeita.

Tânatos ergueu sua foice e do fundo da terra uma energia brotava cobrindo o chão com uma pedra negra reluzente que se espalhava pelos caminhos.

Eram diamantes esculpidos da dor dos presos no mundo inferior, que, quando tocassem os pés dos humanos, fariam com que eles sentissem um pouco desse sofrimento também.

Nêmesis fez surgir sua lança e um vento frio começou a cortar o local. Ela o chamava de "vento da vingança". Quando ele chegava aos humanos, faziam-nos sentir-se mal por suas faltas passadas e presentes.

Circe, com seu cajado na mão direita, clamou pelas sombras, que, a partir daquela hora, sempre acompanhariam o local e se espalhariam pelo planeta. Sua função era obliterar a luz do Sol e manter a noite eterna.

Durante a madrugada, a energia dos deuses foi se espalhando, estendo-se pela cidade.

Aos poucos, ela atingiria todo o Brasil, alastrando-se pelo resto do mundo.

Os deuses sorriam.

A verdadeira guerra pelo controle da Terra tinha seu início.

Longe dali, Darien acordava em seu apartamento.

Mais uma vez sem se lembrar de como foi parar lá.

Olhou para o relógio: Duas e meia da madrugada.

Instintivamente, pôs a mão no braço ferido em batalha. E viu que o ferimento simplesmente desaparecera. Como isso podia ser? Lembrava-se de que estava sangrando...

_Mas o que está acontecendo comigo?_

Ele não conseguiu mais dormir e, quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no horizonte, recebeu um telefonema.

Era Haruka, que o chamava para uma reunião em sua casa.

Quando ele lá chegou, já estavam todos reunidos, incluindo a própria deusa Selene; Serena estava ao lado de Seiya, abraçada a ele. Darien evitou olhar diretamente para os dois. Mas não conseguiu desviar os olhares na direção dele.

– E o seu braço? – perguntou Serena.

– Está melhor... – Respondeu, sem dar maiores explicações.

– De madrugada, aconteceu algo em um país distante... No Brasil, uma grande sombra cobriu totalmente um dos estados, obliterando a luz do Sol, e o dia se converteu em noite! – Disse Ami.

– Isso me parece obra de Circe! – Ponderou Selene – Ela deve ter recuperado praticamente todos os seus poderes.

– Então é lá... No Brasil que eles edificaram sua casa? – Perguntou Mina.

– Tudo leva a crer que sim! – Disse Selene categórica.

– Então é pra lá que precisamos ir! – Serena se levantou decidida.

– Nós vamos derrotar também esses inimigos! – Disse Haruka.

– E trazer a Rei de volta – Completou Lita.

– Acho que devem ser prudentes. Não foi apenas Circe a agir... Há relatos de uma espécie de diamante negro cobrindo o chão. Isso é obra de Tânatos, tenho certeza. E Nêmesis deve também ter feito algo. Não será fácil derrotá-los, como já puderam perceber.

– Mas não podemos nos limitar a esperar os ataques deles. Se eles realmente estão no Brasil, é para lá que devemos ir! – Disse Haruka.

– Haruka tem razão! – Darien usou um tom de voz firme.

– Que assim seja! – Exclamou Selene – Eu irei com vocês.

– Tem certeza, Selene? – Perguntou Serena.

– Tenho. Vocês precisarão de mim; e, como eu já disse, tenho também minhas dívidas a acertar com Tânatos.

Todos se levantaram confiantes e decididos. E, por mais que se preocupassem com Rei, não tinham a menor ideia do que Circe planejava para ela, de como a deusa usou sua magia para manipular a mente da jovem.

A deusa feiticeira sorriu de satisfação quando abriu a porta do quarto no qual trancara sua vítima.

Lá estava Rei, os olhos vidrados, a inscrição em grego em sua testa agora emitindo um brilho avermelhado.

– Então, minha cara, pronta para me servir.

– Pronta! – Rei trazia um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

A deusa a soltou das correntes. A jovem vestiu a roupa que a deusa lhe entregara: um vestido preto. Também ganhou um colar de diamantes que reluzia em seu pescoço.

– Logo, você vai perceber o quanto está forte, minha serva. Quando meu sangue se entranhou em você, também lhe conferiu alguns poderes especiais.

– Eu agradeço, minha senhora.

– Vou lhe ensinar rapidamente alguns encantamentos. Só restam algumas horas até que cheguem aqui as que lutavam a seu lado. Quero que você comande as Queres e dê um jeito nelas.

– Será um prazer.

Em meio a essa conversa, chegou Tânatos e se deslumbrou com a beleza da jovem.

– Enfim se juntou a nós! Circe, você foi esplêndida. Sem dúvida, é uma adorável aquisição.

O deus segurou o queixo de Rei e a beijou. A jovem aceitou tal ato passivamente, sem nenhum sinal de desagrado.

– Se Selene não fosse a dona desse coração... Mas quem sabe não possamos nos divertir juntos, minha querida?

Rei permanecia inerte.

Muito longe dali, todos se organizavam para a grande batalha que estavam prestes a enfrentar. Serena respirava um pouco de ar fresco do lado de fora do templo. E se recordava de Rei andando pelo local, sempre trabalhando, cuidando de tudo ali.

– Bombom... Não se preocupe, eu vou estar a seu lado!

– Eu estou preocupada com a Rei, Seiya.

– Mas nós vamos trazê-la de volta; nós vamos conseguir.

Seiya a beijou e experimentou o contentamento de perceber que ela o aceitava enfim; que ele não era mais uma simples fuga.

A jovem, por sua vez, cada vez mais estava convencida de que Seiya era seu destino. Ele sempre esteve a seu lado por maior que fosse a dificuldade. Ela estava certa dos sentimentos dele por ela e sentia-se segura quando envolta pelos braços dele.

Mas teriam de interromper esse encontro em que seus dois corações batiam juntos, como se unidos num só compasso.

Era chegada a hora de partir para aquele país exótico e distante, que ela até hoje admirava somente pelas fotos, extasiada com suas praias e seu futebol – o Brasil.

As sailors, Tuxedo Mask e Selene deram-se as mãos para transportarem-se para a pequena cidade brasileira, na qual provavelmente os deuses estavam a realizar suas maldades.

Onze pontos de luz migraram até São Tomé das Letras.

O cenário era assustador. As sombras recobriam todo o estado de Minas Gerais. Na cidade, em meio à escuridão da noite em pleno dia, as pessoas andavam sem rumo, gritando de arrependimento e dor.

– Mas que coisa horrível! – Disse Sailor Moon, chocada com o que via.

As pessoas batiam com suas cabeças nas paredes, enquanto outras enlouqueciam a repetir palavras soltas.

– Esse lugar cheira à morte, feitiçaria e vingança... – Disse Sailor Pluto, com um quê de tristeza – Com certeza, é aqui que vamos encontrar nossos inimigos.

As sailors andaram até a Igreja do Rosário, uma edificação em pedra, que se encontrava repleta de pessoas que choravam, implorando pelo perdão divino. Naquela parte da cidade, aliás, era mais terrível ainda de se ver o que se passava.

Um senhor de idade avançada dançava de forma alucinada em cima do telhado de sua casa. Mais à frente, um homem apontava uma arma para a própria cabeça, dizendo-se arrependido de abandonar a namorada, que estava grávida. Também uma mulher de mais ou menos uns quarenta anos fazia cortes nos braços, dizendo que a dor física talvez desviasse a própria atenção da tristeza que sentia.

As pedras que cobriam o chão exibiam um brilho cada vez mais intenso. Selene entendeu que elas recolhiam o sofrimento dos humanos, fortalecendo-se. Tânatos – _isso só poderia ser obra dele – _sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo quando decidiu usá-las. Em breve, ele estaria ainda mais forte, pensava Selene.

Ami logo avistou o epicentro das atividades malignas no local. E correram até o Palácio de Diamante. Selene não deixou de admirar a magnífica construção erguida pelo trio, que abrigava um jardim de esplêndidas flores.

Mas não seria fácil invadi-lo.

As três Queres logo surgiram para defender suas entradas e junto delas havia uma figura taciturna, envolvida por sombras...

Sailor Moon foi a primeira a perceber de quem se tratava.

– Rei!

**Dmôs = Prisioneiro de guerra, tomado como propriedade.**


	15. Ker, uma inimiga poderosa

**N/A: Neo Serenity Eternal - **Digo a você o mesmo que já disse a Laarc; a criatura que está dando "blackout" no Darien é a mais detestável e maligna dessa fic! Não é a Nyx! Só posso adiantar que nosso casal ainda está muito longe de encontrar sossego. Darien não faz ideia de que seu tormento apenas se iniciou com o primeiro "blackout".

Bjs e valeu mesmo por acompanhar (não me canso de agradecer)!

* * *

><p><strong>Ker, uma inimiga poderosa<strong>

– Rei! – Disse emocionada Serena, correndo na direção da amiga.

– Espere, Sailor Moon! – Gritou Fighter, percebendo o olhar maligno da jovem à sua frente.

As três Queres se colocaram à sua frente ao som das risadas de Rei.

Sailor Moon olhou-a espantada; o que significava aquilo? Aquela postura, a dureza excessiva na expressão facial, o olhar maligno... Nada daquilo combinava com sua amiga.

– Rei? É mesmo você?

– Sim, sou eu... Só que numa versão mais interessante!

A inscrição em sua testa brilhava e em suas mãos formaram-se duas bolas de fogo, que ela atirou contra as sailors. As guerreiras, porém, conseguiram se desviar.

– O que significa isso? – Perguntou Mercury.

– Ela está sob o domínio de Circe! – Respondeu Selene – Ela não é mais a menina que vocês conheceram.

– Não pode ser! – Disse Tuxedo Mask.

– Chega de conversa! Ker, Stygere, Akhlys, vocês sabem o que devem fazer!

Havia algo de satânico no sorriso de Rei ao pronunciar essas palavras. Ela virou as costas para a batalha e seguiu andando para os jardins do palácio.

As Queres se colocaram em posição de ataque.

Haruka sorriu:

– Princesa, acho que é aqui que começamos a nos separar!

– O quê? – Perguntou aflita Sailor Moon.

– Nós vamos nos dividir para enfrentar as Queres e vocês seguirão em frente, rumo ao palácio! – Disse Sailor Netuno, olhando para Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Selene, Sailor Star Fighter e Sailor Pluto.

– Mas...

– Você sabia que não poderíamos enfrentar cada um deles juntos; isso não daria certo.

Netuno e Urano se prontificaram a enfrentar Ker.

Júpiter e Mercury, Stygere.

Vênus e Saturno, Akhlys.

– Meninas...

– Não se preocupe conosco – Disse sorrindo Sailor Mercury – Nós vamos encontrar vocês, quando vencermos.

– Suas guerreiras estúpidas, nunca nos vencerão! Não chegarão nem perto de nosso mestre! – Disse Akhlys.

Sailor Saturno ergueu sua lança:

– Sigam em frente! Nós vamos fazer o que pudermos para detê-las!

"Silence Glave".

A luz que irradiou da lança da guerreira ofuscava a visão das três Queres, abrindo passagem para o grupo que seguia em frente e entrava, assim, nos jardins do palácio.

Netuno, Urano, Saturno, Mercury, Vênus e Júpiter, por sua vez, posicionaram-se para combate.

– Vocês vão lutar conosco! – Disse Urano, os olhos brilhando de confiança.

Ela e Netuno aguardavam a movimentação de Ker, enquanto as outras sailors também davam início a seus confrontos.

– As meninas ingênuas acham que podem me derrotar?

– Você é muito arrogante! – Disse Urano.

– E você é muito abusada! Vou adorar destruir o seu corpo e sujar esse chão com o seu sangue!

A risada estridente da criatura fazia doer os ouvidos de Urano e Netuno. Como na primeira vez em que se enfrentaram, ela abriu os braços e de seu peito saíram inúmeros dardos flamejantes.

Dessa vez, porém, Sailor Urano usou seu golpe:

– Campo Magnético de Urano!

Os dardos de Ker interromperam a sua rota e prenderam-se no chão.

– O quê? – Perguntou Ker perplexa.

Ela não podia acreditar que seu golpe havia fracassado.

– Não vai ser tão fácil dessa vez! – Exclamou Urano.

Netuno também resolveu agir e lançou seu ataque:

– Ventos de Netuno!

A imagem de seu planeta se fez reluzir atrás dela e de lá saíram ventos cortantes, que atingiram Ker apesar de ela ter invocado a força dos raios para se defender.

Ker estava furiosa. Seus olhos se avermelharam e ela se fez corcunda. Em suas costas, formaram-se asas, grandes e sombrias, que se metamorfosearam em duas criaturas, metade águias, metade humanas.

Essa duas criaturas se desprenderam das costas da primeira das Queres. Suas grandes garras emitiam um brilho avermelhado e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

– Vão, minhas belezuras e destruam essas duas insolentes!

Ao comando de sua mestra, elas avançaram na direção das sailors. Com suas afiadíssimas garras, feriram os rostos de Urano e Netuno.

– Terra Trema! – Lançou Urano seu golpe.

Mas as duas criaturas, de mãos dadas, refrearam o ataque e o lançaram de volta contra as duas, que foram atingidas em cheio.

– Muito bem! – Disse Ker satisfeita – Essas duas não são páreo para vocês.

Netuno e Urano estavam caídas no chão e, mesmo assim, as duas criaturas saídas de Ker continuaram a atacar.

Elas cravaram suas garras nas costas das duas sailors e ergueram-nas a poucos centímetros do chão, expondo-as ao ataque de sua mestra.

– Suas duas desgraçadas! A jornada de vocês termina aqui! – Disse Ker, confiante já de sua vitória.

Ela abriu novamente seus braços.

– Se nós não fizermos nada, ela vai nos derrotar! – Disse Netuno.

–Não podemos permitir isso, Michiru!

– Só nos resta uma coisa a fazer.

Haruka olhou para Michiru com curiosidade. A que ela se referia?

– ...?

– Nosso príncipe usou sua semente estelar na batalha contra Nyx... Acho que devemos fazer o mesmo...

– Morram! Disse Ker enquanto de seu peito saíram seus dardos venenosos.

No entanto, de Urano e Netuno irradiou uma forte luz que desfez os dardos da inimiga. As duas luzes combinadas possuíam uma energia tão poderosa, que abateu também as duas criaturas híbridas.

– O que significa isso?

Por um segundo, Haruka e Michiru contemplaram suas sementes estelares, enquanto pousavam suavemente no chão.

Mas precisavam finalizar aquela batalha.

Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizessem.

De mãos dadas, elas lançaram a grande energia contra Ker, que, numa medida desesperada, continuava a lançar seus dardos.

A criatura sombria resistiu por qualquer coisa próxima de cinco minutos, prosseguindo com o ataque. No entanto, sua energia foi enfraquecendo e um buraco no chão se abriu.

– Nãoooo! O mundo inferior de novo, não! – Gritava ao se perceber tragada por ele aos poucos.

A cena era terrível. Várias mãos puxavam Ker pela roupa, arrastando-a cada vez mais, enquanto ela gritava de forma assustadora.

Até sua voz não poder ser mais ouvida na superfície terrestre.

O buraco havia se fechado.

As sementes estelares regressaram aos corpos das duas sailors que, enfim, se deram conta de que, em seu desespero, Ker as havia atingido com seus dardos. Urano, na perna; Netuno, no ombro.

– Michiru!

– Haruka!

Quando as duas caíram, estavam de mãos dadas.


	16. Stygere e Akhlys

**N/A: Neo Serenity Eternal e Laarc - **Cada uma de vocês tem um palpite sobre quem está dando os blackouts no Darien. Aguardem mais uns capítulos e a verdade será revelada. Logo, todos saberão quem anda "visitando" o pobre rapaz na calada da noite (rs). Bjs

**Stygere e Akhlys: duras batalhas**

Júpiter e Mercury encaravam Stygere.

– Duas sailors bastante fracas resolveram me enfrentar... Vou destroçar vocês duas! – Os olhos da criatura estavam repletos de ódio.

– Não seja tola! Nós vamos derrotar você! – Disse Sailor Júpiter, já se preparando para lançar seu golpe.

"Grande mancha Vermelha de Júpiter!"

A força da tempestade do planeta guardião de Lita se abateu sobre Stygere, fazendo seus braços sangrarem. No entanto, a criatura sorriu diante de tal ataque, pois, conforme seu sangue escorria, diversos labryses, machados de dupla lâmina, foram se formando. E ela logo os atirou contra as duas oponentes que saltavam e corriam, desviando como podiam.

Júpiter quase foi atingida por um deles, mas Mercury a defendeu.

– Obrigada!

– Nós não podemos perder... Precisamos derrotá-la e ajudar Serena.

– Eu sei, Ami...

Sailor Mercury pensava no que fazer em relação a essa inimiga. Era fato que não tinha força de combate que chegasse para enfrentar alguém tão mais forte. Sua especialidade sempre foi a estratégia...

E era preciso recorrer a seu cérebro agora.

– Lita, eu confio muito em você. Mas você confia em mim?

– Claro!

Stygere chamava por seus labryses novamente que agora flutuavam no ar para mais uma rodada de ataques.

– Vocês vão morrer, suas fracas!

E os labryses percorreram rapidamente seu caminho na direção das sailors, que se desviavam com muita dificuldade. Um deles chegou a atingir a perna de Mercury.

– Ami!

Stygere soltava risadas sarcásticas, pronunciado frases de deboche em relação aos poderes das duas sailors à sua frente.

– Eu estou bem... Lita, você é mais forte e mais ágil que eu...

– Não diga bobagens!

– Eu vou passar minha energia pra você, meus poderes. Você vai precisar ser ágil, confiar em mim... Nós vamos sobreviver e ajudar Serena...

– Mas...

A fala de Júpiter e as risadas de Stygere foram interrompidas pela luz crescente que emanava de Mercury. Sua energia foi aos poucos se incorporando a Júpiter.

_Lita, eu acredito em você._

_Seja forte, pois eu também tentarei ser._

A guerreira de Mercúrio voltou à sua forma normal.

– Eu confio em você! – Disse ela em disparada, posicionando-se atrás de Stygere, agarrando-a.

"Rápido!"

Ami enlaçou a inimiga e segurou-a com toda fora que ainda lhe restava, mas era fato que estava ali como simples humana e não como guerreira.

_Por favor, Lita, não demore!_

_Ataque!_

Júpiter precisava ser ágil. Sabia que Ami sairia prejudicada, mas não podia renegar assim o sacrifício dela.

Também os labryses de Stygere avançavam contra ela novamente e, se desviasse, todo o esforço de sua amiga seria em vão.

Ela então atacou. As imagens de Júpiter e Mercúrio surgiram atrás dela, conferindo-lhe um grande acréscimo de poder

– Pelo poder eterno de Júpiter e Mercúrio!

O poder das águas de um, unido ao poder das tempestades do outro, gerou uma combinação poderosa, que provocou medo no olhar inimigo.

E rajadas tempestuosas seguiram na direção de Stygere.

Júpiter também foi atingida diversas vezes pelos labryses, mas mantinha-se de pé em respeito à coragem de Ami.

Conforme os labryses a atingiam, ela sangrava. Braços, pernas, ombros... Até o rosto de Lita estava sendo ferido.

_Eu preciso resistir. Não posso permitir que Stygere saia vencedora dessa luta._

Ela não desistiu.

E Stygere foi atingida gravemente pelo ataque desferido pela sailor guerreira; e seu corpo se transformou num grande aglomerado de cinzas, que foram levadas pelo vento.

Ami, sem forças, só se deixou cair quando percebeu que a inimiga havia sido derrotada:

– Lita... – Dizia ao ver que o uniforme da amiga estava completamente tomado por sangue.

Sailor Júpiter também havia superior do formulário

#**#*#*#

Sailor Vênus e Sailor Saturno estavam uma ao lado da outra para enfrentar Akhlys.

Ao contrário de suas parceiras, a criatura não dirigia nenhuma palavra sarcástica a suas oponentes; ela partiu diretamente para a batalha:

– Névoa da Morte, espalhe-se!

E, de dentro de sua boca, saiu uma terrível névoa que envolveu Saturno e Vênus. Essa névoa percorreu os corpos das duas provocando-lhes terríveis dores. No entanto, Mina fez irradiar seu poder:

– Brilho eterno de Vênus!

A luz terna e poderosa do planeta guardião da sailor desfez a névoa de Akhlys.

Não se limitando a observar os movimentos da companheira, Saturno ergueu sua lança e a cravou no chão:

– Silence Glaive!

Várias fitas vermelhas saíram da lança, envolvendo Akhlys, aprisionando-a e sugando sua energia.

– Sua desgraçada! – Gritou a criatura, envolta nas fitas vermelhas.

Sailor Vênus não perdeu tempo e novamente lançou seu ataque:

– Brilho eterno de Vênus!

A forte rajada de luz atingiu em cheio o peito da criatura, que se fragmentou em centenas de pontos de luz.

– Nós conseguimos! – Disse Vênus sem esconder a surpresa.

Hotaru olhava a seu redor com preocupação.

_Foi fácil demais_.

_Ela não me parecia ser o tipo de inimigo que se deixa abater assim..._

Os pontos de luz que flutuavam no ar, de repente, migraram céleres contra os corpos das sailors, explodindo no simples contato.

Vênus e Saturno não conseguiam desviar dessas, que se revelaram pequenas bombas, devido à velocidade com que se movimentavam.

Os uniformes das duas estavam muito rasgados, mas curiosamente não sangravam; apenas sentiam um calor insuportável, como se tivessem sido queimadas por dentro.

Também ao redor delas formou-se uma fumaça negra, que, aos poucos, foi ganhando os contornos malévolos de Akhlys:

– Eu sou a serva mais próxima do Deus da Morte, a mais fiel a ele! Vocês não vão me abater assim dessa forma.

As duas sailors se sentiam tontas. As imagens ao redor delas se tornavam cada vez mais confusas e a audição, menos apurada.

"Eu envenenei vocês... Eu sou a Névoa da Morte e as explosões que os fragmentos de meu corpo provocaram em vocês as levarão para o mundo inferior! Hoje vocês irão conhecer meu verdadeiro poder!

A risada de Akhlys era insana.

Erguendo suas mãos, clamou por raios e trovões, que caíam sobre a terra da cidade, abrindo fendas minúsculas.

Bolas de fogo se formavam em suas mãos e ela as atirava contra as sailors, que, entontecidas, não tinham agilidade o bastante para se desviar.

As duas caíram de joelhos diante do poder de Akhlys, que resolveu se divertir às custas delas:

– Gostam de ouvir histórias, minhas crianças tolas?

"Duas sailors viajaram a uma terra distante".

E segurou a mão de cada uma e quebrou seus polegares.

"Duas garotinhas abusadas caíram nas mãos das criaturas da morte".

E quebrou-lhes mais dois dedos.

"Porque eram fracas diante do poder dos deuses".

Agora lhes socou o estômago.

"Elas foram destroçadas aos poucos".

Quebrou-lhes os pulsos.

"E tragadas para o mundo inferior".

Ela as ergueu pelo pescoço.

"Boa viagem, estúpidas!"

Ela estava pronta para atirar as duas contra a frágil abertura que as tragaria para o mundo inferior; no entanto, a tiara de Saturno emitiu um brilho intenso, que surpreendeu Akhlys.

– Quem vai viajar é você!

E a lança de Hotaru voou na direção dela, atingindo-lhe bem em cheio nas costas.

"E não será uma viagem agradável".

Vênus aproximou seu dedo indicador da testa da fiel serva de Tânatos e lançou seu ataque:

– Brilho eterno de Vênus!

O golpe de Vênus a fez urrar de dor e ela foi aos poucos se desfazendo, até sobrar apenas suas roupas no chão.

Hotaru pegou sua lança, com a mão esquerda.

Mina tinha a respiração pesada.

As duas olharam em volta e viram o rastro de destruição...

A dor nos dedos e nos pulsos da mão direita (destroçados por Akhlys) era intensa, mas haviam vencido a luta e estavam dispostas a ajudar Sailor Moon, no confronto decisivo.

Michiru e Haruka levantavam enfraquecidas; os efeitos dos dardos de Ker agindo sobre elas. Também Ami as cumprimentava com dificuldade.

Porém, Lita não acordava.

A seu redor havia muito sangue.

– Ela está... – Começou Michiru.

– Não – Completou Ami, verificando seu pulso –, mas está muito fraca.

– Precisamos seguir em frente e encontrar os demais! – Disse Haruka, sem olhar diretamente para a sailor ferida – Infelizmente, ela vai ter que ficar pra trás.

– O quê? – Questionava Mina revoltada – Não podemos deixá-la aqui. Ela está morren...

Ela se calou ao perceber que Urano e Netuno também foram gravemente atingidas e que permaneciam de pé com extrema dificuldade.

– Michiru e eu também não vamos aguentar muito tempo. Mas precisamos cumprir nossa missão. Eu sinto muito... Mas ela não pode seguir em frente e, se a levarmos, só vamos lhe provocar sofrimento, além de se tornar um fardo na batalha.

– Meninas, acreditem, não há outro jeito... – Disse Michiru de forma mais dócil.

– As duas têm razão! – Sentenciou Hotaru – E, depois, Mina e eu também vamos sofrer mais ainda os efeitos dos ataques de Akhlys.

"O veneno dela está percorrendo nossos corpos, Mina... Eu sei... eu o posso sentir... Temos de seguir em frente, enquanto ainda nos restam forças".

Mina assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Ami se transformou em Sailor Mercury novamente, sabendo que não tinha o mesmo poder de antes, devido ao que fez na última batalha.

Respirava como uma criatura fulminada, quando deu os primeiros passos que a distanciavam de Lita. O mesmo acontecia com Mina; apenas Hotaru, Michiru e Haruka mantinham a dureza em suas expressões.

Ami caminhava com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Mas ela não olhou para trás.

**N/A: **Ok. Sei que foi muito cruel o que fizeram com a Lita. Agora só resta esperar pra descobrir se a guerreira conseguirá se recuperar ou não. Bjs.


	17. Aprendiz de feiticeira

**Aprendiz de feiticeira**

Enquanto os combates entre as seis sailors e as Queres ainda se desenrolavam, Sailor Pluto, Fighter, Selene, Tuxedo Mask e Sailor Moon chegavam aos jardins do palácio deparando-se com Rei.

A moça mantinha suas feições transtornadas e maldosas:

– Vocês... Não vão incomodar meus senhores!

– Por favor, Rei, acorde! – Apelava Sailor Moon, com olhos marejados e voz embargada.

– Eu estou acordada! Não vê? Você continua sendo a mesma idiota de sempre!

– Rei...

Os olhos da jovem emitiam um brilho maligno. Em sua testa, a palavra _dmôs_ brilhava:

– Não vou permitir que entrem no palácio dos meus senhores!

**Rajada destrutiva**

**Para a todos atingir**

**Minha força altiva**

**A vocês vai ferir**

De suas mãos, saiu uma rajada fumegante, que circundou o grupo e os aprisionou em um círculo, apertando-os e queimando-os.

Quando o fogo se apagou, todos estavam feridos; até a própria Deusa da Lua, cujos braços sangravam um pouco.

– Já chega! Não sou obrigada a aguentar isso! – Disse ela, erguendo seu diamante lunar.

– Não! – Segurou a mão dela Serena – Ela é nossa amiga; não podemos feri-la.

Rei soltava gargalhadas:

– É incrível como você consegue ser tão estúpida! Não sou mais sua amiga!

E lançou mais uma rajada, dessa vez contra Sailor Moon, mas Tuxedo Mask se atirou à sua frente, recebendo-a em seu lugar. Ele caiu de joelhos, nos braços da guerreira da Lua.

– Darien… Rei, você não é assim! Por favor, pare com isso!

– Sailor Moon, você precisa seguir em frente; e vocês também. Eu vou tentar fazê-la voltar ao normal.

– Darien... Não... Não pode enfrentá-la sozinho.

– Não seja teimosa, Sailor Moon... Serena...

– Sempre tentando protegê-la... Não há salvação pra ela. Ninguém vai passar daqui! – Interrompeu o diálogo dos dois Rei.

Tuxedo Mask se levantou e disse com firmeza para Fighter:

– Leve-a para o palácio!

Ele partiu com toda a velocidade para cima de Rei.

– O que significa isso? – Perguntou ela surpresa.

Ele a envolveu num forte abraço.

– Você precisa voltar ao normal, Rei. Você não é uma pessoa maldosa.

No meio dessa confusão, Serena, praticamente arrastada por Fighter, seguiu junto de Pluto e Selene para o interior do palácio.

– Seu desgraçado!

Darien permanecia com seus braços ao redor dela.

"Você... vai pagar caro..."

Darien podia sentir o hálito gelado de Rei em seu pescoço. A inscrição em sua testa brilhava, enquanto ela pronunciava seu encantamento, numa língua que o rapaz suspeitava ser grego:

**Το δηλητήριο της Κίρκης περάσουν από το σώμα σας  
>Το δηλητήριο της Κίρκης το καθιστά πτώση<strong>

**Que o veneno de Circe percorra seu corpo**

**Que o veneno de Circe o faça cair**

Rei cravou suas unhas nas costas dele, que soltou um gemido involuntário de dor.

Darien sentiu seus braços esmorecerem aos poucos e logo a cadeia que prendia Rei se desfez. Diante do sorriso da morena, ele foi caindo aos poucos, até ficar de joelhos.

– Não se preocupe, esse veneno não é mortal; só vai paralisá-lo... – Disse retirando-lhe a máscara e a cartola da cabeça – Você é muito bonito pra morrer assim; pode servir a nós de outras maneiras...

Ela o beijou e virou de costas, tencionando seguir para o palácio, mas ele a segurou.

– Rei!

– O quê? – Perguntou ela virando-se – Ainda consegue se mover...

Uma chuva de pétalas de rosa saiu de trás da capa dele atingindo todo o corpo da jovem.

– Por favor... Rei, precisa voltar ao normal! – Dizia ele, ainda de joelhos, ao vê-la sangrar com seu ataque.

A morena lhe desferiu um violento tapa:

– Por que não ficou quietinho? Eu ia voltar logo, logo pra te buscar! – Disse ela beijando o pescoço dele.

– Você é uma boa moça, Rei. Isso não é você!

– Talvez "isso" seja o meu Eu verdadeiro!

Ela se preparava para encostar seus lábios no dele, mas ele virou o rosto com dificuldade, devido ao efeito do encantamento, rejeitando-a.

Foi aí que a morena segurou seu queixo com autoridade e forçou o beijo.

A tristeza nos olhos dele, porém, fez com que recuasse.

– Frio e triste... – Sussurrou ela, ao separar-se dele.

– Você é minha amiga... Rei... Eu acredito em você... Não sei o que Circe fez, mas você é uma mulher forte.

– Darien... – Disse ela confusa, levando as mãos à inscrição em sua testa.

– Você é Rei Hino, uma guerreira corajosa e bondosa, apesar de implicar tanto... Rei...

– Cale a boca! – Gritou ela segurando o pescoço dele com força – Eu sou serva de Circe agora!

– Não... A... Rei que... eu conheço... não abaixa a... cabeça assim.

O olhar dele agora não refletia apenas uma tristeza profunda. Rei podia perceber neles outro sentimento...

Decepção.

Ela soltou de imediato o pescoço dele, e as imagens de seu passado não só percorriam sua mente; elas lhe penetravam no coração.

_O que eu estou fazendo? Darien..._

Da inscrição em sua testa, começou a sair sangue – o sangue de Circe que se entranhara em seu corpo. Rei respirava com dificuldade, enquanto o feitiço de Circe sobre ela aos poucos era desfeito.

A palavra _dmôs_ não mais reluzia em sua testa.

A moça caiu abraçada a Darien.

– Obrigada! – Sussurrou ela ao ouvido dele.

– Rei...

– Me desculpe pelo que eu fiz... – Disse ela.

– Acho que você precisa me pagar um café pra se redimir pelo incômodo que me causou... – Tornou ele, tentando animá-la.

Rei sorriu e, com a ajuda de um ofuda, desfez o encantamento sobre ele.

– Precisamos seguir! Não posso ficar longe da minha amiga num momento tão decisivo.

* * *

><p>O grupo agora reduzido a Sailor Moon, Pluto, Fighter e Selene correu rapidamente na direção do grande e suntuoso palácio dos deuses.<p>

Serena preocupava-se ainda com Darien, que ficara para trás no duelo com Rei. Mas se deixava arrastar por Fighter, sabendo que havia uma missão a ser cumprida e que deveria confiar naquele em que amava.

Não queria magoar Seiya, mas percebia que era justamente isso que fazia, mesmo no decorrer dessa decisiva batalha, ao não conseguir ocultar o sentimento que nunca a abandonou.

_Seiya, queria que você me perdoasse._

_Você não disse nada, mas sei que cada vez que o segurei pra não correr em direção ao Darien eu te magoei._

_E agora há pouco não consegui esconder o que sinto ainda e que nunca vou deixar de sentir._

_Eu fui uma grande tola!_

Seus pensamentos estavam de tal forma centrados na tristeza crescente no olhar de Fighter, que nem ao menos viu o caminho que percorreu rumo ao interior do palácio.

Sua entrada principal era um corredor ricamente ornado com flores por todos ali desconhecidas. Elas irradiavam um brilho encantador e sereno, que contrastava com o vento gélido que percorria aquele lugar.

Os olhos de Selene brilhavam diante da magnitude do cenário; aquele trio definitivamente tinha bom gosto...

Mais alguns passos à frente e chegaram ao grande salão central.

Não demorou a três figuras imponentes surgirem diante do quarteto.

– Selene, vejo que entrou acompanhada – Disse Tânatos com ar debochado, sem parecer se incomodar com o evidente fracasso de suas Queres.

– Você e eu temos nossas contas a acertar... Hoje, você vai me devolver Endymion! – Disse ela, erguendo seu diamante lunar.

– Nunca mais vai vê-lo, minha tola! – Tornou ele.

Selene e Tânatos se posicionavam um de frente para o outro, formando um círculo de fogo a seu redor.

As labaredas cresciam formando uma parede de fogo, que impedia aos demais observar a luta que se dava em seu interior.

Nêmesis e Circe não se incomodaram com isso. Selene e Tânatos precisavam ter esse duelo. Lançaram seu olhar, portanto, para o trio restante.

A Deusa da Vingança, que surgia mais poderosa, ergueu uma balança prateada, que lançou várias setas contra as sailors, que se desviaram com agilidade.

No entanto, Circe, sorridente, surgiu por detrás de Fighter e, impondo as mãos sobre sua cabeça, desferiu-lhe um de seus feitiços.

Fitas negras começaram a envolver seu corpo e a cortar-lhe os braços e pernas, fazendo com que voltasse à sua forma humana.

– Seiya, não! – Gritou em desespero Sailor Moon, correndo em sua direção.

Nêmesis tentou impedir Serena de ajudá-lo, mas Pluto se interpôs com seu cajado.

– O que pensa que é guerreira? Saiba que não duraria nem cinco segundos lutando contra mim!

Setsuna permanecia estática; seu misterioso olhar não transmitia medo ou excitação.

A sailor mais enigmática apenas segurava com firmeza seu cajado, demonstrando sua real disposição naquele embate.

As duas se entreolhavam e o próximo passo não tardaria a se dar.

Por seu turno, Circe já havia tomado distância para desferir seu golpe fatal contra Seiya. Ela lançou uma quantidade significativa de energia maligna na direção do rapaz, mas Sailor Moon chegou a tempo atirando-se em sua frente.

Circe ria por perceber que atingiu a própria princesa da Lua.

– Não, Bombom!

Seiya não podia acreditar que ela se dispôs a receber o ataque em seu lugar.

– Você está bem, Seiya?

– Bombom...

– Eu não sei se eu te amo do jeito que você espera, mas não quero perdê-lo. Me perdoa se eu te feri em toda essa minha história com o Darien.

Seiya a amparou em seus braços, percebendo a dor que se espalhava no corpo da sailor.

Serena, por sua vez, pôde sentir a energia cálida que aos poucos começava a emanar de Seiya, conferindo-lhe uma nova transformação.

Era uma evolução de Fighter.

Seus trajes, negros com antes, agora eram compostos por uma jaqueta, um short e uma longa bota.

– Obrigada, Sailor Moon.

Fighter mirou Circe de forma decidida e erguendo sua mão direita lançou seu novo golpe.

"Poder das estrelas de fogo! Espalhe-se!"

O grande salão em que se encontravam escureceu e centenas de pequenos pontos incandescentes percorreram seu caminho contra Circe, atingindo-a em cheio.

O novo golpe de Fighter era algo, sem dúvida, belo de se ver. Sua magnitude chamou a atenção até mesmo de Nêmesis, que não pôde deixar de admirar aqueles pontos de luz, produzidos por aquela energia poderosa, interrompendo, assim, seu iminente ataque contra Pluto.

Sailor Moon, Fighter e Pluto se uniram, assim, em linha de combate.

Com seus braços sangrando e seu rosto levemente ferido, Circe se impacientou.

O que aquelas criaturas de fato pensavam?

Com os deuses não se podia brincar.

Aquilo definitivamente estava indo longe demais. Ela resolveu,então, tripudiar em cima dos sentimentos da princesa da Lua, que entendia ser sua principal inimiga naquele combate.

– Vejo que já conseguiu se esquecer de seu enlace com o guerreiro da Terra, princesa. Os sonhos que provoquei em você tiveram o efeito que eu esperava. Diga-me: você sofreu muito quando se viu obrigada a se separar dele?


	18. A persistência de Lita

**A persistência de Lita**

– Então, princesa, não responde a minha pergunta? Sofreu muito quando se viu forçada a terminar tudo com o guardião deste planeta? – Questionou Circe.

– Do que você está falando?

– De sonhos em que a segurança de um certo alguém está ameaçada, guerreira tola... De sonhos...

Serena estremeceu. Levou apenas alguns segundos até compreender que tinha sido vítima de uma trama maligna.

– Era tudo mentira?

– Você é mesmo uma idiota! Nem desconfiou que estava sendo manipulada por mim... – Circe intercalava sua fala com estridentes risadas – Você fez exatamente o que nós queríamos, terminando tudo com aquele outro imbecil!

_Eu fui terrível com o Darien, pensando que o estava protegendo, que isso era o melhor pra ele._

_E era tudo mentira._

– Como vocês podem ser tão torpes? O que ganharam me separando do Darien?

– Vocês dois não devem ficar juntos! Seus sentimentos são impuros! – Disse Nêmesis.

– Não há nada de impuro no que eu sinto por Darien, Nêmesis! A única coisa impura aqui é a sua sede de poder! – Disse Sailor Moon.

– Sua atrevida! Eu sou uma importante deusa; não pode falar assim comigo!

Percebendo o furor da deusa da vingança, Sailor Star Fighter lançou novamente seu poderoso ataque antes que Serena fosse atingida:

– Poder das estrelas de fogo! Espalhe-se!

Novamente o cenário se escureceu e centenas de pontos de luz atacaram as duas deusas.

Fighter sorriu ao perceber que conseguira lhes infligir algum dano.

Nêmesis se enfurecera, enquanto percebia já Pluto erguer seu cajado para desferir seu golpe:

– Grito mortal!

Nêmesis fez surgir sua imponente lança de ponta prateada e refreou o ataque da sailor.

Circe ergueu seu cajado de feiticeira e começou a invocar seus feitiços.

Sempre afeita ao tom dramático de sua exposição em grego, ela já sorria como se tivesse triunfado, mas uma rosa voou em sua direção machucando seu pulso e fazendo seu cajado cair no chão.

– O quê? Você de novo, seu imbecil? E... Rei... Então, você saiu de meu domínio... É mesmo... forte. Mas está sem seu broche de transformação, minha cara.

– Rei, Tuxedo Mask! – Disse Serena emocionada ao ver os dois bem.

– Ele conseguiu, Serena. Conseguiu me trazer de volta.

– Rei, fico muito feliz!

– Que comovente! – Interrompeu Nêmesis – Estamos no meio de uma batalha, seus imbecis!

Sailor Moon ergueu seu cetro para desferir finalmente seu golpe:

– Cântico lunar!

A misteriosa canção que a sailor entoava fez Circe e Nêmesis se ajoelharem.

– Que Canção magnífica! Parece ser obra da melhor feitiçaria!

– Circe! Isso não é hora... – Chamou-lhe a atenção Nêmesis.

– Me desculpe, você tem razão!

As duas deram-se as mãos; todos pressentiram que um ataque em conjunto viria e foi isso que aconteceu. A lança da deusa da vingança se uniu ao cajado da deusa feiticeira e formou uma espada de prata.

Nêmesis ficou com a espada, enquanto Circe se cortava para fazer suas feitiçarias.

Ela estava transtornada e lançou seu sangue contra os oponentes.

– Mas o que significa isso? Perguntava Sailor Moon – É nojento!

O olhar de Circe se transformava num grande lago negro, enquanto Nêmesis erguia a espada e soltava uma descarga de energia que atingiu a todos, com exceção de Rei, que foi protegida por Tuxedo Mask.

Circe prosseguiu com a luta:

_Το αίμα της Κίρκης  
>Αίμα μάγισσας<br>Από όλες ένορκη  
>Και ταινίες από την πίστη τους<em>

_O sangue de Circe_

_Sangue de Feiticeira é_

_De todos toma posse_

_E deles tira a fé_

_Καταστροφή, το μίσος και τον πόνο  
>Το μόνο που βρείτε το προϊόν που<br>Λήστεψαν τους θα αγαπήσουν  
>Και το σκοτάδι θα μετατρέψει τα όνειρά σας<em>

_Destruição, ódio e dor_

_É o que somente encontrarão_

_Roubados serão seus sonhos e amor_

_Que em trevas se converterão_

Todos começaram a ser afetados pelo encantamento de Circe e sentiam-se tontos. Apenas Rei não sentia os malefícios por ter sido o tempo todo protegida por Tuxedo Mask.

No entanto, Fighter, Pluto, Sailor Moon e o próprio Tuxedo mask encontravam-se muito abatidos, sentindo uma dor crescente e um sentimento de angústia que lhes trespassava a alma de forma cada vez opressora.

– Seus idiotas! Nunca teriam chance contra nós! – Bradou Nemêsis, já festejando a vitória, enquanto erguia a espada, preparando-se para cortar uma a uma aquelas cabeças.

– Tente não comemorar sua vitória tão cedo, Nêmesis! – Entrou Urano, acompanhada de Netuno, Mercury, Saturno e Vênus.

– Meninas! – Sailor Moon erguia-se emocionada.

Sailor Vênus não perdeu tempo e lançou seu golpe, enquanto ainda tinha forças.

– Brilho eterno de Vênus!

Sailor Moon aproveitou a distração provocada pelo ataque da amiga para usar o poder do Cristal de Prata e livrar a todos e a si mesma do ataque maligno de Circe.

A deusa feiticeira estava particularmente irritada. Seus feitiços estavam sendo facilmente desfeitos. Nem mesmo conseguiu manter Rei cativa por muito tempo, pois, ao que tudo indicava, o guardião do planeta conseguira pelo poder de seus sentimentos trazê-la de volta à realidade.

Essa raiva levou a deusa a precipitar-se e a invocar seu mais potente e letal ataque, o que colocaria em risco até a si mesma.

– Circe, não seja estúpida! – Gritou Nêmesis ao perceber o que a amiga estava prestes a fazer.

Mas a rainha das feiticeiras não ouvia mais ninguém, apenas queria exibir o grande poder que habitava dentro de si, sem se importar com as consequências.

Ela abriu seus braços e grandes asas escuras se formaram em suas costas. Seus olhos emitiam um brilho acinzentado e de sua boca saiu uma fumaça gélida.

Uma névoa fria começou a circundar seus oponentes e um implacável cheiro de sangue inundava suas narinas.

Pontos incandescentes surgiram do nada, explodindo neles.

Pluto e Saturno uniram seus poderes. O cajado de uma se uniu à lança da outra e ambas pronunciaram seus golpes.

– Grito Mortal!

– Silence Glaive!

A névoa se dissipou.

Mas o ataque de Circe não cessava e a névoa voltou a se formar ao redor deles.

– Não pode ser! – Disse Pluto – A névoa continua a se espalhar!

Os pontos incandescentes agora surgiam mais fortes a explodir nas sailors.

Tuxedo Mask era o mais ferido, ocupado que estava em proteger Rei.

– Vocês vão todos morrer em minhas mãos, seus idiotas! Essa é a névoa da perdição, que arrastará a alma de vocês para o mundo dos mortos!

O ataque da deusa feiticeira abatia pouco a pouco as sailors, mas um ataque, que possuía a força de uma tempestade, interrompeu sua vitória imediata.

– Grande Mancha Vermelha de Júpiter!

Enfrentando todas as adversidades, Sailor Júpiter surgia na cena de batalha.

– Lita! – Emocionou-se Mercury ao ver a companheira de pé.

– Sailor Moon, é sua chance! Vamos unir nossos poderes contra essas duas.

De olhos marejados ao perceber o sangue na roupa de Júpiter, bem como os ferimentos em seu corpo, que denunciavam todo o seu sofrimento para chegar ali, Sailor Moon assentiu com a cabeça.

Todos estavam se sentindo muito fracos, entorpecidos, mas a persistência de Lita conferiu-lhes novo ânimo.

_Você é muito forte e corajosa, Lita._

_Sua incrível força de vontade salvou a todos_, pensava Urano.

Até Nêmesis estava chocada com a cena.

Sailor Moon ergueu seu cetro:

– Pelo Poder Lunar!

– Pelo Poder da Estrela da Luta!

– Pelo Poder de Vênus!

– Pelo Poder de Mercúrio!

– Pelo Poder de Plutão!

– Pelo Poder de Urano!

– Pelo Poder de Saturno!

– Pelo Poder de Netuno!

– Pelo Poder de Júpiter!

Os poderes das sailors se concentraram no Cristal de Prata.

O ataque das guerreiras unidas foi tão poderoso, que, de imediato, destroçou a espada que surgiu dos poderes combinados das duas deusas.

– Não pode ser! – Gritou Nêmesis – Vocês não podem nos derrotar assim tão facilmente! Isso não é justo! Não é!

– Você será derrotada, sim, Nêmesis! Juntamente com Circe, com quem tramou tantas maldades! – Disse decidida Sailor Moon.

_Cristal de Prata, por favor..._

Uma aura dourada começou a envolver a guerreira da Lua e seus trajes se modificaram. O grande vestido branco de princesa surgia em todo seu esplendor.

Mesmo ferido, Tuxedo Mask parecia impulsionado pela transformação de Serena à sua frente e, logo, ele também estava cercado de uma aura cálida, com seus trajes reais de príncipe Endymion.

Ele caminhava decidido na direção de Serena, sabendo que era ali o seu lugar.

Ele pousou suas mãos na dela, ajudando-a.

Por poucos segundos, os dois se olharam ternamente, mas foram interrompidos pelos gritos ensandecidos de Nêmesis:

– Vocês são sujos! Juntos não devem ficar!

– Cale essa boca! – Responderam os dois juntos.

Com a proximidade e a força do príncipe do planeta, a aura de Serena se fortaleceu e ela lançou o grande poder que se acumulara no Cristal de Prata contra as duas deusas.

Circe caiu de imediato, enfraquecida que já se encontrava pelo uso de seu poder.

– Nêmesis, não pode ser! Eu me sinto tão fraca... Essa energia tão pura e cálida me abateu... Não tenho mais forças!

– Não, Circe!

Após a queda de Circe, a deusa da vingança resistiu apenas por mais alguns minutos.

_Como essas guerreiras conseguiram nos derrotar? _

_Circe, não quero vagar de novo. Não aceito mais vagar sem rumo._

Aquela batalha havia terminado.

Mas ainda naquele salão uma outra se desenrolava.

Eram Selene e Tânatos, que terminavam seu ajuste de contas.


	19. A outra face

**N/A: **Este capítulo introduz a nova fase da fic.

O mistério em relação aos "blackouts" do Darien finalmente chegam ao fim.

Espero que gostem.

**A outra face**

Circe e Nêmesis acabaram derrotadas e estavam subjugadas no chão. Sailor Urano usou seu golpe "Campo Magnético de Urano" para manter as duas aprisionadas, enquanto se decidia o que fazer com as duas.

– Fiquem bem quietinhas aí! – Disse a sailor.

Enquanto a batalha entre as sailors e as duas deusas se desenrolava, Selene e Tânatos se enfrentavam. Um círculo de fogo havia se formado ao redor da dupla, impedindo a visualização da luta.

– Tânatos, eu quero o meu amado de volta! Você o arrastou para o mundo inferior...

– De onde nunca pretendo tirá-lo, já disse. Selene, vamos parar com essa briga estúpida... Seja minha companheira e terá esse mundo a seus pés. Esqueça esse Endymion; não há chance de eu trazê-lo de volta.

Como resposta, a deusa ergueu seu cetro e o diamante em seu centro reluziu mais que nunca:

– Não vou me unir a você, Tânatos. E terei Endymion de volta, pode ter certeza disso!

O deus ergueu sua foice.

– Nunca, Selene. Ele se perdeu pra sempre!

O embate entre os deuses se iniciava.

Tânatos bateu sua foice no chão e de lá brotaram sombras malignas, que se insinuavam na direção de Selene.

_Vamos ver como se sai, minha adorável tola!_

_Estou ansioso para subjugar você!_

Mas a deusa usou seu diamante lunar e desfez todas elas com facilidade, para surpresa de seu oponente.

– Vai ser preciso mais que isso, Tânatos. Estou mais forte agora!

– Que assim seja, minha querida!

As unhas de Tânatos começaram a crescer vertiginosamente e logo se transformaram em terríveis garras que envolveram o corpo de Selene, apertando-o e dando-lhe consecutivos choques.

Tânatos ria-se ao perceber a deusa completamente envolvida por suas garras e seus gritos de dor.

"Quando essa luta terminar, você vai implorar pela minha misericórdia!".

– Nunca! – Respondeu a deusa com dificuldade, mas sem deixar a fiormeza de lado.

Uma aura prateada a envolveu e, a seu redor, pontos brancos como flocos de neve começaram a cair, transformando as garras de Tânatos em vidro.

"Não vou implorar misericórdia a você!", completou ela, abrindo os braços e partindo aquelas garras em centenas de pedacinhos.

O deus da morte deu um passo para trás.

_Como? Ela demonstra uma incrível força de vontade!_

_Selene, você é uma deusa admirável!_

A deusa ergueu seu cetro e uma luz forte emanou dele na direção de Tânatos:

– Brilho da luz da Lua!

A luz era tão intensa, que feriu os olhos do deus da morte.

"O que foi, _meu querido_, o brilho do meu cristal machuca seus olhos de escuridão?".

– Não seja tola, não vai me derrotar, Selene!

Tânatos abriu sua boca e de lá saiu uma névoa fétida, que se materializou na forma de um guerreiro.

Selene sorriu diante dessa nova investida e mostrou ao deus da morte uma nova faceta de seu cetro.

Quando a deusa o ergueu, ele se metamorfoseou numa espada.

Para surpresa de Tânatos, Selene partiu para cima do guerreiro e, com sua espada, despedaçou-o em vários pedaços.

– Já disse a você, sinto-me mais forte! Se continuar brincando assim, será derrotado!

_Não pode ser! Selene já recuperou grande parte de seus poderes de deusa!_

_Ela tem razão: se continuar assim, serei derrotado._

Tânatos partiu para cima de Selene com sua foice, mas a deusa usou a sua espada e a partiu no meio.

No entanto, estranhamente, o deus da morte sorria.

Rápido como uma cobra a dar o bote, ele cravou suas mãos no pescoço da deusa e forçou um beijo, no qual ele deixava passar sua névoa maligna a fim de envenená-la.

_Peguei você, minha cara._

_E, de quebra, ainda sinto o sabor do seu beijo._

Selene sentia-se fria por dentro, aquela névoa percorrendo seu corpo, as mãos de seu oponente oprimindo-lhe o pescoço, aquele contato dos lábios dele que a aterrorizavam mais que tudo.

A imagem da deusa foi aos poucos se tornando acinzentada, os olhos perdendo o brilho...

_Eu não posso ser derrotada._

_Não assim desse jeito, nas mãos dele._

Uma aura prateada voltou a se formar ao redor dela, que segurou com força seu diamante lunar.

_Essa vai ser minha última cartada._

_Vencerei essa luta em grande estilo!_

Ela levantou suas mãos com dificuldade e adentrou no peito de Tânatos, usando sua pedra.

O deus interrompeu seu beijo ao sentir toda a dor que o ato de Selene lhe infligia. Ele tentou se afastar, mas não conseguia. As mãos dela estavam cravadas em seu peito, bem como o diamante lunar. Ele só não entendia a real motivação da deusa.

– O que está fazendo?

– Hora de me entregar sua essência divina, _meu querido_!

– ?

Selene, usando o poder de seu diamante, extraiu a essência divina de Tânatos, o cerne de todos os seus poderes como deus da morte.

– Eu consegui! A vitória é minha e seus poderes também!

A deusa ria ao perceber a aura obscura dentro de seu diamante lunar.

"Você me subestimou... Esse diamante lunar possui o poder de abrigar as essências dos seres... Como você ainda não se recuperou de todo, seus poderes não estavam devidamente protegidos e agora a força do deus da morte é minha! Você se tornou um ser humano comum, Tânatos..."

– O quê? Não! Não pode ser!

– Mas não se preocupe; você não vai precisar se preocupar em viver como um humano qualquer...

A deusa adentrou novamente no peito do agora ex-deus da morte e despedaçou-lhe o coração.

– Não é irônico que você tenha sonhando tanto em me possuir e, no final, eu tenha apenas despedaçado seu coração? – Questionou a deusa, vendo Tânatos fechando os olhos aos poucos, a vida abandonando lentamente seu corpo.

O círculo de fogo ao redor dos dois havia sumido.

Selene, então, deparou-se com a derrota de Nêmesis e Circe.

– Vocês conseguiram! – Disse, voltando-se para as sailors e Tuxedo Mask.

– Precisamos decidir o que fazer com elas! – Disse Sailor Moon.

– Não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito nessa situação.

A deusa utilizou-se do mesmo ritual praticado com Tânatos a fim de extrair a essência divina das duas deusas.

– Espere, Selene, o que está fazendo? – Gritou Sailor Moon.

– Não se preocupe, essas duas eu não pretendo matar!

Mas pretendia retirar-lhes os poderes e foi exatamente o que conseguiu fazer.

Selene agora tinha dentro de seu diamante lunar também as essências divinas da deusa feiticeira e da deusa da vingança.

– Preparadas pra viver como simples mortais? Vai ser no mínimo engraçado, duas presunçosas como vocês tendo que seguir os rumos de uma vida comum.

– Selene! – Gritou Nêmesis furiosa.

A deusa da Lua ria de forma debochada das duas deusas diante do olhar perplexo das sailors guerreiras, que não esperavam tal atitude por parte dela.

Implacável, Selene colheu as três essências e as introduziu em seu corpo.

_A essência de três poderosos deuses me pertence agora!_

_Sinto-me ainda mais forte..._

_... Mais que na época de ouro dos deuses!_

Logo, uma transformação se operou na deusa. Suas roupas agora traziam um brilho ainda mais envolvente. Seu longo vestido branco era ornado por um cinto de diamantes, que refletiam as mais diferentes cores. Em seu pescoço se formou um colar de prata com um pingente em forma de lua.

– Nós vencemos! – Disse ela, sorrindo para as sailors.

Com a vitória da deusa, Minas Gerais voltou à sua normalidade. A população de São Thomé das Letras não mais estava sob o jugo maligno que a tirava da razão e, aos poucos, as pedras que estavam espalhadas pelo chão foram desaparecendo.

As sombras que cobriam o céu sumiram e era possível ver as estrelas brilhando, bem como a Lua em todo o seu resplendor.

Vagando sem rumo pela cidade, à beira da loucura, encontravam-se apenas duas criaturas. Circe e Nêmesis andavam com os olhos arregalados após deixar o seu antigo palácio, que foi se transformando em pó lentamente.

Humilhadas, elas simplesmente abandonaram correndo o cenário da batalha ao perceberem-se como simples mortais, deixando Selene e as sailors guerreiras para trás.

O gesto da deusa, aliás, deixou a todos atônitos. Ninguém esperava aquela atitude por parte dela. Mas as guerreiras estavam muito fracas após o combate. Tuxedo Mask também estava muito ferido por proteger Rei de todos os ataques. Talvez por isso ninguém tenha se pronunciado mais severamente a respeito.

Urano, Netuno, Saturno e Vênus sofriam ainda os efeitos de suas batalhas contra Ker e Akhlys. No calor da luta contra Circe e Nêmesis, haviam mesmo se esquecido de que a vida delas estava em risco.

Sailor Moon, sob a instrução da deusa da Lua, usou o poder de cura do Cristal de Prata para cuidar das sailors, que se sentiam fortes novamente, após estarem livres das maldições que as Queres haviam lhes lançado.

Serena, obviamente, estava feliz por ver que as amigas não mais corriam risco, mas seu olhar agora recaia apenas sobre uma pessoa.

– Darien... – Sussurrou ao vê-lo ao lado de Rei, que, finalmente, recuperara seu broche.

Seiya limitava-se a observar o olhar dela na direção do jovem, antes de se pronunciar.

– Bombom... É melhor esclarecer tudo com ele agora.

– Mas, Seiya... Você e eu...

– Acho que não precisamos mais nos enganar, embora eu seja forçado a confessar que foi muito bom enquanto durou.

– Eu digo o mesmo! – Disse abraçando-o com força – Muito obrigada, Seiya!

Ela caminhou com um sorriso na direção de Darien, que não compreendia o que estava acontecendo.

– Serena... – Disse ele, vendo que ela o mirava tão ternamente.

A jovem tinha tanto a dizer, mas não encontrava nenhuma palavra digna de expressar exatamente o que queria, o que sentia.

A loura o olhou dos pés à cabeça, perdendo-se no azul daqueles olhos.

_Darien... Eu não preciso mais me afastar de você..._

_Nós podemos ser felizes, podemos ficar juntos de novo!_

_Eu te amo tanto..._

As palavras, entretanto, ecoavam apenas em sua mente. Ela ainda as achava indignas do que sentia. Queria ter estudado mais, aprendido a ter uma boa prosa... Mas não a tinha; o que possuía era um sentimento do tamanho do mundo e uma vontade arrebatadora.

Darien permanecia estático, tentando compreender o motivo de ela o encarar assim. Após ter sido tratado tão friamente das outras vezes, nem se atrevia a criar esperanças.

Mas aquele sorriso o desarmava por completo.

Serena não se conteve mais, atirou-se nos braços dele e o beijou, deixando-o bastante surpreso.

– Darien, eu pensei que você corria perigo a meu lado, e eu tive que me afastar... Por isso, eu te tratei daquele jeito. Circe me manipulou, me fez sonhar que você morria por ficar a meu lado... Eu não vi outra escolha e me separei de você.

– Então, todas as coisas que você me disse, o modo como me tratou...

– Era tudo mentira! Nunca deixei de te amar... Nunca! Eu só queria te proteger! Porque não suportaria viver num mundo em que você não existisse, Darien!

Ela se atirou nos braços dele mais uma vez, as lágrimas escorriam teimosas por seus olhos ao perceber que ele retribuía sem reservas.

Rei colocava a mão direita sobre o ombro de Seiya, que olhava a cena num misto de tristeza e compaixão.

– Seja feliz, Bombom! Esse é o meu maior desejo!

A mão da morena ainda repousava de leve sobre seu ombro, provocando-lhe uma sensação diferente. Num segundo, ele desviou o olhar do casal e seus olhos encontraram os de Rei.

Foi rápido, mas naquele encontro ele sentiu seu coração disparar de leve. Era talvez a primeira vez, desde que chegara à Terra, que se sentia compreendido por completo. Serena o encantara desde a primeira vez que se cruzaram naquele aeroporto há tanto tempo, mas a verdade é que ela nunca o entendia.

Aqueles olhos castanhos que o miravam agora, porém, mostravam-se completamente diferentes, pareciam penetrar até o fundo de sua alma. E ele também podia entrever na imensidão daquele olhar todos os sentimentos que dali emanavam.

– Serena, precisamos conversar! – Interrompeu a deusa da Lua.

– Selene...

– Você precisa me ajudar, Serena...

– Ajudar você?

– Sim, quero Endymion de volta e preciso de você pra isso.

– ?

– Quero que desça ao Hades e encontre Endymion pra mim. É sua obrigação como uma das minhas guerreiras. Você se saiu muito bem em suas batalhas. Acredito que está pronta pra enfrentar esse desafio.

As guerreiras e Tuxedo mask olhavam para a deusa com espanto. Ela não podia estar falando sério.

Sailor Moon assustou-se.

_Como assim, descer ao Hades?_

– Eu não posso fazer isso! Você mesma disse que é errado e que pode colocar o planeta em risco!

– Você não entende. É seu dever fazer isso pra mim! A guerreira lunar deve servir à deusa da Lua!

– Mas, Selene... Endymion está morto... Eu sinto muito, mas não podemos simplesmente invadir o reino de Hades. E, depois, você agora está tão forte... – Tentava arumentar Serena.

– Não seja estúpida! Não devo me embrenhar no mundo inferior... sou uma deusa... Isso é tarefa para as guerreiras!

"Você se recusa a me servir, a cumprir com seus deveres, porque tem o seu Endymion de volta. Você o recuperou e agora quer aproveitar o momento... Gostou de tê-lo de novo em seus braços? Pois bem, princesinha..."

Transtornada, Selene ergueu seu imponente cetro. Sua aura era bem mais brilhante agora que possuía a força de vários deuses.

As sailors foram jogadas violentamente no chão.

– Meninas! Selene, o que está fazendo?

– Garantindo que vai fazer o que estou mandando!

Vários espectros saíram de seu diamante lunar e envolveram Darien:

– Não! – Gritou Serena.

– Já que você se recusa a reaver o meu Endymion, talvez me permita ficar com o seu!

Darien tentava lutar contras as sombras que o envolviam, mas estava ainda fraco após a batalha e era facilmente subjugado por elas.

Atrás dele, surgiu um grande espelho.

– Por favor, não faça isso! Eu imploro! – Falava Serena desesperada.

– Não adianta implorar! Ele vem comigo... e será meu até você efetuar a troca.

– Não!

Serena correu na direção das sombras, mas elas levaram Darien para dentro do espelho, que se partiu logo em seguida.

"Devolva, devolva ele pra mim, Selene! Você não tem o direito de fazer isso!"

– Não seja tola! – Disse Selene, dando um forte soco no estômago de Sailor Moon – Se não posso ter o meu Endymion, ficarei com o seu... Você não sabe, princesinha tola... Mas eu já o tive em meus braços...

– Em seus braços? Do que está falando?

– Sempre ingênua... Enquanto você choramingava como uma idiota, ele foi _meu_!

– Isso é mentira!

– Eu me lembro bem da primeira vez, quando cheguei por trás pondo a mão no ombro dele... Ele pensou que era você... Eu o adormeci e no mundo dos sonhos eu o tive... E mais de uma vez... Por isso ele não se lembra de nada... Mas, agora que vamos passar um tempinho a sós, creio que não vou precisar me valer desse artifício.

Sailor Moon estava chocada. Como Selene podia ser tão baixa a ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas?

– Por quê?

– Eu contei do meu Endymion e você me contou do seu... Ele é tão belo... Então eu pensei: por que eu não posso me divertir um pouco? Ele não se lembraria de nada, não poderia alertá-la a meu respeito... Aliás, devo dizer que você tem muito bom gosto, minha cara.

Serena não disse uma só palavra, apenas se afastou ainda mais da figura de Selene que, agora, lhe provocava terror.

"Se não fizer o que mando, nunca mais vai vê-lo! O homem que você tanto ama, a quem tanto tentou proteger, será meu para sempre".

A deusa desapareceu na frente de Serena.

– Não! Darien!

**N/A: Laarc e Neo Serenity Eternal - **Laarc acertou! Era a Selene quem dava os "blackouts" no Darien!

Como prêmio, juro solenemente que na próxima fic Darien não será sequestrado! rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Bjs.


	20. O misterioso reino de Hades

**N/A: Neo Serenity Eternal - **Pois é, a Selene foi uma verdadeira sonsa. Enganou direitinho a todos.

Devo confessar que me inspirei, sim, no começo da fase Stars quando Neherenia levou Darien. Mas Selene pegará muito mais pesado que a terrível Neherenia!

**Hikari-chans2 - ** Obrigada por acompanhar! Sim, é verdade! Selene é uma bitch! *O*

Com o tempo, Darien vai perceber nas mãos de quem ele foi parar dessa vez.

* * *

><p><strong>O misterioso reino de Hades<strong>

Serena estava completamente abatida.

Era como se a deusa da Lua tivesse lhe cravado uma faca no peito. Sentia-se traída e também enojada. Embrulhava-lhe o estômago a visualização da cena em que Selene adormecia Darien para... para...

– Não há outro jeito! Não posso permitir que ele fique nas mãos de Selene.

– Princesa, por favor, tenha calma – Pediu Setsuna – Nós vamos encontrar um jeito.

– Já está decidido! Vou resgatar Endymion e trazer Darien de volta.

– Isso é muito arriscado. Sailor Moon, a segurança do planeta precisa ficar em primeiro lugar – Disse Michiru.

Serena se afastou da jovem com um ar de indignação.

– Do que você está falando?

– Embora Darien seja aquele que está, ou estaria, destinado a governar a seu lado, nossa missão maior é cuidar de você, pois é aquela responsável por defender e salvar a Terra! Tenho certeza de que não seria da vontade dele colocar o planeta em risco... Abrir uma fissura para entrar no reino de Hades pode provocar graves danos... – Ponderou com tristeza Setsuna.

– Eu não acredito que vocês estejam falando assim!

– Serena, precisa entender no que está pretendendo se meter! Trata-se do grande reino de Hades! – Disse com preocupação Ami.

– Não me importa de quem é o reino! Vocês não entendem? Se eu não fizer o que Selene quer, ela vai desaparecer com o Darien pra sempre! E eu não vou permitir que ele seja sacrificado!

– Serena... – Michiru queria que ela se acalmasse.

– Chega! Ninguém precisa ser sacrificado! Setsuna, por favor, como faço para abrir a passagem que me levará ao reino de Hades?

Por alguns instantes, Setsuna refletiu de cabeça baixa. Era uma loucura! O reino de Hades era um local misterioso e, sobretudo, perigoso. O pouco que sabia era o suficiente para deixar qualquer um arrepiado.

E estariam fazendo isso somente para salvar Darien. Por mais importante que ele fosse, valeria semelhante sacrifício? O futuro estaria comprometido com certeza, mas talvez essa missão tornasse as coisas ainda piores... Tudo por causa de um único homem.

No entanto, era sábia o bastante para compreender que não haveria argumentos que fossem capazes de demover Serena de sua ideia. Ela nunca iria desistir... Foi assim quando lutou pela vida de Hotaru. E ela conseguiu... O planeta foi salvo e a menina não foi sacrificada...

Talvez fosse o grande diferencial de Serena, o que fazia dela a princesa que todas as sailors eram incumbidas de proteger – sua inabalável esperança de manter todos a salvo, de não sacrificar ninguém.

– Não será simples! Vamos ter que procurar um jeito de abrir uma fenda e passar por ela. Mas não se trata apenas disso!

– De que fala, Setsuna? – Perguntou Haruka.

– Hades é o deus do mundo inferior, que se situa abaixo da superfície terrestre. Circe e Nêmesis recolheram a energia de vivos e mortos, além de contar com uma alma impura para produzir a ferramenta que abriria uma passagem. No entanto, há outra forma, mais arriscada, mas que não levaria ao sacrifício de nenhum humano.

– Qual? – Perguntou com o olhar decidido Sailor Moon.

– Há relatos de que existe uma abertura pelo Vesúvio, uma passagem secreta que guia ao mundo dos mortos. Mas, antes de chegar ao reino propriamente dito, é preciso pegar uma balsa... Caronte guia as pessoas pelo rio Aqueronte, o rio das dores. Hades ordenou-lhe expressamente que não transportasse vivos, mas diz a lenda que é possível convencê-lo.

"Na outra margem do rio, encontra-se Cérbero, um cão de três cabeças. Desconfio que ele não será dócil diante de nossa tentativa de invasão. Somente depois disso, estaremos de fato no mundo inferior. Princesa, saiba que vai ser a pior luta que já enfrentamos e não há nenhuma garantia de vitória".

– Vocês não precisam ir... Proteger Darien é minha responsabilidade!

– E nosso dever é proteger você, Serena – Disse Rei com ternura – Vamos todas juntas até o Hades, se você não vê outra forma de livrar o Darien das mãos de Selene.

– E você vai precisar de toda ajuda disponível!

– Seiya? Mas...

– Eu gosto de uma boa briga, Bombom! E adoro conhecer lugares novos!

Os olhos de Serena marejaram com o sublime gesto do amigo.

– Awn, Seiya...

Ela o abraçou e chorou em seus braços.

"Eu nunca vou conseguir agradecer tudo que fez e ainda faz por mim".

– Não seja dramática, Bombom!

As sailors decidiram procurar um local calmo para passar a noite e se recuperar da batalha para, no dia seguinte, procurar a entrada para o reino de Hades.

Uma nova e difícil jornada estava para começar.


	21. Um novo reino lunar

**N/A: Laarc - **"Namorado bonito é sinônimo de encrenca! Sempre!". Concordo! rsrsrs

Adorei essa! Enfim... Você acertou mais uma vez: Selene é uma ultra-super-mega-vilã!

Beijos.

**Um novo reino lunar**

As sombras conduziram Darien a um palácio erguido por Selene na Lua. A beleza e a imponência da construção lembravam o antigo Milênio de Prata. Mas havia um quê de sombrio em seu interior.

Selene havia capturado várias pessoas da Terra para fazer sua própria corte. Todos ali estavam sob seu domínio; em alguns casos, famílias inteiras.

Darien se viu jogado em um alvíssimo e gélido quarto diante da deusa, que lhe lançou um olhar maligno antes de embrenhar as mãos em seu peito e retirar-lhe os poderes.

– Chega das aparições do belo mascarado, que sempre surge com suas rosas a ajudar Sailor Moon! Daqui por diante, será um simples mortal a satisfazer meus caprichos.

Selene falava-lhe bem perto do rosto, deixando-o sentir seu perfume... O perfume misterioso que ele não sabia de quem era.

Até agora.

– Era você! – Disse ele abatido, descobrindo, enfim, a verdade sobre aquelas duas noites – Na ponte e depois no parque... Era você!

A Deusa da Lua se aproximou, segurou-o pelo pescoço e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

– Sim, era eu! No mundo dos sonhos, você foi meu.

– Pra que fez isso comigo? Serena confiava em você, ela acreditava que sua intenção era nos ajudar.

– Minha intenção era ter todos os meus poderes de volta e quem sabe alguns a mais... Ela é uma moça muito ingênua... E você não fica atrás; não desconfiou de mim nem por um segundo, não percebeu como eu o olhava... Saiba que me divertiu bastante...

"Mas agora o mais importante é que eu trouxe você aqui pra garantir que Sailor Moon liberte meu amado do reino de Hades. Ela vai fazer isso por você, meu querido. Vai fazer para libertá-lo! Uma guerreira como ela não deveria sair por aí espalhando seu ponto fraco... De qualquer forma, se ela não trouxer meu Endymion de volta, se falhar em sua missão, advinha quem vai ficar no lugar dele ao meu lado?"

– Eu? Não pode estar falando sério...

– Por que não?

– Eu não quero isso e não pode me obrigar!

– Engraçado você falar isso, pois, aparentemente, eu posso obrigar, sim. Não seria a primeira vez.

– E o que vai fazer? Vai me adormecer como fez antes? – Perguntou ele, irônico.

– Não, meu querido. Não mais. Vou lhe mostrar apenas uma coisinha...

E Selene fez surgir diante dele um magnífico espelho que refletia imagens da Terra.

"As sailors estão partindo para o mundo inferior junto de sua princesa, deixando o planeta desprotegido... Você não detestaria se as minhas sombras descessem até lá e começassem a destruir a Terra? Eu poderia ordenar-lhes que vertessem o sangue dos humanos."

O tom sarcástico perpassou todo o discurso da deusa, que não se esforçava em esconder seu sorriso.

– Você não tem caráter! – Disse Darien, compreendendo que estava prestes a se transformar em vítima de uma chantagem.

– E você parece não ter juízo ao falar assim comigo! Vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar! Sei que é um guardião muito dedicado, que sempre se mostra disposto a proteger seu planeta. Seu destino está em minhas mãos. Uma simples tentativa de me contrariar e juro que vou derramar o sangue dos humanos. E tudo será culpa sua, culpa da sua fraqueza...

Darien agora nada respondia; apenas olhava surpreso para a face da deusa, cujo olhar se modificara, inundado por uma sombra maligna.

"Você não tem pra onde fugir ou como me enfrentar, até seus poderes são meus agora... Seu futuro depende em parte de Sailor Moon – Prosseguiu, acariciando o rosto dele e o envolvendo em seus braços–, pois, assim que sua princesinha me devolver meu querido Endymion, eu libertarei você...".

_Ou não..._


	22. No reino de Hades

**N/A: Hikari-chans2 - **Coitado do Darien mesmo! Você não faz ideia...

**Laarc - **Sou obrigada a concordar com você de novo! A vida da Serena seria mais simples se ela namorasse o Melvin! kkk

O capítulo de hoje é um pouco maior ;)

Bjs.

* * *

><p><strong>No reino de Hades<strong>

No dia seguinte, as guerreiras se encontravam com novo ânimo e disposição. Algumas, como Mina e Hotaru, ainda estavam bastante feridas, mas não perdiam a vontade de lutar.

Serena estava ansiosa por entrar no reino de Hades e era observada com curiosidade por Setsuna. A jovem não podia deixar de admirar a força que o amor no coração de sua princesa lhe dava.

As sailors deram-se as mãos e se concentraram a fim de se transportar até o grande Vesúvio.

Não demorou a todas chegarem ao local onde se encontrava o grande portal que as levaria ao mundo de Hades.

– É aqui! – Disse Setsuna, com um pingo de receio no olhar.

A sailor apontou para seu cajado para um dos pontos na base do temido vulcão, que, no ano de 79, devastou Pompeia, matando a maior parte da população.

– Não vejo nada! – Disse com certo ar de impaciência Sailor Moon.

Setsuna permaneceu calada; apenas ergueu seu cetro e com a calma de sempre disse:

– Grito Mortal.

As sailors levaram as mãos ao rosto, pois o golpe levantou uma grande nuvem de poeira.

Somente cerca de dois minutos depois, elas puderam vislumbrar o grande portal de pedra, que aquela parte do vulcão ocultava.

– Então, essa é a entrada? – Perguntou Ami.

– Sim... – Respondeu Setsuna – É aqui que deveremos entrar...

Setsuna pediu a Serena que usasse seu Cristal de Prata como chave, pois assim seria mais simples abrir o portal.

A jovem, então, ergueu seu cetro e o cristal brilhou de forma intensa; um raio de luz atingiu um de seus orifícios e as sailors escutaram um suave barulho. O grande portal rangia enquanto se abria lentamente, cedendo passagem a um local escuro e com um cheiro desagradável.

As sailors entraram uma a uma com o máximo de cautela possível.

Quando Sailor Mars, a última a entrar, pôs seus pés naquele lugar, o portal se fechou bruscamente.

Pontos vermelhos pairavam no ar, conferindo uma iluminação mínima àquele lugar tenebroso. Mas aquele cheiro enjoativo e gemidos de dor e angústia captaram por completo a atenção das sailors, que não vislumbravam por completo o cenário à sua frente.

– O rio Aqueronte – Disse Setsuna, com toda sua calma, chamando finalmente a atenção das companheiras para o que realmente importava.

"Esse mundo não é belo; há muito sofrimento e armadilhas. Precisam ser fortes e, de preferência, menos impressionáveis", concluiu ela, voltando-se especialmente para Sailor Moon.

À beira do rio, um enigmático homem ajeitava um corpo em sua barca.

Era Caronte.

– O que vocês, do mundo dos vivos, querem aqui no reino dos mortos? – Perguntou ele, fazendo uma expressão séria.

– Queremos acesso ao reino de Hades – Explicou Setsuna, tomando a frente.

Serena chocou-se ao perceber que os gemidos perturbadores vinham de pessoas desesperadas que pareciam lutar contra o afogamento por todos os pontos do rio.

– O que foi, minha bela jovem? Chocada? Não queira saber que crimes terríveis essas almas condenadas cometeram para ainda não ter autorização para adentrar no reino. Eles esperam, em meio a esse sofrimento, até conquistar o direito de passar... Mas isso não é para nenhuma de vocês... Por que querem entrar? Acaso vocês sabem que não tenho eu autorização para transportar os vivos?

Serena já se preparava para responder, mas, ainda uma vez mais, Setsuna tomou sua frente:

– Sabemos bem que não tem autorização de Hades, mas há rumores de que você abre exceções.

Caronte sorriu.

– Talvez isso seja verdade! Mas por que abriria uma exceção para vocês?

– Por favor... Nós precisamos entrar... – Dizia Serena, com os olhos já marejados.

– E por quê?

– Qual o preço, Caronte? – Perguntou Setsuna, antes que Serena desse mais informações que o necessário.

– Precisa ser algo de valor... Há muitas de vocês para transportar! E, depois, sinto que vieram aqui para arrumar confusão!

Mina, então, sacou um medalhão de ouro e o entregou nas mãos do barqueiro.

– Mina... – Sussurrou Serena.

– Só isso? – Perguntou o homem com ar de desdém.

– Você disse que queria algo de valor... Esse medalhão está na minha família há cinco gerações... Eu deveria dá-lo à minha filha, mas eu o estou entregando a você! É o que posso pagar para que transporte a todas nós.

– Dez pessoas por um medalhão? Quero mais alguma coisa.

Serena resolveu entregar a ele, então, um pequeno objeto. Era uma caixinha de música em formato de estrela.

– O que é isto?

– Uma recordação da pessoa que eu amo... – Disse ela com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto direito do olho.

– E?

– Ele está longe de mim agora... O homem que me deu essa caixinha de música é a razão pela qual desci até aqui... – Completou ao perceber o sadismo presente naquele olhar.

Caronte sorriu, sentindo-se devidamente pago e Setsuna bufou, chateada por Serena sempre falar demais.

– Muito bem. Aceito levar vocês para o outro lado. Subam! Temos uma longa travessia pela frente.

Dessa forma, as dez sailors subiram na balsa.

Setsuna sentou-se bem ao lado de Caronte, seus olhos penetrantes o acompanhando durante o percurso.

– Muito cuidado para não caírem na água – Alertou ele – Terão o mesmo destino dessas almas angustiadas.

O percurso foi aterrorizante. Os gemidos de angústia e dor penetravam na mente de cada sailor... Mas não havia o que fazer. Já Caronte assobiava tranquilamente, como se nada daquilo o afetasse.

Dessa forma, a travessia de trinta minutos pareceu durar cerca de três horas. Estavam todas cansadas e com dor de cabeça, após o martírio de ouvir todos aqueles gemidos daquelas almas desesperadas.

No entanto, compreendiam que isso era apenas o começo.

Com a chegada à outra margem do rio, Caronte despediu-se do grupo e apontou para a criatura à sua frente, um grande e assustador cão de três cabeças.

– Acho que devo desejar boa sorte a vocês... Cérbero não é tão generoso quanto eu!

As sailors observaram Caronte desaparecer fazendo o percurso de volta, para a outra margem do rio. O barqueiro trazia um misterioso sorriso nos lábios.

Boas coisas não deveriam as esperar.

Quando se viraram, perceberam que mais um perigo as aguardava. Era Cérbero, o fiel cão de três cabeças de Hades. Ele guardava uma grande porta de diamante, a derradeira entrada para o grande reino.

– Então, esse é Cérbero – Dizia Sailor Moon, espantada diante daquele insólito animal.

– Exato! – Afirmou Setsuna – Precisamos passar por ele para chegar à porta que nos levará efetivamente para o reino de Hades.

– Mas que droga! – Reclamava Urano – Ele não parece mesmo estar feliz com a nossa presença.

Ela estava certa. A presença das sailors ali parecia incomodar, e muito, Cérbero. Era ele o fiel cão responsável por proteger a entrada do reino e, como todo cão de guarda, não estava disposto a permitir uma invasão tão facilmente.

Suas três cabeças voltavam-se furiosas na direção das guerreiras. De cada uma de suas bocas, a baba escorria, demonstrando seu desejo de destroçar as jovens à sua frente.

Foi dele o primeiro passo.

Ele avançou na direção de Sailor Júpiter e Sailor Mercury. Enquanto suas patas arranhavam a primeira, abocanhava o braço da segunda. As duas sailors gritavam de dor, conforme os dentes do terrível cão de Hades afundavam em seus braços.

Sailor Saturno resolveu utilizar seu Silence Glaive, fincando-o nas costas do animal. Ele começou a sangrar e se retraiu choramingando um pouco e atirando suas vítimas violentamente no chão.

No entanto, no local onde ele foi ferido, começou a irradiar uma luz avermelhada e logo Cérbero estava totalmente recuperado do golpe que sofrera.

– Não pode ser! – Disse chocada Saturno.

– Ele pode se regenerar – Disse com frieza Setsuna – Ele se curou do ferimento. Não vai ser tão simples derrotá-lo.

As guerreiras não se intimidaram. Sabiam que poderiam derrotar Cérbero, mas, mesmo assim, a situação era preocupante. Nem bem haviam conseguido entrar e as coisas já estavam assim tão estranhas. O que as aguardaria após passarem pela grande porta de diamante?

– Deixem esse bichinho comigo! – Gritou Urano – Campo Magnético de Urano!

Cérbero, no entanto, não sucumbiu ao golpe como o esperado. Diante do olhar espantado das demais sailors, ela resolveu partir para cima do cão de Hades e o segurou pelo pescoço, tentando sufocá-lo. Cérbero, porém, usava suas patas para atingir o rosto da guerreira e tentar afastá-la de si.

– Urano, cuidado! – Gritou Netuno, já pronta para se juntar a ela.

– Não... Venha! Eu cui... do disso!

Michiru cerrou os punhos e permaneceu somente a observar a cena.

Sailor Moon se impacientou e queria intervir:

– Não posso ficar parada assistindo a isso!

Mas Netuno segurou-lhe os braços com força.

– Ela quer cuidar disso sozinha! Vamos respeitar a vontade dela e confiar em seu poder de sailor guerreira.

Sailor Urano conseguiu segurar firmemente o cão, imobilizando-o.

– Agora! Forcem o portal de diamante, enquanto eu o seguro.

– Mas... – Protestavam as sailors.

– Rápido!

Setsuna resolveu abrir a grande porta e olhou de forma imperiosa para que seguissem. Após se certificar de que todas haviam entrado, Urano soltou Cérbero e correu para a porta, mas, ainda assim, o guardião daquela entrada a seguiu e mordeu-lhe o calcanhar. A sailor gritou de dor enquanto o sangue começava a escorrer generosamente. No entanto, ela conseguiu passar pela porta.

Cérbero ficara para trás.


	23. Na torre

**Na torre**

Ao passarem pela porta de diamante, as sailors estavam, enfim, no reino de Hades. Mas tão logo pisaram ali, seus trajes de guerreiras cederam lugar às suas formas comuns.

O calcanhar de Haruka estava sangrando bastante, bem como os braços de Ami e Lita.

A neblina ali presente obliterava a visão, mas podiam reconhecer uma grande torre. O céu escuro e sombrio era iluminado apenas pela luz de uma lua, enquanto alguns pássaros voavam rapidamente.

– Que torre é essa? – Perguntou curiosa Michiru.

– Será que Hades está ali? – Questionou Rei logo em seguida.

– Não creio – Respondeu-lhe Setsuna.

Do alto da torre, uma voz chamava pelas sailors.

– Meninas, não devemos entrar ali! – Alertou Setsuna – Decerto que se trata de uma armadilha.

No entanto, a voz se tornava mais clara, parecia a de uma criança, e logo brilhantes objetos começavam a flutuar no alto da torre.

– Não querem seus broches de volta?

– Nossos broches estão lá em cima! Como eles foram parar lá? – Disse Lita.

– Precisamos ir até lá. Sem eles... – Continuou Serena.

– Não poderemos nos transformar – Completou Rei.

Dessa forma, diante da impossibilidade de se transformarem sem seus broches, as jovens e Seiya seguiram por dentro da torre.

Logo na entrada, depararam-se com um grande salão escuro, iluminado somente pela luz de velas.

Seiya e as meninas pararam por alguns instantes a contemplar o lugar. No entanto, levou apenas alguns segundos para que começassem a entender que deveriam ter seguido em frente.

As chamas que iluminavam as velas se transformaram em jatos de luz que apenas não atingiram Setsuna e Seiya, que conseguiram se desviar.

– Vamos subir... Rápido! – Disse Setsuna já de frente para a escada.

Mesmo feridas e com dor, as jovens seguiram pelas escadas. No entanto, os degraus iam aos poucos se desfazendo e todos foram obrigados a acelerar os passos.

– Porcaria de lugar! – Disse Seiya.

Rei, que seguia por último na fila, tropeçou em um dos degraus e quase caiu, mas Seiya interveio e segurou a mão da moça com firmeza, trazendo-a de volta.

– Obrigada – Disse ela com simplicidade, tentando correr.

Quando chegaram mais acima na torre, as escadas haviam se desfeito por completo.

– Como vamos fazer pra voltar? – Perguntou Serena já assustada com a situação.

Faltava ainda mais uma escada para o patamar superior de onde vinha a voz e o brilho dos broches de transformação.

Naquele andar, havia uma grandiosa janela que deixava ver a tétrica paisagem do lado de fora. Serena observou alguns pássaros que chegavam em bando.

– Mas o que...

Eram corvos que voaram certeiros e em fila para dentro daquela parte da torre.

O cheiro de sangue atiçou-lhes os sentidos e logo pairavam sobre Haruka, Mina e Ami, que se feriram na batalha contra Cérbero.

– Meninas! – Gritou Serena, enquanto as três amigas se viam lutando contra os pássaros.

Eles avançaram diretamente sobre os ferimentos das jovens, arrancando gritos de dor delas. Michiru correu na direção de Haruka, tentando espantar os que atacavam seu calcanhar machucado. Logo, todas as jovens e Seiya se envolveram a fim de afastá-los de Haruka, Mina e Ami.

A confusão estava armada. As três moças corriam de um lado para o outro a fugir dos pássaros, enquanto as outras e Seiya corriam atrás dele a fim de espantá-los.

Do alto, todos podiam ouvir uma risada que ecoava cada vez mais alta.

Um dos corvos alcançou Ami novamente e agarrou-se a seu braço. Mas, dessa vez, o ataque foi diferente. Raios saíam de suas garras, pondo a moça quase inconsciente.

Rei pegou-o pelas asas, sofrendo também com esse ataque, e conseguiu atirá-lo longe.

Mas ainda havia muitos corvos.

Mais do que o grupo conseguia dar conta.

O ataque ficou mais intenso, com os corvos soltando descargas elétricas cada vez mais violentas. Sem seus broches de transformação, as jovens se encontravam vulneráveis.

Mina desmaiou nos braços de Lita, enquanto os corvos desapareciam da mesma forma repentina como adentraram na torre.

– Mina, Mina... Fale comigo, por favor... – Pedia Lita muito assustada com o estado da amiga.

Mas Mina permanecia inconsciente.

– Mina... – Já começava a choramingar Serena – Minha culpa, eu não deveria ter deixado vocês virem até aqui comigo... É muito perigoso. Eu não...

– Serena...

Era Mina que abria aos poucos os olhos.

A jovem abraçou a amiga com força.

Por um segundo, acreditou que ela talvez não mais acordasse e esse sentimento lhe machucou imensamente o coração.

– Acho que vocês devem voltar pra casa enquanto há tempo; eu continuo sozinha... – Disse Serena, enxugando uma lágrima no canto direito do olho.

– Drama, drama, drama... – Tornou Mina – Vou me levantar antes que você continue chorando como se eu estivesse nas últimas...

– Nós viemos por nossa própria vontade – Disse Hotaru.

– E vamos voltar todos juntos – Completou Seiya.

Do patamar superior, a voz agora chamava mais claramente:

– Venham me encontrar... Ou estão com medo?

O grupo subiu temeroso a última escada e, no alto da torre, as jovens e Seiya encontraram uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos e um belo vestido tomara que caia. Ela segurava um violino diante de um grande relógio.

– Até que enfim subiram! Pensei que não gostassem desses objetos – Disse a jovem fazendo flutuar os broches de transformação das sailors guerreiras.

– Quem é você e por que pegou nossos broches de transformação? – Perguntou Serena.

– Porque os vivos não devem perturbar o reino dos mortos! – Disse a estranha – Esses broches deveriam ser destruídos!

– Não! Não faça isso! – Pediu Serena.

– O que querem aqui? Geralmente quando os vivos atravessam o portal é porque querem algo com os nossos mortos.

Setsuna já ia sinalizar para Serena que nada dissesse, mas não houve tempo.

– Endymion, viemos buscar Endymion...

_Humpf!_

– Hummm, vieram atrás de alguém famoso em nosso mundo... Mas não será fácil... Vou fazer o seguinte: se vencerem seus fantasmas, eu devolvo seus broches e digo onde esse belo jovem está... – Disse ela sorrindo.

– Nossos fantasmas? – Questionou Haruka, franzindo a testa.

– Ninguém perturba o mundo dos mortos e sai impune!

– Mas o que significa isso? – Perguntou Seiya ao perceber que a moça começou a tocar uma triste melodia em seu violino.

Conforme os arcos tocavam nas cordas produzindo uma melodia que inundava os corações de tristeza, os ponteiros do relógio à frente se alteraram e começaram a abrir diversos portais.

Esses portais sugaram Seiya e as meninas para dentro deles.

– O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Haruka, sentindo-se tragada por um deles.

Quando a moça interrompeu a canção, todos os portais se fecharam.

_Se não vencerem seus fantasmas, ficarão presos aqui para sempre._

As jovens e Seiya foram conduzidos até locais em que enfrentariam seus fantasmas pessoais. Em dupla ou de forma solitária, deveriam passar pelo desafio da enigmática moça da torre.

Um dos portais conduziu Serena até uma caverna escura, com grandes estalactites roxas. A jovem olhava aterrorizada a seu redor, enquanto começava a ouvir uma risada assustadora.

Ela reconhecia aquele som... Sua mente vasculhou pelos labirintos de sua memória de onde vinha a dona daquela risada.

– Não... – Sussurrou ela, o coração disparando de leve – Essa risada maligna; não pode ser...

Menos de dez segundos depois, surgia à sua frente a diabólica mulher de cabelos vermelhos, após tanto tempo.

– Rainha Beryl!

– Como vai, princesa da Lua? O que faz por aqui?


	24. O baile

**O baile**

Havia um grande baile no palácio lunar, no qual Selene pretendia exibir para todos seu mais novo morador.

– Vamos descer logo, meu querido – Disse a deusa, envolvendo o pescoço de Darien e encostando a boca em seu ouvido.

"Quando esse baile terminar, vamos resolver nosso assunto inacabado...", completou num sussurro.

Ele desceu as alvas escadarias que conduziam ao salão principal ao lado da deusa e foi só ali que percebeu a extensão do que fizera Selene – as famílias capturadas na Terra, um número expressivo de pessoas, encontravam-se ali obrigadas satisfazer os caprichos da deusa.

– O que você fez com toda essa gente? – Perguntou ele diante de tantas cabeças, algumas claramente contrariadas, ao passo que outras deslumbradas com tamanha ostentação.

– Eu ergui meu reino, meu querido! E todo reino precisa de um povo!

E Selene o levou para o centro do alvo salão.

"Quero que pense na sua responsabilidade para com essas pessoas, meu querido", continuou ela, puxando-o para uma dança

Um círculo formou-se ao redor dos dois, que não podiam ouvir comentários das pessoas a cochichar entre si:

_É ele o tal Endymion?_

_Não, dizem que ele é o guardião da Terra que foi capturado._

_Ele está aqui obrigado como nós?_

_Parece que sim... _

Selene se mostrava orgulhosa ao dançar naquele salão, com todos aqueles olhares, ainda que muitos deles saudosos de casa. Ela dançou uma música completa com Darien, que em nada se esforçou para ocultar seu desagrado.

A deusa, contudo, sequer o olhava nos olhos e fez um gesto de reverência ao final da música. Suas mãos seguravam firmemente as de seu par, que ainda se surpreendia com o cinismo dela.

Foi quando Selene se dirigiu a uma estranhara criatura em cuja presença Darien não havia prestado atenção. Era um monstro, com asas e garras de águia, um capuz a ocultar o rosto.

Era uma Harpia.

– Traga-me a moça de voz suave. Quero Nyoko aqui para cantar para nós! – Disse-lhe a deusa.

Ela estalou os dedos pedindo mais uma música. Assim, deu-se início a mais uma melodia. Dessa vez, porém, permitiu que sua corte dançasse.

– Venha! – Disse ela a Darien, levando-o até a mesa de bebidas.

Selene pegou uma taça de vinho para si e outra para Darien, que acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

Nesse meio tempo, a Harpia voltou arrastando uma moça de longos cabelos negros. Mas ela não parecia humana... Na verdade, ela possuía pequenas asas brancas como as de um anjo. Seu longo vestido violeta surgia um pouco manchado de sangue nas mangas. Ela andava com certa dificuldade e seus olhos, de um verde profundo e belo, estavam inchados, como quem havia passado muito tempo chorando.

Ela foi jogada no chão diante de Selene. Darien de imediato sentiu compaixão pela moça e, sem pensar em mais nada, estendeu-lhe a mão para que se levantasse.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou ele.

– Estou... – Disse ela com a voz embargada.

Era a primeira vez que alguém se importou com ela desde que chegara ali. Os demais estavam com medo demais para fazer alguma coisa ou simplesmente não ligavam para sua situação.

Antes dos eventos relativos à volta de Circe, Tânatos e Nêmesis, Selene já começava a erguer seu reino na Lua e foi, aos poucos, trazendo os seres humanos para compor sua corte em segredo. Foi quando ela conheceu Nyoko. A jovem vivia junto do pai e do irmão pequeno. Ela iniciava uma jornada rumo ao mundo da música. Selene, ao ouvir a voz da moça, decidiu que ela seria mais uma peça em sua coleção.

No entanto, a jovem se recusou a servi-la.

A deusa se enfureceu e ameaçou a família de Nyoko, arrastando-a assim para seu reino. Ela deu-lhe pequenas asas brancas – "Como uma atração, você animará minha corte", disse-lhe com um riso maldoso.

E, desde então, a jovem amarga a solidão de uma cela naquele elegante palácio repleto de almas forçadas a fazer companhia àquela deusa, que enganava com suas feições carinhosas somente para em seguida mostrar seu lado mais possessivo e cruel.

Aquele homem de aspecto tão gentil... Também ele parecia mais uma vítima da implacável deusa, mas não se importava de lhe estender a mão, não se amedrontava diante do olhar que já se dirigia furioso a ele... Ao contrário dos outros ali.

Ela aceitou o gesto de compaixão e começou a se erguer com a ajuda das mãos dele.

Mas Selene se interpôs no meio dos dois, fazendo a moça cair novamente no chão.

– Não quero que ninguém toque em você, Endymion... E quanto a você, Nyoko, trate de se levantar por sua própria força e cante... Se não fizer o que mando, já sabe o que vai acontecer ao seu desprotegido irmãozinho...

_Chantagista_, sussurrou Darien, tentando auxiliar a moça novamente.

No entanto, Nyoko recusou-lhe a ajuda dessa vez:

– Não deve se prejudicar por minha causa...

A jovem seguiu de cabeça baixa para uma espécie de palco onde estavam os demais músicos.

– Ela vive trancada e acorrentada em um dos quartos... Está sendo castigada por ter se rebelado contra mim. Queria se recusar a me servir... Uma tola! É bom que você veja o que acontece a quem me contraria.

– Não devia obrigar as pessoas a fazerem coisas que não querem. Em que lhe agrada manter alguém assim tão contrariado a seu lado?

– Fala dela ou de você?

– Falo de todos que chantageia...

Selene o enlaçou pela cintura.

– Mas você é especial aqui, meu querido... Vamos ouvir a canção que ela tem pra nós.

Nyoko observou a cena com tristeza e deu início à música que lhe tocava a alma naquele momento. Suas grandes asas de anjo se abriram e pequenos pontos prateados caíam por todo o salão como se fossem flocos de neve.

As pessoas a seu redor, inclusive Selene, olhavam e ouviam embevecidas a jovem:

_**Spend all your time waiting**_

_**For that second chance**_

_**For a break that would make it okay**_

_**There's always some reason**_

_**To feel not good enough**_

_**And it's hard at the end of the day**_

_**I need some distraction**_

_**Oh beautiful release**_

_**Memories seep from my veins**_

_**Let me be empty**_

_**Oh and weightless and maybe**_

_**I'll find some peace tonight**_

_**In the arms of the angel**_

_**Fly away from here**_

_**From this dark cold hotel room**_

_**And the endlessness that you feel**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage**_

_**Of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_**Maybe you find some comfort here**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_**Maybe you find some comfort here**_

Aplausos.

Darien sorriu para a moça que devolveu o gesto na mesma  
>moeda.<p>

Selene não gostou do que viu. Aquela jovem era definitivamente uma abusada. Ela virou-se para a Harpia.

– Traga nossa cantora aqui.

A Harpia arrastou Nyoko até Selene diante dos olhares espantados da plateia e de Darien:

"Não há uma única criatura nesse salão que não me pertença! Espero não ter que derramar mais sangue para provar que não devem me contrariar... E quanto a você, Nyoko, cuidado para onde dirige seu olhar", completou a deusa, erguendo sua mão para castigá-la.

– Não faça isso! – Disse Darien colocando-se à frente da jovem.

A deusa baixou as mãos lentamente. Nyoko percebeu de imediato que boa coisa não iria acontecer...

Selene lançou um ataque brando, mas doloroso, sobre Darien, que caiu no chão.

– Todos me pertencem! Nem mesmo este homem, que eu trato de forma especial, pode me contrariar. Não deixo ninguém sem punição.

E, em seguida, esbofeteou Nyoko, ordenando a Harpia que a levasse para sua cela e a acorrentasse.

Sob as ordens de Selene, todos se retiraram para seus respectivos cômodos.

"Levante-se e venha comigo", disse a deusa olhando Darien por cima, "Ainda não me diverti o suficiente por hoje".

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **A música cantada por Nyoko se chama "Angel" e é de Sarah Mclachlan


	25. Corações partidos

**N/A: **Nesse capítulo, faço referências ao episódio 35 da fase classic e ao 194 da Stars.

**Neo Serenity Eternal – **Se está com raiva da Selene agora, espere pra ver o que ela ainda vai aprontar *O*

Bjs.

**Corações partidos**

Haruka e Michiru foram tragadas para um jardim de flores petrificadas.

Tudo ali era estranho e tétrico.

Fazia um calor quase insuportável.

– Mas que droga! – Paraguejava Haruka – Do que aquela imbecil falava?

– Calma, Haruka – Pediu Michiru.

Andando a fim de reconhecer o local em que se encontravam, as duas logo repararam em grandes estátuas de pedra.

Mas havia algo de assustador nelas. Eram figuras de mulheres entristecidas, contornos de lágrimas a escorrer por suas faces. Michiru sentiu seu coração apertar por alguns instantes.

Eram tão viscerais aquelas imagens, que lhe incomodavam. Os olhos – aqueles olhos de desespero – eram tão perfeitos em seu desenho, em sua profundidade.

Aquelas não eram estátuas comuns...

Diante daquele cenário, porém, Haruka não se horrorizava; apenas começava a sentir uma irritação crescente.

– Droga de lugar! Vamos tentar achar a saída, Michiru!

– Espere, Haruka! Tem algo de errado...

Um corvo pairava sobre o local. Ele pousou sobre uma das estátuas, a representação de uma senhora de idade já avançada. Suas feições revelavam dor, suplício.

Michiru parou por alguns segundos a contemplar aquele animal que, ferido, começava a deixar escorrer seu sangue pela estátua.

A jovem permanecia parada, como que em estado de encantamento. Os olhos foram se arregalando aos poucos, a boca se preparando para emitir um som de surpresa, que logo despertaria a atenção de Haruka.

O sangue do corvo penetrou na estátua que, aos poucos, começou a ganhar vida. O despertar daquela criatura foi acompanhado de um terrível grito de dor e desespero.

Haruka correu para se juntar a Michiru enquanto a velha, com seus olhos esbugalhados atirava-se contra a jovem. Ela cravou suas unhas no pescoço da moça, enquanto sussurrava:

– Vai se juntar a nós...

– Michiru!

Haruka tentou ajudá-la, mas foi em vão. Outros corvos já haviam despertado as demais estátuas que, em forma humana, caminhavam como zumbis em sua direção.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?", perguntava ela, enquanto era facilmente dominada por aquelas mulheres de aspecto tão estranho.

Um dos corvos pousou num dos pilares vazios e, aos poucos, foi ganhando contornos humanos. Era um homem de cabelos escuros e profundos olhos negros, que ostentava asas negras nas costas.

– Bem-vindas, minhas caras. Vocês sabem o motivo de estarem aqui? – A voz suave e melodiosa quase as podia confundir – Vocês estão para pagar pelos seus crimes. É dia do julgamento!

– Julgamento? Do que você está falando?

– Do coração gelado que está guardado dentro do corpo de vocês! Sempre dispostas a sacrificar os outros... Quantas e quantas vezes não se mostraram capazes de atos crueis para obter a vitória mesmo que isso significasse sacrificar uma vida, abandonar um amigo ferido no meio do caminho?

"Michiru e Haruka vocês são acusadas de não terem sentimentos! De colocarem suas batalhas acima de tudo, sacrificando inocentes".

– Mas nós não sacrificamos ninguém! – Argumentou Michiru.

– Somente porque não tiveram oportunidade! – Tornou o jovem.

No chão, em frente às duas, formou-se uma espécie de tela, que mostrava imagens do passado. Serena desesperada pedia para que ninguém fosse sacrificado diante da rigidez das duas:

_– **Ninguém precisa ser sacrificado! – Dizia a loura.**_

_– **Não diga bobagens! – Tornava Haruka.**_

Depois, na mais recente batalha, a imagem de Lita sendo deixada para trás...

_– **Michiru e eu também não vamos aguentar muito tempo. Mas precisamos cumprir nossa missão. Eu sinto muito... Mas ela não pode seguir em frente e, se a levarmos, só vamos lhe provocar sofrimento, além de se tornar um fardo na batalha.**_

Um fardo na batalha, um fardo na batalha, um fardo na batalha... A fala de Haruka repetia-se incessantemente.

– Pare com isso! – Explodiu Haruka – Fizemos o que tínhamos de fazer.

– É nosso jeito de lutar! – Completou Michiru – Mas confesso que estávamos erradas.

– Michiru...

A jovem violinista olhou para Haruka com tristeza nos olhos.

– Nós somos duas teimosas... Sempre arrogantes. Não deveríamos ter deixado a Lita pra trás. E a maior prova disso é que ela salvou a todos... Não aprendemos nada com o caso de Hotaru... Nossa princesa pode ser uma chorona, mas não é à toa que é ela a princesa; é muito mais sábia que nós!

Haruka abaixou a cabeça.

Michiru tinha razão.

O jovem desceu do pilar e cravou a espada entre as duas.

– O que me dizem?

– Nós... estávamos erradas! – Disse Haruka.

Ele primeiro enconstou sua mão ao peito de Haruka e depois ao de Michiru e sorriu de leve antes de se pronunciar.

– Sinto sinceridade em seus corações... Espero que se lembrem desse dia! Quando a vida abandonar seus corpos e seus espíritos chegarem ao reino de Hades, estarei esperando por vocês... Não se esqueçam do que lhes pode acontecer aqui! Podem ir.

As mulheres aos poucos foram voltando aos seus pilares e se transformando em pedra, enquanto o jovem novamente se transformava em corvo, desaparecendo no ar.

* * *

><p>Seiya e Rei chegaram a uma estrada coberta por neblina. Era difícil enxergar e os dois se deram as mãos para não se perderem.<p>

Andaram pela neblina até toparem com um casal que se beijava apaixonadamente.

_Não podia ser..._

_Bombom?_

_Darien?_

Mas não eram os mesmo de hoje... Eram Darien e Serena de três anos atrás.

Como isso podia ser? Por que estavam ali diante dos dois?

– O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Rei.

Seiya sentia-se mal com aquela visão. Era ainda penoso ver Serena e Darien assim juntos.

– Não são eles, Rei... Até porque Darien está com Selene... E veja: estão mais jovens! Só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

Rei olhava para os dois com uma certa tristeza que não compreendia de onde vinha. Decerto que ela e Darien tinham iniciado algo, mas isso foi há muito tempo... Não sentia nada por ele além de uma grande amizade.

_Ou não?_

E o dia em que todos descobriram que Serena era princesa da Lua lhe voltou à mente. Foi ali que percebeu que os dois estavam destinados a ficar juntos e lhe provacava um grande incômodo recordar-se do quanto amaldiçoava aquele destino.

Lembrava-se da fraqueza de Serena, chorando como uma criança boba, enquanto Darien havia sido levado gravemente ferido por ordens da rainha Beryl.

_– **Eu não quero mais lutar, não quero! – Dizia Sailor Moon.**_

_– **Não gosto que me chamem de princesa; não combina comigo! Meu nome é Serena Tsukino, Serena Tsukino!**_

_– **Escuta, Serena, você ainda nem sabe qual vai ser sua missão... – Argumentou Lua.**_

_**A sailor ergueu-se irritada.**_

_– **A missão não me interessa! Que é tudo isso de vida passada? Eu não quero saber; não gosto de nada disso! Eu não quero lutar! Entendam, por favor! Eu não quero!**_

_**A voz dela foi tomando contornos mais brandos e tristes ao completar:**_

_"**Eu não quero... Não quero que lhes aconteça o mesmo que com o Darien. É muito doloroso, eu não quero".**_

_**Foi aí, nesse preciso momento, que Rei se dirigiu muito brava à sua princesa e lhe deu um violento tapa.**_

_– **Você é fraca e não tem caráter! É fraca e covarde! **_

_– **Sou covarde e fraca; não sou forte como você! – Respondeu Sailor Moon com as mãos no rosto, uma certa raiva na voz que só se abrandou ao se deparar com os olhos marejados da amiga – Rei...?**_

_– **O Darien morreu pra salvar uma garota como você? Isso já é demais!**_

Era por aquela covarde que ele havia se sacrificado? Era esse o destino? E, para ela, não era Tuxedo Mask que importava, era o Darien...

E Sailor Moon só choramingava que não queria mais lutar... Ela não o merecia, não merecia o sacrifício feito por ela...

Rei se sentiu tonta e caiu em cima de Seiya, que a segurou com firmeza. O coração do jovem mais uma vez disparou de leve, deixando-o confuso. Por que se sentia assim perto dela? Nunca havia olhado para ela de outra forma... Somente sua Bombom era capaz de mexer com seu coração.

E arrasar com ele também... Era a Darien que ela amava... No final, era para os braços dele que ela queria correr. Foi breve e ilusório o tempo que os dois ficaram juntos... O que diabos ela tanto via nele? Foi o primeiro a se deixar abater por Sailor Galáxia! Não estava ao lado dela na batalha mais importante, não havia nele o mesmo fogo apaixonado que ele tinha certeza transmitir.

Dessa forma, era extremamente doloroso vê-la sofrer por causa dele. Lembrava-se no mesmo instante da época em que se conheceram e de quando começaram a lutar juntos. De como ela ficava triste por causa dele.

_– E eu não posso substitui-lo? Me deixa substitui-lo..._

_Serena limitou-se a olhá-lo de forma estática, sem dar nenhuma resposta._

_Ele não podia substutui-lo. Ele nunca poderia ocupar o lugar daquele homem que não conseguia protegê-la e que ainda assim era posto no mais alto dos pedestais. E agora estavam todos no reino de Hades para conseguir a liberdade dele. _

Mas o contato com Rei parecia salvá-lo de tudo aquilo... Daquele amor condenado a nunca se concretizar, ele o sentia... nem sabia explicar...

– Rei...

A moça enrubesceu de leve, quando seus olhos encontraram os dele. Também ela estranhou seu próprio jeito. De alguma forma, Seiya lhe lembrava Darien...

... Até no amor por Serena.

_KKKKKKKKKK_

_– Darien... Eu te amo! – Dizia bem alto a Serena que estava para além da névoa – Por mais que tentem ninguém vai nos separar!_

_E Darien rodopiava com ela pelos braços._

Porém, os dois foram sumindo aos poucos, até desaparecerem por completo. No lugar deles, a figura de um pierrot a saltitar surgiu diante de Rei e Seiya. Seus trajes em preto e branco lembravam os de um palhaço; no lado direito do rosto, surgia uma lágrima desenhada. Os seus olhos eram do mesmo tom cinza do céu naquele lugar. Ele trazia nas mãos um pequeno violão

Ele se pôs a cantar sua melodia para os dois:

_**Pierrot apaixonado chora pelo amor da colombina**_

_**E a sua sina chorar a ilusão em vão, em vão**_

_**E a colombina só quer um amor**_

_**Que não encontra num braço qualquer**_

_**Essa menina não quer mais saber de mal-me-quer**_

_**Só do pierrot, pierrot**_

_**Pierrot, pierrot, pierrot, pierrot...**_

O pierrot começou a rodar a ao redor dos dois como se fora uma alucinado. A teatralidade de seus jeitos era tamanha, que parecia influenciado por alguma bebida alcóolica.

_O pierrot apaixonado chora pelo amor da colombina__  
><em>_E na esquina se mata a beber pra esquecer, pra esquecer_

Debochado, o pierrot jogou o violão para o alto e fez surgir dois copos de bebida, presenteano Seiya e Rei, sem se esquecer de dar uma piscadinha para os dois.

Abriu os braços para pegar novamente o violão antes que esse caísse no chão a fim de finalizar:

_**E o pierrot só queria amar**__**  
><strong>__**E dar um basta a esta dor já sem fim**__**  
><strong>__**Mas colombina trocou seu amor por arlequim**__**  
><strong>__**E o pierrot, chora!**__**  
><strong>__**E o pierrot, chora!**__**  
><strong>__**E o pierrot, chora!**__**  
><strong>__**Pierrot...**_

– Vocês dois estão apaixonados... Mas não podem ter o que querem... A Colombina sempre escolhe o Arlequim, meu jovem – Disse ele, dirigindo um sorriso enlouquecido na direção de Seiya.

"A Colombina... que não é você, morena!", completou num ar de deboche.

– Não diga bobagens! – Exclamou Rei irritada.

– Tem certeza de que o que eu falo é bobagem? Se pudesse, se soubesse que não prejudicaria o equilíbrio das coisas, não lutaria para conquistar o amor do Arlequim?

– Eu não sou apaixonada pelo Darien!

O pierrot se retraiu e começou a chorar; as lágrimas escorriam e borravam sua maquiagem, enquanto sua face perdia a expressão alegre de há pouco.

– Vocês são falsos! Negar o amor é um crime! É por isso que estão condenados ao sofrimento eterno... À dor de amar e não ser correspondido!

E desapareceu a saltitar novamente cantando o trecho de uma outra canção agora entre lágrimas e lamúrias:

_**Enfrentar ainda causa tanto medo**__**  
><strong>__**Mas fugir é bem pior:**__**  
><strong>__**Voltei prá te dizer que nessa guerra**__**  
><strong>__**Não há vencedor**_

Seiya ficou muito abalado com a aparição do pierrot, mas Rei pousou novamente sua mão sobre o ombro dele, enquanto a outra tocava-lhe suavemente o rosto. Nem ela poderia prever uma atitude dessas da própria parte.

– Seiya...

Por um segundo, o olhar dos dois se cruzou e, embora Darien e Serena tenham ressurgido em meio à neblina com o desparecimento do pierrot, os dois não mais pareciam se importar.

Rei ensaiou dizer alguma coisa. As palavras estavam prestes a sair... _Não, eu não amo mais o Darien... Eu não faria nada para separá-lo de Serena..._ Ela via nos olhos dele a necessidade de ouvir...Ela sentiu o arrepio que tomou conta do corpo dele com o simples toque dela e que o desestabilizou por completo.

Mas relógios começaram a cair e abrir novos portais. E o tempo de dizer a Seiya o que ela queria passou...

Os dois estavam voltando para a torre.

**N/A: **Ambas as músicas se chamam "Pierrot", mas a primeira é do grupo Los hermanos e o trecho da outra é de Marina Lima.


	26. A maldade de Selene

**N/A: Laarc - **Muito obrigada! *_*

A Selene vai botar as garras um "pouquinho" mais de for dessa vez.

Bjs.

* * *

><p><strong>A maldade de Selene<strong>

"Levante-se e venha comigo", disse Selene olhando Darien por cima, "Ainda não me diverti o suficiente por hoje".

Ele olhou com desprezo para a deusa, que selou os lábios no dele.

Quando sentiu seu paletó deslizando até o chão, Darien enrubesceu de leve provocando as risadas debochadas de Selene.

– Envergonhado? Você é tolo demais! Não viu hoje a extensão de meu poder? A grandeza do meu reino? Não se sente nem um pouco envaidecido pelo lugar especial que guardei pra você?

– Você só está me usando pra ameaçar Serena, pra ela resgatar Endymion em seu lugar. Não há nada de especial nisso.

– Eu sou uma deusa e ela é uma de minhas guerreiras... Não tenho que me justificar... E, sim, nesse momento, ela está no reino de Hades pra trazer o que eu quero e ter você de volta... Mas pode ser que ela não consiga e fique por lá mesmo. Nesse caso, você ficaria aqui pra sempre...

– Isso não vai acontecer. Ela vai cumprir a parte dela nesse _acordo_ sujo.

Selene soltou um sorriso maquiavélico. _Tão ingênuo_ ele se saía, não era à toa que nunca desconfiou dela.

"Mas você não vai", prosseguiu ele, "Você não tem a intenção de..."

– Fazer a troca? É claro que não! Se ela trouxer meu amado de volta, ficarei com vocês dois. Não haverá troca nenhuma. Você vai ser meu até eu enjoar de você... – Completou a deusa, cínica como sempre.

Ele deu um passo para trás horrorizado com a frase que ouvira. Não concebia que Selene pudesse ser assim, tão sórdida a ponto de não cumprir sequer com a palavra dada.

– Como pode ser tão baixa? O que ganha me forçando a ficar a seu lado? Eu tenho pena de você... Usando esses artifícios sujos pra ter uma pessoa à força. Você não tem nenhum caráter! E não passa de uma desgraçada!

Os olhos de Selene se encheram de ódio ao interromper a fala dele com um tapa.

– O que eu avisei a você? Que se ousasse me contrariar os humanos pagariam o preço.

Ela gritou a plenos pulmões pela Harpia, ordenou-lhe que lhe trouxesse um dos casais abrigados no palácio.

– O que pretende fazer?

– Você vai ver...

A harpia trouxe rapidamente os dois. Era um casal já idoso, que trazia o medo estampado no rosto por estar ali. Eles foram jogados de joelhos diante da imponente deusa da Lua.

– Peço desculpas por atrapalhar o sono de vocês, mas alguém precisa sofrer as consequências pela desobediência do guardião da Terra.

Selene foi implacável... Em suas mãos se formou uma adaga de prata, que ela usou para verter o sangue do homem e da mulher à sua frente.

Ela cortava a carne dos dois com um sorriso diabólico na direção de Darien. O sangue do casal corria generosamente pelo chão formando uma poça.

Darien, por sua vez, queria ajudá-los, mas a Harpia o segurou e ele foi obrigado a ver a cena sem poder interferir.

– O que ganha com todas essas maldades? – Gritava Darien tentando se livrar das mãos da harpia – Eles não têm culpa, eu nem ao menos conheço essa gente...

– Eles são humanos! Não é sua missão proteger a Terra e o povo que nela nasceu? Então, vou começar por esses só pra mostrar pra você a extensão do meu poder... Eles podem morrer porque você está sendo idiota! Porque não entendeu ainda que pertence à deusa da Lua, não mais à tola princesa Serena!

Selene ria diante da dor do casal. Eles estavam vivos, mas muito feridos e gritavam de dor, enquanto o sangue deles escorria pelas mãos da deusa.

– Vou testar sua inteligência, meu querido. O que você precisa me dizer nesse momento? O que precisa fazer para que essas pessoas não sangrem até a morte bem na sua frente e por sua culpa?

Darien olhou para aquelas pessoas gritando e se contorcendo à sua frente; ele cerrou os punhos e baixou levemente a cabeça olhando diretamente para o sofrimento do casal antes de começar a falar.

– Me perdoa... Eu não vou mais falar assim com você.

– Só isso? Agora há pouco você estava bem mais falante...

– Por favor, Selene, cuide deles... Assim, eles vão acabar morrendo... – A voz de Darien era quase abafada pelos gritos do casal, que sentia uma terrível dor atravessando o corpo.

– Me convença a fazer isso! Mas seja rápido, pois eles não vão durar muito!

– Não vou... – Disse ele – Não vou mais contrariar você. Eu dou a minha palavra. Eu farei o que você quiser, mas não os mate... Eles não têm culpa de nada...

– Mais ou menos... podia ter sido mais romântico, mas tudo bem... – Olhou-o com certo desprezo Selene, que logo usou a energia de seu diamante lunar para curar o casal.

Os dois levantaram-se sem entender ao certo o que estava acontecendo. E foi com alívio que regressaram para seu quarto quando ouviram a ordem da deusa para que dali se retirassem.

Também a harpia recebeu ordens para se retirar, deixando os dois, deusa e humano, ali a sós.

Novamente.

De repente, porém, as feições da deusa, que deixavam transparecer uma loucura eminente, transformaram-se. Os olhos brilhavam e o rosto, sereno, iluminava um sorriso carinhoso:

– Acho que agora podemos continuar do ponto em que paramos – Disse, tirando a camisa dele.

Em seguida, Selene o enlaçou, seus cabelos o cobriam como se fosse uma capa. As mãos dela percorriam agilmente o corpo de Darien. Conforme a palavra dada, ele não a contrariou. Ninguém mais seria ferido por causa dele; não iria permitir isso.

E a deusa da Lua se divertiu tal qual havia planejado, sem o mínimo constrangimento.

Por fim, com a respiração cansada em cima do corpo dele, as mãos trêmulas passeando por aqueles cabelos negros, tinha ela plena certeza de que não o devolveria, de que Serena não o teria de volta, de que ele deveria ficar à sua disposição para que ela pudesse possuí-lo quando bem entendesse, como fez agora. Endymion teria sempre seu lugar, mas não abriria mão desse que estava ali com ela... Quando cansasse dessa brincadeira, ela mesma daria cabo da vida dele para que a ninguém mais pertencesse.

– Agora, sim. Dou a noite por encerrada. Tenha bons sonhos, meu caro. Descanse... Amanhã é um outro dia... Se é que me entende.


	27. Confiança

**N/A: Laarc - **Nossa, amei seu comentário! *O*

Tive que abafar as risadas aqui em casa, para não acordar minha tia que já estava dormindo! rs

**Neo Serenity Eternal - **A Selene é terrível! E ela ainda vai aprontar muito mais...

Também tive de conter as risadas quando você citou a Clara! Adorei!

**Hikari-chans2 - **Pois é, a Serena no maior sacrifício e a danada da Selene querendo ficar com os dois!

Em breve, vou mostrar o confronto entre Serena e Beryl.

Beijos e muito obrigada pelos valiosos comentários de vocês.

* * *

><p><strong>Confiança<strong>

Mina, Lita e Ami foram parar em meio aos rochedos de uma praia. O céu estava acinzentado e as ondas do mar revolto se chocavam violentamente contra as pedras.

Uma jovem trajando um longo vestido negro estava sentada em uma dessas pedras sem se importar com as ondas que vinham a molhá-la. Aquela moça obviamente corria perigo mantendo-se ali daquela forma, podendo ser tragada pelo mar.

Aquela figura triste e solitária chamou de imediato a atenção de Lita. Ela correu até ela, seguida de Mina e Ami.

– Espere por nós – Gritou Mina, correndo junto de Ami.

As três chegavam cada vez mais perto da moça. Queriam explicar-lhe que não era seguro permanecer ali. Mas ela se ergueu, ficando bem na beirinha como quem fosse se atirar.

– Não faça isso! – Gritou Lita, já mais próxima dela, as mãos quase a tocando.

– Não chegue perto de mim! – Disse a jovem, virando-se e finalmente revelando seu rosto. Sua face estava coberta de cicatrizes. Por um segundo, Lita parou.

"O que foi? Horrorizada? Porque é o que eu provoco nas pessoas: horror!"

– Não... É que...

– Minhas amigas me abandonaram. Elas me deixaram pra trás e eu não tive como defender! Não há amizade no mundo... No final, todos somos descartáveis!

– Não diga isso! – Lita deu mais um passo.

Mas suas mãos apenas tocaram de leve os cabelos da moça, que se atirou ao mar.

– Não! – Gritaram Ami e Mina.

No entanto, de nada adiantaram os gritos e a vontade de ajudar das três, a jovem caiu como se fosse em câmera lenta, sendo apanhada pelo mar e desaparecendo em sua imensidão azul.

Como uma criatura fulminada, Lita percorria o mar com os olhos tentando encontrar algum sinal da jovem.

Em vão.

– Lita... – Disse Ami, gentilmente pondo a mão em seu ombro.

– Não me toque, por favor... – Tornou Lita, os punhos cerrados, os olhos fechados, concentrando-se para não chorar.

– Lita! – Surpreendeu-se Mina, enquanto Ami dava um passo para trás, assustada.

Lita retirou do bolso de sua calça, uma foto das três juntas.

– Aquela menina é como eu! Só que as cicatrizes não estão no meu rosto! Eu amava vocês. Eram as minhas amigas queridas! Por que me largaram naquele chão frio tão machucada, por que me trataram como se eu fosse um peso?

Mina e Ami mal sabiam o que responder. Temiam que esse dia chegasse, o dia em que Lita as confrontaria pelo que aconteceu.

– Nós não queríamos... – Começou a se explicar Ami.

– Não queriam o quê? Me magoar? Me deixar sangrar até a morte? O que vocês não queriam? Droga!

Lita agora não tinha mais controle sobre as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Sempre lutou ao lado delas e estava disposta a se sacrificar por um bem maior, mas o que aconteceu na batalha contra Circe, Nêmesis e Tânatos considerava alta traição. Foi simplesmente descartada, deixada muito ferida e vulnerável ao ataque inimigo. Lembrou-se, em meio a soluços, que estava coma visão embaçada pelo próprio sangue que escorria pela face, quando viu as amigas a deixando para trás. Ela sussurrou um "Meninas, não me deixem aqui... estou viva...", mas elas seguiam sem sequer olhar para trás.

Foi difícil se reerguer, mesmo assim, buscou forças para se arrastar até a morada dos deuses e ainda ajudar na batalha final. Ela salvou a todas, as companheiras de luta que a haviam deixado para trás.

– Nós não somos amigas. Somos apenas pessoas que lutam juntas. Uma equipe... – Ela agora enxugava as lágrimas.

– Não, Lita... Não diga isso – Mina tentava se aproximar dela, que se retraía.

– Você é muito importante pra nós – Disse Ami.

Lita balançava a cabeça negativamente.

– Nós erramos! – Disse Mina – Nós erramos com você! Eu poderia dizer que Haruka nos influenciou, convenceu de que era o melhor... Mas somos responsáveis pela decisão final de te deixar ali. E nós estávamos erradas! Não deveríamos nunca ter feito isso com você. Deveríamos ter mandado Haruka ir para o inferno, mas concordamos com ela... E me arrependo profundamente disso cada vez que olho pra você, cada vez que vejo o quanto fui estúpida!

– É verdade... – Continuou Ami – Essa foi a mais dura lição que aprendi em toda a minha vida. Nós erramos, Lita. Não podemos voltar no tempo, modificar o que aconteceu... Só podemos tentar ganhar sua amizade novamente aos poucos.

– E nós não vamos desistir dessa vez...

A fala das amigas foi desarmando Lita aos poucos. Decerto que estava ainda muito magoada, mas via sinceridade nos olhos das duas.

– Meninas...

Ami e Mina correram para Lita e a abraçaram com tal força, que quase a machucaram.

– Nós fomos burras, Lita... Eu espero que nos perdoe...

Lita assentiu com a cabeça.

Agora era o ressentimento que ficara para trás.

* * *

><p>Setsuna e Hotaru caminhavam por entre a neve.<p>

Fazia um frio quase insuportável e as duas andavam abraçadas por entre as ruas de gelo.

– Onde estamos? – Perguntou Hotaru – Onde será que estão as outras?

– Eu não sei...

Setsuna franzia a testa, preocupada com o provável desafio que estavam por enfrentar. Aquele ambiente deveria ter suas devidas armadilhas.

Conforme iam avançando, perceberam algo de insólito ali, criaturas feitas de gelo... Animais e até pessoas, todos ali congelados, como se fossem esculturas.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou Hotaru cheia de curiosidade, já pronta a tocar num urso de gelo.

– Não faça isso! – Setsuna queria impedi-la de fazer isso.

_Por que todas estão sendo tão teimosas?_

Mas Hotaru sorriu e prosseguiu, tocando na ponta do nariz do urso, que ali congelado não tinha feições assustadoras, antes lhe lembrava os ursinhos que tinha em sua infância.

Como consequência, o urso começou a derreter ao toque da mão de Hotaru. Setsuna pegou pela mão da jovem a fim de afastá-la do animal, que aos poucos voltava à sua forma original, mas a menina parecia hipnotizada.

– Hotaru... – Dizia Setsuna com tristeza no olhar.

Molhado, o urso abaixou a cabeça diante das duas jovens e agradeceu a Hotaru por ter nele tocado e libertado com seu calor, o que parecia assustar a menina – _Como assim um urso falante?_

– Sim... eu posso falar... Vê tudo a seu redor? Pássaros, homens, mulheres... Dê-lhes a chance de voltar à vida com o toque terno de suas mãos, minha princesa... Dê-lhes vida e desfaça esse feitiço de destruição que paira sobre eles aqui.

– Não se deixe enganar... – Disse Setsuna – Há algo de errado nisso tudo, lembre-se de como viemos parar aqui.

– Mas, Setsuna...

– Não a ouça! – Disse o urso num tom mais severo – Ela não compreende, ninguém pode entendê-la... Liberte-nos a todos e fique aqui, entregue sua alma ao reino de Hades.

– Entregar minha alma ao reino de Hades?

– Sim...

– Hotaru... Por favor, me escute – Setsuna colocava a mão em seu ombro; não acreditava que ela estivesse se comportando daquela forma.

No entanto, a jovem reagiu de forma violenta ao apelo da amiga. Ela deu um empurrão em Setsuna e olhou-a com desprezo.

– Não seja invejosa!

Setsuna estava chocada com a reação de Hotaru. Ela só poderia estar enfeitiçada. Em sua normalidade, ela jamais agiria de semelhante maneira.

A jovem guardiã do portal do tempo não se deu por vencida e continuou a tentar alertar Hotaru.

– Você sabe que não é inveja! Eu quero o melhor pra você... Não deve se entregar assim às armadilhas desse reino! Por favor, me escute!

Mas a jovem a olhava cada vez mais irritada. E corria na direção das outras esculturas de gelo, tocando uma por uma. Dessa forma, todas as criaturas dali ganharam vida graças à simples ação de Hotaru.

A jovem agora se cercava de uma turba de pessoas e animais, que se ajoelhavam diante dela, enquanto um sorriso satânico se formava em seus lábios.

– Eu serei como uma rainha! E ninguém se colocará em meu caminho!

– Pare com isso! Não vê que está sendo manipulada por uma força negativa?

Os olhos de Hotaru ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos e brilhantes. E ela concentrou uma grande quantidade de energia nas mãos para desferir contra a amiga.

Setsuna se desviou como pôde do ataque. Ela olhava com grande surpresa para Hotaru.

– Sua invejosa, fora daqui!

Havia algo errado em toda essa história. O reino de Hades apresentava inúmeras armadilhas. Setsuna bem o sabia... Mas o que significava tudo isso?

Só havia uma explicação.

Mas seria isso possível?

– Não! Não... Você... Não pode ser Hotaru! O que vocês fizeram com ela? – Gritava Setsuna.

– Eu sou Hotaru! – Respondia a jovem, com ferocidade.

– Não, você não é! A verdadeira Hotaru não faria uma coisa dessas!

A jovem ficava cada vez mais enfurecida e agora eram seus lacaios que tentavam atacar Setsuna. Mas ela não cedia e, com sua firmeza, gritava por Hotaru, a verdadeira, pois seu coração se recusava a acreditar que sua amiga e companheira de batalha fosse capaz de tais atitudes, tão fraca a ponto de se deixar seduzir tão facilmente.

– Hotaru, onde você está? – Gritava Setsuna tentando se desviar daquela gente.

Mas eles a pegaram e colocaram de joelhos diante de Hotaru.

– Qual o problema, sua tola?

– Onde está Hotaru? O que fizeram com ela?

– Por que insiste nessa história? Não acredita que eu seja Hotaru?

– Não. A verdadeira Hotaru não faria isso! Ela não é assim...

Setsuna mantinha seu olhar firme e decidido.

– Não me importa que me machuque, mas, por favor, liberte Hotaru...

– O sacrifício... – Sussurrou a jovem em seu ouvido, antes de se metamorfosear.

Era uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e asas de cristal. Seus olhos violeta transmitiam calma e paz; não havia neles o menor resquício da ferocidade de há pouco.

"Como descobriu? Quando desconfiou?", perguntou ela a Setsuna.

– Hotaru é forte! Não iria se deixar seduzir tão facilmente... Onde ela está?

De repente, o céu e a paisagem se modificaram como se houvesse dois planos convivendo em paralelo, que agora se transformavam em um só. E a imagem de Hotaru surgia aos poucos diante de Setsuna, bem como a de Setsuna aparecia para Hotaru.

As duas haviam enfrentado o mesmo desafio.

– Se uma de vocês falhasse, estariam condenadas a ficarem aqui. Que bom que passaram pelo desafio! Foi muito duro, mas vocês duas possuem o coração forte! Não duvidem nunca disso! Mereceram poder continuar sua jornada.


	28. Laço eterno

**Laço eterno**

Darien não tinha consciência de que cada hora no reino de Hades equivalia a um dia no reino da Lua. Assim, as meninas mal tinham iniciado sua jornada no reino de Hades e ele já entrava no quarto dia no palácio de Selene.

_Culpa minha... Ela não deveria se arriscar assim..._

_Ninguém deveria sofrer por minha causa..._

_Eu estou sendo um estorvo..._

Ele se olhava no espelho após sair do banho. Ele terminou de se secar e vestiu as roupas que haviam sido deixadas para ele sobre a cama, uma calça preta e uma camisa azul-marinho.

Quando terminou de abotoar o último botão da camisa, Selene entrou bruscamente pelo quarto.

– Tem algo que quero dizer a você. Sente-se!

A expressão da deusa era demasiado séria e ela o olhava como alguém diante de um problema matemático difícil de resolver.

Selene então começou a dizer as palavras de que Darien jamais se esqueceria.

– Os deuses em muito se afastam dos humanos. Não somos como vocês. A forma como nascemos e como geramos vida nem sempre coincide com a dos simples mortais... A deusa Atena nasceu da cabeça de Zeus, Hera gerou Hefesto sozinha... Quanto a mim, sinto uma nova vida, uma criatura que será uma semideusa poderosa, em mim. E que, em breve, verá a luz desse reino.

– O quê? – Perguntou Darien horrorizado.

– Muito em breve, de nós dois, nascerá uma filha. E você terá uma família, meu caro, muito embora não seja a que você tenha sonhado... O que foi? Surpreso por eu conhecer os seus desejos?... Sei muito, quase tudo sobre você. Sei que perdeu seus pais muito cedo e que sempre se sentiu só. Agora, por ironia do destino, seu sangue se uniu ao meu para sempre e algo me diz que não vai mais querer se afastar desse reino.

– Você mente... Isso não é verdade.

_O que era isso de uma nova vida? Uma criança? Não podia ser verdade... Não era justo que fosse verdade. Não... Não com ela, não desse jeito, em meio a chantagens sujas._

– Me dê sua mão, pediu a deusa diante do ceticismo dele.

Selene pousou a mão de Darien sobre sua barriga e, por um instante, uma sensação de tristeza tomou conta dele, a mesma que sentiu quando a deusa o olhava com satisfação dando a noite por encerrada. E essa sensação vinha da criatura que ele sentia ali, como se ela também estivesse tomada por essa mesma tristeza.

Ele então olhou para Selene, os olhos suplicantes por uma explicação.

– Ela vai se parecer com você... Tenho certeza... Será tola e sentimental como o pai... E ela não deixará de refletir nos olhos o fato de ter sido forjada naquele chão frio em meio à chantagem, à força.

– Ontem?...

Como ela podia já saber? O jovem estava confuso. Era isso que explicava com todo aquele preâmbulo sobre os deuses serem diferentes dos seres humanos?

Selene sorriu. Os olhares de surpresa de Darien tinham essa capacidade nela, provocar-lhe o sorriso. Mas não era de deboche. Havia pureza naqueles olhos e ela sabia reconhecer e até admirar isso... A indignação que brotava naquele olhar vinha da falta de malícia, a mesma que permitiu que ela o adormecesse e possuísse ainda na Terra, sem que ele desconfiasse de nada. E também de uma bondade que o levou a olhar com compaixão para Nyoko e para aquele casal, disposto mesmo a sofrer qualquer coisa no lugar deles se fosse preciso.

Era também para ela uma surpresa quando acordou com a sensação de que havia uma vida há poucas horas gerada dentro dela. Mas, de certa forma, isso a fazia feliz, pois há muito tempo não acontecia isso com ela. Seria interessante ter uma filha em seus braços, conceber uma nova vida após aquele passado de trevas, da grande e detestável batalha que tanto sofrimento trouxe.

– Sim... eu posso sentir... – Disse a deusa, envolvendo o pescoço dele, trazendo-o brandamente para junto de si.

Darien fez menção de afastá-la; estava chocado com a notícia que Selene lhe dera, mas a deusa o segurou então com mais firmeza.

–– Eu quero... Faz a minha vontade, anda... – Disse ela, deitando-o aos poucos – Sabe, cada vez mais você me atrai, eu realmente passei a gostar muito de você... Se abrisse seu coração, seria muito generosa com você. Poderia ser o soberano da Lua. Todos os seus desejos seriam atendidos... Não haveria limites para o que eu poderia lhe oferecer. Bastaria você mudar de atitude, de sentimentos.

– Há somente uma mulher nesse universo que me interessa...

– Serena – Disse a deusa com um ar de desprezo.

– É a ela que eu amo, ela é a minha família.

– Não é mais! Tenha certeza disso! Você é meu e meu só... Não admitirei que Serena sequer pouse os olhos sobre você novamente.

Selene interrompeu a própria fala com um beijo. Agora que os dois tinham um laço, uma criatura que seria a mistura dos dois a andar por aquele palácio, desejava-o ainda mais.

Com essa disposição, fazia suas mãos deslizarem por cada contorno de Darien, mais opressiva que nunca. Brincava de sussurrar no ouvido dele, "meu, meu e meu só...". A deusa da Lua gostava do jeito como ele ficava levemente vermelho e se pegava imaginando até quando ele continuaria assim.

– Eu estou tão cansado... – Sussurrou ele, sentindo os botões de sua roupa serem desabotoados com agilidade.

– Mas eu não... Vamos nos divertir só um pouco... Comemorar a chegada de nossa filha, não irá se opor não é verdade?

Selene mais parecia ter dez mãos e logo ele pôde ver as roupas que tinha acabado de vestir jogadas ao lado.

Darien fechou os olhos e, em seus pensamentos, pedia perdão a Serena. Ela estava se arriscando demais por um homem que não poderia mais ser dela, por alguém que não tinha mais controle sobre si mesmo.

Sentia-se um traidor.

Queria vê-la, a sua coelhinha... Estava com saudades... De envolvê-la em seus braços, da forma intensa e pura com que ela o amava, da vida que tinha, dos sonhos e planos, de lutarem juntos.

– Serena... – Sussurrou ele, em meio aos seus devaneios de saudade.

A deusa da Lua olhou-o implacável:

– Não adianta você sussurrar ou gritar o nome dela... Antes prefiro vê-lo morto que com aquela estúpida novamente. Nunca mais vai se ver nos braços dela, seu tolo.

Ao redor do corpo de Selene, uma aura sombria se formava. Ela segurou os dois pulsos dele com força e, no beijo, ele sentia aquela energia maligna queimando seu corpo por dentro, fazendo-o sentir dor. E era de propósito que ela fazia isso.

Ele o sabia.

"Recusa a oportunidade de se tornar um soberano... Prefere continuar sendo um simples amante, escravo de alcova... Que seja".

Os olhos da deusa da Lua eram satânicos, bem como seu sorriso, enquanto se fazia pesar sobre ele. A respiração dela demonstrava os estágios pelos quais passava, sem soltar-lhe os pulsos, as sensações estampadas em seu rosto. Ele era seu mais uma vez... Decerto que a alma ainda resistia em lhe pertencer, mas o corpo não tinha escapatória, cedendo ao que lhe era imposto ali, satisfazendo ao seu capricho.

Quando finalmente o soltou, Selene desabou ao lado dele. "Você vale a pena, não é à toa que a idiota se arrisca pra tentar trazê-lo de volta...", disse ofegante, uma gota de suor escorrendo por seu pescoço.

A aura sombria ao seu redor havia desaparecido por completo e agora ela sorria com a mão sobre a barriga, "Como eu disse a você, somos diferentes dos mortais; vai ver o quão rápido nossa filha vai chegar. Está se desenvolvendo rápido", disse, ainda com a respiração alterada.

Darien a olhou com tristeza. Também ele estava cansado, a respiração ofegante e o coração levemente acelerado. _Nossa filha_, a expressão se repetia em sua mente.

A deusa da Lua era a criatura mais estranha e egoísta que ele conhecera. Sabia que tempos difíceis viriam pela frente. O futuro tinha se modificado completamente, tinha certeza agora.

Quando Selene deixou finalmente o quarto, ele ainda permaneceu inerte por alguns minutos, pois a dor ainda não o havia abandonado de todo. As mãos procuraram a calça que logo tornou a vestir e sentou-se na cama, pensando nas reviravoltas de sua vida.

_Nossa filha..._

_Minha filha..._

Aquela infeliz criatura que em breve nasceria era responsabilidade dele. Quando lhe sentiu a tristeza, sentiu também a conexão. E faria tudo para que aquele ser tivesse um destino melhor que o seu.


	29. Os planos de Hades

**N/A: Hikari-chans2 - **Eu sei que foi um pouco chocante mesmo. rs

Vai ficar tudo bem com a Rini, se Darien voltar para Serena, claro...

Bjs.

* * *

><p><strong>Os planos de Hades<strong>

– Não... – Sussurrou Serena, o coração disparando de leve – Essa risada maligna; não pode ser...

Menos de dez segundos depois, surgia à sua frente a diabólica mulher de cabelos vermelhos, após tanto tempo.

– Rainha Beryl!

– Como vai, princesa da Lua? O que faz por aqui? – Questionou Beryl ao ver o efeito que sua aparição provocava em Serena.

– Beryl! Como?

– Ora, sua idiota! O que pensa que aconteceu comigo após aquela batalha? Eu vim parar aqui, no mundo dos mortos! Você... Sua tola! Você me roubou tudo! Não importa a época ou o lugar, você sempre estraga tudo!

Beryl partiu para cima de Serena, que se via indefesa sem seu broche de transformação. Os olhos de lince a lhe perseguir como um demônio, as grandes unhas vermelhas rasgando sua pele.

Serena gritou de dor, enquanto filetes de sangue escorriam de seu braço direito, que ela usou para proteger o rosto daquele ataque sinistro.

– Por favor, pare com isso!

– Eu não suporto a beleza do seu rosto, princesinha tola! Já me daria por satisfeita em destruí-lo.

Beryl cuspiu em Serena.

Serena conseguiu dar um chute no estômago de sua oponente e se arrastou conseguindo se afastar daquela mulher.

– Beryl! Acorde, veja até onde sua ambição a levou!

– Eu tenho nojo dessa sua bondade! Não se preocupe comigo, com minha alma... Preocupe-se com você, sua idiota! Perdi o controle sobre a Terra e o homem que eu amava pra você... Mas verei seu sofrimento nesse mundo! Vai pagar caro por tudo que fez contra mim!

Serena ergueu-se, limpando o rosto. Estava decidida a enfrentar Beryl mesmo sem seu broche. Não havia para onde escapar. Também não poderia ser covarde e permanecer choramingando.

– A Terra não pertence a ninguém, Beryl. Muito menos a você. E quanto ao Darien, não o perdeu pra mim, porque ninguém pode perder aquilo que nunca teve!

Beryl soltou uma gargalhada descompensada. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, tamanho era o descontrole de seu riso.

– É uma estúpida, mesmo, princesinha! Ele era destinado a ser meu! Por sua causa, ele morreu no passado e agora sofre no presente! Você o amaldiçoa com esse seu amor!

– O quê? Não diga uma coisa dessas! Isso não é verdade!

Não, não era verdade! Não era culpa dela o que aconteceu no Milênio de Prata... Ela foi mais uma vítima da ambição de Beryl, que se encontrava dominada pela energia maligna do Negaverso. E, depois, ela regressou com os mesmos propósitos malignos.

_Ela quer me enfraquecer, fazer com que eu me sinta culpada, mas não posso me deixar envenenar..._

– Tem certeza? Não percebeu ainda, é tão tola que não é capaz de ver que, desde que se conheceram, ele apenas sofre... É uma idiota mesmo! Responda, princesa Serena, por que está aqui no reino de Hades?

Os olhos de Serena marejaram de imediato. Por que ela fez essa pergunta? Do que ela sabia?

– O que você sabe sobre isso, Beryl?

Serena agora estava mais apreensiva.

– Sei que por sua causa ele está em algum lugar... e que você veio até aqui buscar a moeda de troca, mas aviso que não será fácil. Endymion está muito bem guardado.

– O quê?

_Como ela sabe que Darien está preso e que eu estou aqui à procura de Endymion?_

Beryl parecia ter informações demais.

– Surpresa? Meu senhor sabe de tudo! Ele está de fato recuperado de toda a lamentável batalha dos deuses. Ninguém entra em seu reino sem que ele saiba. E ele tem plena consciência do que você e aquelas estúpidas guerreiras vieram fazer aqui! Não vão conseguir resgatar o jovem amado da deusa da Lua... E Darien será prisioneiro dela Selene para sempre. Nunca mais vai tê-lo em seus braços, sua estúpida!

Senhor? De quem ela falava? Seria do próprio Hades?

– Hades... – Serena deixou escapar um eco de seu pensamento.

Beryl agora apenas sorria, seus olhos estavam tão malévolos quanto quando os viu pela última vez.

– Sim, Hades, o poderoso deus desse mundo! É como eu disse, sua idiota. Terei minha vingança... e contra os dois!

Ela partiu para cima de Serena e começou a bater nela com muita força. A jovem gritava e tentava se defender a todo custo; porém, Beryl era mais forte e conseguia com facilidade agredi-la.

Serena chegava a sentir dificuldade de respirar, tamanha era a violência com que Beryl lhe socava o estômago.

Beryl já se preparava em sua fúria para bater a cabeça de Serena contra a parede, mas uma voz masculina interveio nesse preciso momento:

– Pare, Beryl... Não toque no rosto dela... Tenho meus planos para essa linda jovem! Não quero que estrague a beleza dela!

A voz era rouca e decidida. Beryl parou de imediato, sorrindo de leve.

– Sim, mestre. Obedecerei a suas ordens – Disse soltando sua vítima, sem desfazer o sorriso dos lábios – Ah, princesinha, vai ser um prazer assistir ao seu sofrimento.

Serena se arrepiou com o tom de voz do homem e nem sequer escutava mais o que Beryl dizia.

Era Hades quem falava? Que planos eram esses que ele dizia ter para ela?

Ela estremeceu, enquanto dezenas de relógios caíam abrindo os portais que a conduziriam novamente à torre. Ela sentia a imagem diabólica de Beryl se tornar cada vez mais nebulosa e distante...

Até que ela se viu novamente diante da enigmática jovem da torre.

Enquanto as meninas e Seiya regressavam à torre em que se encontrava a enigmática jovem que lhes lançou os desafios, um deus refletia...

Era Hades, o poderoso deus do mundo inferior, que sorria ao observar a figura de Serena.

Diante de um de seus servos, ele deixava claras suas intenções em relação à loura.

– Aquela jovem é muito bela e apaixonada. Decidiu arriscar-se em meu mundo somente para resgatar Endymion e recuperar seu amado. É uma criatura admirável.

– Sinto meu amo empolgado demais com a figura da princesa da Lua. É raro ouvi-lo falar assim de outra mulher que não Perséfone.

O deus lançou um olhar furioso ao servo. O nome de Perséfone se tornara um tabu em seu reino há muito tempo.

– Não pronuncie esse nome! Aquela traidora não é mais nada aqui! Mas você tem razão em uma coisa, a jovem princesinha da Lua em muito me interessa... É uma moça muito bela. Seria uma grande conquista... Mas quero ver até onde ela é capaz de se arriscar para ter seu amor de volta. Quero ver em atitudes do que ela é capaz em nome desse amor que diz sentir.

"Quero ver a força de seu espírito... A beleza do corpo dela me fascina, mas quero ver a intensidade da beleza de sua alma. Quero ter a certeza de que meu coração não está enganado e de que encontrei minha nova futura rainha, uma doce companheira".

– E o que ela sente pelo outro, meu senhor?

– O outro... Ela nunca mais o verá... Selene terá a ele e eu terei a jovem princesa.

Enquanto Hades pensava nos desafios propostos à Serena, a jovem, suas amigas e Seiya se encontravam novamente diante da jovem que os havia imposto os desafios.

– Vejo que conseguiram vencer seus fantasmas, enfrentar seus desafios. E todos conseguiram! São de fato muito fortes!

– Você disse que se conseguíssemos vencer as provas, devolveria nossos broches de transformação – Disse Setsuna.

– E nos diria onde está Endymion! – Completou Serena.

– Calma, pessoal, se eu disse que devolveria os broches e diria onde está Endymion, é porque pretendo fazê-lo. Não iria mentir dessa forma.

A jovem fez surgir os broches de transformação que caíram um a um nas mãos das meninas e de Seiya.

– Uma parte do acordo já foi cumprida. A pergunta que eu tenho a fazer é: vocês realmente querem que eu diga onde está Endymion?

– Por favor, diga logo, precisamos saber onde ele está! – Pediu Serena com feições tristes.

– O belo pastor, amante da deusa Selene, trazido a este mundo como vingança de Tânatos pela rejeição da deusa, está muito bem protegido e fácil não será vê-lo. Ele está em um dos quartos do palácio de nosso grande mestre, Hades.

– No palácio de Hades... – Serena repetiu instintivamente.

– Sim, e suponho que vai ser difícil conseguirem persuadir o mestre a entregá-lo. Ele não abre mão do nosso povo, principalmente daqueles a quem abriga em seu palácio.

– Como fazemos pra chegar até lá? – Perguntou Setsuna, ignorando

– Isso já não faz parte de nosso acordo – Respondeu-lhe a jovem com certa impaciência –, não me interessa como vão fazer pra chegar até lá. Se é que todas vão conseguir...

– Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Serena aflita.

– Não se preocupe, lourinha, você terá entrada garantida para o palácio do grande mestre... Não posso dizer o mesmo em relação à sua saída...

Serena se arrepiou mais uma vez.

Haruka de imediato percebeu o que havia de errado no diálogo das duas e cerrou os punhos.

As meninas e Seiya desceram as escadas em um silêncio perturbador. Ouvia-se apenas o barulho de seus passos, enquanto deixavam aquela tenebrosa torre para trás.

– Não gostei do que aquela mulher disse sobre você lá em cima. Precisamos ficar atentas... – Observou Haruka, quebrando o silêncio.

Serena se calou quanto ao ocorrido entre ela e Beryl, não contando que ouvira a voz horripilante do próprio Hades dizendo ter planos para ela. Não queria preocupá-las; fosse lá o que ele desejasse fazer, fato era que tinha ela uma missão a cumprir – resgatar Endymion e libertar Darien das mãos de Selene –, e não se deteria nem mesmo diante do temido deus do reino dos mortos.


	30. O enviado de Hades

**O enviado de Hades**

O cansaço do grupo era muito grande e, buscando abrigo debaixo de algumas árvores, resolveram descansar. Foram breves quatro horas de sono.

A paisagem nada perdia em seu aspecto sombrio; pelo contrário, o céu estava cada vez mais nebuloso e começava a cair uma fina chuva. A água começava a umedecer o chão, convertendo a terra da estrada pela qual andavam em lama.

Embora não estivesse ventando, um frio gélido fazia com que todos se encolhessem enquanto caminhavam sem direção.

Rumo a não sabiam onde...

Serena começava a sentir-se muito mal ao ver o incômodo que provocara nas amigas e em Seiya. Magoava-a o fato de suas amigas estarem sendo expostas a tanto sofrimento por sua causa. Darien era sua responsabilidade; afinal, ele foi aprisionado por Selene justamente porque a deusa sabia o quanto ela o amava.

_– Tem certeza? Não percebeu ainda, é tão tola que não é capaz de ver que, desde que se conheceram, ele apenas sofre... É uma idiota mesmo! Responda, princesa Serena, por que está aqui no reino de Hades?_, a pergunta de Beryl voltava à sua mente.

_Ela estava certa... Darien está preso por minha culpa. Se Selene não soubesse do meu amor por ele, jamais lhe teria feito aquilo tudo..._ _Eu o coloquei em risco tantas e tantas vezes e continuo fazendo isso... Mesmo quando me afastei... Eu não consegui protegê-lo. _

_Será que no passado também foi assim? Será que a culpa de tudo foi minha? As lembranças são tão distantes... Princesa da Lua, o que você... o que eu tenho de errado? _

_Não quero que ninguém se machuque por minha causa... Elas só estão aqui porque têm a missão de me proteger, porque dariam a vida delas pela minha. Mas eu não quero isso, não quero nada disso. Não quero mais ver ninguém se sacrificando ou indo parar nas mãos do inimigo por minha causa. Já chega!_

Serena suspirava de saudade, cansaço e culpa.

_Meninas, Seiya, eu vou proteger a todos._

_Eu prometo._

À frente do grupo, com a expressão séria, Setsuna ditava o ritmo da caminhada. Mas, de repente, a jovem se deteve. E, como ela, todos pararam assustados.

Logo à frente, pairando a alguns metros do chão, surgia a imagem turva que se fazia cada vez mais palpável de um enigmático jovem, de olhar tão sombrio quanto as asas que trazia.

Suas imponentes asas eram belas como a escuridão da noite e seu cabelo emoldurava com perfeição seu rosto.

– Quem é você? – Perguntou Setsuna, com expressão séria.

– Daisuki, um servo fiel de Hades, o poderoso deus deste mundo!

– E o que quer?

– Meu amo sabe o que procuram aqui. Ele sabe que a jovem de cabelos louros, a bela princesa da Lua, desceu com suas guerreiras ao nosso mundo com o objetivo de levar um jovem para que seja devolvido à deusa Selene em troca da liberdade de seu amado, o guardião do planeta Terra.

– Então seu amo sabe que não viemos aqui pra desrespeitar ninguém, tão pouco invadir o reino... – Tornou Serena com a voz doce e suave que lhe era peculiar.

– Meu amo sabe disso tudo e está disposto a ajudar a você.

Setsuna e Haruka se entreolharam já prevendo uma armadilha. Principalmente a guardiã do portal do tempo não acreditava em nenhuma boa intenção partindo de Hades.

– Ele aceita nos ajudar? Ele vai entregar Endymion? – Perguntou esperançosa Serena.

– Não foi isso o que eu disse... Ele pretende ajudá-la, mas de outra forma. No entanto, primeiro, você terá de provar seu valor.

– Provar meu valor?

– Sim – Disse o jovem, baixando a cabeça.

Penas começaram a se desprender de suas asas e, como se fossem setas, atingiram o corpo das meninas e de Seiya, que não tiveram tempo de se desvencilhar tamanha foi a rapidez com que a cena se deu.

As penas se alojaram bem no peito de suas vítimas, junto ao coração, formando uma mancha vermelha ao redor da região atingida.

Era sangue, que, tímido, começava a abandonar aqueles corpos.

– Meninas, Seiya! – Gritou Serena, sem saber para quem correr primeiro, vendo todos sofrendo.

Daisuki mantinha a expressão séria quando fez erguer por debaixo do corpo de cada uma das jovens e de Seiya uma placa de metal, da qual saíram algemas que prenderam as mãos deles.

– A cada hora, essas penas se enterrarão mais no peito dessas criaturas e, em 12 horas, estarão mortos, o que significa que se tornarão parte do mundo Hades.

– O quê?

– Princesa da Lua, se quiser salvar essas vidas, precisará cumprir as provas que meu senhor tem para você.

– Provas? Do que você está falando? – Serena já não conseguia raciocinar direito, apenas chorava ajoelhada no chão, a culpa e a sensação de impotência a consumindo.

– Se não cumprir as provas, essas jovens e esse rapaz morrerão. Escute com atenção, princesa, não vou ficar repetindo. Você deve seguir em frente e entrar na Floresta da Perdição. Lá, você deve roubar o anel da princesa das asas de fogo. Depois, ainda na floresta, você deve entrar numa caverna, não haverá erro, é a única da floresta, e buscar ali a tiara da mulher que lá vive, Alana. Por fim, deve colher um buquê de rosas negras do jardim de Chiyo. Não se preocupe, não será difícil encontrar esses lugares. Mas não será fácil conseguir o que meu mestre pediu.

"Você tem 12 horas".

– Serena, não faça isso... – Pedia Setsuna com a voz fraca.

– Bombom... Não.

– Calem-se! – Daisuki irritou-se e desferiu-lhes choques elétricos.

– Pare com isso! Eu farei! Eu trarei o que seu mestre quer!

– Sinal de que tem juízo, princesa. Vá e não perca tempo... Se não trouxer o que meu mestre quer a tempo, perderá a todos!


	31. Teatro

**N/A: Laarc – **Mais uma vez você acertou!Se a nossa querida Serena não for rápida o bastante, já vai encontrar o Darien de filhote nos braços!

E o Hades ainda vai aprontar muito...

Bjs.

**Teatro**

Serena caminhou aflita rumo ao local indicado por Daisuki, a Floresta da Perdição. A garoa se convertera em uma chuva torrencial e Serena se assustava com o barulho dos trovões que a acompanhavam.

Ela se encolhia e tremia, mas era hora de enfrentar seus medos e seguir em frente. A vida de suas amigas e de Seiya dependia de sua força de vontade.

_Não posso fraquejar... Por mais que esteja com medo._

Ela, então, vislumbrou o local... Era um ambiente tão tétrico quanto qualquer outro naquela parte do reino. Serena estremeceu de leve ao se deparar com uma menina de olhos vermelhos, com uma espada na mão.

– O que quer aqui, na Floresta da Perdição? – Perguntou ela.

Serena parou por alguns instantes, pensativa. O que responder diante de tal pergunta? Falar a verdade? "Olha eu vim aqui para tomar o anel da princesa das asas de fogo, tomar a tiara de Alana e pegar um buquê de rosas negras do jardim de Chiyo...". Não, aparentemente, essa não era a opção mais apropriada...

– Eu estou aqui a mando de Hades! – Disparou Serena sem saber se fazia bem ou não.

– A mando de Hades? Duvido muito... Deve ser uma intrometida qualquer... Não lhe dou autorização para entrar aqui!

A jovem, então, ergueu sua espada e partiu para cima de Serena, que acabou levando um corte no braço direito.

– Não vai entrar! – Disse a moça com um sorriso nos lábios, ao ver sangue na lâmina de sua espada.

Serena sabia que teria de lutar e não perdeu tempo, pegando seu broche de transformação.

– Pelo poder lunar! Transformação!

Logo, estava transformada em Sailor Moon e pronta para lutar.

– Kkkkkkk... Mudou de roupa? Grande coisa! – Disse a jovem.

E partiu novamente com sua espada para cima de sua oponente. Mas Serena conseguiu parar a ação da espada com seu cetro.

– Por favor, eu não quero brigar com você. Deixe-me passar.

– Por que não quer brigar comigo? Por acaso é uma covarde?

E conseguiu tocar com a espada no braço ferido de Sailor Moon, lançando uma descarga de energia escura.

Sailor Moon gritou de desespero, pois era como se seu corpo estivesse queimando por dentro. Seu corpo começou a tremer e já sem forças nas mãos, deixou o seu cetro cair no chão.

– O que está acontecendo comigo?

– Eu disse a você que não ia deixá-la passar. Essa energia maligna está percorrendo e envenenando seu corpo; logo, não passará de um zumbi e me servirá como um cãozinho fiel ao dono.

Sailor Moon tentava em vão se levantar, enquanto sentia cada vez mais dores, os tremores tomando conta de seu corpo.

_Meninas, Seiya... Eu não estou conseguindo me levantar._

A maligna jovem soltou um leve riso de escárnio diante das tentativas frustradas de Sailor Moon de se levantar. Depois, com a expressão mais séria, os olhos mais vermelhos que antes, se aproximou e pisou a mão de sailor, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

– Não passa de uma miserável... De onde tirou que ia passar por mim, sua estúpida.

Porém, a guerreira da Lua recordou-se de seus amigos, do estado em que se encontravam, de que suas vidas dependiam de seu esforço e de que não havia sequer começado sua jornada para fazer com que fossem tratadas por Hades.

_Não, eu não posso me deter aqui, ser derrotada antes mesmo que tudo comece._

_Rei, Mina, Lita, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka... Seiya..._

_Não vou permitir que morram!_

Sailor moon conseguiu forças para se erguer – o símbolo da Lua brilhava em sua testa.

– Eu não vou desistir assim tão facilmente!

– Como? Como consegue estar de pé?

– Eu preciso ajudar os meus amigos e recuperar o homem que eu amo! Não vou cair aqui, não assim tão facilmente.

A energia maligna que estava percorrendo o corpo de Sailor Moon foi o abandonando pouco a pouco com o irradiar da luz em sua testa. A jovem guerreira se agachou apenas para pegar seu cetro lunar e encarou mais uma vez sua oponente, que observava surpresa e em silêncio tal feito.

A estranha jovem de cabelos negros mais uma vez empunhou sua espada, mas Sailor Moon ergueu seu cetro e o brilho do Cristal de Prata a fez cair no chão.

– Quem é você, afinal de contas? – Perguntou a jovem, protegendo os olhos daquele brilho tão intenso e cálido.

– Eu sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e pela justiça! Eu sou Sailor Moon! Eu estou aqui porque preciso ajudar meus amigos.

– Muito bem! – Disse, deixando a espada cair no chão – Pode passar, Sailor Moon. Conquistou minha autorização para entrar na floresta. Não vou mais interromper sua passagem.

_Garota de sorte_, pensava a jovem ao ver Sailor Moon adentrar pela floresta.

* * *

><p>Lembranças. Memórias de um tempo que se foi. Imagens que se projetam na mente como um filme a se desenrolar diante dos olhos.<p>

_– **Esses são seus pais, Darien? – Perguntou Serena com a foto de um casal na mão.**_

_– **São...**_

_– **Você morou sozinho... Sem sua família... Todo esse tempo?**_

_– **Isso mesmo.**_

_– **Você se sentiu só?**_

_– **Eu não estou mais sozinho. Você é minha família agora, Serena. Eu sinto como se estivesse esperando justamente pra conhecer você.**_

_**A jovem se achegou aos pés dele e, carinhosamente, pousou a cabeça sobre seu joelho.**_

_– **Darien... É isso, eu sou sua família agora. De agora em diante, eu te protegerei. Sempre.* **_

Há um lado curiosamente bom nas lembranças e que salvavam Darien até ali naquele ostentoso palácio. Elas ficam guardadas em segurança em nossa mente. Contanto que o cérebro não falhe, elas lá estarão.

E ele sempre poderia voltar para sua coelhinha.

Em mais um fim de dia naquele palácio, Selene fez questão de reunir sua corte de prisioneiros ao redor de si para ouvir as belas canções de Nyoko.

A moça, dessa vez, parecia mais debilitada. Suas olheiras fundas, o rosto por demais abatido e as mãos trêmulas denunciavam maus-tratos. Mesmo assim, ela não perdia aquele quê de altivez que trazia em seu olhar.

Conduzida pela Harpia, arrastada de forma humilhante até o local que deveria se apresentar, ela respirou fundo e encarou a todos ali com coragem. Esperou somente o olhar de Selene lhe ordenar que começasse a cantar uma canção:

**Tantas vezes já partiste**

**Que chego a desesperar**

**Chorei tanto, eu sou tão triste**

**Que já nem sei mais chorar**

**Oh, meu amado, não parta**

**Não parta de novo**

**Há na partida uma dor que não tem fim**

**Não há nada que conforte**

**A falta dos olhos teus**

**Pensa que a saudade**

**mais do que a propria morte**

**Pode matar-me**

**Adeus**

Darien olhou para o chão, a canção o havia acertado em cheio...

_Eu queria poder te ajudar, mas ultimamente só atrapalho, Serena._

**Oh, meu amado, não parta**

**Não parta de novo**

_Serena, me desculpa. _

As pessoas aplaudiam. Era notório como aos poucos começavam a aceitar o cárcere que a deusa da Lua lhes impunha por medo das conseqüências que eventuais gestos de descontentamento pudessem gerar.

A notícia do que aconteceu ao casal noites atrás se espalhou como fumaça e todos temiam Selene mais que nunca. Ninguém se atrevia a olhá-la nos olhos e se curvavam diante de sua passagem.

Com orgulho do abatimento que provocou em todos, a deusa segurou a mão de Darien e não sentiu nele a aversão de antes. Ela começava a compreendê-lo muito bem e não lhe foi difícil descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava se lembrando... A mente fugiu daquele salão e procurou abrigo no passado.

Ele estava se lembrando de Serena.

– A música – Sussurrou a deusa, tirando Darien de seu transe passageiro.

– O quê? – Perguntou ele, sem retirar as mãos de Selene da sua.

– A música... A música fez você se lembrar dela... Não importa, não é? Esteja onde estiver, mesmo longe, você vai trazê-la consigo... Por isso, acontece de eu ver você sorrindo sozinho feito um idiota às vezes... É a lembrança dela...

– E se for? – Perguntou ele com voz branda – Que isso importa a você?

– Você sabe que eu tenho poderes pra fazer sumir todas as suas lembranças? Fazê-la desaparecer da sua mente por completo?

– Você não precisa me dizer o que pode fazer comigo... Acho que já deu provas suficientes do que é capaz. Que importa a você o que eu sinto ou de que me lembro? Já ficou bastante claro que minha vontade não importa... Você venceu...

– No que diz respeito à sua posse, sim, eu venci... Mas ainda me falta uma coisa... E tenha a absoluta certeza de que a terei.

Darien agora segurou a mão de Selene com firmeza e franziu a testa, muito sério.

– Vai me prometer – Prosseguiu ele – que não vai fazer nada com Serena... Você não diz, mas sei que não pretende boa coisa em relação a ela e às demais...

– E se eu quiser matar a todas depois que me trouxerem Endymion? O que você poderia fazer?

Selene começou a rir, antes de completar:

– Mas não se preocupe, não é o que quero... Não vou matar minha serva.

A deusa soltava risadas ensandecidas e o olhava como um psicopata à espreita de sua vítima. Ela deslizou a mão pelo peito dele, sentindo as batidas de seu coração.

– Pode subir agora, meu querido.

Darien foi levado pela Harpia para seu quarto, enquanto Selene encerrava a noite diante de sua corte de escravos. Momentos depois, quando encontrou o jovem, trazia uma expressão séria:

– Quero que diga uma coisa… Quero que fale que me ama…

– O quê?

– Diga pra mim: eu amo você, Selene, e servirei somente a você para sempre... Diga.

– Pra quê? – Perguntou ele, sem compreender o motivo dessa última novidade da qual estava sendo vítima.

– Por que é tão teimoso? Por que teima em me irritar? Poderia demonstrar algum sentimento que não fosse esse ar de contrariedade... Pelo menos, em nome desta criatura que talvez eu deixe viver neste mundo depois do nascimento...

– Como assim, _talvez_? – Darien deixou escapar um leve assomo de terror diante daquela palavra de seis letras.

– Se não me aceitar verdadeiramente, se ao menos não procurar fingir melhor, o sangue dessa criatura será derramado, meu caro. E ela morrerá tão logo nasça. E não vai parar por aí, arrancarei à força suas lembranças daquela guerreira... Não terá nada, nem filha, nem amor... Nada!

Darien deu um passo para trás nauseado com a fala de Selene. Não era possível que ela estivesse falando sério. Por mais cruel que fosse, não poderia ser capaz de uma coisa dessas.

Ela só poderia estar blefando.

– Você não seria capaz de fazer isso com sua própria filha...

– Não? Vai me testar? Ou vai ouvir o que digo? Eu não quero usar meus poderes em você, manipulá-lo; se eu fizer isso, você perderá esse brilho nos olhos... Eu não quero isso... Não o quero com uma sombra no olhar... Junto das lembranças dela e do amor que sente por ela, eu vou levar também a beleza do azul de seus olhos e você caminharia ainda mais como um morto em vida, pedaço de carne sem vontade, com um vazio enlouquecedor dentro de si, mas sempre impelido a me obedecer de forma mecânica... Eu não quero isso... Então, você terá de fazer o sacrifício, terá de guardar melhor esse sentimento e escondê-lo onde eu não o possa achar e destruir. E junto dessas lembranças, juro a você, destruo também a menina tão logo nasça.

– Prefere a mentira... – Disse ele ainda indignado – Quer que eu finja um sentimento que eu não tenho... Pensei que não se importasse...

– Talvez eu me importe! Talvez eu esteja cansada do seu desprezo. Vai se comportar como um perfeito cavalheiro apaixonado, orgulhoso da oportunidade que lhe dei, vai fingir que é feliz ao meu lado e esconder o que realmente sente. Caso contrário, vai chorar a morte da pequena criança que vai nascer e a perda das memórias da pessoa que ama...

O tom ameaçador de Selene e a sordidez com que falava o deixaram estático por ainda alguns segundos. Como alguém poderia falar em matar um filho? O que se passava naquela mente? O que ganhava com tudo isso?

Mas logo entendeu que era tolice questionar.

– Eu... Eu... amo você… Se… Selene.

E se rendeu.

**N/A: A lembrança de Darien é uma referência ao filme "A promessa da rosa".**

**A música cantada por Nyoko se chama "Valsa de Eurídice" e é de autoria de Vinícius de Moraes.**


	32. A princesa das asas de fogo

**N/A: Neo Serenity Eternal - **Com certeza, Melissa Cadore daria um jeito na Selene. ADOREI!

Mas devo avisar a você, a deusa da Lua ainda vai aprontar mais!

Bjs.

**A princesa das asas de fogo**

Sailor Moon entrou na floresta sentindo ainda muitas dores no braço ferido, mas sabia que precisava seguir em frente. A chuva continuava caindo forte o bastante para lavar o sangue que escorria de seu machucado.

Estava escuro e a trilha pela qual passava era iluminada apenas pela luz emanada de pequeninos animais que pareciam estar ali de propósito de lhe guiar.

_Hades, o que quer de mim?_

_Com que propósito me mandou aqui?_

Ela continuava a andar pela trilha iluminada. Se aqueles bichinhos a levariam a uma armadilha ou não, não se importava. Era preciso seguir em frente e encontrar a princesa das asas de fogo e tirar-lhe o anel.

Nem queria pensar em como faria isso.

_Não quero ferir ninguém, nem fazer nada de errado..._

_Primeiro eu encontro essa tal princesa, depois eu vejo como faço para tirar o anel dela._

Caminhou por alguns minutos, até vislumbrar algo praticamente inacreditável. Era uma habitação, guardada por um imponente portão de fogo.

_Só pode ser aqui!_

A jovem guerreira parou diante do portão. Não podia tocá-lo, a não ser que quisesse se machucar. O que fazer diante da situação? Como que por obra do destino, um violento rugir de trovão quebrou seu encanto diante do portão de fogo, fazendo-a gritar tal qual uma criancinha assustada.

E a despertar a princesa que dentro daquela habitação dormia.

Uma jovem irrompeu pelos portões de fogo, passando por ele como um fantasma passaria, questionando a presença de Serena ali:

– Quem se atreve a perturbar meu sono? – Perguntou a jovem.

A sailor parou a observá-la por alguns segundos. Não via nela nenhuma asa de fogo. Decerto que se deparara com a figura errada.

– Me desculpe – Respondeu ela com submissão –, eu me assustei com os trovõeeeessss... – Completou se assustando novamente com mais um estrondo.

– Tenha compostura! – Disse a jovem com severidade – Você... Pensa que está no lugar errado, mas na verdade está exatamente onde deveria estar agora.

– O quê? Quem é você?

– Sou Jéssica, a princesa das asas de fogo! E sei o motivo de estar aqui!

Serena levou as mãos à boca. Que espécie de jogo era esse?

_Hades, você está começando a me assustar._

– Eu preciso do seu anel para salvar os meus amigos! Por favor, Jéssica... Eu não sei o motivo disso tudo, mas não tenho muito tempo.

– Daisuki não explicou a você que meu mestre a está testando? Ele quer saber se você vale a pena... Tem sido observada, princesa... Particularmente, não vejo nada demais em você...

– Não sei o que Hades pretende com esses testes...

_– Pare, Beryl... Não toque no rosto dela... Tenho meus planos para essa linda jovem! Não quero que estrague a beleza dela!_, lembrava-se da voz rouca e até um pouco sedutora que a arrepiou de medo.

A princesa das asas de fogo soltou um riso de desdém.

– Não? Oh... Vai ser a última a saber, então... Não pretendo estragar a surpresa que meu mestre planeja, como também não vou entregar meu anel a você facilmente. Terá de tomá-lo, princesa. Terá de provar seu valor para pegá-lo.

– Eu não quero lutar com você.

– Então não levará o anel e aqueles a quem quer proteger morrerão – Disse, enquanto olhava com um ar superior para Serena.

– Não diga isso... Eu não quero machucar ninguém; por favor, me ajude.

– Mas terá de lutar, princesinha. Não levará o anel sem me enfrentar.

– O quê?

Jéssica, então, acertou um tapa em Serena, mas não foi um tapa qualquer; ela usou bastante força ao golpeá-la e a fez cair no chão.

– Não vai me enfrentar? Prefere ser meu saco de pancadas porque não gosta de machucar as pessoas? Que tipo de guerreira é você que não gosta de lutar? Aqueles que lutam devem gostar de ver o sangue do inimigo escorrer... Não faz sentido.

– Eu luto pra defender o meu planeta e as pessoas que eu amo, não pra ver destruição ou morte.

– Que coisa mais bonita! Não quer ver meu sangue jorrar? Muito generoso de sua parte – Completou, chutando Sailor Moon.

"Sua estúpida, vou adorar socar e chutar você. Não quer me ferir? Então, eu vou ferir você e seus amiguinhos morrerão... De nada valerá sacrifício feito até agora...".

As últimas palavras da princesa à sua frente mexeram profundamente com a sailor; não admitia que nenhum amigo morresse por sua falta de capacidade na luta. Era uma missão vil a que Hades lhe encomendava, tomar à força o anel da princesa, mas ela não lhe queria ajudar, zombava da vida de seus amigos. Faria de tudo para não feri-la, mas não continuaria assim tão subjugada.

Sailor Moon, então, ergueu-se, seus olhos demonstravam dureza.

_Meninas, Seiya, não vou fraquejar..._

_Eu farei o que for preciso pra vocês poderem voltar pra casa em segurança._

Ela se pôs em posição de combate, diante do sorriso de satisfação de Jéssica.

– Eu lutarei com você, Jéssica. Meus amigos vão voltar em segurança pra casa. Ninguém será sacrificado aqui!

– Não seja arrogante! Não vai me derrotar facilmente. Não vou entregar o meu anel de mão beijada.

Nesse momento, Jéssica abriu os braços e de suas costas começaram a sair faíscas, brotando dali as asas de fogo que faziam jus a sua alcunha.

Essas asas de fogo ofuscavam a visão de Serena, que segurou seu cetro preparando-se para lutar.

Jéssica foi a primeira a lançar seu ataque. De suas grandes e incandescentes asas, dezenas de pássaros de fogo começaram a voar na direção de Sailor Moon.

_Mas o que é isso?_

E ela tentou se desviar, mas eles a perseguiram e pousaram em seu corpo, queimando seus trajes de sailor e sua pele.

– Está com calor, minha cara? – Perguntou a debochada oponente.

Sailor Moon não deixou de olhar abatida para Jéssica, mas também não se permitiu cair. Ergueu seu cetro e o brilho de seu cristal prateado começou a reluzir em meio à chuva.

Sua oponente, então, liberou mais um bando de pássaros de fogo, que, dessa vez, se desfizeram ao chocar-se a com a luz do cristal.

– Também não vou ser derrotada facilmente, Jéssica!

Jéssica se admirou com a nova postura de Sailor Moon, que agora demonstrava confiança em seus poderes e não mais a olhava com aquele ar de garotinha frágil.

– Então resolveu se mostrar, guerreira? Ótimo! Posso parar de brincar então!

Ela voou na direção da sailor e suas grandes asas de fogo a envolveram, erguendo-a no ar. A princesa, então, desferiu-lhe vários socos.

Quando terminou, Sailor Moon caiu no chão, mas mesmo assim levantou-se disposta que estava a continuar na luta.

Ela ergueu seu cetro e disse seu ataque:

– Rajada de luz da princesa da Lua!

A forte rajada de energia emanada pelo ataque atingiu a princesa, que caiu abatida.

– Vejo que tem seus truques guardados na manga... Mas também tenho os meus! – Completou ao levantar-se.

Jéssica abriu seus braços e deles brotaram vários de canivetes que atirou em Sailor Moon.

A guerreira não teve uma reação imediata e os canivetes se prenderam à sua roupa, fincando-a numa árvore, deixando-a presa ali.

A sailor tentava se movimentar, mas era em vão; estava à mercê de Jéssica que se aproximava cada vez mais.

Sorrindo, a princesa fez suas asas brincarem com os cabelos Sailor Moon, queimando-os, cortando-os.

De suas mãos, cordas encantadas de fogo negro enlaçaram sua vítima, queimando-a, eletrocutando-a, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

Jéssica observa as expressões de dor que contornavam a face de sua vítima.

– Diga agora que desista, que vai voltar para trás e deixar suas amigas morrerem!

– Não... Nun...ca faria... isso! Não... vou... desistir!

– Não seja estúpida, nada é mais importante que nossa própria segurança!

– Não... me... importo com o que faça comigo!

– Como assim? O que está dizendo? – Perguntou, enquanto via suas cordas ferindo a sailor cada vez mais, a ponto de seu sangue começar a escorrer, sujando seu uniforme, que estava já se transformando em um bando de trapos.

– Não me... importa a minha segurança... Só quero que todos... fiquem bem.

Jéssica interrompeu seu ataque.

– Muito bem! Você conseguiu! Essa era a grande prova, a prova da amizade. Meu anel significa o esforço e lealdade... Você honra a amizade sem abandonar seu senso de justiça, seu caráter. Você seria capaz de entregar a si pelas pessoas a quem ama e esse sacrifício vai além das palavras.

Os canivetes ao redor de Serena se desfizeram ela estava, enfim, livre.

"Aqui está o anel, Sailor Moon".

A sailor pegou o anel com lágrimas. Era a primeira parte daquela missão.

Ela agradeceu a Jéssica. Sim, ela estava grata por ter conseguido aquele anel, que representava um passo rumo à melhora das amigas e de Seiya.

Serena deixou Jéssica para trás em busca de Alana.

_A pior prova ainda está por vir, Sailor á de mostrar mais força, muito mais do que demonstrou comigo. Alana, mas principalmente Chiyo, nem de longe são bondosos como eu_, pensava a princesa vendo a sailor desaparecer em meio à escuridão e à chuva.


	33. A dureza do coração de Alana

**N/A: Hikari-Chans2 - **A Serena vai se lascar... Infelizmente.

Abraços.

**A dureza do coração de Alana**

A chuva continuava a cair, só que mais tímida agora. Sailor Moon estava bastante ferida, mas desviava como podia seus pensamentos da dor que sentia. Só tinha um anel em mãos, ainda faltavam uma tiara e um buquê de rosas.

Daisuki dissera que Alana vivia em uma caverna na floresta, também disse que não seria difícil encontrá-la, mas o tempo corria...

E o correr do tempo ameaçava cada vez mais suas amigas e Seiya.

Novamente, os pequeninos animais brilhantes surgiram para iluminar seu caminho.

E Serena seguiu o caminho iluminado até chegar à caverna.

_É aqui, só pode ser aqui._

_Daisuki disse que só havia uma caverna nessa floresta._

_Meninas, Seiya... Eu vou ajudar vocês._

Sailor Moon entrou com certa discrição na caverna. Estava receosa do que encontraria lá. No teto, pequenos cristais brilhavam iluminando seus caminhos.

A jovem andou temerosa até se deparar com aquela que provavelmente se tratava de Alana.

Era uma jovem com um vestido que com certeza foi belo um dia. Seu rosto estava sujo e dela saía um odor fétido, como se não se banhasse há muito tempo.

Apenas a tiara que trazia em sua cabeça era reluzente e bela.

_A tiara..._

_A tiara de Alana._

– Eu sabia que você logo chegaria. Estava esperando.

– Como?

– Eu sei o que você quer, princesa. Você já tem a anel da princesa das asas de fogo e agora quer a minha tiara. Mas sabe que não a levará facilmente. Antes de iniciarmos, porém, gostaria que ouvisse a minha história.

– Mas...

– Sente-se! – Ordenou.

Alana fechou bem seus olhos, fazendo florescer as lembranças mais queridas, saudosas e dolorosas que tinha.

_Isso foi há muito tempo... Eu era então uma alegre princesa de uma terra de gelo. Eu me lembro bem... Posso ainda sentir o cheiro da neve, o azul do céu, o cantar dos pássaros..._

_Eu posso ainda sentir a proximidade dele. Sim, como você hoje, também já fui apaixonada, também já tive meu príncipe encantado pelo qual seria capaz de dar minha própria vida._

_Era noite de baile. E ele apareceu, ele estava lá, aquele que eu amava. Eu estava com meu vestido mais bonito, pois sabia que ia encontrá-lo. _

_Conhece essa sensação, Sailor Moon? O coração disparar ao ver a quem se ama? Sentir-se aquecer por dentro, o olhar baixando de leve, a fim de evitar que os outros percebam o levo rubor que se apodera da face?_

_Era isso que eu sentia pelo jovem Isamu... Ele era o valoroso filho do principal general de nossa guarda. Estava destinado a seguir os passos do pai como um fiel guardião da família real, mas meu coração me dizia que ele nasceu para ser um rei..._

_... A meu lado._

_Mas havia alguém que se achava destinado a partilhar sua sorte comigo... e que seria capaz de atos terríveis só para possuir o que queria._

_Era um homem terrível, um bruxo, o nome dele era Fausto... não acho que um dia tenha me amado, creio que apenas queria se apossar da coroa real... Eu havia me recusado a ter contato com ele, mas, mesmo assim, ele continuava a freqüentar nosso palácio, como se tivesse enfeitiçado meus pais. _

_Ele sabia que eu amava Isamu... Ele sabia que meu coração pertencia a outro, pois meus olhos não eram capazes de ocultar esse sentimento de ninguém._

_Para me possuir, para se livrar de qualquer obstáculo em seu caminho, ele fez algo terrível._

_Naquela noite, naquela noite que era pra ser tão bela, naquele baile..._

_Ele entrou sedento por vingança, mesmo todos, inclusive eu, tendo o tratado com respeito sempre._

_Foi terrível, ele lançou um feitiço mortal sobre toda a corte e eu o vi matar a todos a quem eu amava..._

_Meus pais, Isamu... Ninguém foi poupado da maldade dele._

_Apenas eu fiquei._

"_Você está só agora, Alana!", ele me disse com olhar cruel, "Ninguém vai proteger você e aquele imundo jamais voltará a tocá-la, se é que um dia o fez"._

_Eu não podia conceber aquilo... Eu chorava diante dos corpos, eram tantos que eu não conseguia contar... E ele tentava se apossar de mim, fazendo minha infelicidade._

_Então, eu não tinha mais o que fazer... E eu fingi... fingi que aceitava e, no momento oportuno, pus fim à minha vida... _

_Eu sorria achando que pelo menos assim poderia encontrar meu amado Isamu, meus pais... e que em outro plano seríamos felizes de novo._

_Mas Fausto era mais cruel que eu pensava... _

_E mais poderoso também._

_Ele simplesmente não permitiu que minha alma partisse de imediato... Foi aí que eu descobri que ele era muito mais que simples bruxo... Ele era um verdadeiro demônio. _

_Ele puxou a minha alma e brincou de feri-la..._

_ASSIM:_

Alana avançou repentinamente em Sailor Moon embrenhando suas mãos no peito da jovem. Suas feições se alteraram, seus olhos estavam esbugalhados.

A sailor sentiu uma profunda e angustiante dor. Ela tentou segurar os braços de Alana para afastá-la de si, mas eles queimavam suas mãos, fazendo-a sentir mais dor ainda.

– Eu vou brincar de estraçalhar sua alma, guerreira intrometida! Que pensa que é pra vir até aqui perturbar meu descanso, meus lamentos eternos?

– Por favor, pare com isso!

– Sua maldita, quer suas amigas de volta... Mas não vai recuperá-las, vai chorar a morte delas, como eu chorei a dos meus amigos e de meus pais pelas mãos de Fausto. E não vai parar por aí – Alana chegava a deixar escorrer saliva do canto de sua boca, tamanha era a satisfação produzida pela agonia da jovem à sua frente – Seu querido amado... Aquele que foi o responsável por você ter vindo parar aqui... será da deusa da Lua para sempre... Será ainda pior do que o que houve comigo, pelo menos Isamu jamais se enlaçou a ninguém.

Alana apertou ainda mais a alma de Sailor Moon, que não conseguia afastá-la de si.

_Meninas, Seiya... Darien..._

_Eu não posso..._

Alana agora soltava um riso cruel e louco.

– É uma fraca mesmo! Uma idiota, não me divertia assim há muito tempo... Vou arrancar sua alma de seu corpo e viverá como minha mucama aqui... Suas amiguinhas depois de mortas terão muito mais sossego que você, enquanto seu amado será o substituto de Endymion nos braços de Selene.

Sailor Moon se concentrou o máximo que pôde e, apesar da terrível dor, segurou com força os braços de Alana e a afastou de si, empurrando contra a parede.

A jovem sailor estava com as mãos queimadas e mal conseguia respirar.

– Sua vadia desgraçada! Conseguiu então se soltar? – Gritava Alana furiosa, enquanto partia novamente para cima de Sailor Moon.

Suas unhas sujas se transformaram em grandes garras, que ela usou para arranhar os braços e pernas da sailor.

– Coitadinha de você, está sangrando... – No auge de sua covardia, Alana lambeu seus dedos com o sangue da jovem sailor.

– Que coisa mais nojenta!

Sailor Moon deu um violento tapa em Alana jogando-a novamente no chão. No entanto, não deixou de dirigir a ela um olhar de pena diante de sua triste imagem.

– Por que me olha com essa pena? Logo ficará igual a mim, tomada pela loucura e pela dor.

– Não, Alana, não ficarei. Deixe-me ajudar você! Eu posso ajudar você, com meus poderes de cura.

– Me ajudar com seus poderes de cura? Ninguém pode me curar, ninguém pode desfazer o que Fausto fez comigo!

Serena segurou seu cetro com grande dificuldade. As mãos doíam muito e o sangue o sujava, bem como a seu Cristal de Prata.

– Cura lunar!

Os raios do cristal iluminaram o corpo de Alana.

– O que está acontecendo?

Aos poucos, a jovem foi se regenerando. Não mais tinha o aspecto roto de antes, ela sentia, podia notar até pelo cheiro que emanava de si, que havia voltado a ser a princesa da terra do gelo.

Estava livre.

Sailor Moon, ao ver aquela jovem tão bela e com um outro brilho no olhar, sorriu. Mas estava se sentindo tão fraca, que caiu de joelhos.

Estava no limite de seu cansaço.

– Princesa da Lua – Disse Alana com brandura –, você me libertou... Fausto destroçou minha alma de tal forma, que vim parar nessa caverna escura na Floresta da Perdição, longe das almas dos meus amigos, dos meus pais, de meu amor... Mas você me ajudou... Muito obrigada.

"Essa tiara é o símbolo da nobreza. Somente uma pessoa com um coração tão nobre como o seu poderia ainda pensar em me ajudar depois de ter lhe feito sentir tanta dor, depois de machucar tanto seu corpo e de zombar de você".

"Você passou pela segunda prova. Deve ir agora...".

Sailor Moon pegou a tiara, ao tentar secar as lágrimas em rosto, cobriu sua face com o próprio sangue. Estava muito ferida e se apoiou com dificuldade na parede para se levantar e seguir em frente.

Deixou a caverna andando muito devagar... Perguntando-se se teria forças para ir até o fim.

_Adeus guerreira, não me esquecerei de você._


	34. O jardim de Chiyo

**O jardim de Chiyo**

A chuva havia cessado.

Serena caminhava agora com extrema dificuldade, preocupada com o tempo que sobrava. Suas pernas estavam muito feridas e a dor percorria seu corpo. Não sabia se teria forças para enfrentar esta última batalha, mas tentaria fazer de tudo para ajudar os seus.

Teria de buscar suas últimas forças.

Logo ela avistou o jardim de Chiyo, um lugar estranho e sombrio.

Morcegos voavam por toda a parte e ela se desviava com medo deles.

Sailor Moon engoliu em seco antes de passar pelos portões que conduziriam a seu último desafio. Aquele lugar conseguia ser ainda mais horripilante que qualquer outro que já tivesse avistado no mundo inferior.

Nem sequer parecia que estava entrando num jardim, mas num cemitério... Ela sorriu de leve com o pensamento... Um cemitério no reino dos mortos era algo no mínimo irônico.

Tão logo entrou, visualizou a parte do jardim em que se encontravam as rosas negras pedidas por Hades. Lá estavam elas, cravadas no chão. Eram muito belas, mas não como as que Tuxedo Mask costumava jogar para ajudá-la.

_As rosas... Não acredito! Só elas, é só o que me falta... Meninas, Seiya, eu vou conseguir..._

Serena se aproximou das rosas, queria pegá-las. Mas quando ela estava prestes a tocá-las, algo se interpôs no meio, fazendo um corte em sua mão.

Ela congelou quando viu o que a havia ferido e que a fez sangrar.

Era uma rosa.

_Não... Não pode ser... Tu... Tuxedo..._

Ela se virou incrédula, nem se importava com o filete de sangue que escorria de suas mãos; afinal, era apenas mais um a se juntar a tantos outros que lhe ornavam o corpo agora.

– Seja bem-vinda ao meu jardim, guerreira! – Disse uma estranha figura que trajava roupas de camponês.

– Chiyo?

– Em pessoa.

– Suponho que já saiba o motivo de eu estar aqui...

– Sim, eu sei. E você já deve ter percebido pela minha recepção que não permitirei que leve um buquê das minhas belas rosas sem passar primeiro pelo meu teste. É uma pena que tenha chegado tão ferida até aqui.

– E qual será seu teste, Chiyo?

– Meu teste é o mais simples de todos! Tudo se baseia na sua real vontade de salvar suas amigas... Entregue seu amor por Darien e terá o buquê de rosas para ajudar suas amigas.

– O quê?

– Entregue seu amor por Darien, permita que eu o apague de sua mente e de seu coração, esqueça-se dele, deixe-o com Selene e poderá levar quantas rosas quiser.

– Eu não posso fazer isso, não posso abandoná-lo, deixar que ele...

– Ora, vai fazer o sacrifício delas para salvá-lo? Desista dele, meu mestre lhe dá essa oportunidade, deixe seu amado onde está, nas mãos da poderosa deusa que o prende, esqueça-se dele... e suas amigas poderão voltar em segurança pra casa...

– Não! Ninguém precisa ser sacrificado!

– O mundo não é perfeito, minha cara... Você não poderá ter tudo o que quer... Principalmente, aquele que você insiste em dizer que ama tanto...

– Eu não vou desistir do Darien... E também não vou desistir das minhas amigas e do Seiya...

– Algum sacrifício terá de ser feito...

Sailor Moon estava muito ferida e, sobretudo, cansada. Não queria mais ouvir falar em sacrifícios, queria apenas que suas amigas e Seiya ficassem bons, que Darien pudesse voltar para casa, que ela pudesse ter sua vida de volta. Ela lutou, passou por uma série de adversidades e confrontos, ela se esforçou, sangrou... Era justo que tivesse direito à sua felicidade.

Não iria parar ali, não nesse desafio... Ela pensava, enquanto estendia novamente suas mãos em direção às rosas.

Chiyo a interrompeu, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

– Está se fazendo de idiota? Não vai levá-las sem o sacrifício! Talvez eu devesse arrancar à força o amor que sente por ele e não deixar nada mais que um vazio devastador... O que acha, guerreira? Seria um favor que eu faria pra você. Quem sabe esquecendo esse patético sentimento se torne uma guerreira mais forte e eficiente.

– Não!

Chiyo pousou sua mão sobre o coração de Sailor Moon, seus olhos ganharam um estranho brilho vermelho.

– É tão bonito o seu amor por ele... Mas vou enterrar esse sentimento para sempre!

– Não, por favor! Não!

_Darien... Eu não quero esquecer você..._

– Não vai sobrar nada que se refira a ele, nem lembranças, nem amor!

– Não!

A tiara de Sailor Moon se partiu e uma pequena lua dourada surgiu em sua testa. Uma aura cálida e prateada se formou ao redor dela, afastando Chiyo que precisou proteger os olhos diante de tal brilho que emanava da jovem guerreira.

– Você resolveu lutar para defender seus sentimentos... Qual o tamanho de seu amor por ele? O quanto você o ama? O que seria capaz de entregar por ele?

– Por Darien eu seria capaz de entregar minha própria vida!

– Muito bem! As rosas simbolizam o amor, minha cara... As rosas negras são o amor em luto... Elas são a morte do amor. Você se recusa a sacrificar seu amado, mas isso não significa que o sacrifício não será feito... Pelo contrário, ele já foi feito... Não há como vencer meu desafio, princesa.

De repente, as plantas do jardim começaram a crescer e se estender, como se fossem grandes tentáculos com espinhos a envolver o corpo de Sailor Moon.

– O que é isso?

– É o fim da linha! Suas amigas ganharam o passaporte de volta à superfície da Terra e você, uma estadia eterna no reino de meu mestre. Eu disse que algum sacrifício teria de ser feito. E será o seu!


	35. O elo

**N/A: Laarc - **Eu terminei o capítulo daquele jeito porque sou muito abusada! rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

A Serena agora terá seu grande encontro com Hades!

E, sim, as sailors voltam para a superfície da Terra como bem explicou Chiyo.

Bjs.

**O elo**

_– É o fim da linha! Suas amigas ganharam o passaporte de volta à superfície da Terra e você, uma estadia eterna no reino de meu mestre. Eu disse que algum sacrifício teria de ser feito. E será o seu! _

Serena sentiu que as forças a abandonavam. Os caules das plantas esmagavam seu corpo e seus espinhos se entranhavam em partes já feridas, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

Chiyo observava a cena impassível. Ele esperou ao máximo para libertar Sailor Moon. O servo de Hades simplesmente estalou os dedos e a monstruosa planta se encolheu fazendo a guerreira cair em seus braços.

– Chiyo...

– Não é à toa que meu mestre se interessou por você. É realmente bela... Bons sonhos, princesa!

O servo de Hades pôs um buquê de rosas sobre seu corpo, aproximou seu rosto do dela e o beijo que se seguiu a fez desmaiar.

* * *

><p>Quando serena acordou, estava acorrentada em um dos quartos do palácio de Hades. Percebeu que alguém havia tratado de seus ferimentos. A seu lado, as relíquias que recolheu: o anel da princesa das asas de fogo, a tiara de Alana e o buquê de rosas negras do jardim de Chiyo.<p>

_Que lugar é esse?_

_Mas como eu vim parar aqui?_

Serena tentava em vão se movimentar em meio às correntes que a aprisionavam. Onde estavam todos? Será que as meninas e Seiya estavam bem?

Ela começou a ficar desesperada e seus olhos marejaram de instantâneo; tudo estava dando muito errado. Sentia-se culpada por essa situação. Sua ingenuidade, sua confiança em todos a havia conduzido até ali.

Não demorou a surgir naqueles aposentos Daisuki.

– Vamos, princesa, meu mestre a aguarda – Disse o jovem servo, arrancando Serena violentamente da cama e a arrastando pelas correntes.

Ele logo a conduziu até um obscuro salão. O corpo de Serena tremia, enquanto ela se via arrastar por Daisuki. Foi no preciso momento que ela pôs os pés no salão que se deparou com a figura de um homem de porte altivo e olhar penetrante. Seus longos cabelos refletiam um tom violeta e sua face era dura. Sentado em um imponente trono de ossos, adornado com três crânios, ele permanecia impassível.

Serena suspeitava que aquele só poderia se tratar de Hades, o poderoso deus daquele mundo.

Daisuki a atirou ao chão, ordenando-lhe que se ajoelhasse diante do grande mestre.

Mesmo com muito medo, Serena cravou o homem diante de si de perguntas.

– Quem é você? Por que me aprisionou? Onde estão todos? O que fez com as minhas amigas e com Seiya?

– São muitas perguntas, Serena. Mas não se preocupe; responderei a todas. Eu sou Hades, o poderoso deus deste mundo. Não deve temer por seus amigos. Nesse momento, estão fora do meu reino, de volta à superfície. Não gosto de intromissões dos vivos aqui, minha doce princesa. É algo que vai perceber com o tempo... Pois saiba que está aqui para ser minha para todo o sempre. Não é curioso que tenha se embrenhado aqui em busca de uma moeda de troca para libertar uma paixão e tenha encontrado aquele que será seu verdadeiro dono por toda a eternidade?

– O quê?

– Eu estive testando você, Serena... e passou em todas as minhas provas. Você é tão linda e seus sentimentos são tão fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão frágil. Eu a quero...

Serena se afastou. A imponência do porte de Hades a assustava.

– Não sei o que pode querer de mim, Hades. A única coisa que posso responder é que amo Darien e é com ele que quero ficar!

– Não seja tão tola! Esse tal Darien pertence à outra agora. Provavelmente, você não conhece bem minha doce e pervertida Selene... Ela jamais o devolverá pra você. Se ela o tomou pra si, sem feri-lo, sem ameaçar a vida dele, é porque tem propósitos pra ele. Mas você sabe, não é? Sabe muito bem que ela se diverte com o corpo dele... Selene não faz o tipo de esconder suas diversões... Não perca seu tempo tentando recuperá-lo. Você será minha, Serena. Será minha rainha, a nova deusa deste lugar – Disse Hades, muito senhor de si e confiante na sedução de seu misterioso olhar – É uma honra que pretendo lhe ceder.

O deus se aproximou e pegou-a em seus braços, segurando-a com força, trazendo-a cada vez mais para junto de si.

– Por favor, não faça isso!

– Tenho certeza de que vai gostar, princesa. E não vai querer outra coisa que não seja sentir o calor do meu abraço e o gosto da minha boca na sua.

_Darien..._, uma fraca aura se formava ao redor dela, seu coração batia acelerado.

_Você é o único pra mim, Darien... Eu não quero outro..._

Ela estava com medo de Hades, medo de seu toque, medo de perder a possibilidade de ver Darien novamente e ser de outro além daquele a quem amava.

Muito longe dali, em outro reino, o lunar, Selene também segurava seu objeto de desejo com a mesma ousadia, desferindo-lhe a mesma sedução no olhar. Selene havia lhe explicado que cada hora no reino de Hades equivalia a um dia no reino da Lua, retirando, assim, um grande peso de seu coração. Mas ele ainda haveria de pagar por semelhante informação.

Estavam os dois em um dos corredores do palácio, quando Selene imprensou Darien contra a parede. Ele permitiria a ela agir como de costume, não tivesse tido uma visão acompanhada de uma terrível sensação.

Ele viu Hades se aproximando de Serena, suas mãos tocando seu pescoço, tal qual a deusa da Lua fazia com ele, aproximando os lábios dele dos dela...

E era como se Serena estivesse chamando por ele, pedindo-lhe ajuda, não aceitando o enlaçar dos braços daquele deus cruel. E ele podia sentir o medo dela, o pavor que sentia enquanto aquele homem se aproximava.

O desespero de Serena passou a ser dele também e Darien afastou Selene de si:

– Serena...

A deusa tornou a segurá-lo, incoformada com o fato de ele ter quebrado o acordo que os dois tinham feito.

– O que eu disse a você sobre esses seus estúpidos sentimentos, imbecil? Nós temos um acordo, lembra?

Mas Darien parecia estar em transe, a cor de seus olhos estava diferente, de um azul opaco. Selene segurou o queixo dele, enquanto ele ainda chamava por Serena, como que alheio a tudo à sua volta.

A deusa o encarou a fim de ver o que ele via, compartilhar a visão com ele. E Selene viu que Hades estava com Serena, tentando beijá-la.

_Mesmo eu tendo retirado seus poderes, Darien, você ainda se liga a ela dessa forma? De qualquer forma, essa vagabunda está se unindo à sua mente, sem ao menos ter consciência disso... Acho que vou dar, então, um singelo presentinho a ela. Se ela lhe faz sentir o sofrimento dela, é justo que ela também sinta o seu..._

– Não é culpa sua, meu querido... É culpa daquela desgraçada.

Selene imprensou ainda mais uma vez Darien contra a parede, sua aura obscura novamente ao redor de si, disposta a fazê-lo sentir dor. Ela apertava o pescoço dele, enquanto forçava o beijo.

No reino de Hades, enquanto o deus tentava trazê-la para junto de si, Serena sentiu... sentiu a dor que Darien sentia e a opressão em seu pescoço. E ela viu Selene o beijando, forçando-o contra a parede, fazendo-o sentir dor com aquela energia maligna.

Ela podia ouvir a voz escorregadia de Selene a sussurrar como se estivesse dialogando com ela: "Ele é meu, princesinha estúpida, pra eu fazer o que eu quiser...".

– Não! Darien!

Ela soltou um grito terrível, que assustou até mesmo o deus do mundo inferior.

– Mas o quê?

– Darien...

Hades finalmente percebeu no olhar de Serena que ela estava conectada a alguém, e que esse alguém deveria ser o homem que ela amava.

– Vocês se gostam tanto assim? Isso é maravilhoso... Sua união comigo será perfeita, quando eu conseguir converter em trevas profundas tudo o que sente por ele.

– Isso nunca vai acontecer.

– Eu se fosse você não teria tanta certeza, minha princesa... – Disse ele ao pé do ouvido dela e deslizando os lábios até beijar seu rosto.

"Você não vai resitir a mim e será só minha...".

O deus a soltou, "Mas não agora; vejo que ainda não está pronta... Mas no devido momento... Oh, no devido momento vai despertar a nova rainha desse mundo".


	36. Tristia

**N/A: Neo Serenity Eternal –** Estou simplesmente amando seus comentários!

**Laarc – **Foi por muito pouco que a Selene não tirou as memórias do Darien...

Bjs.

**Tristia**

Tão logo Chiyo prendeu Sailor Moon, Lita, Mina, Rei, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna e Seiya foram enviados de volta à superfície por um sorridente e debochado Daisuki.

E sem possibilidade de volta, pois Setsuna não conseguia mais visualizar o portal.

– Droga!

– O que houve, Setsuna? – Perguntou Haruka.

– Não consigo mais visualizar o portal... Alguma coisa muito errada está acontecendo...

– Como assim? – Perguntou Rei.

– Hades está usando seu poder para bloquear o portal e isso é algo extremamente grave.

– Por quê? – Agora era a vez de Seiya questioná-la.

– Se o portal está bloqueado, creio que não somos apenas nós a não poder passar... As almas dos mortos também ficarão de fora. Elas serão obrigadas a vagar entre nós, na superfície, sem poder encontrar seu lugar no mundo dos mortos.

– Mas isso é terrível! – Sentenciou Hotaru.

Rei estava revoltada. Ela ajoelhou-se e socou o chão com raiva.

– Nós estamos sendo um verdadeiro fracasso! Primeiro, perdemos Darien pra Selene, que está fazendo sabe-se lá Deus o que com ele... Depois, fracassamos no reino de Hades, pois agora é Serena que está presa.

"Que tipo de sailors guardiãs nós somos? Não faz sentido voltarmos e nossa princesa ficar lá! Aliás, não faz sentido perdermos príncipe e princesa desse jeito... Perdemos os dois, os dois!".

Rei não conseguia mais se controlar e as lágrimas escorreram por sua face.

Seiya tentou consolá-la, pondo as mãos sobre os ombros da sailor, queria dizer-lhe que ia ficar tudo bem, que dariam um jeito de recuperar os dois, que não era a primeira vez que passavam por uma situação crítica.

Mas quando viu os profundos olhos negros de Rei a mirá-lo, a face levemente ruborizada com o toque de suas mãos, perdeu todas as palavras que se preparava para dizer.

Ela, de alguma forma, lembrava Serena naquele fatídico dia em que a jovem chorava de saudades de Darien, "Posso substituí-lo?". A posição era a mesma, apenas a moça à sua frente era outra, tão bela, cheia de vida quanto a jovem loura...

E a recordação o acertou em cheio.

Seiya afastou-se sem nada dizer. Rei o estava deixando cada vez mais confuso.

_Ela está me lembrando a Bombom, apenas isso..._

_Apenas isso..._

_Apenas isso..._

As meninas olharam para os dois de forma curiosa. Que estava se passando com aqueles dois?

– Cof... Cof... – Começou a tossir Haruka de forma nada discreta, conseguindo chamar assim a atenção dos dois, que logo se recompuseram.

_Mas esse sujeitinho... Não toma jeito_, pensava Haruka.

– Fique calma, Rei... Tenho certeza de que vamos conseguir um jeito de ajudar Serena – Afirmou Ami.

– Como conseguimos ajudar o Darien?

– É melhor não ficar rebatendo – Aconselhou Mina a Haruka, percebendo a impaciência em seu olhar –; ela só precisa extravasar um pouco.

_Ela precisa é parar de ficar dando ataques e fazer charme para esse sujeitinho, isso sim!_, pensava lançando um olhar de reprovação a Seiya.

O jovem logo percebeu no semblante de Haruka que ela não estava nem um pouco feliz com o que estava vendo. Ele sentia que ela estava lhe desferindo um "Terra, trema" só com o olhar.

_Mas como ela é implicante!_, pensou ele já enrubescendo.

– Humpf! – Lamentava Setsuna ao perceber que as amigas não tomavam jeito.

A guardiã do portal do tempo se questionava quais seriam os propósitos do deus do mundo inferior ao fazer algo tão terrível e quais seriam as conseqüências do fechamento do portal.

A verdade é que se encontravam sem saída e precisavam confiar na força de sua princesa para conseguir sair de lá sozinha.

– Meninas, por favor! Precisamos decidir o que fazer... Talvez seja melhor pedirmos ajuda...

– ? – Olharam todos com espanto para ela.

– E quem poderia nos ajudar? – Perguntou Haruka ainda impaciente com toda aquela situação.

– Entendam que é apenas uma sugestão, mas talvez devamos pedir a ajuda de Nyx!

Darien não guardava mais com ele a lembrança da visão de Serena ao lado de Hades; logo depois da conexão com a jovem sailor, a deusa da Lua fez questão de retirar-lhe essa memória.

Ela sabia que o rapaz ficaria ansioso, perturbado e, consequentemente, incapaz de se manter firme no acordo dos dois, esconder os sentimentos dele em relação à Serena e não demonstrar um ar tão contrariado na frente das demais pessoas.

Retirou-lhe, portanto, essas lembranças com todo o cuidado possível. Não queria avariar sua mente, prejudicá-lo...

Agora que era dotada de tantos poderes, que dominava as forças de mais três deuses, Selene poderia dar a Darien um presente especial, poderia torná-lo um imortal como ela. Era uma decisão muito séria, que não poderia ser fruto de uma preciptação.

Darien não era apenas o ponto fraco da princesa da Lua, estava se tornando o ponto fraco da própria deusa.

Ela pensava em todas essas coisas observando o sono dele, sua respiração tranquila, a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado, a mão esquerda sobre o peito. Aos poucos, após uma dose generosa de seus "argumentos", ele estava se conformando... No mais, o que mais importava era poder usá-lo quando quisesse e quanto a isso não enfrentava problemas.

Além disso, depois do que Hades estava planejando, decerto que não veria mais Serena, nem Endymion. Lamentava apenas por ele... Mas não havia problema.

– Meu querido – Sussurrava –, que bom que eu tenho a você agora.

Ela queria tocá-lo, mas começou a sentir uma terrível dor. E ela sabia que estava chegando a hora, que, como que repudiando seu abrigo, a criança que fora gerada naquela noite de divertimentos cruéis pedia para ver a luz do mundo... Pouco mais de um mês havia se passado.

_Você se desenvolveu rápido e já quer nascer..._

_Que assim seja!_

Darien acordou com o gemido de dor da deusa. Ele já havia percebido um volume anormal em sua barriga, mas não deixava de se surpreender com as diferenças entre deuses e mortais.

– O que houve? Perguntou ele com delicadeza e preocupação sinceras.

Por um segundo, Selene esqueceu-se de sua própria dor e fitou aquela expressão que ele nunca dirigira a ela. Não havia riquezas ou poderes que pudessem obrigá-lo a lhe oferecer o que ele estava lhe dando agora.

– Eu disse que os deuses eram diferentes, meu caro... – Disse ela, com leve alteração de voz – Essa criatura quer conhecer o mundo logo... Ela está pronta.

– Eu não sei como ajudar você...

– Apenas chame a Harpia e me deixe a sós com ela...

Darien fez o que Selene pediu. Estranhamente começou a ficar ansioso... A criança, a menina, era apenas uma idéia... Mas logo ele a conheceria... Logo ele poderia colocá-la nos braços. Como ela haveria de ser? Selene sempre lhe dizia que ela seria como ele...

Mas não deixava de pensar que o nascimento de sua filha com Selene era a prova cabal de que o rumo da história havia se alterado. Tudo havia mudado...

_Serena... Me desculpa._

Havia se passado pouco mais de uma hora, quando ele foi arrancado de seus pensamentos, de seu caminhar em círculos por um choro que quebrou o silêncio que se estabelecera nos aposentos de Selene.

Ele engoliu em seco e andou hesitante em direção à porta.

Será que poderia entrar?

Logo a Harpia apareceu para lhe dizer com a voz seca:

– Minha senhora o espera.

Darien entrou curioso no quarto.

Selene estava com olheiras fundas e, notadamente, mais fraca. Seu vestido branco cobria parte da imensa cama de casal daquele alvo e gélido quarto. Mas ele não via nada disso, só conseguia reparar naquele bebê tão pequeno, que cabia numa palma da mão. A criança chorava um chono fino e se agitava nos braços da deusa.

– Mas é tão...

– Frágil... – Completou a deusa, com um sorriso cansado – Não se preocupe; essa fragilidade é somente uma aparência, que nem ao menos durará... Ela é mais forte do que você pode observar assim de longe. Venha... Sei que quer pegá-la no colo...

– Eu posso? – Perguntou ele.

– Claro... É sua também...

Darien pegou a criança no colo muito receoso devido à fragilidade da recém-nascida. E o choro da criança cessou tão logo ela sentiu os braços dele.

– Já vi que essa garotinha vai me dar trabalho... – Sussurrou Selene.

– O que disse? – Perguntou Darien.

– Nada...

Darien ficou com a menina em seus braços até que ela adormeceu. Ele a olhava com encanto nos olhos.

Selene pediu a menina de volta.

– Sinto que gostou de Tristia.

– Tristia?

– É o nome que escolhi pra ela... Combina. Sei que gostou de tê-la em seus braços. É uma menina linda – Selene acariciava a cabeça da menina enquanto falava.

Darien olhava aflito para Selene, lembrava-se da ameaça que ela havia lhe feito e temia os acessos de loucura da deusa.

– Eu quero o bem dela...

– Eu também... Aliás, eu quero o melhor para os dois. Não se preocupe; não pretendo fazer papel de Medeia nessa história; não farei nenhuma loucura com a menina. Até que eu gostei da danadinha... Acho que é porque ela se parece com você...

Darien passou o dia a corujar a criança ao lado de Selene. Era a primeira vez ali que ele mostrava algum contentamento real. Ele estava realmente feliz com o nascimento daquela menina, que, aliás, já demonstrava um tom faceiro ao sorrir com qualquer brincadeira que o pai fizesse:

E Selene queria que as coisas permanecessem assim. Já que Hades estava se mostrando tão interessado em Serena, talvez os dois pudessem entrar em acordo para arrancar desses dois exatamente o que queriam.


	37. Endymion

**Endymion**

O que é belo há de ser eternamente  
>Uma alegria, e há de seguir presente.<br>Não morre; onde quer que a vida breve  
>Nos leve, há de nos dar um sono leve,<br>Cheio de sonhos e de calmo alento.  
>Assim, cabe tecer cada momento<p>

(John Keats: trecho do poema "Endymion", trad. Augusto de Campos)

Após a conversa que teve com Hades, Serena foi trancada novamente no quarto do palácio.

A jovem estava completamente transtornada após a visão que teve de Darien ao lado de Selene. Tratava-se de uma cena especialmente perturbadora para ela, vê-lo ali daquela forma, imprensado contra a parede... Queria enforcar Selene. Lembrava-se do jeito debochado da deusa quando o levou: "Será que preciso ser mais clara? Ele foi meu, Serena".

Por que Darien estava se sujeitando àquilo? Não tinha dúvidas do amor que ele sentia por ela, mas sentia também ciúmes... A verdade é que o coração acelerava e a veia no pescoço saltava só de imaginar os dois juntos, Selene e ele formando um casal.

Curiosamente, já nem se lembrava mais da investida de Hades, tamanho era o choque... Ainda podia sentir o aperto no pescoço que Darien sentiu e a dor lhe percorrendo o corpo. Que tipo de pessoa era capaz de fazer as coisas que Selene se atrevia a fazer com ele?

_Darien... O que houve com a gente?_

Serena estava encolhida na cama, enrolada em si mesma, mas não chorava. Ela se limitava a pensar nas brincadeiras do destino.

Seu corpo estava muito cansado e a entorpecência tomava cada vez mais conta de si. Ela sentia os olhos fechando aos poucos e o coração bater mais devagar.

Os olhos se fecharam e ela já não pensava em mais nada, nem ninguém, apenas sentia seu corpo sobre aquele colchão macio, coberto por aqueles lençois sedosos.

Ficou assim sem noção do tempo até sentir um leve sopro em seu ouvido a tirando desse estado.

– Serena...

Era Hades que estava sentado bem a seu lado, já com as mãos em sua testa, retirando-lhe os cabelos de cima dos olhos.

– Hades!

– Minha querida... Sinto que cheguei no meio de seu descanso.

Sentado a seu lado na cama, o deus a olhava com os mesmos olhos penetrantes, invasivo e insinuante.

– O que você quer? Perguntou ela, afastando-se do deus.

– Ora, mas como você é desconfiada – Disse deslizando suavemente sua mão de trás da orelha até o pescoço da loura.

Instintivamente, Serena afastou a mão dele usando as suas.

– Por favor... – Pediu ela enrubescida – Não faça isso.

– Não fazer isso o quê? – Perguntou o deus, aproximando-se novamente e tocando o rosto da jovem.

Serena se sentiu fraca com o toque da mão de Hades, enquanto o deus se aproximava mais e mais.

Serena sentiu o hálito gélido dele na aproximação dos lábios e foi aí que lágrimas discretas começaram a rolar por sua face. Num último instante, Hades desviou-se e beijou apenas o rosto da jovem, enxugando as tímidas lágrimas de resistência dela.

– Fique calma, não precisa ter medo de mim... Sei que seu coração ainda pulsa por aquele que pertence a Selene.

– Não fale assim do Darien.

– O modo como eu falo dele não muda o que ele é, uma simples propriedade de Selene. Não teime, pois não vai tê-lo de volta, ainda que levasse Endymion com você.

– Onde está Endymion? Disseram que ele vive em sua morada.

– Sim, ele aqui vive... Mas não permitirei que o leve de volta para Selene.

– Mas...

– Não haverá discussão sobre isso... E no mais... Ele não quer voltar para o mundo dos vivos; é aqui que ele quer permanecer. O que foi? Surpresa? Achou que ele queria voltar à sua antiga "vida"?

– Ele não quer voltar à superfície?

– Pra quê? Acha que ele gostou de ter sido adormecido no alto de um monte apenas para servir de diversão para Selene? Já ouvi dizer que fantasiaram e muito a história dos dois. Mas a verdade é que ele não gostava da prisão a que ele foi exposto. Diga-me você, Serena, gostaria de ter semelhante destino?

– Eu...? Eu... claro que não. – Disse Serena, já de cabeça baixa, compreendendo aonde o deus queria chegar.

– Somente aqui ele encontrou libertação dos caprichos aos quais era submetido. E você o levaria, usando-o como moeda de troca... Em vão, porque, conforme já expliquei, Selene não vai permitir que você sequer se aproxime do jovem guardião da Terra novamente. Quer conhecer Endymion?

– Eu posso vê-lo?

– Claro... Talvez, assim, entenda a loucura que seria tirá-lo daqui.

E Hades pegou na mão de Serena para conduzi-la até a parte de trás de seu palácio, que, ao contrário de tudo ali naquele reino, era de uma beleza sem par. As flores ornavam um belo jardim e, em vários pontos, havia estátuas de ouro em volta das quais muitas crianças corriam e brincavam de pique-esconde.

No meio de toda aquela beleza, Serena nem ao menos precisou que Hades lhe apontasse Endymion, tão logo nele pôs os olhos compreendeu os motivos que levaram Selene a levar Darien consigo.

– Endymion...

Hades sorriu. Decerto Serena não sabia que Endymion se parecia com Darien.

O jovem se aproximou do deus e de Serena. Quem era aquela moça de aspecto tão nobre e gentil ao lado de Hades?, pensava ele, enquanto caminhava com passos decididos.

– Mestre – Fez ele uma reverência a seu senhor.

– Meu caro Endymion, gostaria que conhecesse Serena, a princesa da Lua.

Endymion deu um passo para trás. Em um instante, a figura de Serena lhe deixou de parecer tão simpática. Nada que tivesse relação com a deusa da Lua poderia ser inocente. Só poderia ser uma figura tão falsa, como a deusa que servia.

Serena reparou na mudança de atitude que se deu quando o jovem ouviu a palavra Lua e de imediato compreendeu que Hades só poderia estar dizendo a verdade quando dizia que Endymion não queria mais voltar para Selene.

– O que ela quer, meu mestre?

– Não se preocupe... Serena não é uma pessoa cruel. Realmente, ela veio até aqui disposta a devolvê-lo para a deusa da Lua. No entanto, ela desconhecia sua real história.

– Não voltarei para Selene. Caso ainda haja alguma dúvida de sua parte – Disse o rapaz com convicção.

– Eu não... Eu sinto muito, não pense que vim aqui porque me rastejo aos pés de Selene. Também não faria nada para obrigar uma pessoa a fazer algo que não quer – Disse Serena com tristeza.

– Selene está com o namorado dela. Parece que ela encontrou alguém para substitui-lo, meu caro, alguém muito parecido com você fisicamente.

– Então, eu sinto muito por ele, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar! – Disse o jovem pedindo licença ao deus em seguida.

– Vê? – Questionou o deus, enlaçando o pescoço de Serena – No final, não havia como cumprir sua missão. Sua vinda aqui, no entanto, teve um significado muito claro. Você veio até aqui pra me encontrar, pra encontrar seu novo destino a meu lado.

– Eu não desisti do Darien, Hades – Disse Serena com firmeza, libertando-se dos braços do deus.

– Mas saiba que ele já desistiu de você.


	38. A marca

**N/A: Laarc – **A Serena que não abra o olho dela... rsrsrs

**A marca**

– Chamar Nyx? Como assim? – Perguntou Haruka.

– Isso é uma loucura! – Alertou Lita.

– Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? – Questionou Mina.

– Não daremos conta disso sozinhas. É essa a verdade. Estamos lidando com os deuses e não com inimigos comuns. Se não conseguirmos ajuda, temo que nossos príncipes se tornem prisioneiros eternos. Precisam entender a real gravidade da situação – Concluiu Setsuna.

Rei assentiu com a cabeça e andou na direção de Setsuna, pegando de leve nas mãos da amiga.

– Como fazemos pra encontrar Nyx?

Setsuna olhou para cima. Com certeza, no grande véu de nuvens a recobrir os céus estaria Nyx, a poderosa deusa da noite.

– Vamos ter que chamá-la. Não é possível que simplesmente tenha desaparecido.

– Tem certeza de que essa é a decisão correta? – Perguntou Seiya – Nyx foi uma grande inimiga.

– Se tiver medo, pode voltar para o seu planeta... – Provocou Haruka.

– Eu não tenho medo! – Respondeu o jovem com firmeza.

– Pare de implicar com ele, Haruka. Mas que coisa! – Interveio Rei.

Haruka nada respondeu. Simplesmente bufou.

– Então, eu acho que a gente pode tentar chamar a Nyx pra ela ajudar a gente! – Disse Mina, a fim de descontrair.

Setsuna tossiu com o fito de chamar os olhares para si.

– Vou tentar alguma coisa pra chamar Nyx.

A jovem sailor ergueu, então, seu imponente cetro. Raios e trovões começaram a cortar a paisagem, deixando até mesmo as demais sailors um tanto assustadas, já que nunca tinham visto essa faceta da amiga.

Setsuna chamou pelo nome de Nyx, enquanto um pequeno raio dourado saiu do Garnet Orb, o talismã no cetro fixado, rumo aos céus, como que alterando as relações espaço-temporais.

As sailors permaneceram estáticas por um breve intervalo de tempo, até perceberem uma nova alteração na paisagem.

Tímidos flocos de neve começaram a cair.

Uma bola de energia desceu do céu numa incrível velocidade. Quando pousou no chão, deixando de transparecer o imenso brilho, puderam reconhecer a deusa da noite.

Nyx estava de volta com o chamado de Setsuna.

Não deixou de provocar espanto nas sailors a mudança de semblante no rosto da deusa. Longe de inspirar medo, ela transmitia paz, serenidade. Em sua expressão, havia um quê de tristeza que a fazia ainda mais bela.

Definitivamente, em nada lembrava aquela Nyx da batalha passada.

– O que querem comigo, guerreiras? Por que me chamaram dessa forma, interrompendo meu descanso?

Nenhuma das sailors se atrevia a falar. Apenas Setsuna parecia saber o que dizer e foi justamente ela a dialogar com a deusa.

– Precisamos de sua ajuda! Os deuses estão interferindo na vida dos humanos. Selene e Hades, que, por sinal, fechou o portal que guia as almas a seu reino simplesmente para aprisionar nossa princesa. Nyx, nós...

– Sinto muito, mas não devo me intrometer nessa batalha! – Sentenciou a deusa, interrompendo a fala da jovem e afastando-se das sailors.

– Selene está com Darien, Nyx! – Disse com a delicadeza de sempre Sailor Pluto.

De súbito, as feições da deusa se modificaram. E ela se virou para Setsuna em angústia.

– Que tem o guardião?

– Selene o levou, Nyx. Contra a vontade dele. E, agora, na tentativa de libertá-lo, Serena também está presa no mundo de Hades. A situação é muito grave.

– Mas... não é certo eu me intrometer...

– Entendo... – Disse Mina – Você, então, não vai nos ajudar a libertar o Darien...

– Não é isso... É que eu... – A deusa cerrou os punhos e se retraiu.

– Precisamos de sua ajuda, Nyx. Sei que estivemos em campos opostos, mas sem você não vejo o que poderemos fazer para ajudar nossos príncipes.

Nyx fechou brevemente os olhos e refletiu.

_Tudo culpa sua, guardião._

_Mais uma vez._

– Expliquem-me direito o que de fato aconteceu – Sentenciou a deusa.

* * *

><p>Darien observava Tristia em seu berço. Ele não parecia se cansar de olhar a menina e tentar encontrar a melhor forma de cuidar dela. Ele estendeu os dedos que a pequena tentava segurar com suas pequenas e frágeis mãos.<p>

Tristia sempre sorria ao ver o pai. Mesmo quando estava chorando muito, acabava se acalmando mal sentia a presença dele. Assim, muitas vezes, Darien escapava de Selene só para cuidar da menina.

Mas não podia deixar de pensar em Rini, no que aconteceria se as coisas continuassem assim. E também o afligia a situação de Serena. Ele contava os dias que estava junto de Selene na Lua a fim de saber há quantas horas a jovem sailor estava no mundo de Hades e pensava que hora menos hora ela regressaria com Endymion, conforme o combinado com a deusa.

E se depararia com a verdade.

_Serena... Me desculpa, mas eu não eu não vou poder abandonar..._

_... A minha filha._

Era difícil mesmo para Darien se acostumar com a ideia.

Mas era preciso aceitar sua nova condição.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Tristia, eu vou encontrar um jeito. Não vou deixar você sozinha. Eu prometo.

A menina sorria e batia palmas. Darien não deixava de se surpreender com a agilidade com que ela se desenvolvia. Ela já emitia sons, tentando falar, demonstrando que, efetivamente, não era uma criança comum.

A menina batia palmas com mais força e fez pirraça. Ele bem sabia o que ela queria, sempre sabia o que precisava ser feito, se o choro era de fome, sede, se queria colo ou estava suja... Dessa vez, a menina queria que ele cantasse.

_Por que eu sempre sei? Por que eu me sinto tão ligado a você a ponto de nem me esforçar para descobrir o que precisa?_

Ele sorriu para a menina e fez o que ela queria.

Cantou para ela.

– Ela dormiu... – Disse Selene, chegando por trás de Darien, que observava distraído o sono de Tristia.

– Sim... Dorme tranquila.

– Fico satisfeita que ela não esteja me dando trabalho...

Darien olhou para Selene com espanto. A deusa em nada cuidava de Tristia, sua atuação consistia em fazer caretas e apertar de leve a bochecha da criança – isso quando se dignava a vê-la. Seu entusiasmo aparente com a menina só durou um dia. Nem mesmo se tomava o leite na mamadeira a deusa estava se interessando em saber.

– Você dá muita atenção a ela. Espero que não tenha esquecido do nosso acordo – Prosseguiu Selene.

– Ela é só um bebê, é normal que eu dê atenção a ela...

– Não acho normal que dê mais atenção a ela que a mim... Talvez eu deva proibi-lo de vê-la...

Darien começou a rir discretamente a fim de não acordar a menina e puxou Selene para o corredor, trancando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

– O que há de errado com você? Que prazer mórbido é esse que tem em me atormentar? Que importa a você a minha atenção ou o que sinto? Eu respondo. Nada! Você diz essas coisas porque possui o instinto perverso de machucar os outros.

– Então, eu tenho "o" instinto perverso? Se eu quiser atormentar você, eu atormento. E é verdade que não ligo para o que dá atenção ou para os seus estúpidos sentimentos. Mas me importa que me obedeça, que seja submisso a mim.

– E de preferência deitado – Disse ele com o tom mais sarcástico que conhecia.

Darien esperava conseguir pelo menos dessa vez deixar Selene sem graça, mas a missão não era tão simples.

– Tem toda razão, meu caro. Afinal de contas, pra que mais você serve?

O jovem esboçou um protesto, mas Selene tapou sua boca com uma das mãos.

– Já falou demais por hoje, meu querido – Prosseguiu ela –, e, como você bem sabe, está na hora de se deitar...

Um fino choro, porém, cortou o fio daquele diálogo. Era Tristia que havia acordado. Darien de imediato desviou o olhar e virou o corpo já se preparando para ver o que estava se passando, mas Selene o segurou.

– Deixe a Harpia ver isso.

– Não, eu quero ver o que está acontecendo – Ele se soltou, voltando para dentro do quarto.

Selene foi atrás dele.

– Já disse que outra pessoa cuida disso! Não se aproxime dela!

O choro de Tristia se tornou mais intenso com os gritos de Selene.

– Pare de gritar, você está assustando a menina.

– E daí? Ela é minha filha, não é? É minha e faço o que eu quiser com ela! Selene lançou um olhar maldoso em direção à criança no berço, enquanto a menina chorava com cada vez mais intensidade.

A deusa, então, pegou a criança no colo.

– Talvez eu devesse dar a ela uma razão real pra chorar. O que acha, meu querido?

– Você disse que não ia fazer nada contra ela...

– E você tem um acordo comigo, mas parece que se esqueceu dele.

Selene atirou a menina no berço com muita violência, fazendo-a chorar de dor.

– Tristia! – Darien correu para ver se a menina estava bem.

Dessa vez, porém, mesmo estando no colo dele, seu choro não cessou. Com mãos trêmulas, ele procurava ver se a criança não estava ferida.

– Não precisa se preocupar; ela não está com nenhum osso quebrado, mas obviamente sentiu a dor.

Darien olhou para Selene com mais desprezo que nunca. As coisas que fazia a ele até certo ponto ainda conseguia digerir, mas ter feito aquilo com a própria filha conseguia rebaixar ainda mais a deusa a seus olhos.

– Como pode ser tão cruel? Ela é sua filha, como pode machucá-la? Como pode ser tão desprezível?

– Você... Não tem o direito de falar assim comigo. Não tem o direito de romper com nosso acordo.

Uma aura obscurecida se formou ao redor de Selene, que lançou uma descarga de energia em direção aos dois, mas Darien se virou de costas para proteger Tristia, recebendo apenas ele o ataque.

Ele se virou, ainda protegendo a menina com os braços. E, novamente, a deusa lançou um ataque sobre os dois, fazendo Darien usar novamente o corpo para proteger Tristia.

– Pare com isso, Selene, vai acabar machucando...

– A menina? Tomara que ela se machuque também! É outra... Já percebi que também não gosta de mim, que prefere sempre você... Os dois traidores dos quais eu cuido tão bem!

E ela lançou mais um ataque. Dessa vez, Darien quase deixou a menina cair no chão, tamanha era a violência das rajadas de energia que Selene lhe lançava. Mas ele conseguiu mais uma vez segurá-la e evitar que fosse atingida.

– Selene...

– Muito bem, já chega... Coloque a pequena fábrica de choro no berço.

Darien caminhou receoso até o berço onde depositou Tristia, sem, contudo, deixar de colocar o corpo à frente. A menina estava mais calma e havia finalmente parado de chorar.

A deusa estendeu-lhe a mão e, pela forma como o olhava, ele pôde perceber claramente que, por enquanto, Tristia estava em segurança.

Mas ele não.

Ele segurou a mão de Selene e se deixou conduzir pelos corredores do palácio, até o já conhecido quarto. Ao redor da deusa, a aura sombria continuava a emanar ao redor dela e seus olhos emitiam um brilho estranho.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio aguardando o que ela pretendia lhe dizer. Sim, porque Selene sempre tinha algo a dizer. A pergunta que se fazia era, "qual a novidade macabra de hoje?".

– Você me surpreendeu lá dentro. Mesmo tendo eu retirado seus poderes, manteve-se de pé depois dos meus ataques. Isso só vem a provar que possui a alma de um verdadeiro guardião – Selene pegou na mão de Darien, acariciando-a de leve – Mas também é extremamente teimoso. Se tivesse me obedecido, se tivesse deixado outra pessoa cuidar do choro da menina, nada disso teria acontecido, eu não teria machucado nenhum de vocês.

– Eu sempre faço tudo o que você quer.

– Além de teimoso, agora deu pra contar mentiras? Você não respeita nosso acordo. Eu ainda posso sentir que pensa nela, na estúpida guerreira, no futuro que tinha ao lado dela. E eu avisei pra esconder esse sentimento onde eu não pudesse ver, mas você teima e teima... Acho que você ainda guarda uma esperança sem sentido de que algum dia voltará a ser dela. Talvez precise de um lembrete constante de sua posição aqui.

– Qual é a novidade agora, Selene? – Perguntou ele em tom de deboche.

A deusa apenas sorriu como resposta. Em sua mão, surgiu seu poderoso cetro com o diamante lunar. Faíscas brilhantes saíram da pedra em direção a Darien, transformando-se algemas que o prenderam contra a parede.

Selene posicionou o cetro na altura de sua face e dele começaram a surgir chamas negras que atingiram o antebraço de Darien. Ele gritava de dor, preso às correntes encantadas, enquanto a palavra "Selene" formava-se aos poucos sobre sua pele, marcando aquela parte de seu braço.

A deusa se limitava a sorrir ao observar as contrações de dor provocadas pelo percurso da queimadura a forjar seu nome. Após tanto vagar como os outros deuses, sem seus poderes, sem sua força divina, sentia um quê de excitação ao perceber que poderia novamente subjugar quem bem entendesse. Cada espasmo de dor naquele rosto era reflexo de seu poder e isso era uma satisfação inigualável.

– Agora meu nome está em você , meu querido. Ficou bem melhor assim... – Disse Selene, fazendo sumir as algemas e enlaçando-o como uma cobra a sufocar sua vítima – Não acha?


	39. A decepção de Serena

**A decepção de Serena**

_– Eu não desisti do Darien, Hades – Disse Serena com firmeza, libertando-se dos braços do deus._

_– Mas saiba que ele já desistiu de você. _

As palavras de Hades doeram profundamente em Serena.

– Você mente! Darien jamais iria desistir de mim! Isso é mentira! Você não sabe de nada!

– Eu não sei de nada? Quem foi tão tola a ponto de não perceber algo naquela conexão?

– Não sei do que está falando. Que foi que eu não percebi?

Hades a envolveu em seus braços, não permitindo que Serena se soltasse e sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido:

– Não percebeu que havia uma terceira pessoa ali, compondo aquela cena?

– Ainda não entendo aonde quer chegar – Disse Serena, em vão tentando se livrar daqueles braços.

– Não percebeu nada de anormal em Selene? Óbvio, só tinha olhos para aquele idiota... Selene estava grávida, princesa, e a essa altura a criança já nasceu. Eu pude sentir o estágio avançado em que o ser dentro dela se encontrava e, depois, cada hora em meu reino equivale a um dia no dela; ou seja, seu queridinho está há muito tempo servindo a ela.

O coração de Serena disparou. Era por isso que Hades a havia enlaçado daquela forma. Queria ele sentir o pulsar do coração da jovem, queria sentir o reflexo do momento em que Darien começaria a cair do pedestal em que foi colocado.

– Que bobagem é essa que você que está me dizendo? – Serena finalmente se libertou do abraço de Hades.

– Estou dizendo que o seu querido Darien nada tem de fiel a você e vive se entregando a divertimentos com Selene. E, agora, a deusa tem uma filha com ele. São uma família e você nada mais pode fazer para recuperá-lo! É como eu disse, você pode até não ter desistido dele, mas ele já desistiu de você.

– Não, na conexão, eu senti, eu vi que ele não concorda, que ele sofre...

– Você viu isso mesmo? Tem certeza? Eu pude ver também o que viu quando percebi seu estado... Pode afirmar com tamanha certeza de que ele não concorda com a situação em que está?

– Pare com isso!

– Você o viu imprensado contra a parede, minha querida, se atracando com Selene.

– Ele sentia dor! – Devolveu Serena.

_Droga de Selene estúpida_, pensava Hades. _Uma oportunidade dessas e ela resolve dar um show de horrores com aquele humano._

– Selene só queria provocar você e ele acabou sendo castigado por isso. Mas não se iluda, ele estava lá, aceitando tudo isso sem protestos. Nós nem ao menos chegamos a ver como tudo terminou, mas a julgar pelo que vimos você pode fazer uma ideia... Selene não ficou grávida à toa...

_Por que você estava se sujeitando a isso, Darien?_

– Não vai conseguir me fazer duvidar do amor que ele sente por mim, Hades.

– Não vai mais ficar com ele, minha bela e inocente princesa. Selene conseguiu arrastá-lo para seu mundo de perversões e não é você que vai livrá-lo disso.

– Não, não e não! – Gritou Serena mais uma vez, emitindo sua poderosa aura de princesa da Lua, suas roupas se metamorfoseando nas de princesa Serenity.

E ela conseguiu visualizar Darien ainda uma vez mais... E, por ironia do destino, o que viu foi o preciso momento em que ele terminava de cantar para uma menina em seu berço, olhando serenamente para ela. Também viu Selene chegando por trás dele, os dois como um casal a velar pela filha.

E foi o que lhe bastou. As lágrimas irromperam por seus olhos repletos de raiva, enquanto desfazia aquela conexão.

Serena caiu de joelhos como uma criatura fulminada. O que viu era o suficiente e era como se o seu coração se partisse em centenas de pedacinhos. Até então, ela acreditava que Darien era prisioneiro de Selene e, embora soubesse que a deusa o obrigava a certas coisas, entendia que o amor dele sempre foi seu. Mas, diante daquela visão, tudo se alterou.

Ela viu um brilho de felicidade nos olhos de Darien ao olhar para a criança que não podia ser fingimento e que não nascia de uma obrigação. Mesmo quando Selene se aproximou dele, esse brilho não se desfez.

E essa era a derradeira traição.

Ela se embrenhou naquele reino por nada. Com que objetivo ela, Seiya e suas amigas se arriscaram tanto?

_Você me traiu, Darien._

_Selene não tem só seu corpo... Você formou uma família com ela._

_Como você pôde?_

Hades olhava a figura frágil de Serena ajoelhada no chão a chorar por seu amor perdido com satisfação.

Também ele pôde ver o mesmo que ela e dava-se por satisfeito que Selene tenha conseguido dobrar o humano.

_Também eu vou dobrar você, minha princesinha..._

– Chore, minha cara. Chore a traição daquele humano estúpido.

Sim, Darien era um estúpido, pensava Serena. Ele nunca soube demonstrar direito seu amor por ela, sempre se apresentando como um homem frio e distante. Mas se derretia por aquela criança nos braços de Selene.

Hades ia se aproximar, consolá-la. Mas decidiu esperar. Não, definitivamente, ainda não era a hora. Era preciso deixar que a jovem se revoltasse mais um pouco, que a raiva amadurecesse em seu coração. Nesse ponto, ele interferiria, subjugando-a, apresentando-a ao seu lado mais sombrio.

E deixou Serena sozinha e desconsolada a chorar por seu amor perdido em um canto do quarto.

_Darien, por que você não me esperou?_

_Por que você desistiu de mim? Por que desistiu de tudo?_


	40. A mudança de Darien

**N/A: Laarc – **Concordo com você... Infelizmente, Serena é tapada o bastante pra cair na convesa do Hades! Pior será para o Darien...

**Hikari-Chans2 – **Ela nem quis esperar pra ver o que ia acontecer depois e ficou com a impressão errada. O bicho vai pegar quando ela reencontrar o Darien.

Segue mais um capítulo. Mas devo alertar que ele está, digamos assim, estranho... rsrs

**A mudança de Darien**

Era o começo de um novo dia no palácio lunar.

Darien olhava para a queimadura em seu braço, recordando-se da noite passada.

A situação havia se tornado insustentável. Selene estava cada vez mais enlouquecida e cruel. Antes, a fúria se dirigia apenas a ele, mas agora a filha também estava sendo vítima dos desatinos da deusa. E ele sabia que tanto ele como Tristia iriam acabar morrendo nas mãos dela, se as coisas continuassem assim.

Ele estava num dos balcões do palácio observando a Terra enquanto pensava em todas essas coisas.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo pousar da mão de Selene sobre seu ombro.

– Deveria esquecer-se da Terra, seu lar agora é aqui.

– O que você sente por mim, Selene?

Ele soltou a pergunta com toda a simplicidade possível, fitando-a bem nos olhos.

– Que pergunta é essa agora?

– É só uma pergunta. Você disse uma vez que eu poderia ter tudo que eu quisesse se eu entregasse meu coração a você. Também disse que gostava muito de mim.

– É verdade... Mas você se recusou a isso.

– O passado ficou para trás. Meu lugar é ao seu lado agora, Selene, e ao lado da nossa filha.

Selene o olhou com espanto. Será que ele finalmente havia deixado a teimosia de lado e reconhecido a verdade sobre sua situação ou estava tramando alguma coisa?

– Com que fim me diz isso?

– De selar a paz entre nós dois.

Para surpresa de Selene, Darien a abraçou. Ele jamais havia feito isso, era sempre ela a enlaçá-lo, enquanto ele apenas desempenhava seu papel submisso de não afastá-la.

– O que você... – Ela já começava a duvidar das intenções dele, quando foi interrompida por um beijo.

A novidade da situação exigiria dela questionar a atitude repentina de Darien, mas, a partir do momento em que ele a beijava de uma forma que ela sequer ambicionava, perdeu todos esses pensamentos e apenas se deixou levar.

– O que foi? – Perguntou ele ao percebê-la estática em seus braços.

Ele a soltou repentinamente e completou.

– Entendo, vou ver Tristia então...

Selene segurou a mão dele ao perceber que ele já se virava de costas e o puxou de volta para junto de si, mas ele a olhava friamente, como normalmente a encarava.

– Eu quero que continue o que estava fazendo.

– É uma ordem? – Perguntou ele com um ar desanimado.

A deusa, então, colou seus lábios nos dele, mas percebeu diante de si o mesmo boneco de pano que ela manipulava até ali.

– Você acaso está brincando comigo? Se é isso, acho melhor parar.

– Não faço a mínima ideia do que está falando...

Selene pegou um dos braços dele e passou pela cintura dela a fim de reproduzir a cena de há pouco. Mas ele prosseguia em sua frieza.

– Obedeça, droga!

– Mas eu obedeço você. Pode fazer o quiser comigo, afinal tem poderes pra isso... – Disse ele com um falso ar de submissão que era antes de tudo um deboche – Mas precisa decidir o que quer, Selene.

– Do que está falando?

Ele tornou a tomá-la nos braços, a mão direita escorrendo de leve pela nuca dela.

– Precisa decidir se me quer como seu companheiro – Sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido da deusa.

"Ou como seu escravo de alcova", completou ele soltando-a. repentinamente.

Selene sorriu. Ele não estava acenando propriamente com a paz; mas manifestava o desejo de viver dias mais tranquilos.

– E o que devo eu fazer caso me decida pela primeira opção?

– Basicamente duas coisas. Não voltar a levantar sua mão para Tristia e devolver meus poderes.

Selene riu.

– Só pode estar brincando se pensa que vou devolver seus poderes. Acaso pensa que sou alguma idiota?

– O que sei é que tem o poder de vários deuses com você. Devolver-me os meus não me fará em nada uma ameaça. Penso que é uma mulher inteligente o bastante para compreender isso.

– Muito bem, devolverei seus fracos poderes de guardião. Espero que não tente nenhuma bobagem, que não faça com que eu me arrependa.

– Faça o que peço e farei valer a pena. Dou minha palavra.

Selene devolveu os poderes a Darien, que logo pôde sentir a diferença. Se ele quisesse, novamente poderia se transformar em Tuxedo Mask.

– Obrigado – Disse ele, beijando a mão de Selene e puxando-a para si.

Ele a envolveu em seus braços e a pegou em seu colo. "Não vai se arrepender", completou.

Selene demorou mesmo a acreditar que isso estava acontecendo e chegava a sentir-se um pouco trêmula ao ser carregada por Darien. Nem mesmo se deu conta do percurso que ele fez com ela no colo, apenas se centrava no rosto que não mais a olhava com contrariedade. Quando deu por si, já estava nos mesmos aposentos de sempre.

Parecia que tinha ela entrado num mundo de sonho, enquanto sentia as mãos dele, os olhos suaves e não mais de repulsa e o beijo tão intenso que a sufocaria se fosse simples humana.

Além disso, além de um cuidado imenso ao tratá-la, também demonstrava uma entrega apaixonada. Não houve segundo em que ele não tenha sido carinhoso com ela. Em meio à confusão em sua mente, Selene deixou escapar um "Eu te amo". E, pela primeira vez, era ela a ficar vermelha, enquanto ele lhe lançava um olhar superior.

– Falou tão baixo, espero que não esteja sem forças... ainda está muito cedo.

– Você... está... – Sussurrava ela, sem saber como completar a frase, sem saber como corrigir a confissão anterior.

Até que desistiu.


	41. Plano de batalha

**N/A: Laarc e Hikari-Chans2 – **O Darien surpreendeu. Na verdade, ele se cansou de se sujeitar e agora está tentando reagir. Vamos ver mais à frente o que ele está de fato tramando.

Bjs.

**Plano de batalha**

Setsuna explicou com calma todos os eventos que levaram à ida do grupo ao reino de Hades e como Serena ficou presa lá.

Nyx ouvia a tudo sem se mostrar espantada com as atitudes de Selene. Recordando-se agora de tempos remotos, a verdade era que Darien era em muito parecido com Endymion.

Selene já era velha conhecida da deusa da noite e suas peripécias amorosas não lhe causavam espanto. Serena com certeza não tinha conhecimento de nada disso.

– Selene jamais deveria ter posto os olhos no guardião. Vocês talvez não saibam disso, mas ele em muito lembra o jovem Endymion, o mais famoso de seus casos. Obviamente que, na ausência de um, haveria de se divertir com outro. De qualquer forma, ela tem muitos poderes agora. Não é sábio enfrentá-la, guerreiras. Não se brinca com alguém que detém a força de quatro deuses. Quanto a Hades, ele parece estar interessado na sua jovem princesa... É outro com uma história complicada. Perséfone, a deusa a quem ele dedicou todo o seu amor, o traiu bem no meio da grande batalha dos deuses. Num belo dia, ela simplesmente deixou o mundo inferior e buscou abrigo em meio aos mares de Poseidon. É óbvio que Hades ficou enfurecido com isso. Vocês chegaram a vê-lo?

As meninas e Seiya balançaram negativamente a cabeça.

– É um sujeitinho muito convencido – Prosseguiu Nyx –, que se acha o mais mais... Um insuportável... Resumindo, vai ser muito complicado ter qualquer um dos dois de volta.

– Mas Nyx... – Mina resolveu protestar.

– Calma, eu não disse que não ia ajudar. Mas...

– Mas o quê? – Perguntou Haruka com certo desprezo.

– Não vou me emaranhar no reino de Hades. O máximo que posso fazer é ajudar o guardião. De certa forma, tenho uma dívida com ele. É a ele que ajudarei e a ninguém mais.

Rei olhou para Nyx com certa desconfiança. Talvez pedir a ajuda da deusa não tenha sido de fato uma boa ideia.

_Se a obsessão dela por Darien não ficou para trás, vamos ter sérios problemas_.

– De qualquer forma, não sabemos onde Darien está – Sentenciou Ami.

Nyx sorriu diante da afirmação da jovem de cabelos azuis.

– Ora, cara guerreira, para onde mais Selene poderia ter levado o guardião, onde ela poderia bem escondê-lo de vocês?

E completou apontando para o alto, para o imenso céu azul.

– Tenho certeza de que ela o levou para a Lua. Tenho certeza de que é lá que ela o aprisiona.

Haruka bufou; como não haviam sequer pensado nisso? Aceitaram facilmente a chantagem de Selene, sem nem ao menos tentar raciocinar, pensar para onde ela poderia ter levado Darien.

– Então é isso! Vamos até lá recuperar nosso príncipe! – Disse no alto de sua exaltação.

Nyx levou a mão direita ao rosto em sinal de descontentamento. As sailors eram de fato muito poderosas, mas eram também muito precipitadas.

– Vocês não devem ser precipitadas. Não podemos agir assim. Primeiro, precisamos pensar numa forma de derrotar Selene e depois entrar em seu reino. Ela não vai simplesmente nos entregar o guardião assim que lá chegarmos, vamos ter de lutar para tê-lo de volta. E, se não soubermos como agir, vamos apenas sofrer uma derrota. E não é isso o que eu quero. Selene é uma deusa que não está no mesmo patamar que eu; não tenho a mínima vontade de ser humilhada por ela.

As sailors se entreolharam espantadas. Nyx não parecia tão confiante. Sem sombra de dúvidas, não estavam mais diante da mesma deusa arrogante da última batalha.

Por fim, Setsuna resolveu se pronunciar.

– Nyx tem toda razão. Chega dessas incursões desastradas. Já basta o que aconteceu à Serena. Precisamos descobrir algum ponto fraco de Selene, uma forma de derrotá-la.

– Agora, vejo que começa a entender o espírito da coisa – Tornou Nyx.

– Mas qual seria esse ponto fraco de Selene, Nyx? – Questionou Hotaru.

A deusa da noite lançou um sorriso enigmático para a jovem antes de responder à pergunta:

– O coração!

As sailors se entreolharam.

– Selene tem algum problema de fundo cardíaco? – Perguntou Ami um pouco espantada.

Lita olhou para a amiga confusa.

_A Ami não era a inteligente do grupo?_

– Humpf! – Perdeu a paciência Rei – Nyx está se referindo aos amores de Selene. O coração é o ponto fraco dela, porque vive às voltas com questões amorosas mal resolvidas, como a de Endymion, por exemplo. E o próprio Darien, a quem levou contra a vontade. Estou certa?

Nyx acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

– Selene dedica tempo demais às suas aventuras amorosas. É o coração dela o grande ponto fraco.

– E de que forma poderemos nos aproveitar disso – Questionou Michiru.

– Não sei. – Respondeu a deusa com simplicidade – Eu não posso pensar em tudo!

– Mas foi você que disse que não deveríamos enfrentar Selene sem ter em mente uma forma de derrotá-la. Se não sabemos usar esse tal ponto fraco dela, isso significa que...

– Teremos de encontrar um jeito de usar esse ponto fraco a nosso favor, apenas isso – Completou Ami.

– Isso está ficando muito complicado! Por mim, nós iríamos até lá e daríamos tudo de nós na luta! – Disse Lita, com o sinal de aprovação de Haruka.

– Mas Nyx tem razão – Ponderou Seiya –; não podemos simplesmente aparecer lá sem um plano de batalha. E também concordo que o ponto fraco de Selene seja seu coração. Acho que tenho uma ideia.

– Estou ansiosa para ouvi-la – Disse Nyx.

– Eu também – Rei deu sua mão para Seiya em sinal de confiança.

Já Haruka olhou para o jovem com certo desprezo, o que não deixou de ser percebido pelo rapaz.

_Mas como essa mulherzinha consegue ser irritante._

Seiya pigarreou e, sem tirar as mãos de Rei da sua, explicou o que tinha mente.

– Talvez pudéssemos tentar enganar Selene, fingir que vamos devolver Endymion para ela.

– Mas como vamos fazer isso, sabichão? – Questionou Haruka

– Podemos usar alguém para se fazer passar por Endymion e confundir Selene.

– Não é má ideia. Mas quem poderia se passar por ele? – Perguntou Nyx.

– Talvez eu possa! – Prontificou-se Seiya – O que acha?

Nyx olhou Seiya de cima a baixo.

Talvez alguns retoques, um corte de cabelo e um pouco de seus poderes de deusa pudessem dar conta dessa empreitada.

– Acho que você será perfeito.

– Mas ainda há um problema – Afirmou Setsuna com um ar de gravidade.

– Qual? – Perguntou Rei.

– O portal para o mundo inferior continua fechado. E eu começo a sentir que as almas se ressentem por não poder passar. O que quero dizer com essa explicação é que não poderei acompanhar vocês até a Lua; devo ficar aqui e usar meus poderes para acalmar as almas, para que elas não atormentem os humanos. É muito importante que vocês consigam trazer Darien de volta, pois ele, como guardião do planeta, talvez seja o único capaz, além de Hades, de reabrir esse portal.

– Então, pra libertar a Bombom...

– Provavelmente precisaremos da ajuda do guardião do planeta – Completou Setsuna.


	42. O despertar do mal

**N/A: **Neste capítulo, faço referências ao episódio 46 da fase classic "O sonho eterno de Serena", e ao episódio 200 da fase Stars, "O amor de Serena".

Bjs.

**O despertar do mal**

_Darien, você me traiu. _

_Você se esqueceu do nosso compromisso._

_Por que você se sujeita a Selene dessa forma?_

Serena seguia mais inconformada ainda com a visão que teve. Como Darien se mostrava carinhoso com aquela menina! Ele parecia feliz, enquanto cantava, mesmo quando Selene chegou por trás, enlaçando o pescoço dele. Ele parecia muito bem conformado, em nada se assemelhava a um prisioneiro.

"Ele é meu, princesinha estúpida, pra eu fazer o que eu quiser...", lembrava-se das palavras debochadas da deusa da Lua.

Essas palavras ganhavam para si um novo significado. De fato, Darien parecia pertencer a Selene agora, deixando que ela fizesse o que quisesse com ele.

_Seu idiota!_

_Eu fiz tudo por você..._

_... E você foi fraco!_

Serena começou a se recordar do passado dos dois, do quanto sofreu por ele. Darien sempre a fazia chorar por acabar nas mãos do inimigo, como quando ficou cativo da Rainha Beryl.

Vê-lo subjugado ao poder da terrível inimiga doeu muito. Mas o contexto era outro, pois Darien havia sofrido uma lavagem cerebral. Ela lutou contra ele, por ele, para fazer com que recuperasse a lucidez, o controle sobre si memo. Era bem verdade que isso só aconteceu a ele por ter sido ferido por sua causa – e ainda lhe provocava arrepios a lembrança dos tempos em que nem sequer sabia o que havia se passado a ele, o quanto sofria devido ao ferimento ou mesmo se estava morto.

Foi muito difícil quando chegou a hora da derradeira batalha. Quando se deparou com ele ajoelhado aos pés de Beryl, beijando a mão da terrível inimiga, daquela que havia sido responsável pela morte dos dois no Milênio de Prata.

Obedecendo às ordens de Beryl, ele a atacou com suas rosas – um ataque violento que ela nunca mais o viu reproduzir – ele a chutou, segurou-a pelo pescoço, fazendo-a quase sufocar, mas, no final, o amor que os dois sentiam venceu. E ela conseguiu devolvê-lo à normalidade.

Dessa vez, porém, era tudo diferente. Darien não havia sofrido lavagem cerebral alguma. Ele estava de bom grado sorrindo para a menina, filha dele...

A filha dele... Era uma menina linda, parecia com ele, pelo pouco dela que pôde ver. A filha dele com Selene... A deusa que ele deveria olhar com repúdio, mas cujos carinhos aceitava. Era sempre uma dificuldade arrancar um sorriso de Darien, que mantinha sempre a expressão séria – até para dizer "Eu te amo", ele mantinha o ar gélido de sua face.

Mas, para aquela menina, ele se desfazia em sorrisos, cantava canções... Só o ouvira cantar uma vez, por conta do aniversário de Lita e bêbado!

_Você me traiu, Darien._

_Eu sempre amei você, sempre tive que correr atrás de você._

_Eu sempre lutei por nós..._

_... Mas você, não. Não verdadeiramente._

_Talvez, no final, você só estivesse comigo por causa de Rini e do futuro..._

_... E agora que você tem uma filha no tempo presente talvez eu não interesse mais._

Ela, então, recordava-se das palavras dele, naquela noite de luar, quando acreditavam que o pior já havia passado, logo após a grande batalha contra Sailor Galáxia.

**– Darien...**

**– Diga.**

**– Você gosta de mim?**

**– Gosto.**

**– De verdade?**

**– Sim.**

**– Quanto, hein?**

**– Por que pergunta isso agora?**

**– Fala, quanto?**

**– Certo, eu digo. Meu amor por você é maior que o universo.**

_Mentiroso, Darien, você é um mentiroso._

– Mentiroso! – Gritou Serena a plenos pulmões, chorando de desespero.

Não demorou mais que vinte segundos para Hades entrar no quarto.

– O que aconteceu? Você está bem, minha querida?

– Não, eu não estou bem...

– Eu sei, é tudo culpa daquele humano estúpido. Eu entendo o seu sentimento; eu também já fui traído, também já fui enganado por uma cobra vil e peçonhenta.

– Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Serena se recompondo.

– Estou falando daquela cujo nome não mais pronuncio. Como você, eu também devotava grande amor a uma pessoa, mas ela me traiu, ela abandonou esse mundo e buscou abrigo nos braços de outro deus.

"Eu acreditava no amor dela, apesar do fato de ela pouco demonstrar seus sentimentos. Ela sempre se apresentava fria para mim. E eu acreditava que esse era o jeito dela, mas, no final, era apenas ausência de um amor verdadeiro".

_Eu também acreditava que Darien fosse frio pelo jeito dele, mas... Não é... Ele sabia ser perfeitamente carinhoso quando queria. Com Rini já era assim... E agora com aquela criança e... com Selene também._

– Darien... – Sussurrou inconscientemente.

– Ele é um traidor, bem como a outra, a que eu não mais digo o nome. Mesmo Selene tendo se portado de forma tão agressiva com ele, ainda assim, ele a recebe bem, satisfazendo os caprichos dela... Talvez seja disso que ele goste, talvez você o tenha tratado bem demais... E o perdeu. Mas acredito que não deva se lamentar.

Hades se aproximou mais, pegando nas mãos de Serena com delicadeza, beijando-as de leve.

– Você é uma princesa, merece alguém que esteja à altura do amor que mora em seu peito. Aquele idiota não a merece, provavelmente nunca a mereceu.

_Chegou a hora, minha querida._

_Está na hora de despertar seu lado mais sombrio._

_Você tem sentimentos muito puros, seu coração é inigualável..._

_Mas é esse amor que você sente por ele que a fará cair a meus pés._

Uma aura sombria se formou ao redor de Hades, enquanto ele prendia Serena num forte abraço.

– Hades... – Ela o olhava com os olhos inchados, ainda deixando escorrer lágrimas.

– Eu vou secar suas lágrimas, vou fazer você esquecer a traição daquele miserável.

Hades secou as lágrimas do rosto de Serena, beijando seu rosto com suavidade.

– Esquecer Darien... Não sei se consigo – Disse, enquanto sentia os lábios do deus deslizarem por sua face.

– É claro que vai conseguir. Eu a ajudarei... Não me tema, princesa. Nada fiz para isso. Como bem pôde ver ao conversar com Endymion, é melhor para ele permanecer aqui. O grande patife dessa história é aquele miserável, aquele ser frágil, fraco e que se deixou seduzir pelo mundo de poder da deusa da Lua.

_É verdade, ele se deixou seduzir por Selene, ele se permite envolver pelos braços dela._

_Ele entregou tudo a ela..._

– Ele se entregou, ele desistiu de mim...

Percebendo a confusão definitivamente instalada no coração e na mente de Serena, Hades a beijou. Envolvida pelos fortes braços dele, a jovem ainda se recordava da traição de Darien, da forma submissa com que se portava diante de Selene e a raiva em seu coração cresceu ainda mais.

Ela nem ao menos percebia a aura de Hades a envolvendo também, entrando em seu corpo a partir do beijo que ele lhe dava, acirrando os sentimentos de raiva e ódio contra Darien, endurecendo-lhe o coração, tornando sombrio o seu olhar.

Quando Hades finalmente a soltou, ela trazia já um sorriso maligno nos lábios. E um desejo plantado em seu coração: vingança.

– Ele é o culpado, Hades... Ele me traiu. Mas nunca mais Darien vai me fazer sofrer.

As roupas de princesa Serenity foram se modificando aos poucos; agora era um longo vestido preto de mangas compridas, com um discreto um laço vermelho na parte de trás da cintura.

– Você está linda, é a mulher mais bela desse reino... – Sussurrou Hades, embevecido com a cena.

Serena o olhava com admiração; Hades veio a salvá-la daquele traidor miserável. Ela se aproximou dele e envolvendo-o em seus braços, deu-lhe um profundo e terno beijo.

_Eu não vou esquecer sua traição, Darien._

_Não vou._


	43. O crescimento de Tristia

**N/A: Hikari-Chans2: **Sim, Serena foi burra! Ela se deixou levar pelo papo furado do deus bonitão...

**O crescimento de Tristia**

Darien observava o sono profundo de Selene.

Finalmente, ela havia se cansado.

Ele se levantou, vestiu alguma roupa e, sem fazer barulho algum, deixou o quarto.

Era preciso ser rápido. Não tinha muito tempo e sabia que sua atuação não havia sido o suficiente para ludibriar a deusa. Um simples passo em falso e poria tudo a perder.

Ele andou pelos corredores do palácio evitando ao máximo os guardas e a Harpia. Ninguém poderia desconfiar dele. Tinha tudo em mente para a noite – a noite de baile, a noite em que ele tentaria derrotar Selene.

Ele sabia que a cela de Nyoko não era vigiada e partiu para lá.

Era um local feio e fétido, no qual ele ainda não havia posto os pés. E lá estava Nyoko jogada, sua figura cada vez mais frágil.

Mas ele precisava da ajuda dela...

Para salvar a todos.

– Nyoko – Chamou-a com suavidade, a fim de não assustá-la.

– Você... O que quer? – Perguntou ela um pouco assustada.

– Não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer mal a você. Vim apenas pedir que me ajude, Nyoko.

– Ajudá-lo? – A jovem sorriu de leve – Veio aqui pra debochar de mim? Em que eu posso ajudá-lo se não posso nem comigo mesma?

– Não estou em condições de debochar de ninguém – Disse ele, mostrando a marca que trazia no braço.

A jovem olhou com terror para o nome gravado no braço de Darien.

"Você não precisa fazer nada demais; basta cantar essa música hoje à noite", concluiu ele.

Darien mostrou a ela o papel com o nome da música.

– O que pretende com isso? – Questionou ela, ao ver o título pedido.

– Na hora vai saber. Apenas peço que cante essa música, que dê tudo de si, por favor.

– Está bem. Não há motivos para não atender a seu pedido.

Com a resposta positiva de Nyoko, Darien, então, refez seu caminho de volta para o quarto, onde encontrou Selene ainda adormecida. Ele tirou novamente suas roupas e deitou ao lado dela fingindo dormir.

Não demorou muito e Selene começou a se movimentar, dando sinais de que já estava acordando de seu breve cochilo.

E logo se atirou sobre Darien.

_Eu preciso ser frio e aguentar mais um pouco._

_Só mais um pouco._

Ele se esforçou, então, para oferecer a Selene seu melhor sorriso, continuando sua tentativa de provar que alguma coisa nele havia se modificado em relação a ela. Ele precisava fazê-la acreditar que, além do corpo, ela havia finalmente subjugado seu coração.

– Mal acredito que finalmente você aceitou seu des... – Dizia Selene até ser interrompida pela aparição abrupta da Harpia, que entrou no quarto sem bater.

– O que você quer aqui? Já não avisei pra não me perturbar quando estiver com ele aqui? – Perguntou ela, sem ocultar sua irritação com a intromissão da serva.

Constrangido, Darien se enrubesceu com a presença da Harpia e com a desfaçatez de Selene, que nem ao menos permitia que ele se movesse.

– A senhora me pediu para avisar quando acontecesse. Foi mais rápido que esperávamos. Tristia já se transformou.

O coração de Darien deu um salto. De que aquele monstro estava falando? Instintivamente, ele tentou se erguer, mas Selene tornou a segurá-lo e a encará-lo como que em advertência.

– Muito bem! Eu já vou vê-la... E, da próxima vez, bata antes de entrar.

– O que houve com a Tristia? – Perguntou Darien, enquanto a Harpia se retirava do quarto.

– Nossa menina cresceu um pouco. Ela agora está com a aparência de uma criança de seis anos... A partir de agora terá um crescimento normal.

– O quê?

Darien olhava aflito em direção à porta, mas Selene não saía de cima dele.

– Calma, já vamos vê-la...

– Você disse que escolheu o companheiro, que o preferia ao escravo...

Selene bufou. Ela, de fato, havia feito uma escolha e não pretendia abrir mão daquilo que conseguira – a mudança do comportamento de Darien. No mais, estava curiosa para ver a menina, embora não fosse algo que estivesse disposta a admitir.

– Está certo, vamos vê-la agora, então... Mas...

– Mas depois voltamos pra cá e você terá tudo que quiser de mim, exatamente como prometi.

– Não esperava ouvir outra coisa, meu caro.

Eles, então, vestiram-se para ir até o quarto de Tristia.

Quando lá entraram, os dois tiveram reações distintas. Selene apenas sorriu, já Darien se emocionou ao ver a pequena criança a brincar.

Tristia estava tão concentrada brincando com seu coelhinho, que nem percebeu a entrada de seus pais no quarto. Mas, tão logo deu conta deles ali, correu para Darien:

– Papai!

Era a primeira vez que Darien a ouvia dizer alguma palavra e, estranhamente, ele sabia que seria essa.

– Filha... – Disse ele abrindo os braços, enquanto se ajoelhava.

A menina correu na direção dele e o abraçou, aninhando-se no peito dele.

Selene, por sua vez, olhou com ciúmes para os dois – obviamente, Tristia tinha uma predileção pelo pai, o que a irritava profundamente.

– Por que ela cresceu assim tão rápido, Selene? Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou ele, enquanto a menina voltava a brincar com seu coelhinho.

– Ela vai... – Disse Selene já com certa irritação, percebendo que a menina sequer a olhava – Logo, você vai perceber que ela é uma criatura muito poderosa. Eu já previa esse salto... Mas não deve acontecer de novo...

Darien olhava para Tristia com preocupação. Não queria que ela sofresse, queria que ela pudesse ter uma infância normal...

Mas o olhar de Selene deteve seus pensamentos. Ele aprendera a compreender o que ela queria dele quando o olhava assim e não poderia fraquejar agora.

Ele pegou a deusa pela mão e conduziu-a novamente até o quarto, como se estivesse realmente feliz com isso.

Encarnou seu papel de apaixonado.

Era hora de seguir com sua encenação.


	44. Prelúdio de uma batalha

**Prelúdio de uma batalha**

Serena se deixou envolver pelos braços de Hades e se permitia enfeitiçar pelo deus. Do primeiro beijo dos dois seguiram-se muitos outros naquela noite. E, cada vez que ele a tocava, mais e mais a aura obscura do deus se entranhava na jovem.

Cada vez que se recordava de Darien a mágoa crescia em seu coração. Não mais conseguia se recordar de um momento de afetuosidade entre os dois; apenas as imagens de frieza e distanciamento dele em relação a ela perpassavam sua mente.

Ela sempre se mostrava carinhosa e apaixonada, enquanto ele se fazia frio e distante. Não, não podia ser verdade que ele a amasse. Era certo que ele a protegia, mas o que ele protegia de fato? A valiosa princesa da Lua ou a mulher amada?

_A princesa da Lua..._

_O laço do passado e do futuro..._

_É por isso que ele sempre teve dificuldade em demonstrar... porque ele não me ama... _

– Minha querida... Sei que está pensando no traidor, no sofrimento que ele lhe causou. Mas deve esquecê-lo, começar uma nova vida a meu lado, sem a sombra daquele ser fraco que desprezou o seu amor – Disse Hades, beijando a mão de Serena e trazendo-a para junto de si.

– Mas eu quero aquele ser fraco, meu querido.

– O quê? – Perguntou Hades, com certo espanto no olhar.

A jovem, então, percorreu com a boca o caminho da orelha esquerda até os lábios do deus, entorpecendo-o com um beijo.

– Não vou deixar Selene simplesmente me roubar o que é meu. Eu tomarei aquele traidor de volta, mas não se preocupe, pois ele não ocupará o mesmo lugar de antes.

Hades tomou Serena nos braços, ainda surpreso com a amplitude da transformação da jovem. Ela estava simplesmente cativante naquele longo vestido preto, que realçava ainda mais o tom de sua pele. Além disso, a malícia em sua fala, que contrastava com a pureza ainda presente no tom de sua voz, tornava-a ainda mais atraente.

– Não, não me preocupo... – Disse ele, novamente a beijando.

A jovem podia sentir a transfusão da aura de Hades em si, a energia do deus ajudando a transformá-la. Mas estava tão dominada por essa sensação, que não reagia. Desde que descobriu a traição de Darien, não mais sentia forças para lutar, nem para se esforçar para sair da situação em que se encontrava. Na verdade, era como se todo significado tivesse se perdido. A visão de Darien aceitando o cativeiro de Selene, velando o sono de uma filha dos dois, jogando fora todo o futuro que teria a seu lado com Rini e Tóquio de Cristal lhe era mais dolorosa que se ele tivesse sido assassinado pela deusa.

Foi quando ainda estava no chão chorando que percebeu isso e não deixou de sentir um quê de espanto. Quando Hades apareceu a tomando nos braços, não havia mais por que lutar, não havia mais por que resistir. Naquele momento, o simples pensamento de que lhe doeria menos ver Darien morto do que nos braços de Selene abriu o caminho para a intromissão da energia negativa em seu corpo, em sua mente.

E foi simples e fácil se deixar abandonar nos braços de deus. Não era ele tão atraente e agradável aos olhos? O olhar de Hades era profundo e, de certa forma, doce. Quando os braços dele a envolviam, sentia-se segura. Bem poderia ser efeito dessa energia que atuava sobre ela, mas não tinha mais forças para questionar.

– Hades... – Sussurrou o nome dele, deixando-se envolver cada vez mais, permitindo que ele a seduzisse.

_Por que você nunca foi como ele, Darien? Por que você me desprezou?_

_Mas eu serei a senhora de sua dor e desespero..._, pensava enquanto Hades se insinuava cada vez mais.

Era um jogo perigoso esse que estava começando a jogar. Mas estava gostando. Nunca se sentiu tão desejada quanto nos braços daquele homem tão forte e que sabia demonstrar tão bem seu querer.

Hades tinha talento. Era definitivamente uma verdade difícil de renegar...

* * *

><p>Setsuna se dispôs a ajudar as almas terrestres a se acalmarem diante da impossibilidade de migrar para o reino de Hades, atenuando, dessa forma, a tensão entre mortos e vivos na superfície do planeta.<p>

Ela se transformou em Sailor Pluto e, tomando seu grande cetro entre as duas mãos, emitiu uma aura prateada. Parecia ter entrado em transe e não mais dizia uma palavra.

Uma energia poderosa emanava de seu corpo e essa energia parecia se proliferar pelo ar, alcançando as almas perdidas, que procuravam seu derradeiro lugar após o término de sua vida terrena.

As demais olhavam surpresas por desconhecerem mais essa faceta da amiga. "Ela sempre foi a mais misteriosa de nós", bem assinalou Rei.

– Não poderemos contar com a ajuda dessa sailor! Não podemos também continuar a esperar – Disse Nyx fitando Seiya da cabeça aos pés.

– Seiya... – Disse Rei com uma voz doce e visivelmente preocupada – É arriscado. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

O jovem apenas acenou com a cabeça em sinal positivo. Ele sabia que Rei estava certa, que seria muito arriscado se fazer passar por Endymion, mas era preciso fazer isso. Não era sua missão primordial defender o povo da Terra, mas, a partir do momento em que dera sua palavra, não voltaria atrás.

E nem era isso o que queria.

– Tenho! – Confirmou ele com segurança.

– Obrigada! – Agradeceu a jovem de cabelos negros, abraçando-o.

Seiya não mais se sentia estranho quando seu olhar cruzava o de Rei ou quando os dois se tocavam. Na verdade, em meio a todo o caos da situação em que se encontravam, a jovem lhe trazia alguma paz.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Rei. Nós vamos conseguir.

– Primeiro, temos que cortar esse cabelo, depois eu vou dar um jeito de fazê-lo se parecer com Endymion, mas aviso: não enganaremos Selene por muito tempo – Interrompeu Nyx.

Seiya concordou com Nyx, muito embora seu maior sacrifício fosse perder o comprimento de suas madeixas. Ele amava seus cabelos daquele jeito e era difícil se imaginar sem eles.

Mas tudo isso era pelo bem dos seus amigos. Já lutaram e sofreram juntos muitas vezes. O esforço haveria de valer a pena.

Nyx, então, começou a promover a transformação de Seiya com o objetivo de aproximar ao máximo sua figura da do conhecido amor da deusa da Lua. Como o jovem já esperava, foi muito difícil ver todo aquele cabelo caindo no chão.

Mas essa era apenas a primeira parte da transformação. Nyx tinha outras coisas a modificar na aparência dele e usou seus poderes de deusa da Noite para modificar-lhe alguns contornos.

Quando terminou, Seiya definitivamente estava muito parecido com o Endymion de Selene:

– Impossível! – Disseram em coro as boquiabertas jovens diante da transformação promovida por uma sorridente Nyx.

– Essa transformação não vai durar para sempre. Em breve, você voltará à sua forma original. Por isso, não podemos tardar. Precisamos ir até onde se encontram Selene e o guardião – Disse a deusa da Noite com firmeza.

– Então... vamos – Disse Rei com os olhos arregalados, ainda estupefata com a transformação de Seiya.


	45. Noite de festa

**N/A: – **Muito obrigada *_*

Fico realmente feliz que esteja acompanhando desde "A dama da noite" e que esteja gostando das histórias.

Bjs.

A música que Nyoko cantará nesse capítulo se chama "My Selene" e é do grupo _Sonata Arctica_.

* * *

><p><strong>Noite de festa<strong>

Selene terminava de se vestir para o baile que teria início em poucos minutos. Ela gostava de, noite sim, noite não, reunir-se com sua corte. Para essa noite, ela resolveu vestir um longo vestido roxo. Darien a observava já trajado com um elegante _smoking_.

– O que acha? – Perguntou ela.

– Está muito bonita.

Era verdade. Selene era de fato muito bonita e conseguia ficar ainda mais quando se arrumava para seus bailes.

– É, acho que estou bem arrumada mesmo.

– Só acho que lhe falta alguma coisa. No baile passado, você parecia ainda mais bela – Disse ele, baixando de leve a cabeça, como se estivesse com receio das palavras que dizia.

A deusa se recordou então de que estava mesmo muito bela naquele baile. Ela trazia o diamante lunar em seu pescoço, a pedra preciosa e cheia de poderes.

Selene fez surgir em sua mão o diamante e o colocou em seu pescoço. Ainda se mirou no espelho por mais alguns instantes. Darien se aproximou e, pondo a mão em seus cabelos e beijando sua nuca, sugeriu que ela prendesse seus cabelos para que ficasse ainda mais bela.

A deusa sorriu diante da sugestão que aceitou de pronto. Embora ainda se sentisse desconfiada das intenções de Darien, começava a sentir que ele estava devidamente domesticado.

E ela olhava para ele com aqueles olhos que não pareciam ter descanso.

– Quero dançar com você! Espero que tenhamos boa música essa noite!

No salão, todos aguardavam já a entrada da deusa – a maioria se mostrava conformada e até feliz de poder participar daquela vida de festas e de sonho.

Os fogos brilhavam do lado de fora do palácio por ordens de Selene que, após a mudança de Darien, estava sempre a sorrir pelos corredores.

Nyoko foi trazida pela Harpia. A jovem ainda aparentava o mesmo aspecto frágil de antes, mas estava bela e não se apresentava da forma maltratada de bailes anteriores. Havia rumores de que seriam ordens da própria deusa Selene, que não estava gostando de vê-la daquele jeito.

Com a mão na cintura de Darien, a deusa ordenou que a cantora abrisse o baile com uma bela canção.

Ninguém percebeu a troca de olhares entre o rapaz e Nyoko, cujo desejo era que o jovem amante de Selene soubesse o que estava fazendo. E deu início à canção que lhe fora pedida:

**Nocturnal poetry:**

**Dressed in the whitest silver, you'd smile at me**

**Every night I wait for my sweet Selene**

**But, still...**

Selene apenas observava os lábios de Nyoko se moverem para desenhar a canção, surpresa com a letra que ouvia, enquanto Darien a enlaçava por trás, oferecendo-lhe uma de suas rosas e fazendo com que ela sentisse a respiração dele em sua nuca.

**Solitude's upon my skin**

**A life that's bound by the chains of reality**

**Would you let me be your Endymion?**

A deusa segurou com firmeza as mãos de Darien, que envolviam a sua cintura. Elas estavam frias... Com certeza, ele estava fingindo. Mas era tão doce aquela mentira, que ela imaginava não haver mal mergulhar nela.

**I would bathe in your moonlight and slumber in peace**

**Enchanted by your kiss in forever sleep**

**But until we unite**

**I live for that night**

**Wait for time**

**Two souls entwine**

Selene amolecia cada vez mais nos braços de Darien. Percebendo esse estado da deusa, o rapaz a virou e a tomou nos braços. _No final, você também me dobrou..._, pensava ela, enquanto ele deslizava a mão suavemente pelo rosto dela descendo um caminho sinuoso até seu pescoço, arrematando essa cena com um beijo.

**In the break of new dawn**

**My hope is forlorn**

**Shadows, they will fade**

**But I'm always in the shade**

**Without you...**

Darien permanecia com as mãos deslizando para cima e para baixo no pescoço de Selene até sentir que chegara a hora, até sentir que ela se desarmara e que ele poderia arrancar o diamante lunar dela. Com seus poderes de volta e o diamante em mãos, poderia ao menos abatê-la por tempo suficiente para conduzir todos de volta para casa.

As mãos estavam quase lá. Estavam a cinco milímetros de distância, a cinco milímetros de conseguir roubar a pedra dela. Não haveria resistência, ele a conhecia bem quando se entregava aos divertimentos e a única coisa que ela dominava como um cachorro ao osso era ele.

_É agora..._

As mãos já tocavam de leve o diamante sem nenhuma resistência da deusa. Mas um grande estrondo separou os dois, enquanto ela voltava a dominar a pedra.

Eram as sailors que invadiram o baile ao lado de Seiya disfarçado e de Nyx.


	46. Batalha entre deusas

**N/A: Laarc - **Você vai ver quanto tempo vai durar o disfarce do Seiya... rsrsrs

**Neo Serenity Eternal - **Minha sugestão é que você me elogie primeiro e NÃO me mate depois. :P

Beijos.

**Batalha entre deusas**

Quando Darien estava prestes a pôr as mãos no diamante, apareceram as sailors interrompendo esse momento. No entanto, nem passou pela cabeça do rapaz amaldiçoar a presença delas ali. Na verdade, a esperança juntara-se ao sangue a percorrer suas veias. E logo seus ansiosos olhos procuraram por Serena em meio àquelas jovens com roupas de marinheiro.

Mas ela não estava lá.

– Serena... – Sussurrou ele com olhos aflitos.

Já Selene por seu turno se irritou profundamente com a forma nada amigável com que as sailors entraram em seu palácio. Ela olhava para as pessoas que mantinha cativas ali e que também se assustaram com a chegada das guerreiras.

Além disso, pôde de imediato reconhecer Nyx, a poderosa deusa da noite, a acompanhá-las. O que aquela intrometida fazia ali? Estaria ela com a intenção de se meter em seus assuntos?

Ela já se dirigia furiosa em direção ao grupo até que seu olhar se deteve em uma pessoa em particular, Seiya disfarçado. Ela via, mas não acreditava...

– O que... Endymion?

As sailors se entreolharam. Selene reconhecera Seiya como sendo seu Endymion. Será que o plano iria funcionar?

Nyx resolveu então, tomar a palavra:

– Nós trouxemos Endymion para você, Selene. Parece que havia um acordo entre você e Serena – Endymion no lugar do guardião. Pois bem, aqui está Endymion. Devolva-nos o guardião.

Selene permaneceu de pé, estática diante da imagem de Endymion à sua frente. Decerto que prometera libertar Darien assim que ele lhe fosse devolvido. No entanto, não planejava cumprir sua palavra.

_ O que faz aqui, Nyx?

– Eu? Apenas vim ajudar as sailors e reencontrar uma velha amiga...

– Não somos amigas, Nyx – Disse Selene, caminhando na direção do falso Endymion.

Somente no entremeio desse diálogo Darien percebeu a presença de Nyx. Apesar da paz acordada no último encontro, ele não olhou com tranquilidade para a deusa. Apesar de tudo, da transformação que se operara nela, ainda não confiava em sua taciturna figura.

_Serena... Onde você está? Por que não veio junto delas?_

Selene se aproximou mais de Seiya e ficou cara a cara com ele.

A tensão se estabelecera.

De um lado, as sailors ao perceberem que Selene estava prestes a morder a isca. Seiya estava bastante nervoso com a proximidade da deusa da Lua. Já Darien por seu turno conhecia as intenções da deusa e sabia que nada disso poderia terminar bem. Era uma pena que o grupo tivesse aparecido quando ele estava já tão próximo do diamante.

Ao perceber a proximidade de Selene e Seiya, Nyx sinalizou para Mercury se aproximar de Darien. Se tivessem sorte, Seiya seria capaz de distrair a deusa da Lua por tempo suficiente para que pudessem envolver as pessoas raptadas numa cúpula de energia a fim de enviá-las de volta para casa.

Caso contrário, haveria de entrar em combate contra Selene.

Selene cheirou o cangote de Seiya e, com rapidez semelhante a de um raio, lançou-lhe um ataque que o jogou contra a parede, devolvendo-o à sua forma original. Nesse meio tempo, porém, Darien já estava junto das sailors e de Nyx, que se preparavam para atacá-la.

– Uma armadilha! – Gritou a deusa da Lua furiosa – Vocês usaram esse idiota para me enganar, mas não vão conseguir o que querem! Não vou deixar Darien pra vocês.

Selene usou seu diamante lunar para atacar as sailors e Nyx, mas a deusa da Noite criou um escudo para proteger a todos.

– Rápido! Levem todos em segurança! Não vou poder segurá-la por muito tempo.

_Mas que droga! Selene está mais forte do que eu pensava. Esse poder é demais, até mesmo pra mim..._

Sailor Mercury pegou Darien pelo braço para levá-lo de volta para a Terra, criando uma bolha de energia para conduzir a ele e as pessoas do salão..

– Vamos, Darien... Precisamos voltar, enquanto Nyx cuida de Selene.

– Eu não posso fazer isso...

– Darien, sei que não gosta de agir assim, mas se você não voltar em segurança de nada valeu o que fizemos. Também precisamos levar essas pessoas de volta para a Terra. Não sabíamos que Selene tinha chegado a tanto.

– Não é só isso, Amy... Eu preciso pegar a Tristia, não posso ir embora sem ela...

– Tristia? Quem...

Darien sequer teve tempo de responder, pois a menina logo surgia correndo pelo salão, atraída que estava pelos estrondos que chegaram até seu quarto onde já dormia.

– Papai! – Gritou a menina correndo o mais rápido que podia para os braços de Darien.

– Filha... – O jovem ajoelhou-se e abriu os braços de modo a receber a filha no colo.

As sailors se olhavam espantadas e a entrada de Tristia de certa forma distraiu a todos.

Selene começou a rir diante da perplexidade de suas oponentes.

– Ora, ora... Vejo que estão surpresas com a novidade. Adianto desde já que Darien não vai com vocês a lugar algum. Ele já sabe que o lugar dele é aqui, junto de mim e ao lado da nossa filha.

Nyx abanou a cabeça ao olhar novamente para Selene. Era a mesma inconsequente de séculos atrás.

A deusa da noite abriu suas grandes asas negras e uma aura prateada começou a irradiar de seu corpo.

A derradeira batalha entre as deusas se iniciara, diante de estáticas sailors. Nyx esperava duelar com Selene por tempo suficiente para que as guerreiras levassem Darien de volta para casa. Ele era seu único motivo para aceitar a missão suicida que lhe propuseram. Se ele voltasse em segurança, estaria tudo bem.

O sacrifício valeria a pena.

Enquanto Mercury formava já uma bolha de energia ao lado de Saturno, Selene foi de uma rapidez invejável. Embora Nyx tenha sido uma deusa extremamente poderosa há tempos atrás, hoje não tinha a mesma concentração de poder. E não era uma rival à sua altura, principalmente porque detinha as essências divinas de Tânatos, Circe e Nêmesis.

Era muito poder. E Selene fez uma aura obscura e intensa cobrir seu corpo. Ela partiu para cima de Nyx e embrenhou suas mãos pelo peito da deusa, sorrindo sadicamente enquanto dela arrancava também a aura divina.

Nyx caiu de joelhos no chão, enquanto Selene soltava uma risada ensandecida.

– Sua idiota, achou mesmo que poderia vir até aqui com esse falso Endymion e levar aquilo que é meu? Você amoleceu, Nyx! Tinha mais respeito por você quando era dura e cruel. Essa sua versão boazinha é no mínimo patética. Prepare-se para morrer!

Ela se preparava já para atingir com seu cetro lunar a cabeça da agora mortal Nyx, a fim de matá-la. Mas foi interrompida por uma rosa, que atingiu bem em cheio sua mão.

Era Darien, que resolveu enfrentá-la.

– Já chega, Selene!

A deusa da Lua olhou furiosa para a mão que deixava escorrer um filete de sangue.

– Seu imbecil... Você feriu a minha mão. O que você pensa que é? Acha que é alguma coisa pra me enfrentar? – Questionou ela, soltando uma de suas tradicionais rajadas de energia na direção do grupo de sailors, ferindo-as e quebrando o campo de energia de Mercury e Saturno – Ninguém vai deixar esse palácio a menos que eu queira, principalmente você!

Selene apenas ergueu seu braço e prendeu Nyx numa cúpula de cristal.

– Nyx... – Sussurrou Seiya, caído no chão, ainda muito fraco devido ao golpe que sofrera.

A ex-deusa não podia se mover. Apenas se percebia seus olhos arregalados, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, sinal de um sussurro que não se concretizou.

– Não se preocupem! Logo vocês se juntarão a essa miserável na minha coleção, mas, antes, eu preciso cuidar do meu estúpido traidor...


	47. A revolta de Tristia

**A revolta de Tristia**

Diante do ferimento provocado por Darien em sua mão, Selene ficou transtornada. Ele a traiu então. No final, era tudo de fato uma encenação e ele voltaria correndo se tivesse oportunidade para os braços da estúpida princesa da Lua.

– Seu traidor estúpido, vai aprender hoje... Vai aprender o que acontece quando alguém passa dos limites comigo. Eu devolvi seus poderes... Eu acreditei em você...

Darien permanecia com a expressão dura gravada em seu rosto. As sailors tentavam uma a uma se levantar, mas Selene lhes lançou um novo ataque e derrubou a todas.

As pessoas que estavam no baile ou se encolheram num canto ou correram desesperadas para o lado de fora do palácio. Estavam com muito medo de receberem algum ataque de Selene e acabarem morrendo ali nas mãos dela.

– Chega disso, Selene! Não vê que tanto poder está te deixando cega? Que vai acabar sozinha pelo simples fato de destruir tudo a seu redor? – Tentava alertá-la Darien.

– Cale essa boca! Se alguém aqui for destruído a culpa será toda sua! Porque não conseguiu ficar quieto e aceitar o seu destino.

E Selene o atacou. Vários raios envolveram o corpo de Darien, que se sentia queimando por dentro.

Selene aumentou a força do ataque e fez sua vítima cair de joelhos no chão.

– Papai... – Sussurrou Tristia chorando.

A menina foi se aproximando do pai aos poucos e quase o tocava.

– Filha, afaste-se... vai... se machucar...

– Volte para seu quarto, Tristia! Obedeça! Não é de minha vontade que veja o que vai se passar aqui – Gritou Selene, interrompendo o ataque contra Darien.

– Filha, por favor... – O jovem olhava aflito para a menina.

Mas Tristia não se movia. Ela olhava para seu pai ajoelhado no chão e depois mirava a mãe, como se lhe suplicasse que parasse com aquilo.

Selene, entretanto, não se comovia com o olhar da filha. Ela caminhou na direção de Darien e, após acariciar o rosto dele, fez suas duas mãos adentrarem no peito do jovem.

– Vou arrancar de você as lembranças mais queridas que tem daquela estúpida e também os sonhos mais preciosos do seu coração. Vou amassar e rasgar tudo como se fosse papel velho, imbecil.

– Mamãe... – Tristia disse com dificuldade, os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas.

– Volte para o seu quarto, garota chata!

Espalhadas pelo salão, as sailors permaneciam muito feridas e sem condições de intervir no drama que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Também Seiya se esforçava para se levantar, mas não conseguia.

Com extrema dificuldade, Darien conseguiu segurar os braços de Selene.

– Na frente dela, não, Selene... Por favor... eu faço...

– O quê? Fará tudo o que eu quiser? É claro que vai fazer, e isso não está em negociação!

Selene agora movimentava as mãos dentro do peito de Darien, aumentando-lhe ainda mais a dor.

_Faço questão que sofra bastante, enquanto eu arranco seus sonhos._

Ao ver a terrível expressão de dor no rosto de Darien e a face cruel de Selene diante do desespero que provocava, Tristia começou a irradiar ao redor de si uma aura dourada:

– Pare com isso! – A menina gritou.

Quando Selene se voltou para a filha, deparou-se com a transformação operada em sua figura e recuou. A criança criou também um campo de energia que envolveu toda aquela parte do grande salão na qual ela estava junto com o pai.

Selene já se preparava para levantar suas mãos furiosa que estava com essa atitude da menina, mas era tarde demais, o campo de Tristia envolveu além de si mesma e a Darien, algumas pessoas cativas, Sailor Mercury, Netuno, Vênus e Saturno.

– Mas o que você...

Não houve tempo para reação. As pessoas envolvidas pelo campo de Tristia desapareceram bem diante dos olhos da deusa, que apenas se limitou a assistir à cena.

Tristia simplesmente desapareceu com parte dos prisioneiros bem diante dos olhos de Selene. Em seu reino lunar, ficaram apenas parte de seus antigos prisioneiros trazidos da Terra e as sailors Marte, Urano e Júpiter.

Havia também Nyx e, óbvio, Seiya.

Após o choque inicial, veio o sentimento de dor pela traição da própria filha. Sabia que Tristia tinha poderes, mas não imaginava que ela pudesse já mostrar-se assim.

_Ela é muito ligada ao traidor; não suportou vê-lo sofrer e desrespeitou a mim, que sou a sua própria mãe. _

_Mas os dois voltarão..._

_E, quando eu pôr as minhas mãos em Tristia, vou mostrar a ela quem manda aqui!_

_E o meu traidor vai ficar preso no quarto pra sempre... Chega de fazer as vontades dele... Ele pode não gostar de mim, mas serei eu a única pessoa com a qual ele terá contato daqui pra frente._

A deusa olhou a seu redor e se enfureceu diante de seu salão destruído pela invasão das sailors.

Ela chamou pela Harpia.

– Quero que vá até a Terra e busque o traidor e a minha filha de volta. Pode chamar suas irmãs para cumprir essa missão. E veja bem: sua prioridade será o traidor. Ele com certeza irá relutar em vir... Se for preciso machucá-lo, machuque. O importante é trazê-lo pra mim.

Cumprindo as ordens de Selene, o monstro partiu em busca de suas irmãs para cumprir a missão dada por sua senhora.

_É bom que não tenha eu mesma de ir até a Terra atrás de você, Darien. Nem sei do que seria eu capaz se me obrigasse a tanto._

Ela, então, se virou para o grupo de sailors feridas e para Seiya.

– Vocês ficaram, idiotas. E tenham certeza de que vão pagar pelos estragos que provocaram no meu palácio.

Ela olhou com ainda mais raiva para Seiya:

– E quanto a você... Já que teve vontade de se passar por Endymion talvez goste de ocupar você também um lugar como meu prisioneiro aqui!

Sailor Marte se levantou, mesmo muito ferida, e caminhou lentamente na direção dos dois.

– Deixe Seiya em paz, Selene, ele não tem culpa...

Selene sorriu antes de lançar uma nova rajada de luz na direção da sailor, abatendo-a novamente.

– Rei! – Gritou Seiya ao ver a sailor sendo atirada contra uma parede.

– Vejam só o que temos aqui... Parece que os dois se gostam... Vai ser muito divertido brincar com os dois... – Dizia entre risos a deusa da Lua.

Enquanto Selene era deixada para trás no reino lunar, as sailors chegavam à Terra na companhia de Darien, Tristia e de algumas pessoas que a menina acabou trazendo junto consigo.

– Nós... – Começou uma frase Sailor Vênus, completamente estupefata ao ver a paisagem a seu redor.

– ... Para a Terra – Completou sailor Mercury.

As sailors então encararam a pequena Tristia, que se agarrava assustada à perna do pai.

– Darien... – Começou Netuno, com a mão direita no queixo – Que significa isso?

– Traiu a Serena... – Disse Sailor Vênus.

– Nós estávamos preocupadas com você, mas...

Darien ergueu o braço, sinalizando para Mercury parar de falar. Ele pegou na mão de Tristia e pediu a Nyoko, que havia regressado com o grupo, que ficasse com a filha por alguns instantes.

– Tristia é minha filha com Selene... E, apesar do tamanho dela, nasceu enquanto eu estava no reino lunar com ela. Entendam, eu não...

– Você tem uma filha com a nossa inimiga! – Disse Sailor Netuno com uma expressão dura no rosto.

– Como pôde? – Perguntou sem esconder a revolta Sailor Vênus.

Darien não respondeu de imediato. Ele olhou primeiro para Tristia, que se distraíra com as brincadeiras de Nyoko, antes de responder.

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso... Espero que entendam. Estou preocupado com Serena. O que houve com ela?

Nenhuma sailor respondeu. Elas se limitavam a manter a expressão dura em suas faces.

"Por favor, expliquem o que aconteceu... Serena está bem?", continuou perguntando em vão Darien.

Diante do silêncio das sailors, ele cerrou os punhos.

– Não sei exatamente o que pensam, mas... Eu amo a minha filha, ela não tem culpa do que aconteceu co...

Mas não chegou a terminar a frase, pois Netuno reparou na marca em seu braço.

– O que é isso no seu braço, Darien? – Perguntou a sailor sem sequer esperar pela resposta dele, já mexendo na manga de seu smoking para ver melhor de que se tratava aquilo.

Era o nome Selene escrito em letra cursiva, como se fosse forjado com ferro em brasa.

O jovem se retraiu e cobriu a marca em seu braço, enquanto Netuno dava um passo para trás desconcertada. Mercury, Vênus e Saturno também se surpreenderam com o que viram.

– Quero que nos entenda, Darien... É que foi...

– Um choque vê-lo com uma filha... – Completou Sailor Vênus com brandura – Nós não vamos perguntar mais nada.

– Onde está Serena? – Insistiu ele na pergunta, ansioso que estava pela resposta.

– Serena ficou presa no reino de Hades na tentativa de recuperar Endymion, Darien. Não sabemos ao certo o que o deus quer com ela, mas é fato que ele fechou a passagem que conduz ao mundo inferior – Declarou com o máximo de objetividade possível Sailor Mercury.

O coração de Darien deu salto. Serena estava presa então, estava em apuros porque tentou ajudá-lo.

– É minha culpa então...

– Não é hora de se sentir culpado. Nós temos esperanças de que, como guardião da Terra, você consiga abrir o portal, Darien – Disse Saturno.

– E precisamos ser rápidos. Creio que não tardará a Selene vir atrás do que foi retirado dela... – Completou Vênus, mirando Darien e Tristia logo em seguida.


	48. O reencontro

**O reencontro**

Darien orientou as pessoas que escaparam do reino de Selene junto dele e das sailors a procurarem um abrigo seguro e se despediu de todos, inclusive de Nyoko.

Que eles tivessem boa sorte em sua readaptação.

O jovem pegou Tristia no colo diante das ainda estupefatas sailors. Para nenhuma delas estava sendo fácil se acostumar com a ideia de que aquela pequena menina era filha dele...

... com Selene.

Cada uma, na solidão de seus pensamentos, imaginava a reação de Serena diante de tal fato. Também pensavam nas companheiras, em Seiya e até em Nyx... Todos os que ficaram para trás com Selene, no que estaria acontecendo com eles.

Haviam decidido regressar para junto de Setsuna e lá tentar novamente abrir o portal para o mundo inferior. Se Darien conseguisse entrar, teriam uma oportunidade de trazer Serena de volta para casa. No final, era pela segurança de seu príncipe e de sua princesa que faziam tudo aquilo e se os dois voltassem a se reunir já era alguma coisa.

Foi um trajeto silencioso e doloroso. Pensar que o grupo estava separado, que havia ainda tanto por fazer e que havia tão pouca perspectiva de vitória fazia com que as meninas se abatessem.

As sailors se reuniram finalmente à Setsuna, que apaziguava as almas errantes em frente ao portal para o mundo inferior. Elas contaram a Darien tudo o que sabiam sobre o reino de Hades e se surpreenderam diante de sua afirmação de que entraria lá sozinho se pudesse abrir o portal.

– Mas Darien... – Iniciou um protesto Sailor Mercury.

– Eu preciso que cuidem da minha filha enquanto eu estiver lá embaixo. Selene com certeza vai se voltar contra ela por ter nos conduzido até a Terra. Vocês precisam protegê-la até que eu volte com Serena. Eu vou tentar consertar o que aconteceu, fazer com que ela volte em segurança.

– Com Serena ao nosso lado, talvez consigamos derrotar Selene e libertar nossas amigas, Seiya e Nyx – Disse com certa esperança Sailor Vênus.

Darien se calou. Por ele, não haveria mais lutas contra a deusa da Lua. Não se considerava um homem fraco ou desesperançoso, mas era racional o bastante para encarar a realidade que se apresentava diante de seus olhos. Agora que Selene estava também com os poderes de Nyx, seria tolice enfrentá-la.

Mas não poderia dizer isso às sailors, não poderia destruir a pouca esperança que restava em seus corações. E sabia que seria pior ainda quando reencontrasse Serena, mas não queria, nem podia pensar nisso agora.

No final, julgava que Selene estava certa.

Era tudo culpa dele.

Mas daria um jeito de consertar tudo, de fazer com que todo aquele calvário chegasse a um fim.

No entanto, antes de qualquer coisa, era preciso abrir o portal.

Era preciso fazer com que Serena estivesse novamente em segurança.

As sailors estavam ao redor dele, bem como Tristia, que deixou o colo do pai com muita dificuldade. Curiosamente, a menina se encantou por Setsuna e só sossegou nas mãos dela.

A jovem também estava surpresa com a notícia de que Darien tinha uma filha, mas o sorriso cativante da menina parecia amortecer os efeitos da surpresa que tal revelação trazia junto consigo e ela a abrigou com todo carinho em seus braços.

Darien olhou para o portal, sem saber como realizar semelhante proeza.

Guiado por Setsuna, ele se posicionou diante do ponto preciso pelo qual haviam entrado anteriormente. E ele se concentrou. Uma aura dourada irradiou de seu corpo e transformou-se em príncipe Endymion.

E o portal se abriu.

A primeira coisa que se pôde perceber logo no ar foi uma movimentação dos ventos que Setsuna compreendeu ser das almas encontrando o caminho de seu novo lar.

Darien olhou para as sailors e mais uma vez pediu que elas cuidassem bem de Tristia.

– Cuidem bem da minha filha. Não permitam que nenhum mal aconteça a ela. Por favor...

Tristia se soltou das mãos de Setsuna e correu na direção do pai e começou a chorar agarrada às pernas dele.

– Eu preciso buscar uma pessoa. Mas prometo que volto logo – Disse ele, abaixando-se e pegando a menina em seu colo.

– Mas...

– Tudo vai ficar bem! Não se preocupe! – Completou, secando as lágrimas dela.

Setsuna tornou a acolher a menina.

– Eu prometo que vou cuidar dela.

– Nós também! – Disseram as sailors com brandura.

Deixando as sailors e Tristia para trás, Darien entrou pelo portal.

Ele se deparou com o mesmo cenário que as sailors quando lá entraram. Havia pontos vermelhos que pairavam no ar, conferindo uma iluminação mínima àquele lugar tenebroso.

Também podia sentir o mesmo cheiro enjoativo e os gemidos de dor e angústia que davam àquele cenário um aspecto ainda mais sombrio.

Com sua barca à beira do Rio Aqueronte, Caronte não mirava as almas que lhe pediam passagem, mirava apenas a Darien.

– Você, príncipe da Terra, meus senhores já sabem de sua entrada no reino e ansiosos estão para vê-lo. Sua entrada aqui é livre e é ilustre convidado nosso – Disse o guia, convidando-o a subir em sua barca.

Caronte o conduziu ao outro lado do rio sem nada cobrar ou dizer. Darien estava receoso pelo que viria a encontrar.

Quando o barqueiro o deixou do outro lado, ele mesmo abriu o portal que Cérbero guardava e o imponente cão nada fez nesse processo.

Tudo isso preocupou Darien.

Nada estava ocorrendo como Setsuna havia lhe dito. Caronte foi receptivo e Cérbero não passava de um cãozinho dorminhoco.

E isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

_O que está havendo aqui?_

Já no reino de Hades propriamente dito, Caronte o deixou, "Preciso cumprir meu dever de barqueiro; deixo você aos cuidados de Daisuki", disse ele, com toda a educação que lhe era possível.

Daisuki se apresentou a Darien e se propôs a levá-lo a seus senhores.

– Estou procurando Serena – Disse Darien – Você sabe de quem eu falo?

– Como eu disse, estou levando você a meus senhores. Eles estão ansiosos por vê-lo. Ficaram muito satisfeitos quando se deram conta de sua entrada aqui! – Respondeu o jovem.

Daisuki agarrou as mãos de Darien com força e o jovem sentiu uma estranha energia ao redor de si. Era Daisuki que estava transportando os dois diretamente para o grande salão de seu mestre, Hades.

Quando os dois pousaram no salão, Darien ainda se sentia tonto pela jornada. Somente quando olhou com atenção à sua frente pôde apreender a cena que se oferecia a seus olhos.

Um homem que ele supunha ser Hades com a mão na cintura de Serena; a jovem, por sua vez, trajava um exuberante vestido preto e se apoiava de forma insinuante e sedutora no deus.

O olhar dele refletia com perfeição o estranhamento que sentiu. Chegou a duvidar por alguns instantes que se tratava mesmo de Serena ali, tão displicentemente ela se deixava tocar por Hades.

– Se... Sere... – Gaguejava ele, surpreso com o que via.

– Se... Sere... – Debochava dele a loura – É mesmo um imbecil! Não esperava que viesse até mim, seu traidor. Esperava eu mesma tê-lo de livrá-lo das mãos do inimigo como de costume...

Darien se retraiu com se estivesse diante da ameaça de uma cobra venenosa. Nem de longe, parecia ser a sua coelhinha a falar daquela forma com ele.

– O que foi? – Prosseguiu ela – Acaso digo alguma bobagem? Você é de fato um traidor e também muito mole e fraco... Não nego que já me ajudou nas batalhas, mas sempre me trouxe muitos problemas também.

– Serena... – Darien estava um tanto abobalhado diante da nova versão de sua amada diante de si.

A jovem, por seu turno, acariciava o peito do deus ao seu lado, provocando ciúmes em seu ex-noivo.

– Eu sei de tudo, Darien. Eu descobri a sua traição! Sei que você ficou tão próximo de Selene, que chegou a ter uma filha com ela, seu desgraçado. Uma filha com a minha inimiga! E eu vim aqui, como se fosse uma idiota, pra ajudar você, pra podermos ficar juntos de novo, colocando em risco a mim e às minhas amigas.

– Você não entende.

– Cale essa maldita boca! Você uma vez disse pra mim que seu amor era maior que o universo. Na verdade, o meu amor por você é que sempre foi assim... Eu estava disposta a sacrificar tudo e você me traindo com a inimiga! Você é um estúpido, um verdadeiro miserável, Darien.

– Serena, eu posso...

– Pode o quê? Explicar? Não vai me dizer que Selene forçou você? – Prosseguiu Serena entre risos – Era só o que faltava... Você assinar ainda mais seu atestado de criatura fraca e inútil.

Darien já não sabia nem ao menos iniciar uma frase. Não esperava que Serena já soubesse da existência de Tristia. Pretendia levá-la do reino de Hades primeiro e, depois, ele mesmo lhe contar toda a verdade com calma.

Ele esperava por uma oprtunidade de explicar a situação em que ele se encontrava e de ser compreendido por ela.

Serena envolveu o pescoço de Hades. O deus, longe de apenas se deixar envolver, tomou Serena nos braços e iniciou um fogoso beijo, bem ali na frente de Darien mesmo.

O jovem ficava cada vez mais sem reação. Apenas diante da intensidade cada vez maior do beijo, ele iniciou um breve protesto:

– O que significa isso? – Perguntou enciumado.

A jovem, então, interrompeu a cena com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

– Romance, Darien. Algo que você parecia desconhecer quando estava comigo! E devo acrescentar que Hades sabe se portar com uma mulher muito melhor do que você – Respondeu colocando todo veneno possível em sua entonação, fazendo seu ex-noivo dar mais um passo para trás.

– Talvez queira ficar a sós com ele. Eu entendo perfeitamente... – Disse Hades, deslizando as mãos pelas costas nuas de Serena.

– Não precisa se retirar. Nada que eu tenha a dizer a esse estúpido é segredo! Olhe só pra cara de idiota dele...

_Você não é assim..._

_É pura e doce, não é essa mulher cheia de malícia à minha frente._

Isso só poderia ser obra de Hades, era ele que a estava influenciando dessa forma; só podia ser. Era uma cena terrível de se ver, pois a jovem sempre teve um brilho nos olhos repleto de bondade.

– Acorde, Serena, não vê que está sendo enganada, que está dominada por um sentimento negativo, que está sendo influenciada por Hades? – Alertou-a Darien, encarando-a de forma séria.

Hades começou a rir, acompanhado de Serena.

– Eu não tenho nada com isso! Minha doce Serena apenas descobriu seu lado mais obscuro e permitiu que ele aflorasse. Pra mim, ela está perfeita! – Disse Hades de forma debochada, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo de Serena, humilhando aquele indivíduo à sua frente.

– Não deveria se preocupar comigo, com minha alma. Estou muito bem e tenho meus planos pra você, Darien... Você jogou fora tudo o que eu sentia por você, partiu meu coração. Chegou a hora de eu arrebentar com o seu também!


	49. O espelho das trevas

**N/A: Laarc – **A Serena vai aprontar todas e mais algumas. rsrs

**O espelho das trevas**

Enquanto Darien se aventurava no mundo inferior, a Harpia desceu ao nosso mundo à procura de suas irmãs para que elas pudessem lhe ajudar na missão de recuperar o jovem amante de Selene e sua filha.

Havia certo nervosismo em seu ser; sabia que a deusa da Lua a destruiria se não voltasse com Darien nas mãos.

Mas ela estava certa de que conseguiria; caso contrário, estaria preparada para se tornar mais uma fugitiva do reino lunar...

Ela chegou até o local pretendido, onde esperava encontrar suas irmãs. Era uma caverna sombria de um país europeu. Lá estavam Aelo e Ocípete.

– Preciso da ajuda de vocês!

E duas figuras obscuras se voltaram para ela, indagando apenas com a expressão o motivo de semelhante pedido.

– O que quer de nós, Celeno?

Após a breve explicação da irmã, dois sorrisos brotaram em meio às sombras da caverna. Era um convite tentador o de partir para a caça.

Um convite irrecusável...

No reino lunar, Selene tratava de organizar seu palácio após a invasão das sailors que culminou na fuga de Darien e Tristia.

A irritação que sentia só se diminuía em parte por saber que, pelo menos, havia feito alguns prisioneiros. Na arrumação do salão, fez questão de colocar a cúpula que prendia Nyx em um dos cantos como ornamento e fazia questão de olhar de forma debochada para a deusa da noite enquanto fazia isso.

Uma sutil lágrima escorreu pelo rosto paralisado de Nyx. Apesar de presa ali, tinha plena consciência do que lhe acontecia. Selene sabia perfeitamente disso e se divertia com o desespero de sua rival, que agora não passava de uma peça decorativa de seu imponente salão.

Do grupo de sailors, ela resolveu prender Júpiter e Urano na torre onde Nyoko costumava ficar. Para Rei e Seiya, tinha outros planos. Na ausência de algo melhor para se divertir, os dois bem poderiam lhe servir...

Seiya foi levado até o quarto onde Darien costumava ficar preso. Lá, Selene o deixou acorrentado. Rei foi levada ao aposento ao lado e recebeu um feitiço – uma dor aguda que se iniciava no coração e irradiava por todo o corpo. Após um ápice intenso, essa dor cessava por alguns segundos para iniciar-se novamente na mesma cadeia circular – do coração para o resto do corpo, com o ápice em seguida e parando por alguns instantes para depois voltar.

Ela ficou assim por horas seguidas, com Seiya obrigado a escutar seus terríveis gritos no quarto ao lado sem nada poder fazer. Era-lhe desesperador sequer entender ao certo o que se passava com a jovem.

O martírio de Rei apenas se modificou com a entrada de Selene no aposento onde ela estava presa. A deusa interrompeu aquela sessão de tortura para dar início à outra. Ela pegou a já debilitada sailor pelos volumosos e lisos cabelos negros e, sem nenhuma cerimônia, arrastou-a pelo corredor até o quarto lado, onde estava Seiya.

– O que pretende com isso, Selene? Deixe-a em paz! – Revoltou-se Seiya, brigando em vão contra as correntes.

– Pra quê? Está tão divertido! Eu avisei que vocês iriam pagar pelo estrago que fizeram e eu garanto que isso é apenas o começo.

Como já havia feito Rei sentir dor durante a noite toda, chegou à conclusão de que era a vez de Seiya sofrer na frente da jovem. Era hora, portanto, de inverter os papéis.

– Agora é a sua vez, meu falso Endymion! – Prosseguiu Selene.

A deusa pegou Seiya pelo pescoço e, surpreendendo Rei, deu-lhe um beijo. No entanto, a aura dela tinha contornos sombrios e o jovem sentiu com terror o gélido contato dos lábios da deusa nos dele.

Não demorou muito e Seiya começou a se sentir fraco. A deusa estava na verdade com aquele ato drenando sua energia vital bem diante dos olhos da jovem sailor abatida no chão.

– Não é um jeito doce de morrer, meu jovem? – Questionou ela, ao percebê-lo já muito debilitado.

– Pare com isso, Selene... – Falou com dificuldade a Rei, arrastando-se pelo chão, segurando a barra do elegante vestido da deusa.

– Você é mesmo uma idiota, sua sailor atrevida! – Disse Selene chutando Rei longe.

– Não! – Seiya tentava juntar suas últimas forças para ajudar a jovem.

Ele se agitava tanto em meio às correntes, que seus pulsos começaram a sangrar.

Selene ria diante dos esforços inúteis de Seiya, que permanecia preso.

– Vocês são duas criaturas patéticas! Não ter poder, ser fraco é mesmo terrível, não poder ajudar a si próprio e àqueles de se que gosta deve ser um sentimento muito ruim mesmo.

– Criatura patética é você... Foi abandonada pela própria filha e o homem que tinha a seu lado era uma criatura forçada a satisfazer suas vontades – Disse Rei com firmeza –; não conseguir nem mesmo o amor verdadeiro do homem amado deve ser um sentimento muito ruim mesmo...

Selene se enfureceu com o atrevimento de Rei.

– Sua estúpida, não deveria falar assim comigo!

A deusa partiu para cima de Rei, suas mãos já estavam erguidas e sua intenção era transformá-la em pó ali mesmo. Contudo, Seiya mais uma vez lançou um grito de desespero e junto desse grito irradiou ao redor de si uma aura tão pura e tão brilhante, que eliminou as correntes que o prendiam.

Foi tudo muito rápido até mesmo para a sagacidade da deusa da Lua. E o jovem se pôs na frente da sailor para defendê-la, receber no lugar dela o golpe se assim fosse necessário.

A deusa ficou chocada com a força de vontade de Seiya, que se libertou apesar de ter parte de sua energia sugada e parou seu eminente ataque, baixando suas mãos.

– A morte seria muito pouco pra vocês dois, miseráveis... O sofrimento terminaria por aqui e as almas encontrariam o descanso... É preciso experimentar mais um pouco de suplício antes do grande final.

Rei se segurou em Seiya que permanecia à sua frente e os dois experimentaram uma vez mais aquela sensação estranha a percorrer seus corpos. Mas não havia tempo para explicitar isso em forma de palavras, apenas seguravam um a mão do outro, enquanto Selene lhes enviava a punição, o anunciado castigo...

Diante da forte rajada de energia, as mãos se separaram e os dois começaram a sentir o mesmo que Nyx quando foi petrificada. Aos poucos, uma cúpula de cristal os envolvia e podiam ver claramente um o sofrimento do outro. As mãos se estenderam novamente tentando se unir, mas pararam a poucos centímetros uma da outra.

Eles estavam petrificados como a deusa da noite. Com os olhos abertos e as mãos estendidas e imóveis, os dois podiam se ver, mas não se tocar, nem se falar...

– Chega a ser artística a forma como ficaram presos no cristal... Tão perto e tão longe, idiotas. Vou colocá-los no meu salão assim mesmo, um pertinho do outro... – Debochava Selene, ciente de que podia ser ouvida.

* * *

><p>No mundo inferior, Darien permanecia perplexo diante da mudança de Serena.<p>

– Serena, você não é assim!

– Eu não era, mas sua traição foi demais pra mim! Me fez ver o quanto eu era idiota por sempre rastejar atrás de você... sempre frio, sempre distante... Mas vai pagar por tudo que me fez chorar... Você se lembra do Trio Amazonas? Eles usavam um espelho pra ver o sonho lindo das pessoas à procura do Pégasus... Aqui, nós temos outro tipo de espelho, meu amor. Nós temos um espelho que te faz mergulhar num mundo de trevas e desilusão.

– Não, Serena!

– Sim!

A jovem, então, ergueu seu braço direito, antes de estalar os dedos pela primeira vez: "Um!"

– Pare com isso, Serena! – Pediu ele, ao perceber uma espécie de tela, surgindo atrás de si.

– Dois! – Prosseguiu a loira, fingindo que não o ouvia.

Agora, os pulsos dele foram algemados à tal tela, prendendo-o, tal qual ocorreu quando ele sofreu o ataque de Olho de Peixe.

– Três! – Completou a jovem.

Um espelho surgiu diante do peito de Darien, que sentiu uma terrível dor que se espalhava por todo seu corpo.

– Espero que esteja preparado, meu amor! Porque eu juro pra você que, quando isso acabar, nunca mais vai ter a capacidade de sorrir!

O rapaz sentiu se transportar para outro lugar.

Sua provação tinha início.

Mas o mundo de cinzas e desilusão para o qual havia sido transportado não era outro que não o lado mais sombrio de sua própria mente. Teria de confrontar seu passado, as coisas que pensou ter deixado para trás.

– Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou-se, protegendo o rosto da poeira que o vento jogava contra o seu corpo.

Do céu do local, estranhamente, começaram a cair diversas máscaras dos mais variados feitios e tamanhos. Ele olhava quase hipnotizado as máscaras a cair sobre o chão, quando sentiu alguém tocar de leve as suas costas.

Ele de pronto se virou, temeroso das armadilhas que com certeza o aguardavam naquele lugar. No entanto, seu coração disparou preparado que não estava para encarar a figura à sua frente.

Era uma espécie de sombra da qual ele podia reconhecer perfeitamente os contornos.

Era a sombra dele mesmo.

_Mas como uma coisa dessas pode ser possível?_

– Darien Chiba, Tuxedo Mask, Cavaleiro da Lua, Príncipe Endymion, Rei Endymion... São muitas identidades. Não é à toa que você se esconde atrás de uma máscara quando luta.

– Que está dizendo?

A sombra o envolveu pelo pescoço.

– Que nem você mesmo sabe ao certo quem é! Sempre perdido, sempre sozinho, você é muitos, porque, talvez, lá no fundo, não seja ninguém.

– Isso não é verdade! – Protestou ele, desvencilhando-se da sombra.

– Não? Ah... Tem razão, você é alguma coisa... A sombra de Sailor Moon... – Darien já se preparava para protestar, mas sua sombra prosseguiu – Espere... Espere... Você também é o amante de Selene, o bonequinho de pano da deusa da Lua... E, por causa disso, você voltará a ser aquilo que sempre foi de verdade: uma alma solitária, uma criatura cuja vida não tem sentido. Veja e entenda que é maldita a sua existência.

Darien olhava confuso a seu redor até que avistou três pessoas – um casal e uma criança. Ele se aproximou curioso, havia algo neles que soava familiar.

_Impossível!_

– Vejo que reconhece as pessoas ali! – Continuou maliciosamente a sombra – É você, Darien, junto de seus pais antes de você matá-los!

– Não diga bobagens! – Retrucou Darien, ofendido.

– Que bobagens? Eu falo a verdade... Você perdeu suas memórias após aquele acidente e o real motivo para isso é que você foi o responsável, o verdadeiro culpado pelos seus pais não estarem mais vivos! Escute-os!

– _Papai! Você prometeu que a gente ia ver o jogo!_

– _Darien, não hoje! – Disse o pai._

– _Mas você prometeu!_

– _Mas, filho, o tempo está muito estranho. É melhor não pegarmos a estrada... – Tentou explicar a mãe._

– _Mas vocês prometeram!_

_Darien se via cobrando de seus pais a promessa de passeio e começava a suspeitar o porquê de sua sombra lhe creditar a responsabilidade pela morte deles._

_Mas ele era apenas uma criança. Só queria ver o jogo..._

– Seus pais cederam, Darien. Fizeram as vontades do molequinho enjoado e grudento. Você lembra daquela noite em que o carro caiu no penhasco? Só você sobreviveu. Só você acordou vivo naquele quarto de hospital. Sozinho, sozinho como você sempre foi e sempre será...

Conforme sua sombra falava, o cenário se transformava e ele podia ver perfeitamente a estradinha pelo qual o carro estava passando no momento do acidente. Ele, então, correu desesperado e gritou – "Pare, não vá por aí" –, como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Ter a oportunidade de ver o passado e nada poder fazer para alterá-lo é de fato algo terrível e ele foi obrigado a ver a cena se repetir diante de seus olhos, só que agora de outro ângulo.

Ele pôde ouvir o terrível grito de sua mãe ao perceber que o esposo havia perdido a direção do carro e que não havia mais o que fazer. Darien sentiu, então, seu peito apertar e o corpo gelar. Ele se lembrava agora com clareza que sua mãe tentou protegê-lo com o próprio corpo, temerosa que estava com a vida do filho sem pensar em si mesma. Lembrou-se de que o pai só teve tempo de dizer "mas o que eu fiz?".

E Darien caiu de joelhos ao finalmente se lembrar de que sua aura dourada de guardião o envolveu, protegendo-o verdadeiramente da terrível queda, sofrendo apenas leves ferimentos.

Ele finalmente se recordou de que naquela noite seus poderes se mostraram pela primeira vez, que ele salvou a si mesmo, mas foi incapaz de proteger seus pais.

E eles morreram.

– Não, não...

– Entendeu agora? Você é um fraco, salvou a si mesmo e deixou os dois se afogarem num mar de sangue. Você merece, Darien, merece tudo o que já aconteceu de ruim a você. Mereceu a família que preferiu te jogar num orfanato a ficar com você, mereceu a vida solitária que teve, ser joguete das trevas... A única coisa que você não mereceu foi o amor de Serena. Mas você sabe disso, não é?

Darien não respondia. Lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto e a culpa dominava seu coração. Responder como? Era verdade.

Tudo era verdade.

"Ainda não terminou!", a sombra dirigiu-lhe um ar autoritário.

O cenário novamente se transformou. Agora os dois estavam na sede organização Dark Kingdon. Era o derradeiro confronto entre Sailor Moon e a rainha Beryl.

– _Bem-vinda, princesa. Não pensei que conseguisse chegar até aqui! – Disse a mulher de cabelos vermelhos – Reconheço seu mérito..._

– _Rainha Beryl! – Exclamou surpresa a sailor._

– _Sim, tem toda razão! Eu sou a rainha Beryl._

_Sailor Moon, então, soltou um gemido ao reconhecer o homem, que se encontrava ajoelhado ao lado da poderosa rainha, beijando-lhe as mãos em sinal de submissão._

_Era ele._

– _Endymion, – Disse Beryl do alto de sua autoridade sobre ele –, acabe com a princesa._

– _Sim, majestade – Concordou ele, erguendo-se._

_Ele usou sua espada e começou seus ataques contra a jovem sailor, que tentou usar o poder do Cristal de Prata sem sucesso, diante das risadas debochadas de Beryl._

– _Sailor Moon, pronta? – Questionou ele, laçando uma de suas rosas nela._

_A rosa lançada se transformou e enlaçou a loira como se fossem cordas a amarrá-la. Uma vez presa, começou uma sessão de choques._

_A sailor gritava de dor diante do olhar frio e inexpressivo do jovem à sua frente._

– _Darien?_

– Pare com isso! – Pediu Darien ao ver aquela cena.

– Parar por quê? Ainda não chegou na melhor parte... – Tornou a sombra entre risos.

– _Darien... – Dizia Sailor Moon em meio a seu choro de dor._

_Mas nada disso era capaz de sensibilizar seu oponente, que simplesmente a chutou para longe._

– Serena... – Disse Darien ajoelhado, as imagens desaparecendo por completo – O que eu fiz com você?

– Ela lutou por você até o final e recuperou sua alma, libertou você quando deveria destrui-lo. Aquela luta terrível, aqueles inimigos cruéis... Por que a rainha Beryl se deixou envolver daquele jeito, Darien? Você é capaz de se lembrar? Ela foi tomada pela energia negativa por causa do sentimento que tinha por você no passado... Você sabe muito bem disso, que Beryl era apaixonada pelo jovem Endymion e que, diante da recusa dele por Serenity, se deixou levar pelo encanto do maligno. Você, meu caro, você foi o responsável pela destruição do Milênio de Prata! Se não fosse pelo sentimento que você despertou naquela mulher, aquela tragédia não teria acontecido!

Era tudo culpa dele, então?

Nunca havia se considerado culpado pelo que aconteceu... Não podia ser culpa dele se Beryl se deixou envolver.

Ou seria?

O cenário, então, transformou-se mais uma vez. Agora surgiam as imagens da cidade de Tóquio, do bairro de Juuban. Serena caminhava cabisbaixa rumo a uma cabine telefônica, na qual ela entrou apenas para chorar como se fosse uma criatura fulminada:

– _Mãe, mãe... Acho que não vou mais convidar o Darien pra jantar..._

– Ela ficou arrasada quando você terminou com ela, quando você a tratou daquela forma insensível e cruel.

– Eu fiz isso pra protegê-la!

– Que engraçado, Darien... Parece que consegue feri-la até mesmo quando se propõe a protegê-la. Mas a verdade é outra... A verdade é que você é incapaz de amar alguém. Como o monstro que foi responsável pela morte dos pais pode ter algo de puro pra oferecer?

Darien começava a se sentir tonto com mais uma mudança de cenário. Agora ele estava em seu apartamento, com vários espelhos a seu redor. Sailor Moon, desesperada, queria ajudá-lo, mas ele estava dominado por um feitiço da rainha Neherenia.

– Veja, Darien, pra se vingar de Sailor Moon, Neherenia simplesmente resolveu se apossar de você. E o mais interessante é que ela conseguiu o seu intento sem grande dificuldade – Completou rindo.

E Darien viu a si mesmo sendo arrastado para dentro de um espelho pela inimiga, como se fosse um boneco.

– _Sailor Moon, obervai bem, o homem que você tanto ama se encontra em meus braços. Em breve, observareis que neste mundo não existirá nada além de ódio, tristeza e desespero! – Dizia com uma risada maléfica._

– _Não, não, por favor, não vá! – Gritava Sailor Moon._

Darien olhava em silêncio para o desespero de Serena ao vê-lo ser levado. Ele estava sendo usado para atingir a jovem guerreira. E caiu nas mãos inimigas, mais uma vez, fazendo-a sofrer.

As risadas de Neherenia e da sombra agora se misturavam, enquanto o cenário mudaria mais uma vez. Agora estavam no reino lunar e a memória ainda estava bem fresca na mente de Darien. Ele e Selene estavam discutindo porque ele queria acalmar Tristia e a deusa queria levá-lo para o quarto.

Contrariando a vontade de Selene, Darien entrou no quarto para ver a filha e a menina acabou sendo agredida pela mãe.

– A menina sofreu naquele dia por sua culpa. Você sabe que Selene não gosta de ser contrariada, mas mesmo assim você desobedeceu as ordens dela... Sabia que ia ter que fazer exatamente o que ela queria, mas quis bancar o teimoso. E pra quê? Pra menina sair machucada e você ganhar essa patética marca em seu braço! Gostou disso? Gostou de ser marcado como gado?

Ao fundo, podia-se ouvir o choro incessante de Tristia, a cena evoluindo até o ápice, quando após lhe marcar com o próprio nome, Selene o fez seu mais uma vez.

– No final, parece que Serena estava errada sobre você ser um inútil; Selene encontrou alguma utilidade pra você, uma serventia para o seu corpo, já que a alma não presta... – Disse a sombra agarrando-o por trás e se transformando numa serpente a dar voltas por seu corpo.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Darien parecia entorpecido, enquanto aquela serpente rodeava seu corpo a rastejar por sua pele, escalando-o até chegar ao seu rosto.

Sentindo-se sufocar quando a serpente começou a entrar por sua boca, Darien despertou com o fim da jornada, o espelho à frente de seu peito partindo-se, ele ainda algemado à tela.

Os olhos rasos de lágrimas demoraram a apreender a nova cena que se apresentava – ele já de volta ao mundo inferior, ao ponto de partida. Ainda se sentia sufocar pela cobra que pouco a pouco se transformava, ganhando contornos de mulher.

Era Serena.


	50. Paranoia

**Paranoia**

Enquanto Serena confrontava Darien, as sailors tomavam conta de Tristia. Não se sentiam à vontade com o fato de não estarem junto dele na busca pela sua princesa, mas aceitaram o que ele lhes propôs.

Setsuna tratava de acalmar a menina que chorava e perguntava a quem o pai estava tentando buscar.

Já as demais sailors olhavam com estranhamento para a menina.

Tristia se encolheu ainda mais no colo de Setsuna ao perceber a forma como era observada.

– Meninas, por favor, sejam mais discretas – Pediu a jovem guardiã do portal do tempo.

– É que é tão estranho... – Disse Vênus, mordendo o dedo indicador – Essa meninha ser filha do...

– Ali! – Uma criatura voando em ritmo alucinante interrompeu a fala da jovem.

Era Celeno, a Harpia fiel de Selene, que surgia acompanhada de suas duas irmãs.

Setsuna protegeu Tristia com o corpo diante do eminente ataque.

As Harpias surgiram arrasadoras com suas garras.

– A menina! – Gritou Celeno para suas irmãs – Nós conseguimos encontrar a menina!

Vênus e Mercury se colocaram em posição de defesa, prontas para proteger Tristia. Darien havia descido sozinho ao reino de Hades para ajudar Serena e a única missão confiada a elas era a de defender a pequena menina, filha dele.

Não poderiam trair a confiança que foi depositada nelas.

Setsuna pousou Tristia no chão e com sua face sempre serena pediu à menina que tomasse cuidado.

– Saiam do nosso caminho, suas estúpidas! Nossa missão aqui nada tem a ver com vocês. O que queremos por agora é apenas a garotinha! – Disse Celeno com ar autoritário.

– Não vão levá-la! – Gritou Vênus, lançando em seguida um ataque na direção das três.

O golpe da sailor, "Brilho eterno de Vênus", atingiu as três harpias de uma vez e fez com que elas tombassem no chão. No entanto, o golpe da sailor não foi o  
>suficiente para eliminar as Harpias. Na realidade, fez apenas com que as inimigas se levantassem enfurecidas com a atitude dela.<p>

A irmã mais nova de Celeno, Ocípete, abriu suas grandes asas e sacou um chicote de sua cintura. Sem perda de tempo, ela o usou contra a sailor.

– Sua insolente! – Disse com irritação, ao chicotar Vênus.

A sailor não teve oportunidade de se desviar e acabou sendo atingida pelo  
>chicote. De seus braços, discretamente começou a escorrer sangue.<p>

– Mina! – Gritou Mercury.

– Eu estou bem! Precisamos proteger a menina!

– Vocês não vão conseguir proteger Tristia. Ela precisa voltar pra mãe dela!  
>Selene aguarda a ela e ao homem que vocês tomaram.<p>

– Pois pode dizer pra safada da sua senhora que ela não vai levar ninguém! – Disse Mercury para espanto de Vênus e Pluto.

– Calma, Ami, olha o jeito de falar na frente da menina... – Disse Vênus com um ar constrangido.

– Desculpe – Ami deu ombros –, mas não suporto essa Selene...

– Já chega dessa palhaçada! – Disse Celeno irritada – Nós viemos buscar a filha e o amante de Selene e vamos levar os dois!

– Já chega disso! – Para espanto de todos, Setsuna irritou-se.

A jovem ergueu seu cetro e, com um tom irritadiço, pronunciou seu ataque:

– Grito Mortal!

E as três Harpias sentiram o poder do ataque de Sailor Pluto. A jovem olhava satisfeita para o estrago que conseguira fazer, deixando as três no chão, suas asas em desalinho.

– Nós não somos fracas! – Prosseguiu como que desabafando – Não pense que vai chegar aqui e levar a menina. Nós não vamos permitir. E pode esquecer de Darien, pois é outro que não vão levar!

– É isso mesmo! Rapsódia aquática de Mercúrio! – Lançou seu golpe Mercury ao ver as Harpias já se erguendo.

– Pode dizer à sua senhora que a festa acabou! – Completou Sailor Vênus.

No reino lunar, o grande salão principal era agora ornado por diversas estátuas. Era tudo demasiado frio e sombrio, mais do que já costumava ser. No lugar do festejo dos bailes, imperava o silêncio absoluto.

No auge de sua loucura, Selene petrificou a todos que ela conseguiu manter cativos. Ela olhava para cada estátua. Da de Nyx até Seiya e Rei petrificados, um de frente para o outro.

Ela passeava solitária por entre rostos de olhos arregalados. Curiosamente, era assim que ela acabava petrificando a todos. Por vezes, passava diante dos corpos envoltos em cristal com ar de deboche, ciente de que os faria sofrer.

Ela rodeava os corredores, sem cansaço, sem sono. Ela andava errante até entrar novamente num cômodo que evitara até então – o quarto no qual dormia ao lado de Darien.

Selene olhou com raiva para cada canto daquele cômodo.

– _Chega disso, Selene! Não vê que tanto poder está te deixando cega? Que vai acabar sozinha pelo simples fato de destruir tudo a seu redor?_

Os olhos da deusa marejaram e ela se sentiu como uma idiota. Afinal, por que estava assim tão triste? Já não se arrastara por um longo tempo na solidão? Já não estava habituada a sentir-se só? Agora, era diferente! Tinha poder, tinha a possibilidade de dominar e destruir. Não havia motivos para se sentir assim.

Mas era fato que se sentia...

_Você vai voltar, vou recuperar tudo! _

Os olhos da deusa percorreram agora o chão do quarto, encontrando uma camisa de Darien, que ela não demorou a recolher. Selene, então, acariciou de leve o tecido, fechando os olhos, tentando se lembrar dos contornos de seu dono.

Tímidas lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos caindo em cima do pano. Ela ergueu a camisa e a aproximou de sua face, os lábios pousaram de leve, sentindo aquele tecido que tocou o corpo de Darien, o perfume dele ainda gravado ali.

No entanto, de repente, a deusa afastou a camisa de si como se ela lhe provocasse nojo, atirando-a ao chão. Ela cerrou os punhos com uma força tal, que, aos poucos começou a sangrar.

_Você será meu de novo! _

_Eu juro!_

* * *

><p>Algemado à tela, Darien sentia faltar o ar, enquanto Serena o sufocava. Hades já olhava implacável para a jovem, que só descolou seus lábios dos de seu ex-noivo quando bem quis, deixando o deus atônito.<p>

– Serena! – advertiu-lhe.

– O que foi? Eu avisei a você que eu o queria de volta, Hades! E quanto a você, seu idiota... – Dizia Serena fora de si, chutando os cacos do espelho partido – Esse espelho me permitiu ver o quanto é frágil e tolo!

Hades estava sem reação. O olhar de Serena lembrava as sombras da noite, enquanto permanecia chutando os cacos do espelho para longe. Parecia uma criatura selvagem e sem controle.

A jovem subiu a manga da roupa de Darien, para melhor ver a marca que Selene lhe deixou no braço.

– É melhor você nos deixar a sós como sugeriu há pouco, Hades... Não é bom que veja o que vou fazer...

– Serena... – Disse o deus entre dentes.

– Querido – Disse ela sedutora e envolvendo o pescoço do deus –, você é o meu número um! Não se preocupe com esse fracote... Eu preciso da minha vingança!

Serena agora beijava Hades com intensidade. Passado o choque inicial, Darien pôde então perceber que a jovem estava sendo alimentada com energia maligna a partir das carícias do deus.

– Serena, ele está envenenando você... – Tentava alertá-la.

– Das muitas coisas que ele faz, garanto que me envenenando não está... veneno não costuma ser assim tão bom – Respondeu com malícia.

O deus, mesmo contrariado, resolveu deixar Serena a sós com Darien. Ele instigou o lado mais obscuro da jovem a florescer; não era justo que agora se prestasse a impedi-la de obter sua vingança.

– Das coisas que esse espelho revelou, não me enervaram tanto seus estúpidos sentimentos de culpa pela morte de seus pais ou mesmo sua fraqueza que me levou ao desespero tantas vezes, o que conseguiu me tirar do sério mesmo foi essa maldita marca – Disse a jovem, após a saída do deus.

– Serena, por favor, pare com isso... – Pediu ele com a voz enfraquecida, abatido que estava após a provação pela qual passara.

– De todas as humilhações, faltava você me fazer passar por mais essa... O nome de outra gravado em você!

– Acha que foi por minha vontade que isso aconteceu?

– Não, não foi. Nunca é, não é, Darien? Você nunca quer parar em mãos inimigas e satisfazer os desejos da fila de pessoas que já resolveram se apossar de você. Desgraçado... Agora, é a hora da verdade. Eu fugi dela por muito tempo, mas agora eu quero saber de tudo.

– Do que você está falando?

– Que eu quero a verdade! O que aconteceu entre Beryl e você, enquanto era general do Negaverso? Vocês dois com certeza tinham algo! O que aconteceu?

Darien não tinha o que dizer. A verdade era que não tinha lembranças de sua atuação como general da rainha Beryl. Ele nem ao menos costumava pensar nas coisas que fazia quando estava com ela.

– Eu não me lembro – Disse ele com sinceridade –; eu sinto...

– Não se lembra? Que conveniente! E quanto àquele alienígena que te levou? Aquele tal de Fiore, Darien? Também não se lembra? Porque era óbvio que ele não queria só sua amizade!

– Eu me lembro perfeitamente!

– E o que ele fez com você? – Perguntou Serena num misto de raiva e ciúmes.

– Ele não fez nada, Serena. Pelo menos, nada do que você está pensando.

– Se ele não fez, é porque não teve tempo... Você fala como se eu tivesse a mente suja.

– Você só está influenciada pela energia maligna de Hades; é por isso que fala assim.

– Eu falo assim porque estou cansada de ser traída. Até aqui tenho feito vista grossa. Mas eu sempre sofri, como quando aquele imbecil do Olho de Peixe capturou você pra saber se era o dono do Pégasus.

– O que tem isso? – Perguntou Darien com um quê de estranhamento.

– Ele beijou você e te deixou desmaiado no chão! O que foi? – Perguntou diante da surpresa no rosto dele – Vai me dizer que não sabia? Pobrezinho, não se lembra...

Darien de fato nunca soubera disso, pois estava desmaiado quando tudo ocorreu.

– Vamos agora a Neherenia. O que ela chegou a te fazer?

– Eu não sei... – Disse ele ainda chocado com a revelação anterior.

– Sailor Galáxia!

– Ela roubou minha semente estelar... Você...

– Por que foi o último a aparecer depois que eu derrotei o Caos? Será que Sailor Galáxia realmente roubou sua semente estelar ou você a deu de bom grado se colocando aos pés dela e me traindo, Darien?

– O que você está dizendo?

– Talvez você estivesse com ela o tempo todo! – Os olhos de Serena pareciam insanos, a aura maligna começando a irradiar com força ao redor de si – Entregou seu cristal, e ela lhe deu o tal do bracelete que assegurava sua vida. Eu quase posso ver a cena, você seduzindo a nossa inimiga! Seus lábios nos dela! Seu traidor imundo e desgraçado!

– Como você pode pensar uma coisas dessas a meu respeito, Serena? Eu jamais faria isso! – Darien começou a perceber que, na verdade, os medos mais obscuros de Serena estavam vindo à tona, que os ciúmes se intensificaram, que, no final, a energia maligna se instalara em seu coração a partir de sentimentos autênticos da jovem.

_Eu, mais uma vez... Os sentimentos que você nutre por mim, que a ajudaram a fugir das trevas tantas vezes foram os responsáveis por você mergulhar nelas dessa vez_, reconheceu ele com tristeza.

Agora sentia-se mais culpado que nunca. Serena estava assim porque não suportou que mais uma vez ele tivesse ido parar em mãos inimigas. E ela viu, viu Selene com ele em cenas nada apropriadas, viu a filha dos dois. Era todo um futuro que desmoronava e isso foi demais para a jovem, deixando-a suscetível ao domínio de Hades.

– Beryl, minha amiga Rei, Fiore, Olho de Peixe, Neherenia, Sailor Galáxia, Nyx, Selene... Parece que um mundo de gente já se aproveitou de você. Que belo companheiro eu fui arrumar... Vivo sendo traída!

Serena agora lhe lançou uma descarga de energia, o corpo dele se contorcia preso à tela.

– Serena...

– Assassino, traidor, falso... Como eu pude gostar de alguém tão sórdido como você? Quando eu vi... – As lágrimas agora percorriam o rosto de Serena, que, naquele momento, perdia um pouco da dureza e malícia até então estampada – Quando eu te vi ali com Selene, tudo que eu sonhei... Era como se alguém arrancasse os meus sonhos de dentro de mim e pisasse como se fossem meras baratas.

– Você não entende o que me aconteceu... – A voz de Darien saía cada vez mais fraca, enquanto ele sentia suas forças o abandonarem pouco a pouco.

– Já disse pra você não começar com essa ladainha! Quer me convencer de que Selene o obrigou ao que vi? Eu não sou tão estúpida quanto você deve imaginar, muito embora eu tenha aceitado a forma fria com que você sempre me tratava. Mas agora eu entendo perfeitamente porque você nunca soube demonstrar seus sentimentos. Porque você não tem sentimentos pra mostrar! É isso... você nunca me amou...

– Então, você acha que eu não amo você? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, Serena? Como pode se deixar aprisionar por essa rede de mentiras?

– É verdade que você tentava me proteger, que usou muitas vezes seu próprio corpo pra receber golpes em meu lugar. Mas você só estava protegendo a princesa da Lua; não era com Serena Tsukino que você se importava, bem sei eu.

– Simples assim? Você acha que eu protegia você por obrigação? É isso que realmente pensa?

– Você sempre foi frio comigo! Eu te vi se derretendo todo pra cima daquela garotinha, mas sempre teve dificuldade de demonstrar o que sentia por mim.

– Da Tristia? Serena, com ciúmes de uma criança?

– Sim, Darien, vai dizer que eu sou boba? É isso que eu sou pra você, não é? Uma garotinha boba e estúpida a quem você tinha que aturar, por causa do passado e do futuro. Mas nunca houve um presente! Fale a verdade! Você só estava comprometido comigo pra ser o pai de Rini no futuro!

– Por favor, pare de dizer essas coisas; você não é assim, amargurada e ressentida. E, depois, não é para ser o pai de Rini que quis ficar junto de você. É porque eu gosto de você, Serena, eu te amo!

– Já chega de mentiras, Darien... Sei quais eram suas verdadeiras intenções; ser o pai de Rini e cumprir seu destino. Você é um guerreiro disciplinado. Estava disposto a viver na mentira por pura obrigação.

E Serena lançou sobre ele, mais uma vez, uma descarga de energia violenta.

Darien sentia seu corpo queimar por dentro, enquanto Serena observava friamente sua expressão de dor.

_Serena..._

A dor cada vez se tornava mais e mais intensa e o jovem sentia que a qualquer momento iria perder os sentidos. Somente quando estava prestes a perder a consciência, sentiu o interromper do ataque.

– Não, você não vai desmaiar. Eu ainda não acabei com você.


	51. Meu amor por você

**N/A: Laarc e Hikari-Chans2 – **A Serena está tomada pela energia maligna do Hades. Agora só resta saber se Darien conseguirá ajudá-la a sair dessa. Bjs.

Neste capítulo, faço referências aos episódios 35 da fase Classic (As lembranças de Serena e Darien), ao 69 da fase R (Pesadelo, o despertar de Sailor Moon), ao 148 da fase Super S (Uma sombra maligna ameaça o Trio Amazonas) e ao filme A promessa da rosa.

**Meu amor por você**

– Você não vai cair inconsciente, Darien. Ainda não terminamos nossa conversinha. Vou dar um tempo pra você descansar, recuperar um pouco as suas forças. E aproveitarei pra me divertir um pouco com Hades enquanto isso – Falava Serena de forma debochada.

– Não! – Disse Darien, com o máximo de firmeza que conseguia imprimir em sua voz.

– O que foi? Você está com ciúmes?

– Não é isso... Eu não posso deixar que acabe assim.

– Do que fala?

– Você é forte, Serena, e tem um coração muito puro! Sei que vai conseguir se libertar do domínio de Hades.

– De novo com essa bobagem?

– Eu quero que você use o espelho em mim uma vez mais. Foi por pensar que eu cedi à Selene que ficou assim. Então, só me resta mostrar a verdade.

– Não seja idiota! Você está muito fraco agora; se usar o espelho de novo, pode morrer!

– Se esse for o único jeito de trazer você de volta à realidade...

_Quanto mais tempo você passa com Hades, mais e mais ele contamina você... Eu preciso mudar isso agora ou pode ser tarde demais..._

_Mesmo que custe a minha vida._

– Você é um idiota! Acha que isso vai amolecer meu coração? Dane-se! Não me importo mais com você! Se é isso que quer... Um! Dois! Três!

Darien sentiu mais uma vez aquela dor lascinante a lhe percorrer o corpo. Sentia que não teria forças para mais um sessão daquela tortura, mas tinha esperança de que Serena voltasse ao normal se entendesse.

Se entendesse que ele a amava.

O espelho já estava posicionado diante do peito dele. Serena segurou os pulsos do jovem:

– Quero ver que é isso de tão importante que tem pra me mostrar a ponto de arriscar sua própria vida!

E enfiou a cabeça dentro do espelho.

Darien fechou os olhos, ciente de que o corpo não resistiria muito tempo mais.

No entanto, teria de ser forte.

Serena podia ver claramente a sede da organização Dark Kingdon. Darien estava ferido dentro de uma espécie de câmara na qual estava sendo tratado de seus ferimentos, enquanto Beryl o fitava.

_– Serena... – Sussurrava o jovem._

_– Endymion, você ainda não a esqueceu de todo... Embora a ame muito, você não pode ficar com a princesa Serena. Ela não pode ficar com você, mesmo que a ame..._

Serena estremeceu de leve. Era verdade que ele tinha se metido naquela situação porque tentou protegê-la, mas isso não era o bastante para fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Mais uma mudança de cenário. Serena chegou mesmo a se assustar, pois a primeira coisa que apreendeu foi um grito de advertência, a voz de Darien ecoando pelo ar:

– Pare!

E Tuxedo Mask, mais uma vez, fez a si mesmo de escudo para protegê-la. Cinco garras adentraram em seu peito; o seu corpo arqueou para frente e, em seguida, caiu para trás, nos braços de Sailor Moon.

– Tuxedo Mask! – Serena pôde se ver gritando e em seguida chorando – Aguente firme! Darien...

– Darien... Você considera tanto essa garota? – Falou Fiore com surpresa nos olhos.

Do espanto à raiva, Fiore não levou mais que cinco segundos. E os olhos dele emitiram um brilho avermelhado. Tuxedo Mask começou aos poucos a desaparecer dos braços de Serena, surgindo agora nos de Fiore.

Ele levou Darien, enquanto Serena, de braços vazios, comportava-se como simples espectadora.

Serena sentiu seu peito apertar, pois se lembrou do quanto sofreu ao ver que Darien tinha se machucado por causa dela e sentiu-se inútil ao rever a cena, ao ver que nem ao menos nos braços dela ela conseguiu mantê-lo, limitando-se a chorar, enquanto Fiore o levava.

A jovem sentiu um vento gélido a bater em seu rosto ao passo que o cenário mudava mais uma vez.

Ela sabia bem a que ponto no tempo pertencia aquela visão que agora se apresentava; era a época em que Darien a ignorava, em que tudo terminou com ela, fazendo-a sofrer.

Ele a deixou chorando no chão após mais uma batalha, renegando o amor que sentia. Mais tarde, foi revelado que ele estava tentando protegê-la, mas...

A cena então cortou para o alto de um terraço. Fazia um luar magnífico. O motor da moto de Darien roncava, enquanto ele observava a cidade do alto do prédio. Mas ele não estava bem. Os olhos dele estavam marejados:

– Sailor Moon... Serena... Me desculpa...

E, visivelmente sofrendo, ele chorou no alto da solidão daquele prédio.

Os olhos de Serena marejaram conforme o correr das lágrimas de Darien e agora o cenário ganhava contornos de um alvo e bem ornado quarto. Seu estômago embrulhou ao se deparar com a imagem de Selene ao lado de Darien ali:

– Eu quero... Faz a minha vontade, anda... – Disse Selene, deitando Darien aos poucos – Sabe, cada vez mais você me atrai, eu realmente passei a gostar muito de você... Se abrisse seu coração, seria muito generosa com você. Poderia ser o soberano da Lua. Todos os seus desejos seriam atendidos... Não haveria limites para o que eu poderia lhe oferecer. Bastaria você mudar de atitude, de sentimentos.

– Há somente uma mulher nesse universo que me interessa...

– Serena – Disse a deusa com um ar de desprezo.

– É a ela que eu amo, ela é a minha família.

– Não é mais! Tenha certeza disso! Você é meu e meu só... Não admitirei que Serena sequer pouse os olhos sobre você novamente.

E Serena viu Selene interromper a própria fala com um beijo, a deusa fazendo suas mãos deslizarem pelo corpo de Darien, brincando de sussurrar no ouvido dele, "meu, meu e meu só...".

– Eu estou tão cansado... – Sussurrou ele, enquanto os botões de sua roupa serem desabotoados com agilidade.

– Mas eu não... Vamos nos divertir só um pouco... Comemorar a chegada de nossa filha, não irá se opor não é verdade?

– Serena... – Sussurrou ele, em meio aos seus devaneios de saudade.

A deusa da Lua olhou-o implacável:

– Não adianta você sussurrar ou gritar o nome dela... Antes prefiro vê-lo morto que com aquela estúpida novamente. Nunca mais vai se ver nos braços dela, seu tolo.

Ao redor do corpo de Selene, uma aura sombria se formava. Ela segurou os dois pulsos dele com força e, no beijo, Serena percebeu que a energia maligna da deusa o fazia sentir dor.

"Recusa a oportunidade de se tornar um soberano... Prefere continuar sendo um simples amante, escravo de alcova... Que seja".

_Darien... Você não queria, não queria ser dela..._

E o cenário se alterou mais uma vez e bruscamente, com as ruas de Tóquio se apresentando diante de seus olhos. Darien andava pela rua, quando alguém o chamou.

– Darien... O seu nome é Darien, não é?

– Você...

– Vamos conversar.

– Me desculpe, mas eu não posso... Estou ocupado.

A figura da qual Darien estava tentando se livrar era Olho de Peixe, que, vestido como uma mulher, envolveu o jovem com seus braços e o pressionou contra a parede:

– O que você está...

Darien viu aqueles olhos brilharem e Olho de Peixe aproximando-se com o fito de beijá-lo.

Mas virou rosto e não se permitiu beijar.

– Por quê? Aquela menina nunca vai saber...

– Não é isso.

– Por quê? Por acaso, eu não sou atraente?

– Também não é isso; é que ela é a única mulher que me interessa.

– O quê? Como pode? O que tem ela de tão especial?

– Me desculpe – Tornou Darién com sua habitual gentileza, retirando as mãos de Olho de Peixe de cima dele –, mas eu estou com pressa.

– Não, você não pode. Não pode! Você é o primeiro homem pelo qual me interessei de verdade... – Disse tentando beijá-lo mais uma vez.

No entanto, novamente Darien virou o rosto não se permitindo tocar.

– Por quê? – Perguntava sem se conformar – Me diga... O que essa Serena tem que você ama tanto?

_–_ Ela tem muitos sonhos lindos.

Um turbilhão de imagens invadiu a mente de Serena. Dos momentos de luta à tranquilidade da vida privada, recordou-se dos momentos em que ela e Darien estiveram juntos, das amigas, de Rini, de sua família. Ela se lembrou que ainda tinha muitos sonhos...

... E que queria transformá-los em realidade.

_Eu tenho muitos sonhos lindos!_

_Sim, eu tenho muitos sonhos lindos!_

O Cristal de Prata, que estava obscurecido no broche da roupa de Serena, começou a irradiar um brilho cálido, que envolveu por completo o corpo da jovem.

_Darien... eu ainda tenho muitos sonhos lindos!_

A roupa sedutora da jovem dama das trevas cedeu lugar ao vestido de princesa da Lua. Serena fechou os olhos e sentiu toda a raiva, ressentimento e ódio saindo de si.

Quando abriu os olhos, o espelho no peito de Darien tinha acabado de partir e lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos dele.

– Eu te amo, Serena.

– Eu consegui fazer o caminho de volta... Darien? Darien?

O jovem sorria de leve, enquanto os olhos aos poucos se fechavam e a cabeça lentamente se abaixava.

– Darien, fala comigo! Darien! Darien!


	52. Vida e morte

**N/A: Neo Serenity Eternal – **Acho que só Melissa Cadore mesmo saberia dar a devida surra na Selene. rsrs

**Laarc – **Pois é, o Darien conseguiu, mas ele teve de pagar um preço.

Bjs.

* * *

><p><strong>Vida e morte<strong>

– Eu consegui fazer o caminho de volta... Darien? Darien?

O jovem sorria de leve, enquanto os olhos aos poucos se fechavam e a cabeça lentamente se abaixava.

– Darien, fala comigo! Darien! Darien!

Darien estava com a cabeça tombada e com os olhos fechados. Serena engoliu em seco e pôs seu dedo debaixo do nariz dele, temerosa do que poderia descobrir.

Ele não estava respirando.

– Acorda... – A voz de Serena saía agora deturpada pelo choro – Darien, acorda! Eu estou aqui! Darien, eu acredito em você, agora eu sei... Darien, fala comigo... Anda, fala...

Mas ele não falava. Serena sentia gelar por dentro e uma dor intensa nasceu em seu coração. Num primeiro instante, ela se limitava a sentir e a observar Darien ainda preso à tela, algemado pelos pulsos, a manga de seu uniforme arregaçada, deixando entrever o nome de Selene.

Serena percorreu a marca no braço dele, aquele nome tão parecido com o seu, até finalmente chegar às algemas. Ela o libertou e o corpo dele tombou. Serena o amparou como pôde, mas apenas pode ajeitá-lo no chão.

Difícil precisar o que se passava em seu coração nesse momento. Ela sentia como se aquilo não fosse real.

– Darien, acorda... Eu tenho tantas coisas pra te dizer... Anda! – Insistia a jovem.

Serena, então, parou de falar. Limitou-se a contemplar em silêncio o rosto daquele homem a quem ela tanto amava, por quem tantas vezes suspirou, pelo qual tanto lutou. Parecia tão tranqüilo, a expressão dele ali deitado era tão serena, que nem ao menos parecia ter sofrido tanto. Também não parecia que a vida havia o abandonado. Parecia que estava apenas dormindo.

Era instintiva a forma como Serena se abaixava aos poucos, o rosto dela se aproximando do dele, os lábios quase o tocando. Entretanto, um pensamento repentino a fez parar.

– Não, eu não posso... Não depois de tudo o que eu vi... Darien... Você merece mais do que alguém que o toque desacordado. Você vai acordar, e aí eu vou ter o seu abraço. Nem um segundo antes disso.

Nesse momento, guiado pela curiosidade, Hades regressava ao salão. Serena estava com roupas alvas de princesa, o que provocou estranhamento no deus. Por um segundo mesmo, imaginou que alguma coisa de muito errada estivesse acontecendo ali.

No entanto, a imagem de Darien deitado no chão, seu corpo claramente sem vida, obliterou esses pensamentos desviando por completo a atenção do deus da mudança que se operara em Serena.

– Minha querida – Falou ele com largo sorriso de satisfação –, não imaginava que fosse dar cabo da vida dele assim.

Serena estava tão confusa, que sequer respondia. Em seu íntimo, ainda esperava Darien abrir os olhos para saírem de mãos dadas daquele lugar.

– Você o torturou até a morte! – Hades prosseguiu sem se dar conta do estremecimento que provocou em Serena – Estou muito orgulhoso de você.

O deus ergueu a jovem e a envolveu num forte abraço. As palavras que ele tinha acabado de pronunciar alteraram seu estado. Se antes mandava Darien abrir os olhos, esperançosa de que ele acordasse, agora brigava internamente. Queria falar, mas não conseguia.

_Eu o torturei até a morte?_

_Se eu não tivesse usado o espelho novamente... Fui eu... Eu..._

_Ele só queria provar que me amava..._

_Eu o matei... Darien está... morto?_

Hades aproximou seus lábios dos de Serena. Porém, quando ela sentiu o hálito gélido do deus cada vez mais próximo, resolveu repeli-lo.

– O que foi? Quer cuidar do corpo primeiro... – Disse Hades, ainda sem compreender o real motivo daquela reação da jovem – Entendo, trata-se sua vingança. Não é comum um vivo morrer em meu reino... A alma ainda se encontra adormecida no corpo.

– A alma ainda se encontra adormecida no corpo... – Repetiu Serena mecanicamente.

– Quer que eu a arranque de lá pra você? Posso jogar a alma dele para os monstros do inferno, minha querida. Tenho certeza de ele poderia servir de diversão depois de morto, já que tanto serviu enquanto era vivo.

Vaidoso, Hades já se dirigia ao corpo do rapaz, enquanto Serena parecia entorpecida.

– Em pensar que um dia você já se interessou por esse inútil...

Somente quando, de forma debochada, o deus deu um chute no corpo de Darien, a jovem saiu do estado quase catatônico em que se encontrava.

– Não se atreva a tocar na alma dele, Hades!

– O quê? – Questionou o deus, voltando-se para ela e percebendo o novo brilho que dela emanava.


	53. Escolhas

**Escolhas**

– Não se atreva a tocar na alma dele, Hades! – Disse Serena com convicção.

– O quê?

Hades estava atônito. Olhando para ela, pôde perceber a pureza da aura que dela emanava, a tristeza sincera diante do corpo de Darien, as feições ternas de quando ele a conheceu.

Como Serena havia conseguido se libertar de sua influência negativa?

– Deixa o Darien em paz, Hades! Não toque mais nele!

– Vejo que voltou a ser aquela menininha estúpida de antes! Mas fez o seu estrago, não foi? Quando voltou a ser como era? Depois que matou esse desgraçado? – Questionou Hades, erguendo Darien do chão, segurando-o pela gola de sua roupa – Olhe só pra ele... Está morto! Você o matou, Serena! Por que grita desse jeito comigo e reivindica que eu não toque na alma dele? Você o condenou a este mundo! Eu sou o dono dos mortos e farei com ele o que eu bem entender!

Hades atirou o corpo de Darien no chão e lhe deu mais um violento chute.

"Esse corpo não sente mais nada! Mas a alma, essa é ainda capaz de sentir muitas coisas!"

– Pare com isso! – Serena correu na direção do corpo do jovem atirado chão, mas Hades a deteve.

– Minha doce e tola princesa, você era tão mais atraente quando estava repleta de ódio... Mas sei como consertar isso...

O deus segurou Serena com muita força, trazendo-a para junto de si. A jovem tentava se libertar dos braços dele, mas não tinha forças.

Hades tentou, então, selar seus lábios nos dela, que conseguiu desviar seu rosto a tempo.

– Não seja teimosa! Sei que gosta disso! – E, mais uma vez, tentou beijá-la sem sucesso.

– Eu não quero nada com você! Eu amo o Darien!

– Se o ama tanto, por que o matou, sua estúpida?

– Eu... – Serena voltou a ficar confusa.

Hades sorriu de leve. Da primeira vez, usou o ciúme para conquistar a alma de Serena.

Dessa vez, usaria a culpa.

– Você o matou, minha cara. Foi você... Por que fala assim que o ama? Diga pra mim! Como foi que ele morreu? Ele agonizou muito? – Disse o deus, aproximando-se mais cuidadosamente dessa vez.

– Ele... ele disse que me amava...

– Então foi muita crueldade... Imagine como deve ser doloroso morrer pelas mãos de quem se ama... Você usou o espelho das trevas, não foi? – Perguntou, ao se deparar com os cacos no chão – E usou mais de uma vez pelo que vejo aqui. Eu disse a você que deveria ter cuidado, mas forçou essa situação e provocou a morte dele.

– Ele me pediu... – Serena sentia sua cabeça doer – Ele queria provar que me amava... Ele sabia que eu ainda tinha muitos sonhos lindos...

– Sonhos lindos? Que bom que os tem, porque ele não mais os terá. Agora é só um pedaço de carne atirado ao chão, cuja alma adormecida a qualquer momento se descolará para encontrar seu derradeiro lugar em meu reino.

– Não fale assim dele...

– É o que ele é agora... Graças a você, a sua sede de vingança contra ele. Mas tudo isso pode ser consertado, Serena. Ele foi morto no reino dos mortos e a alma dele agora pertence a mim. Eu posso ajudá-lo, posso revivê-lo.

– Revivê-lo? – Perguntou a jovem com um brilho no olhar.

– Claro que sim. Posso dar um novo sopro de vida a esse corpo, se eu quiser. Como também posso condená-lo ao sofrimento eterno. Tudo depende de você. Tudo depende das escolhas que está disposta a fazer.

– De que escolhas você está falando?

– Volte a ser minha. Seja minha companheira aqui e seu querido Darien voltará são e salvo para a superfície. Mas essa escolha tem seu preço. Ele nunca voltará a ser seu.

– E se eu disser não?

– Se você se recusar, farei valer os meus direitos sobre a alma dele. E garanto que serei cruel, que o farei sofrer, e você nada vai poder fazer pra diminuir a dor dele.

Estática, Serena observa o deus. O que responder?

Ela cainhou na direção do corpo de Darien novamente.

– Acorda, Darien... Acorda... Por favor...

– Não adianta! Só há um meio de revivê-lo e é com você se entregando a mim, Serena! – Disse o deus, abraçando Serena por trás, beijando seu pescoço.

– Me solta! – A jovem se desvencilhou como pôde.

Hades enlaçou Serena novamente, suas mãos deslizando de forma invasiva pelas costas dela.

– Não seja tola, você não tem outra escolha. Se aceitar minha proposta, vai terminar tudo bem. Você não quer consertar o que fez de errado? Não quer dar a ele uma chance de ser feliz depois de tanto sofrimento que ele passou? Ou não liga para o que fez com ele?

– Eu não queria que ele tivesse mor... morrido...

– Ah... você queria, você sabe que queria. Queria vê-lo sofrer, queria que ele pagasse por tê-la traído com a deusa da Lua. Por ele ter sido tão baixo a ponto de se entregar à sua inimiga.

– Ele não teve culpa, ele era ameaçado. Eu vi o quanto Selene fez ele sofrer.

– E foi aí que ele morreu, para provar a você que era inocente e que era vítima das obsessões de Selene. Mas você sabia disso, não sabia? Viu Endymion, sabia que a deusa era cruel. Me diga, Serena... Como foi que Selene marcou o braço dele? Porque eu reconheço a magia que ela usou, e isso é uma coisa que deve doer bastante.

– Pare com isso! – A cabeça de Serena doía cada vez mais.

_Darien, você estava sofrendo e eu não fiz nada... Eu me deixei levar por ciúmes..._

– Ele morreu algemado à tela, não foi? – Não lhe dava trégua o deus – Os pulsos dele presos à tela como um prisioneiro.

Hades estava atirando no escuro e sorriu ao perceber o efeito que provocou em Serena sua última fala.

_Eu o fiz morrer algemado a uma tela._

_Eu o humilhei tanto... _

_Ele morreu com tanto sofrimento que eu provoquei._

Sentindo o olhar perdido da jovem, Hades tornou a se aproximar dela com autoridade, segurando-a pelo pescoço e aproximando o rosto dela do seu.

– O que me diz?

Serena permanecia estática, já não mais lutava para se desvencilhar dos braços do deus.

_É agora! Será tomada pela raiva e pelo ódio de novo, minha cara, e não mais se importará com o destino do idiota. Posso mesmo entrar em acordo com Selene e devolvê-lo pra ela._

_Seria interessante ter essa atitude de cordialidade._

_Ela com certeza ficaria agradecida._

E Hades finalmente a beijou.


	54. A alma de Serena

**A alma de Serena**

Após perderem a batalha para as sailors, as Harpias se encolheram assustadas. Já imaginavam que, apesar de não terem sido destruídas ali mesmo, teriam ainda de enfrentar a fúria de Selene, que, com certeza, não perdoaria o fato de não conseguir de volta sua filha e seu amante.

Celeno, que era a guarda principal do palácio lunar, porém, tentou tranquilizar suas irmãs.

– A ira de Selene há de se voltar apenas contra mim; vocês devem voltar para casa.

– Mas, Celeno...

– Eu já disse! Vocês não têm que ser punidas, fui eu que não cumpri as ordens dela... Só eu devo pagar por isso.

As sailors não deixaram de se incomodar com os rumos daquele diálogo. Embora as Harpias tenham chegado até elas com malignos propósitos – seqüestrar Darien e Tristia –, não conseguiam deixar de se penalizar com a situação delas.

Selene certamente seria implacável e não teria misericórdia de Celeno, dando um fim à sua existência.

– Espere... – Disse Sailor Vênus – Por que você precisa voltar pra Selene?

– O quê? – Celeno estranhou a pergunta da jovem.

– É isso mesmo! – Deu continuidade à fala de sua amiga Mercury – Por que você precisa voltar pra Selene? Você pode começar uma nova vida com suas irmãs, longe das maldades dela.

Celeno riu.

– Vejo que são bem intencionadas e que são mais generosas do que eu mereço. Seria muito belo se eu não fosse quem eu sou, se eu não tivesse escolhido o lado que escolhi nessa batalha...

– Fala como se fosse tarde demais pra você... – Disse com tristeza Setsuna.

– Porque é tarde demais, guerreira... Se eu simplesmente decidir começar uma nova vida, Selene tratará de destruir tudo à minha volta. É preferível que me apresente a ela agora. Vocês não fazem ideia do que ela fará a vocês. Ela quer o guardião do planeta e a filha de volta e vai destruir o tanto que tiver de destruir pra obter o que quer.

– Mas nós estaremos aqui pra impedir que isso aconteça! – Tornou Setsuna.

– E eu estarei ao lado dela, se Selene me conceder uma segunda chance.

– Lamento por você, então – Disse Sailor Netuno antes que as três Harpias deixassem derrotadas o campo de batalha.

Tristia estava num canto com um ar pensativo e mal se ligava no diálogo entre as sailors e as Harpias.

Sailor Vênus se aproximou da menina:

– Tristia, você está bem?

– Papai... – Sussurrou ela, enquanto uma lágrima caía do canto de seu olho direito.

– Não se preocupe... – Disse Setsuna com brandura – Seu pai logo estará de volta.

– Papai!

Tristia começou a correr na direção do portal, enquanto as sailors a olhavam com espanto.

– Mas o que ela está fazendo? – Perguntou Netuno correndo junto das amigas a fim de acalmar a menina.

– Papai! – Tristia continuava a exclamar diante do portal para o mundo inferior.

Ela chorava e batia contra ele.

Setsuna a segurou e pediu que se acalmasse. No entanto, a menina começou a irradiar uma aura prateada. Pétalas de rosas brancas começaram a cair do céu.

– O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Mercury.

– Papai... – A menina continuava – Volte!

Até que, por fim, caiu desmaiada nos braços de Setsuna.

– Tristia! – Chamava ela – Acorde!

Enquanto Mercury e Vênus tentavam ajudar Setsuna a acordar a menina, Netuno olhava apreensiva para o portal. A verdade era que Darien havia saído para uma ação muito arriscada sozinho. Talvez as coisas não estivessem correndo bem para ele e a menina tivesse sentido isso.

_Darien, você está bem?_

Resignada, Celeno regressou para o reino lunar após deixar suas irmãs para trás. Estava disposta a encarar o castigo imposto por Selene qualquer que ele fosse. Ela falhou em sua missão e seu orgulho estava ferido, mas não perderia sua pose altiva de guerreira.

Contaria a verdade para a deusa de cabeça erguida, sem desviar o olhar.

Quando finalmente entrou no já conhecido salão, deparou-se com uma insólita cena. Sentada em seu trono, Selene observava suas estátuas lançando-lhe risos diabólicos. Se, antes, a Harpia estava certa de sua decisão, agora nem tanto.

No entanto, não havia mais como voltar atrás.

– Celeno...

– Minha senhora...

– Onde estão Darien e minha filha?

– Não cheguei a ver o jovem guardião da Terra. E, quanto à sua filha, ela estava junto das guerreiras da princesa da Lua em frente ao portal que guarda o mundo inferior.

– Continue.

– Eu... Eu não consegui trazê-la de volta, minha senhora. Eu fui derrotada pelas sailors guerreiras.

– O quê? – Perguntou Selene erguendo-se – Você não conseguiu nada? Voltou de mãos vazias!

–Sim, minha senhora. Eu falhei em minha missão e estou aqui pra receber minha punição pelo meu erro.

A deusa olhou a Harpia dos pés à cabeça. Chegou mesmo a erguer sua mão para dar-lhe o mesmo destino dos que permaneceram no reino lunar, mas, quando já se preparava para isso, desistiu. E apenas acertou a face de Celeno com um violento tapa.

– Estúpida! Agora terei eu mesma de ir atrás dos dois!

A Harpia suspirou aliviada ao ver a deusa já se preparando para partir sem querer perder tempo.

_Já chega de ficar aqui sentada!_

_Darien, Tristia, o lugar de vocês é aqui ao meu lado._

_Não quero mais que fiquem longe. Aquelas sailors metidas não vão poder nos separar._

* * *

><p>Serena se permitiu enlaçar pelos fortes braços de Hades e praticamente sumiu no meio deles. E, se antes em alguma coisa ele lhe parecia atraente, agora lhe despertava repulsa.<p>

Hades tentava novamente fazer sua aura obscura se entranhar na jovem a partir de seu beijo. No entanto, percebia que fracassava nessa tarefa. Longe de se entregar como antes, Serena se mostrava fria diante de sua sedução.

– Minha querida, por que se faz de tão fria? Sei que gosta disso... – Disse-lhe o deus, acariciando o seu pescoço.

_Darien tinha razão... Você estava me envenenando._

_Cada vez que me tocava, que me beijava... Eu era mais e mais tomada pela sua energia negativa. Mas não vai acontecer de novo._

– Deve estar tímida porque estamos dividindo espaço com o cadáver de seu antigo amor... – Prosseguiu Hades – Acho melhor irmos para o quarto. Lá teremos mais privacidade.

– Mas...

– Lá vamos ficar mais à vontade.

Serena olhou por alguns instantes para o corpo de Darien jogado no chão. Lembrou-se de quando teve os terríveis sonhos provocados por Circe e que a obrigaram a se separar dele.

Lembrou-se também do que disse a ele quando finalmente pôde voltar a abraçá-lo, senti-lo, contar-lhe toda a verdade.

_– Nunca deixei de te amar... Nunca! Eu só queria te proteger! Porque não suportaria viver num mundo em que você não existisse, Darien!_

Viver em um mundo em que Darien não existisse.

Por culpa dela.

Hades pegou Serena pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou para seus aposentos. A jovem se sentia ainda tonta e confusa. Não queria que o deus sequer encostasse nela, quanto mais envolvê-la em seus braços. No entanto, se não fizesse o que ele mandava, com certeza a alma de Darien sofreria as consequências.

E ela não poderia permitir uma coisa dessas. Tudo isso seria culpa dela, que se deixou envenenar pelos ciúmes e caiu na armadilha de Hades.

_Se eu não tivesse deixado me influenciar nada disso estaria acontecendo._

E agora nada mais restava. Só tinha uma escolha. Deixar-se envolver pelo deus, aceitar ser sua companheira.

Mas conseguiria?

– E o Darien? Quando... Quando vai fazer com que ele volte?

– Logo, minha princesa. Não se preocupe com isso; eu saberei manter minha palavra. Devolverei vida àquele corpo jogado no chão. Em nada a alma dele sofrerá no meu mundo. Mas também não voltará a ser seu. Que isso fique bem claro desde já.

– Eu entendi isso muito bem, Hades.

– Então... Vamos parar com essa conversa... Venha aqui, minha querida. Você é tão linda, Serena!

Hades segurou Serena pelo queixo e foi trazendo a boca da jovem para cada vez mais perto de si.

_Darien, eu não sei o que posso fazer pra sair dessa situação._

_Eu... Eu não tenho escolha..._

_Eu sinto muito..._

Quanto mais Hades se aproximava, mais Serena se angustiava. E provocou grande irritação no deus ao começar a chorar.

– Mas o que significa isso? Não quero você chorando desse jeito perto de mim! – Disse-lhe o deus, arremessando-a com força ao chão.

– Vou lhe dar mais algum tempo pra pensar,  
>Serena. Quero que você seja minha, sem choro ou lamentações. Vou para os jardins, justamente pra evitar descontar a raiva que estou sentindo na alma daquele a quem você matou.<p>

E se retirou, trancando a porta do quarto.

_Eu não sei se eu consigo..._

_Mas, se eu não fizer o que ele quer..._

_Darien, o que eu faço? _

E Serena se viu incrivelmente só naquele quarto ostentoso.

Em breve Hades voltaria e exigiria muito mais que um simples acenar de cabeça para reviver Darien.


	55. A fúria de Selene

**A fúria de Selene**

Tão rápido como pôde, Selene deixou o reino lunar rumo à Terra. Em seu rosto, a expressão de ódio ganhava tons cada vez mais evidentes.

O fato de ela mesma ter de descer ao planeta para reaver Darien e Tristia era de todo humilhante a seus olhos. Agora, graças ao fracasso da Harpia e da intromissão das sailors guerreiras, ela iria se sujeitar a buscar sua dupla de fujões.

Darien e Tristia a haviam traído. Os dois buscaram se livrar dela. Essa traição não seria livre de castigo, um castigo à altura.

_Minha própria filha se voltou contra mim... Aquele pedacinho de gente ousou me enfrentar. Mas foi culpa do traidor... Ele me enganou também, queria se livrar de mim pra poder voltar pros braços daquela sem sal da Serena... Fraco gosto..._

Esses pensamentos deixavam Selene cada vez mais furiosa. Dessa vez, ela deveria ser realmente dura com os dois, sob o risco de voltar a perder o controle sobre eles em tempos futuros.

Ela não tardou a chegar no ponto exato onde a Harpia havia lhe dito que as sailors estavam: em frente ao portal que conduz ao mundo inferior.

– Ora, ora... Por um segundo, acreditei que não fossem idiotas o bastante pra permanecerem aqui depois da batalha contra minha serva, mas vejo que estava enganada. Vocês não passam de imbecis!

– Selene! – Setsuna posicionou Tristia atrás de si.

As sailors se colocaram em posição de batalha. Era de fato lamentável que ainda estivessem ali. No entanto, precisavam ficar a postos para a qualquer momento entrar no mundo inferior e não podiam simplesmente abandonar o local, por mais segura que fosse essa opção.

– Devolvam agora a minha filha e me digam onde Darien está... Muito embora eu tenha quase certeza de que aquele idiota entrou no mundo inferior por causa daquela inútil da Serena.

– Nós não podemos deixar você levar Tristia, Selene... – Disse sailor Vênus com certa hesitação.

– Ela é minha filha! Quem vocês pensam que são pra dizer que eu não posso levá-la?

A deusa usou um de seus ataques, fazendo com que Mercury e Vênus caíssem no chão.

"E agora vocês", arrematou voltando-se para Michiru e Setsuna.

– Pare! – Disse Tristia, pondo-se à frente das sailors – Por favor, não machuque mais ninguém.

– Tristia, espere! – Gritou Setsuna ao ver a menina correr na direção de sua mãe, segurando a barra de seu vestido.

– Por favor... Mamãe... – A menina já soluçava.

– Tristia, Tristia... – Selene pegou a filha no colo – Diz pra mim, seu pai entrou naquele portal, não foi?

– Ele... Ele...

– Fale, logo, Tristia. Vamos buscá-lo pra voltar pra casa – Disse a deusa, segurando o pescoço da menina e lançando um olhar de advertência para Setsuna e Michiru que ameaçavam se aproximar.

– O que vai fazer com ele?

– Voltar com ele pra casa. Só isso. Vamos, conta pra mim.

Tristia ficou a fitar a mãe indecisa por alguns segundos. Lembrou-se do que aconteceu no palácio lunar, de que Selene estava com as mãos no peito de Darien, dizendo que iria destruir todos os sonhos dele.

– Eu não posso... – E começou a chorar.

Selene pousou Tristia no chão e deu um tapa em seu rosto.

– Quando finalmente chegarmos em casa, eu vou lhe dar a surra que merece. Não adianta tentar proteger ser pai, eu sei que ele só pode ter entrado no reino de Hades atrás daquela estúpida, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso. E quanto a vocês... Sailors bobocas...

Selene lançou seus poderes na direção das sailors, mas dessa vez não era um ataque comum, nem uma tentativa de petrificá-las. Tão logo aquela rajada de luz dourada atravessou-lhes os corpos, souberam elas reconhecer o que estava acontecendo.

Eram suas sementes estelares que estavam sendo roubadas pela deusa.

Tristia correu na direção delas e parou diante da figura de Setsuna, que aos poucos se desvanecia na frente dela.

– Por favor, não vá...

– Eu sinto muito, Tristia, eu não pude te proteger... co.. como eu prometi ao seu pai...

E desapareceu por completo, bem como as outras sailors.

– Não! – Chorava Tristia, enquanto Selene ria com as sementes estelares roubadas.

– Já chega desse choro! Vamos buscar seu pai!

E Selene pegou pela mão da menina, arrastando até a entrada do portal.

Selene respirou fundo antes de abrir o portal. Entrar no reino dos mortos era algo que não havia feito nem mesmo por Endymion.

Endymion... Foi apenas nesse momento que a deusa percebeu que também o encontraria ali... E sorriu de leve com essa possibilidade.

_Endymion..._

_Com toda essa confusão eu até me esqueci de você._

_No final, acho que eu preciso mesmo entrar no reino de Hades..._

_... e matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só._

Com os poderes que adquiriu, não foi difícil para a deusa abrir o portal.

Carregando Tristia pela mão, ela entrou decidida no mundo inferior.

* * *

><p>Hades deixou Serena em seu quarto e, com toda a raiva que sentia por se ver contrariado, nem percebeu a intromissão de Selene em seu reino.<p>

A deusa já chegou ao local petulante como sempre. Não deu nem ao menos tempo para Caronte dizer coisa alguma. Ela simplesmente o abateu com um de seus ataques e tomou seu barco para cruzar o rio Aqueronte.

Enquanto a deusa se aventurava pelo mundo inferior, Serena saiu do quarto onde Hades a deixou e se aproximou do corpo de Darien.

Ela parou por alguns instantes a fitá-lo ali, deitado no chão, seu corpo inerte e seus olhos fechados.

Um silêncio profundo imperava em toda aquela parte do salão. Serena não mais chorava, apenas limitava-se a olhar aquele homem no chão, culpando-se pelo estado dele.

– Darien... – Sussurrou ela, tomada por um terror crescente ao sentir outra voz se sobrepondo à dela, formando um dueto a chamar pelo jovem.

Ela virou sua cabeça com o coração em disparada. Ela já sabia de quem se tratava, reconhecia perfeitamente aquela voz rastejante.

Era Selene.

– Darien... Mas o que... – A deusa olhava aquele corpo estático no chão.

– Papai!

Foi nesse momento que uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos saiu de trás de Selene e correu na direção do jovem .

_Papai?_

Serena já sabia da existência da filha de Darien, mas vê-la pessoalmente e já tão desenvolvida tornava tudo muito real. E, de alguma forma, ainda mais incômodo.

A jovem olhava abismada para a menininha que corria tão decidida para se ajoelhar aos pés do corpo do pai, pondo-se a chorar.

– Papai... Volte...

Mas de fato Tristia era tão linda, que foi impossível para Serena não se apiedar da dor que ela claramente sentia.

– O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – Questionou Selene ainda parada, quebrando o encanto da jovem pela menina – Ande logo, sua estúpida! Diz pra mim! O que aconteceu com Darien?

– Ele... Ele...

– Papai! – Gritava e chorava Tristia, interrompendo a fala de Serena.

– Cala essa boca, garota chata! – Disse Selene com raiva – E você, pare de gaguejar feito uma idiota e diz o que aconteceu aqui!

– Darien está morto! – Respondeu a jovem com voz firme.

Selene abaixou a cabeça a refletir por alguns segundos e, em seguida, riu. Seu riso foi se modificando até se transformar numa gargalhada estridente e assustadora.

– Do que tanto acha graça, Selene? – Perguntou Serena já irritada.

– Da sua fraqueza! – A deusa procurava se recompor após tanto gargalhar – Não se preocupe, esse é probleminha que resolvo em menos de um minuto, agora que eu tenho a força do próprio deus da Morte, Tânatos!

Altiva, Selene caminhou na direção do corpo de Darien e empurrou Tristia para longe. Instantaneamente, a menina começou a chorar.

Aterrorizada, Serena correu na direção da menina e a amparou em seus braços.

– Como pode, Selene? Por que a machucou?

– Não me atrapalhe, sua inútil! Mandei você aqui à procura de um e você ainda me perde outro! – Disse, claramente se rereferindo a Endymion.

Diante dos gritos da mãe, Tristia se agarrou ainda mais à Serena e estranhava como aqueles braços desconhecidos conseguiam ser calorosos.

Selene, então, usou seus poderes. Uma aura prateada irradiou ao redor de si e de Darien. A deusa se abaixou.

– Acorde, meu amor.

E, para desgosto de Serena, arrematou sua fala com um beijo nele.

Aos poucos, Darien acordava.

– Darien... – Serena novamente começou a chorar ao perceber que ele estava vivo.

As lágrimas de Serena escorriam pelo seu rosto molhando os cabelos de Tristia, que permanecia em seus braços e a menina entendeu, finalmente, que aquela era a pessoa que seu pai dizia que iria buscar. E ela parecia se preocupar muito mais com ele do que sua mãe.

Darien abria os olhos aos poucos e demorou a se acostumar novamente com a claridade, as imagens se ofereciam turvas diante de seus olhos. Ele pôde ouvir uma voz chorosa a dizer seu nome – ele reconhecia a voz de sua amada.

– Serena... – A voz saía enfraquecida e rouca.

Selene irritou-se. Mais uma vez, ele chamava por ela. Tristia e Serena puderam ver os punhos da deusa cerrando-se, o olhar maligno e as contrações em seu rosto.

– Não, seu ingrato. Sou eu, Selene. Eu... Eu devolvi a vida ao seu corpo.

Foi nesse momento que Darien se deu conta de que a deusa estava ali. Ele procurou se erguer com dificuldade, afastando-se dela.

– Selene...

Darien preparava-se para questionar a presença dela ali. No entanto, parou surpreso diante da presença da própria filha no mundo inferior.

"Tristia!"

– Papai! – A menina se soltou dos braços da jovem sailor e correu na direção dele.

O jovem recebeu a filha em seus braços, mirando Serena.

– Vocês dois... Está na hora de voltar pra casa. Lá, vamos conversar sobre a lealdade que me devem.

Darien posicionou Tristia atrás de si:

– Não...

– Você só piora as coisas quando age assim...

– Deixa os dois em paz, Selene. Eles não querem ir com você! – Serena interveio.

– Não se meta nisso! E quanto a você, comece a andar com a fábrica de choro na minha direção. Quanto menos me irritarem, menos pesado será o castigo pelo que aprontaram.

– Selene, você não muda em nada... – Inundou o salão a voz de um homem que a deusa há muito tempo não ouvia.

– Endymion!


	56. A persistência de Serena

**N/A: Laarc - **Pois é, pelo menos a Selene foi bem rápida e resolveu o problema rapidinho.

**Hikari-Chans2 - **A Selene é uma abusada e está irritando a todos! rs

**Neo Serenity Eternal -** Você tem toda razão. Selene também não ama Endymion. Logo verá o que ela vai aprontar.

Beijos!

Estamos chegando perto do final...

**A persistência de Serena**

– Selene, você não muda em nada... – Inundou o salão a voz de um homem que a deusa há muito tempo não ouvia.

– Endymion! – A deusa sorriu comovida ao vê-lo.

Havia se passado muito tempo desde a última vez que o vira. E ele continuava perfeito em seus traços, em sua beleza.

_Endymion, esperei tanto tempo pra rever você..._

O jovem sorriu ao fitar Darien com cuidado.

– Sim, sou eu Selene. E definitivamente você não mudou... Sua obsessão por mim é tão grande, que resolveu buscar uma réplica minha.

– Não seja convencido!

Darien sentiu um quê de estranhamento também ao olhar Endymion, pois de fato os dois eram muito semelhantes.

– Então, esse é Endymion... – Disse ele ainda surpreso.

– Era só essa que me faltava! – Hades agora surgia do meio das sombras – Você entrou em meu reino, Selene! Não admito intromissões no mundo inferior!

O deus se esforçou por lançar seu olhar mais confiante, pois sabia que não poderia dar demonstrações de fraqueza diante da poderosa deusa que tinha diante de si.

– Só desci até aqui pra buscar Darien... e bem.. Endymion também, só pra aproveitar a viagem.

Hades quase riu. Selene de fato sempre fora muito arteira. Pouco havia mudado. E decerto que continuava também muito bela, sem dúvida. Mesmo assim, precisava continuar a demonstrar frieza diante dela e de suas palavras:

– Continua muito abusada. Eu digo que não poderá levar Endymion... Ele está aqui há demasiado tempo pra sair. Quanto a esse humano, não me importo com ele. Pode levá-lo.

– Não, ela não pode! – Serena interveio.

– Calem-se os dois! – Selene começou a se irritar – Tem muita gente falando! Acho melhor não se intrometer nisso, Hades, se não quiser acabar tendo o mesmo destino dos outros deuses de quem retirei os poderes. Eu não gostaria de fazer isso com você.

– Está me ameaçando, Selene?

– Por enquanto, estou apenas avisando. E você, sua inútil, não existe mais acordo entre nós. Você fracassou em tudo! Saiba que eu tenho as sementes estelares de parte de suas amigas e as restantes estão petrificadas em meu palácio.

Serena não queria acreditar nas palavras que a deusa proferia. Então, tal como Sailor Galáxia, agora ela se prestava também a furtar sementes estelares. O que afinal de contas ela pretendia com tudo isso?

– O quê? – Perguntou Serena – Por que fez isso? O que ganha fazendo todas essas maldades, Selene?

– Humpf! Você pergunta isso a todos os seus inimigos? – Devolveu a deusa com ar de desdém.

– Devolve as minhas amigas, Selene! – Tornou a jovem princesa da Lua, fingindo não ter ouvido a irônica frase da deusa – Devolve as minhas amigas e deixa o Darien em paz!

Selene riu novamente. E, usando seu diamante lunar, lançou um ataque contra sua oponente. A rajada de luz vinha forte contra o corpo de Serena, mas Darien conseguiu retirá-la a tempo de seu alcance.

A risada de Selene cessou. Seus olhos brilhavam de ódio, enquanto ela pegava na mão da filha.

– Acho melhor você se afastar dela agora mesmo! – Disse a deusa apertando com força a mão da menina – Seria muito ruim que Tristia se machucasse aqui por sua causa.

A menina chorava de dor, conforme seus pulsos eram torcidos.

Hades olhava com satisfação para a cena. Quando queria, era de fato uma mestre das maldades a deusa da Lua.

– Ela é sua filha também... – Disse Darien, afastando-se de Serena e caminhando na direção das duas.

– E eu posso fazer o que quiser com ela, lembra? – A deusa agora estendia a mão para que Darien a segurasse.

O jovem olhou para trás, mirando a face de Serena.

– Me desculpa... – E estendeu a mão para Selene.

A deusa sorriu e criou uma cúpula a envolver os três.

– Só me falta uma coisa... – Disse estendendo suas mãos mais uma vez como se fossem garras, trazendo também Endymion para dentro da cúpula com uma agilidade que surpreendeu a todos.

E os quatro desapareceram, deixando apenas Hades e Serena no grande salão.

* * *

><p>Após a fuga de Selene, apenas Hades e Serena permaneceram no salão do palácio do deus no mundo inferior.<p>

Passada a surpresa inicial de ambos, provocada pela atitude da deusa, que não só consegiu levar Darien como também a Endymion, Serena se mostrou firme. Ela cerrou os punhos e caminhou decidida na  
>direção da saída, mas Hades a deteve:<p>

– Aonde pensa que vai, princesinha?

– Eu vou embora daqui.

– Não, você não vai. Não pode simplesmente me abandonar aqui.

– Eu preciso salvar o Darien! – Disse Serena, soltando-se dos braços do deus.

– Você não pode salvar aquele idiota, porque não pode salvar sequer a si mesma, minha linda princesinha – Tornou Hades a segurar os braços de Serena com força.

O deus aproximou a jovem de si, num abraço forçado. Ele podia sentir as tentativas de sua presa de libertar-se da cadeia que a prendia. E tentava forçá-la a beijá-lo, enquanto ela desviava seu rosto como podia.

– Tira as mãos de mim, Hades! – Decretou Serena com um tom incomum de voz, que, se não era maligno tal qual quando estava tomada  
>pela força negativa, também não era tão tranquilo e lacrimoso como costumava ser.<p>

A lua dourada em sua testa começou a irradiar um forte brilho, que quase cegou o poderoso deus do mundo inferior.

Nas mãos de Serena surgiu seu cetro que agora se metamorfoseou, ganhando os contornos do primeiro que tivera nas mãos, o cetro lunar que se perdera na batalha contra a rainha Beryl.

Nele, o Cristal de Prata surgia reluzente.

– Que significa isso? Acaso pensa que pode comigo, sua estúpida?

– Não pode mais me prender aqui! – Respondeu decidida para depois completar de forma mais amena – Eu preciso ajudar o Darien.

– Ninguém pode ajudá-lo! Ele vai ser de Selene pra sempre!

Em resposta, a jovem ergueu a cabeça e segurou ainda com mais firmeza o cetro lunar entre as mãos.

– Não, ele não vai, Hades!

O deus ergueu sua mão para desferir um tapa em Serena, mas dessa vez foi o brilho do cristal que se fez presente inundando todo o salão e fazendo com que ele usasse suas mãos para proteger o rosto.

– Você está me desafiando? Pois bem, não terei misericórdia de você numa luta só porque é mulher... Você escolheu isso, Serena. A partir de agora, é tarde demais para arrependimentos.

Os olhos de Hades, que, antes destilavam sedução, agora mais pareciam um abismo. De seus trajes, começaram a sair sombras que  
>avançaram na direção de Serena a envolvendo.<p>

A jovem se sentia enfraquecer com aquelas sombras contornando seu corpo, enquanto Hades a observava com um maligno sorriso nos lábios.

– Vai ser minha, Serena... E, depois que eu usá-la, vou torná-la mais uma de minhas criaturas atormentadas... Vou fazer com que veja e reveja o sofrimento daquele patético humano, o que fez a ele aqui... Vou condená-la a esse suplício!

– Não vai me derrotar, Hades! – A aura em torno de Serena ganhou força e desfez as sombras que a envolviam.

– Sua luz é muito fraca, Serena! Isso não é o bastante! – Decretou o deus, lançando sobre ela mais um ataque.

Dessa vez, Hades abriu sua boca e dela saiu uma fumaça com cheiro de rosas. Quando sentiu aquele cheiro, imediatamente lembrou-se de Darien. Mas havia algo errado. Era como se estivesse sendo intoxicada. Aos poucos, ela sentiu sua garganta fechando e uma enorme dificuldade para respirar.

O deus percorreu com velocidade assustadora a distância que o separava de Serena, segurando com força seu pescoço.

– As rosas pra você têm um significado muito especial, minha cara. Mas hoje o cheiro delas nada mais significará que o início de seu tormento.

Hades beijou Serena, que se sentia cada vez mais sem forças devido às dificuldades para respirar. Foi quando o deus interrompeu seu beijo e olhou com desprezo para ela. Ele levantou a mão e o violento tapa que se seguiu lançou a jovem contra o chão.

Uma gota de sangue começou a escorrer pelo canto direito da boca da jovem, que continuava respirando com dificuldade. Ela se arrastava como podia, tentando evitar a nova aproximação do deus. Mas não teve sucesso. Hades lhe lançou um chute no estômago que a projetou contra a parede.

Com o corpo dolorido, Serena fracassava ao tentar se erguer.

– Poderia ter sido a rainha deste mundo, a minha deusa aqui! Mas fez a sua escolha ao se deixar conduzir pelo amor que sente por aquele idiota... Que pague então o preço!

_Eu não posso ficar estirada aqui..._

_Darien e minhas amigas precisam de mim. Se eu não conseguir derrotar Hades, tudo estará perdido... Selene vai continuar fazendo maldades._

_Eu preciso tentar._

Serena se concentrou ao máximo. Esqueceu-se da dor e do ar que teimava em não entrar em seu corpo. E, aos poucos, para surpresa do deus, colocou-se de pé.

– Eu preciso ajudar o Darien e minhas amigas. Eu preciso devolver a todos a liberdade que Selene roubou. E não posso cair aqui a seus pés.


	57. O resplandecente Cristal de Prata

**O resplandecente Cristal de Prata**

Chegando ao palácio lunar.

De volta ao ponto de prisão.

As três presas de Selene tiveram reações diferentes quando seus pés pisaram no local.

Tristia chorava. Seus pulsos ainda doíam após tanto serem apertados e contorcidos por sua mãe para ameaçar Darien. Ela estava realmente assustada e nem mesmo a presença do pai ali parecia acalmá-la.

Darien logo olhou a seu redor, percebendo as imagens das pessoas que a deusa petrificara. As expressões de terror claramente estampadas naqueles rostos, a agonia presente num último resquício de brilho de olhar.

Ele logo abraçou a filha e a acolheu debaixo de sua capa. Queria protegê-la de tudo, que ela não mais chorasse, que não tivesse que sofrer.

Já Endymion experimentou uma agonia intensa. Mesmo os séculos que o afastaram da deusa não foram capazes de apagar de sua mente as lembranças de seu passado. Dormir de olhos abertos, ser feito estátua em vida. Ver dias e noites começarem e terminarem sem poder sair do lugar. Sentir a chuva se abater sobre o corpo, bem como o frio gélido do inverno. Tudo sempre na mesma posição. Sentir a vida e não poder fazer parte dela. Sempre ali...

... À espera de Selene.

Não, não pretendia se permitir subjugar mais uma vez. Ele não seria prisioneiro, acorrentado ao suplício eterno.

– Não sei o que pretende me trazendo aqui, Selene, mas não estou disposto a servir novamente de brinquedo pra você!

– Claro que vai servir, meu querido...

E, sem mais dizer palavra alguma, Selene o fez tombar no chão, adormecido como há tanto tempo.

"Calado, você se torna ainda mais belo, meu querido Endymion...", disse ela fitando-o.

Darien olhou a deusa com espanto. Pensava que Selene não seria mais capaz de surpreendê-lo, mas a verdade era que ela havia conseguido realizar tal proeza. A forma fria com que ela resolveu tombar Endymion, o homem pelo qual ela parecia tanto suspirar, a quem dizia tanto amar, foi para ele surpreendente.

– Vocês dois... Não podem me desobedecer! Foi muito feio o que vocês dois fizeram! – Disse a deusa, voltando-se para pai e filha.

Tristia olhava com sofrimento para sua mãe. Por que afinal ela agia daquela forma? Era muito triste. Darien podia sentia os leves tremores que iam tomando corpo da filha e olhava com revolta para Selene por saber que era ela a responsável pela menina estar assim tão assustada.

– Fique calma, Tristia – Darien tentava acalmar a filha.

– Não adianta tentar protegê-la, de nada vai adiantar. Ela está certa por tremer de medo. Se você fosse inteligente, também estaria assim...

– Deixa a nossa filha em paz, Selene... Ela não tem culpa. Faça o que quiser comigo, eu não me importo mais, mas deixa a Tristia em paz. Ela é sua filha também.

Para estranhamento de Darien, Selene de início apenas sorriu como resposta.

– Então... – Quebrou o breve silêncio a deusa – Você não se importa com o que eu faça a você... Apenas quer que eu a deixe em paz.

– Selene... – Sussurrou Darien, escondendo ainda mais a filha atrás de si.

– Agora eu sei como te ferir, como te fazer sentir dor como nunca!

Um vento gélido começou a cortar o salão. Selene novamente sorria.

Darien apenas deu um passo para trás. Nesse momento, não se preocupava com a sua própria segurança, com o que pudesse sofrer, apenas daria tudo para não ver a filha machucada.

– Não vai poder protegê-la de mim... – Disse a deusa antes de soltar a primeira rajada de energia na direção dele.

Das mãos da deusa saíram raios que atingiram bem em cheio o peito de Darien. O corpo dele arqueou para frente e ele não pôde controlar a queda.

– Papai... – Disse Tristia segurando a mão dele.

Selene sorriu antes de lançar seu ataque novamente, dessa vez claramente direcionado à menina. Mas Darien conseguiu se virar e colocar seu corpo à frente de Tristia mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, ele foi atingido nas costas.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Quanto mais tenta protegê-la, mais me dá vontade de machucá-la!

As palavras da deusa encheram Darien de terror. Atrás de si, podia sentir o suave barulho de um soluçar. Era Tristia que entendia perfeitamente o que a mãe dizia a respeito dela.

– Somente um monstro poderia dizer uma coisa dessas da própria filha! – Disse Darien irradiando uma aura dourada.

– O que pensa que vai fazer?

– Eu não vou deixar que você machuque a minha filha!

* * *

><p>Serena não perdia a confiança em seu olhar. Estava de pé diante de Hades.<p>

O deus, por seu turno, não gostou nem um pouco da persistência da guerreira à sua frente. Bem verdade que se considerava muito poderoso. No entanto, ele, tal qual tantos outros deuses, também se recuperava dos efeitos da grande batalha.

Não havia se passado tanto tempo desde que conseguira sair de uma dimensão paralela em seu próprio reino. A antiga força, não mais a possuía e se a jovem resolvesse demonstrar seu verdadeiro poder poderia sofrer uma dura derrota.

Um sentimento de tristeza tomou repentinamente conta dele. De fato, gostaria de ter tido Serena a seu lado, como sua rainha. Há muito tempo, quando ainda vivia na glória da era olímpica, tinha a seu lado Perséfone, a quem devotou todo o seu amor. Mas, desde que ela a traiu com Poseidon, ainda em meio a toda confusão arquitetada por Circe, Nêmesis e Tânatos, ele não mais queria ninguém a seu lado.

Perséfone... Aquele nome era mesmo difícil de sequer se recordar. A deusa simplesmente o abandonou em nome de outro, num claro ato de desonra ao amor que os dois sentiam, ou pelo menos ele.

Agora , nem ao menos teve a oportunidade de se unir à Serena que o rejeitava por causa daquele homenzinho que lhe parecia tão fraco. Não deixava, porém de admirar a força dos sentimentos da jovem princesa.

Nesse sentido, não deixava de invejar o guardião da Terra. Darien com certeza parecia ter mais sorte que ele.

– Você é admirável, minha linda princesa... Quer mesmo sair daqui pra ajudar o guardião e as sailors guerreiras. Você sabe que não terá chances contra Selene, mas mesmo assim não desiste, insiste em me enfrentar, recusou-se a uma vida tranqüila a meu lado pra travar uma luta na qual não terá chances de vitória.

– Isso não é verdade. Eu acredito que eu possa ajudar o Darien e as minhas amigas. De qualquer forma, no final, se eu não tiver forças, eu pelo menos estarei com eles... É o mínimo que posso fazer.

– Que seja, Serena! – O deus ergueu suavemente suas mãos.

Uma grande bola de energia se formou nas mãos de Hades, enquanto Serena segurava o cetro lunar.

Um forte brilho irradiava de seu Cristal de Prata.

_Por favor, Cristal de Prata…_

_Eu preciso derrotar Hades._

_Darien, meninas, eu vou encontrar vocês._

_Nunca mais Selene vai fazer vocês sofrerem._

Após concentrar energia nas mãos, Hades descarregou-a contra Serena, que bloqueou como pôde o ataque do deus com seu cristal.

O choque entre as duas forças era cansativo para ambos os lados. A jovem sentia seu coração disparar e manteve-se firme, ciente que estava de que a liberdade de Darien e das sailors dependia também de sua vitória ali.

E ela sentia que devia isso a todos. Suas amigas e Seiya arriscaram suas vidas para que ela pudesse estar ali naquele reino. No final, tornaram-se vítimas de Selene. Não podia permitir que elas não tivessem direito à sonhada felicidade. Também as suas amigas não tinham muitos sonhos lindos?

_Por vocês, meninas, e por você, Darien._

_Vou devolver a liberdade pra vocês._

Serena suspirou fundo e arrancou as últimas forças de si para usar o máximo poder do Cristal de Prata.

E a pedra irradiou um brilho cálido, que inundou o salão e suplantou a rajada de energia que Hades usava contra ela. O deus também foi envolvido por essa luz e caiu de joelhos.

– Você me derrotou, princesa...

Serena também quase caiu, mas se amparou numa das paredes do nobre salão.

– Hades, já chega! Me deixe ir embora...

– O caminho está livre pra você. Não vou prendê-la aqui...

Serena se emocionou ao ver que o caminho estava livre, que finalmente poderia deixar o mundo inferior.

_Darien, já estou indo..._


	58. Sonhos

**Sonhos**

Serena percorria lentamente o caminho de volta à superfície.

Mal conseguia acreditar que estava deixando o mundo inferior para trás. Seus pensamentos se centravam em suas amigas e em Darien. Precisava devolver a liberdade de todos. E se acertar com aquele a quem amava.

Passou por todos os locais que a conduziram ao salão de Hades, sem, contudo, ser importunada por ninguém. Até estranhava a situação. Ela passou por Cérbero, que só fazia dormir, e foi conduzida por um silencioso Caronte pelo rio Aqueronte.

Ela se emocionou ao ser banhada pelos raios de sol na superfície da Terra. Era muito bom estar de volta. No entanto, não podia permanecer ali. Selene só poderia ter levado Darien e Tristia para um lugar, pensava olhando para o alto.

Era com certeza para o reino lunar. Só poderia ser lá que Selene edificou sua morada. A jovem fechou seus olhos, ainda vestia as belas roupas de princesa da Lua. De suas costas, surgiram as singelas asas de anjo e de seu corpo emanou uma aura pura e cálida.

E, aos poucos, simplesmente subiu de olhos fechados. O tempo, as dores, o calor, o frio... Nada mais importava. Somente tornou a abrir os olhos na entrada do palácio real.

Havia acertado então.

Era na Lua que a derradeira batalha se daria. Era incrível como Selene reproduziu o visual do Milênio de Prata, pensava a jovem enquanto percorria o caminho de jardins e pequenos lagos, que guardava a entrada.

A porta principal era suntuosa e cravada de diamantes. Serena suspirou fundo antes de abri-la – sabia que iria se deparar com sua terrível inimiga, aquela que um dia pensou ser uma aliada.

Quando as portas finalmente se abriram, ela pôde de imediato avistar o salão principal e seu coração doeu de verdade, ao ver pairando sobre o teto oito sementes estelares.

_Rei..._

_Mina..._

_Lita..._

_Ami..._

_Hotaru.._

_Setsuna..._

_Michiru..._

_Haruka..._

Uma lágrima começou a escorrer de seu olho quando finalmente percebeu a presença de Selene que inundava o salão com suas risadas.

– Então finalmente chegou até aqui, princesa. Pensei que ficaria se divertindo com Hades.

– Não diga bobagens, Selene! Quero que devolve minhas amigas e o Darien...

– Claro, vou fazer isso só porque você está mandando...

Como resposta, Serena ergueu seu cetro e o brilho do cristal de prata se fez mostrar.

– Eu vou conseguir as minhas amigas e o Darien de volta, Selene!

– Não seja estúpida! Não vai conseguir nada com um brilho  
>tão fraquinho. Não pode me derrotar; sou uma deusa e você não é nada!<p>

Selene ergueu também seu diamante lunar e a guerra de poderes se iniciou.

A imagem de cada uma de suas amigas, o sofrimento de todas, as batalhas e o amor que sentia por elas e por Darien a ajudaram a manter a energia cálida e brilhante de seu cristal durante a batalha.

Ela podia ver o rosto altivo e arrogante de Selene demonstrar os primeiros sinais de cansaço, o olhar de indignação por perceber que não conseguia atingir sua oponente.

Por fim, pôde ver expresso no olhar da deusa o ódio pela derrota. O diamante lunar dela simplesmente se partira durante o confronto.

– Você… Me derrotou… Como? É minha serva, uma guerreira da Lua... Não podia derrotar a mim que sou uma deusa... – Dizia enquanto seu corpo derretia e desaparecia lentamente.

Mas Serena nem ligava para o que se passava com Selene.

– Meninas!

Aos poucos as sailors se materializavam diante dela: Sailor Marte, Sailor Vênus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor, Saturno, Sailor Urano, Sailor Netuno, Sailor Pluto.

Todas estavam de volta.

– Graças a você, Serena, estamos todas bem! – Disse Saturno.

– Serena… – Ela pôde ouvir a voz doce e ao mesmo tempo decidida de Darien.

– Darien...

Ela correu na direção do jovem e o envolveu num forte abraço.

– Darien, você está bem!

– Estou... Agora eu tenho minha liberdade, graças a você, Serena.

Darien e Serena se beijaram. A jovem estava muito feliz.

Porém, ela sentiu que Darien a segurava de um jeito diferente, que as mãos dele no seu corpo estavam mais sapecas que de costume; não que ela se importasse muito com isso, mas... não era assim que ele costumava ser com ela.

– Darien... – Ela olhou com estranhamento para os olhos dele.

No azul daquele olhar, estava estampada tal malícia, que não era possível...

– Minha querida... – O rosto de Darien começou a se metamorfosear ganhando outra forma.

– Hades!

– Não achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você escapar assim tão facilmente?

* * *

><p>Enquanto Serena ainda se via presa no mundo inferior, o relógio corria celeremente no reino lunar. Darien estava posicionado diante de Selene. O jovem trazia nas mãos sua espada e estava decidido a proteger a filha das loucuras da deusa.<p>

– Eu estou disposta a castigar vocês dois somente de leve se soltar essa espada. Não seja teimoso, você sabe que, no final, vai ter que fazer tudo o que eu mandar.

– Não dessa vez. Chega, Selene. Não vou permitir que machuque Tristia, nem que me obrigue a fazer coisas que eu não quero.

– Você não tem outra escolha... Seus poderes de guardião são fracos perto dos meus. Eu ofereci um mundo a você; poderíamos viver bem aqui... Por que você não deixa isso de lado e aceita que errou?

– Não! – Darien olhou para a figura adormecida de Endymion no chão – Como você consegue? Trouxe Endymion pra cá pra fazer isso com ele, ameaça sua filha desse jeito e a mim diz que me ofereceu um mundo? Você tem muitos poderes, sem dúvida, mas lhe falta algo essencial.

– E o que seria? Eu tenho tudo o que quero.

– Você não tem um coração, Selene. E, por isso, nunca vai conseguir amor de verdade.

– Você... Sempre tentando me irritar... – Disse a deusa lançando um ataque na direção de pai e filha.

No entanto, Darien conseguiu proteger a si mesmo e a Tristia.

"Não vai me deter, Darien! Tristia, filhinha, por que não vem comigo? Não quer ver seu papai se machucar, não é? Venha pra mim!".

A menina estremeceu de leve e soltou suas mãos das do pai. Mas Darien tornou a segurá-la com firmeza.

– Não seja covarde! Eu já disse; não vou deixar que machuque a minha filha!

* * *

><p>No mundo inferior, Serena lutava para se livrar dos braços de Hades.<p>

– Eu não sou um homenzinho fraco como aquele idiota! Sentiu a diferença, não sentiu?

– Tira as mãos de mim, Hades! – Serena completou com um forte tapa no deus.

Hades já levantava a mão implacável para devolver o tapa, quando a lua na testa de Serena irradiou um brilho, que envolveu todo o corpo da jovem. Descolando-se do cetro, o Cristal de Prata pairava à sua frente.

Para surpresa do deus e da própria jovem, a pedra se converteu em uma espada de cristal.

_Que significa isso?_

_Aquele maldito cristal se converteu numa espada?_

Com mãos trêmulas, Serena segurou a espada que levitava à sua frente.

– Ingrata! Saiba que nem mesmo o poder desse cristal vai ser capaz de me derrotar!

Também o deus estava envolvido por uma aura... Mas era vermelha e cheirava a sangue.

Os olhos estavam mais maliciosos que nunca. A princesa à sua frente demonstrava uma incrível força de vontade e isso não deixava de lhe provocar ainda mais admiração por ela.

E aquela força vinha da amizade pelas sailors e do amor por aquele humano. Amizade e amor... Com certeza, ela era ainda muito jovem para compreender que esses dois sentimentos costumam levar à ruína.

Agora, mais que nunca queria vê-la abatida a seus pés e manchar aquele coração. Ele lançou um novo ataque. De suas mãos saíram diversas flechas de fogo negro, que Serena desfazia como podia utilizando-se da espada.

A jovem era ágil na manipulação da espada, mas as flechas eram cada vez mais numerosas e rápidas e uma delas chegou ao destino que Hades tanto ambicionava, o coração da guerreira.

Serena levou as mãos ao peito, do qual saíam apenas algumas gotas de sangue. A flecha havia se esfumaçado tão logo a atingiu.

– Não se preocupe com sua vida; a única coisa que essa flecha maligna irá matar são seus sentimentos por aquele humano fraco e idiota.

– O quê?

– Essa flecha das trevas irá matar o amor que sente por aquele imbecil, irá matar sua capacidade de amar... Pode até sair daqui, minha cara, mas a força que te move vai desaparecer pra sempre.

_Darien..._

_Isso não pode ser verdade..._

– Eu não aceito isso, Hades! Eu não vou deixar que esse seu truque idiota destrua o amor que eu sinto.

– Pra que quer continuar com esse sentimento? Não se lembra de tudo que sofre por ele? Seria tão mais fácil se não fosse apaixonada por ele. A vida seria mais simples com certeza.

– E seria mais triste também!

Serena fechou os olhos e a aura que emanava ao redor dela agora não era mais dourada, havia se transformado em outra cor; era um brilho prateado. Lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, devido a imensa dor que percorria seu corpo.

Ela sentia o veneno da flecha tentando matar-lhe os sentimentos, tentando arrancar à força o amor que tinha por Darien. E ela lutava, travava uma batalha interna contra a força da maldição que Hades tentava lhe infligir.

– Você resiste, mas, no final, não haverá mais amor em seu coração!

– Meus sentimentos permanecerão fortes, Hades! – Disse ela abrindo os braços e expulsando a energia negativa que tentara sem sucesso se embrenhar nela pela segunda vez.

_De que são feitos os sentimentos dessa mulher?_

_Pela segunda vez, ela se liberta._

_Isso não pode ser possível..._

– Você já se deixou levar pela energia maligna uma vez, Serena, e te garanto que foi o bastante. Seu precioso Darien vai sempre levar consigo o que fez a ele, enquanto serve de marionete à Selene – Dizia o deus, na tentativa de mortificar Serena.

– Sei que errei com Darien, Hades. Mas foi a persistência dele que me ajudou. E, mais uma vez, eu digo. Não vou mais permitir que Selene o faça sofrer. Mas, para isso, eu preciso sair daqui!

E Serena ergueu sua espada, da qual saiu imensa quantidade de energia na direção de Hades.

O ataque de Serena o atingiu bem no peito, atirando-o contra a parede. Serena correu com sua espada na direção dele, mas deteve sua ponta a poucos centímetros do pescoço do deus.

– Ande logo! Acabe com isso! – Pediu o deus, ainda surpreso e irritado com a agilidade de Serena.

– Não, eu não quero machucar você. Eu só quero encontrar o Darien e as minhas amigas. Já chega disso... Por favor, não me obrigue a te ferir, não é isso que eu quero.

Os olhos do deus marejaram de raiva e de humilhação. Ele foi deslizando seu corpo lentamente pela parede do salão até cair sentado no chão.

– Vai embora daqui! Eu não quero mais ver o seu rosto novamente, princesa!

– Hades...

– Vai embora! – Disse ele com raiva.

E Serena deixou o salão.

_Tomara que dessa vez eu consiga sair daqui._

_Eu preciso encontrar Darien e minhas amigas o quanto antes._

* * *

><p>– De onde tirou a certeza de que pode me contrariar e me enfrentar, Darien? – Questionava Selene diante da firmeza com que o jovem se recusava a lhe obedecer – Olhe a seu redor. Veja o que aconteceu àqueles que se puseram contra mim, que acreditaram que poderiam me enfrentar! – A deusa apontava para as estátuas, para as pessoas que ela petrificou.<p>

– O que vejo com toda clareza é a sua loucura! Não percebe que ficou cega com tanto poder? Se bem que talvez tenha sido sempre assim cruel... – Darien fitava a figura de Endymion adormecida – Condenar uma pessoa a tamanho sofrimento somente para satisfazer seus caprichos. Você tem sérios problemas mentais, Selene!

_Você está ficando muito abusado!_

A deusa novamente lançou um ataque, do qual Darien mais uma vez conseguiu se esquivar.

– Não vai poder se esquivar de mim pra sempre... – Disse Selene, atacando-o de novo.

Dessa vez, porém, o jovem teve mais dificuldade para proteger a si e a Tristia e a menina acabou batendo com a cabeça na parede. Ela instantaneamente começou a sangrar um pouco. Darien pôs a filha atrás de si. Embora não estivesse chorando, ela tremia muito.

– Desista dessa bobagem agora antes que eu machuque vocês dois de verdade! – Alertou Selene.

– Por favor – Pediu Tristia, puxando a capa dos trajes dele –, faz isso parar... Papai, não quero que morra.

O desespero da menina desviou a atenção de Darien por breves segundos. Foi o suficiente para Selene agir. Ela rapidamente tomou a espada das mãos dele e a destruiu.

– Não! – Exclamou ele ao ver os destroços de sua arma.

– Venha com a mamãe, Tristia. Vamos cuidar desse machucado.

E a menina soltou as mãos do pai, pegando nas de Selene, que sorriu vitoriosa na direção de Darien.

A deusa apenas pousou a mão na testa da menina e foi o suficiente para fazer com que ficasse curada.

– Vá dormir, Tristia... Daqui a pouco eu vou te ver...

A menina balançou a cabeça que não.

– Meu pai... eu quero que ele...

– Faz o que ela está mandando! – Tristia se assustou com o tom de voz de Darien. Ele nunca gritara assim com ela.

– Mas eu...

O jovem trazia a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados:

– Vá para o seu quarto!

E a menina o obedeceu. Saiu correndo e chorando pelo salão até seu quarto.

– Agora, vamos ter uma longa conversa – Disse Selene aproximando-se de Darien.

– Não! – Disse ele, dando um passo para trás.

A deusa usou seu diamante lunar e cinco raios em forma de garras saíram dele, envolvendo o corpo de Darien e lhe provocando sucessivos choques. Quando ela interrompeu seu ataque, sua vítima caiu sentada no chão.

– É muito teimoso, sabia? – A deusa se aproximou novamente dele, tentando tocar-lhe o rosto, mas novamente foi repelida pelo jovem.

– Eu não quero nada com você – Disse ele, deixando sair de trás de sua capa uma chuva de pétalas de rosa que atingiram a deusa.

Havia pequenos cortes em seus braços. Ela deu um tapa no rosto de Darien e ao redor dela emanou uma aura sombria, enquanto seus olhos se modificavam.

– Eu jurei pra mim mesma que você seria meu novamente, e você será!

Dessa vez, Selene o abraçou com força e rapidamente colou seus lábios nos dele. Embora Darien fizesse força para separar a deusa de si, logo começou a sentir a já conhecida dor que ela costumava lhe infligir.

– Que tipo de satisfação você tem fazendo uma coisa dessas? – Questionou ele.

– Você mesmo disse; eu não tenho coração... Vamos terminar logo com isso! Quando acabarmos, não deixarei em você nenhuma lembrança daquela idiota.

A deusa sorria de satisfação ao ver que recuperara tudo que perdera naquela noite e que ainda tinha Endymion ali consigo. No final, tudo havia acabado bem.

– Já chega, Selene! Deixa o Darien em paz! – A deusa estremeceu diante da voz que pensava não mais escutar novamente.

– Serena! – Selene se ergueu finalmente soltando Darien.

**N/A: Estamos pertinho do desfecho.**

**Bjs.**


	59. O sacrifício

**N/A: Neo Serenity Eternal, Laarc, Hikari-chans2 – **Segue o capítulo decisivo. Muito obrigada pelos comentários calorosos de cada uma de vocês. Espero que o desfecho da luta agrade. Bjs.

**O sacrifício**

– Já chega, Selene! Deixa o Darien em paz! – A deusa estremeceu diante da voz que pensava não mais escutar novamente.

– Serena! – Selene se ergueu finalmente soltando Darien.

– Sou eu mesma!

– Como conseguiu chegar até aqui?

– Eu não podia simplesmente desistir do Darien e das minhas amigas, Selene. O amor que eu sinto por todos eles me fez voltar... – Disse Serena, emocionando-se ao ver algumas de suas amigas e Seiya ali petrificados.

Darien se ergueu do chão. Também ele mal podia acreditar que Serena tivesse conseguido chegar até ali. Mas pensou que tinha mesmo que desconfiar. Ela sempre conseguia; definitivamente, após tantas batalhas, ela estava muito forte.

– Serena... – Foi na direção da sua amada, esquecendo-se de Selene e de todo o resto.

Selene se irritou profundamente com a troca apaixonada de olhares dos dois. Aquele homem que agora há pouco tentava se livrar de seus braços caminhava de bom grado na direção daquela inútil.

Ela ergueu seu diamante lunar e lançou um ataque na direção dos dois, impedindo que se tocassem.

– Ele não pode mais ser seu. Pode esquecer, princesa. Seu sofrimento, sua luta... De nada adiantou o sacrifício que fez pra chegar até aqui. Suas amigas, o homem que você ama... Não vai recuperar nada! Você perdeu tudo, Serena!

– Eu não vou mais deixar que você faça eles sofrerem! – Serena mostrou sua espada de cristal.

Selene riu diante da fala de Serena. Pensar que poderia derrotá-la, a ela, a poderosa deusa da Lua.

– Eu não queria ter que machucar você, Serena... Sinceramente...

Serena nada respondeu. Darien se ergueu e mais uma vez se juntou a ela, ignorando o olhar de ódio de Selene.

– Meninas... – A jovem entrelaçou suas mãos nas de Darien, fazendo emanar ao redor dos dois as auras de princesa da Lua e de príncipe da Terra.

Aos poucos, as cúpulas que prendiam as pessoas foram se derretendo, devolvendo, assim, a liberdade a todas elas.

Rei e Seiya, que foram petrificados um de frente para outro, puderam finalmente se tocar quando a barreira que os prendia se desfez. Haruka, Lita e Setsuna voltaram ao normal ao mesmo tempo em que eles.

A deusa Nyx também pôde sentir o gosto da liberdade, juntamente com os diversos humanos, vítimas da ira de Selene.

– O que significa isso? – Questionava com olhos insanos a deusa da Lua, ao ver que seu encanto estava sendo desfeito.

Ela olhava com ódio para Serena.

– Você é minha serva, sua estúpida. Não pode simplesmente chegar aqui e desfazer tudo o que eu fiz!

– Eu ainda não desfiz tudo! Falta você me devolver as sementes estelares de Ami, Michiru, Mina, Setsuna e Hotaru.

– Não vou devolver nada pra você. São lindas as sementes estelares dessas sailors guerreiras. Guardo como se fossem joias.

A deusa ergueu seu diamante lunar. Também ele se metamorfoseou numa espada.

– Você quer mesmo tudo que era seu de volta? Então lute! Porque de graça não vai levar!

– Vamos acabar com essa batalha!

As duas correram uma na direção da outra. E as espadas se chocaram.

– Serena! Meninas – Disse ela se voltando para as amigas –, precisamos ajudá-la de alguma forma.

– Vamos ajudá-la! – Sentenciou Haruka, no que todas concordaram.

E, clamando pelo poder de seus planetas guardiões, cada uma das sailors ali presentes enviou poder para que Serena pudesse enfrentar Selene.

– Não adianta! Nem com todo poder de vocês! Tenho a força de vários deuses comigo e não é uma simples serva que vai me abater!

– Serena... – Darien observava a dificuldade com que a jovem segurava a espada, tentando conter os ataques de Selene.

Selene tinha razão. Apenas aqueles poderes não eram o bastante para derrotá-la. Mesmo com a força das sailors, seria muito difícil para Serena resistir à força daquele diamante lunar convertido em espada.

O duelo de espadas prosseguia. As duas forças se chocavam e uma refreava as investidas da outra. A deusa estava até admirada com a forma como Serena resistia.

_Você tem uma grande força de vontade, apesar de fraca e chorona._

_Mas eu não vou permitir que me derrote!_

Selene ergueu sua espada com mais fúria dessa vez. Serena conseguiu deter novamente o ataque da deusa. Mas ela e sua espada caíram no chão.

– Você não devia ter me enfrentado, guerreira! Vamos acabar com isso...

Selene já se preparava para cravar sua espada no peito de Serena, mas Darien jogou uma de suas rosas bem na direção do coração da deusa.

Ela desviou sua atenção por alguns instantes de Serena e, levando as mãos ao peito e de lá tirando a rosa, começou a rir.

– Se eu tivesse um coração, eu poderia mesmo ficar brava com você, meu querido.

Ela despedaçou a rosa e tornou a erguer sua espada com convicção.

"Quero que veja bem o momento em que eu derramo o sangue dessa estúpida que você diz tanto amar. E, depois que eu der um jeito nas amiguinhas dela também, vamos continuar nossa conversinha..."

Serena pegou na barra do vestido de Selene e, como que obedecendo a seu comando, a espada se converteu novamente no Cristal de Prata.

– Você não me derrotou ainda, Selene... Não me venceu ainda...

O Cristal de Prata começou a irradiar um forte brilho, que envolveu a deusa por completo. Selene sentiu fraquejar por alguns instantes. De fato, o maravilhoso cristal possuía um brilho desconcertante.

Mas Selene saiu do campo de luz que se criou ao redor dela e pegou o cristal com a mão esquerda.

– Mas o que... – Serena observou espantada a cena.

– Eu sou a deusa da Lua, Serena... Acha que você, uma simples princesa, pode se voltar contra mim? Como pode ser tão tola a ponto de chegar aqui com essa pretensão? Não entende que todos os seus poderes são dádivas dos meus?

_Selene tem razão..._

_Mas, se é assim..._

_É impossível derrotá-la?_

– Mas os meus não são! – Disse Darien, extraindo de si mesmo sua semente estelar dourada.

_O que pretende fazer, Darien?_, pensava Serena erguendo-se finalmente do chão.

– Prometa que vai cuidar da minha filha por mim, Serena, e me perdoa por eu não poder ficar a seu lado no final.

– O que está dizendo? – Perguntou Serena segurando o braço dele.

– Eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês! – Tornou ele, voltando-se para as sailors, que prontamente compreenderam o que era necessário fazer.

Também as jovens agora extraíram suas sementes estelares e chamaram pelos poderes de seus respectivos planetas guardiões.

_Pelo poder de Urano_

_Pelo poder de Marte_

_Pelo poder de Júpiter_

Ele se uniu à deusa num forte abraço. O cristal dourado, sua semente estelar, pairava sobre os dois, enquanto absorvia os poderes das demais sailors.

– Darien, não faz isso! – Serena gritava em desespero.

A jovem correu na direção dos dois, mas um forte campo de força se ergueu ao redor deles. Pétalas de rosas das mais diferentes cores caíam pelo salão.

– Serena, você também... – Pediu Darien.

– Mas você...

– Por favor...

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Serena também chamou por seu poder:

_Pelo poder lunar_

E o Cristal de Prata, que estava em poder de Selene, também levitou e seu brilho foi absorvido pelo cristal dourado. Darien segurou a deusa com mais força ainda e os dois podiam sentir um o pulsar do coração do outro.

– O que pretende com essa palhaçada? – Perguntou ainda em forma de deboche a deusa.

O cristal dourado, após finalmente absorver todos os poderes, transformou-se numa lança.

– Hora de sangrar comigo, minha cara – Sentenciou Darien.

Selene estava de tal modo enlaçada a ele, que não conseguia se libertar. Ela viu com angústia a lança dourada se movimentar rapidamente e trespassar os corpos dos dois.

As pétalas de rosas a cair, antes de cores tão vivas e cintilantes, agora estavam sem cor, quase murchas. Na Terra, as pessoas de índole mais sensível puderam notar a leve transformação da paisagem e foram tomadas por um súbito sentimento de tristeza. O céu adquiriu um tom cinza e chovia uma chuva fina em vários países.

– Darien! – Correu Serena, sem saber o que fazer diante da cena à sua frente, os corpos de Darien e Selene, unidos pela lança dourada.

Serena viu a lança se desfazer e voltar à sua forma original, que regressou para seu lar de origem, o corpo do guardião da Terra.

Havia sangue, muito sangue no chão. Não se podia dizer qual era de Darien, qual era o de Selene. A deusa tremia, enquanto olhava espantada para o ferimento em seu corpo.

Como podia tudo estar tão bem e, de um segundo para outro, ela pudesse estar prestes a desaparecer?

As essências divinas roubadas pela deusa abandonaram seu corpo e migraram de volta aos seus deuses. Nyx logo pôde sentir sua força divina restabelecendo-se.

– Guardião... Obrigada...

Também as sailors Mercury, Saturno, Vênus e Netuno ressurgiram. Endymion sorriu ao acordar. Também ele estava livre. Com a derrota de Selene, desfizeram-se por completo seus feitiços e todos estavam livres.

Enquanto as sailors que recuperaram suas sementes estelares tentavam compreender o que estava acontecendo, Endymion olhava com desprezo para a figura ensanguentada da deusa no chão.

Um silêncio profundo e aterrorizante tomava conta do salão naquele momento. Serena limitava-se a observar a deusa e o guardião da Terra, agonizando juntos no chão.

As sailors, Seiya, as pessoas que agora estavam livres do jugo de Selene e Nyx olhavam comovidas para o corpo de Darien no chão e observaram com espanto o da deusa da Lua se transformar em pequenos pontos de luz que desapareceram aos poucos:

– Eu não entendo... como ele pode ter tido força o suficiente...

– Darien... – Serena se ajoelhou no chão e pousou a cabeça do jovem nos joelhos dela tão logo Selene desapareceu por completo. Comovida, ela pôde sentir nele o frágil e tímido pulsar de seu coração.

Darien emitiu um leve gemido e Serena segurou a mão dele com força, compreendendo que havia nele um último resquício de vida.

– Ele ainda está vivo... – Sussurrou Nyx.

Instintivamente, a jovem princesa da Lua soltou a mão de Darien e a pousou sobre seu ferimento. Ela usou seu Cristal de Prata e chamou por seu poder de cura.

– Por favor, Darien, resista...

– Papai! – Surgiu uma menininha assustada ali, que Serena prontamente reconheceu.

Era Tristia que tentava compreender o que se passara, enquanto se trancou no quarto por ordens de seus pais.

Com um sorriso doce, Setsuna logo amparou a menina em seus braços. Tristia bem podia compreender que algo muito grave aconteceu, mas sufocou o próprio choro. Parecia que aquela jovem de vestido branco estava cuidando de seu pai... E não queria atrapalhá-la.

De repente, Darien começou a abrir os olhos. O poder do cristal prateado começava a fazer efeito sobre ele.

– Serena...

A jovem não respondeu com palavras; simplesmente envolveu Darien num forte abraço e o beijou.

**N/A: Aguardo os comentários! *_***

**Bjs.**


	60. Epílogo

**N/A: Segue o epílogo. Nele, faço referências ao mangá de número 52 de Sailor Moon. As falas em itálico pertencem a esse capítulo. **

**Hikari-chans2 e Laarc – **Fico imensamente feliz que tenham curtido o capítulo. Achei justo que fosse o Darien a derrotar a Selene, já que foi ele o que mais sofreu nas mãos dela.

Bjs e até a próxima!

**Epílogo**

– _Diz outra vez?_

– _Mas eu já disse cinquenta vezes!_

– _Só mais uma, vai!_

– _Será a última! Serena, você se casa comigo?_

– _Sim, sim sim!_

Um mês depois dos eventos envolvendo Selene e Hades, nossos personagens voltavam aos poucos à vida normal. Serena e Darien marcaram uma nova data para o casamento e aguardavam com ansiedade o grande dia.

O braço do jovem, logo após a morte da deusa, voltou ao normal; não havia o mínimo sinal do nome que um dia estivera gravado ali. O sumiço daquela espécie de tatuagem foi o derradeiro sinal de liberdade, de que só se daria a quem ele realmente quisesse dali para frente.

Tristia parecia estar se adaptando bem à sua nova realidade. Ela ainda se acostumava com a vida simples no apartamento do pai, que em nada se assemelhava ao ostentoso e frio palácio lunar. Além disso, com a proximidade, a menina acabou se apegando à Serena e o carinho se tornou recíproco.

Seiya e Rei pouco se falaram após a queda de Selene. Os dois não tinham coragem de contar um para o outro o que estavam sentindo. Além disso, findada a batalha era chegada a hora de voltar para casa.

Taiki e Yaten regressaram à Terra por ordens de Kakyuu. E sua missão era levar o amigo de volta à Kinmoku. Seiya ainda pensou em protestar, mas não tinha argumentos. Sua lealdade era para com sua princesa e não podia se esquecer disso.

Na despedida, estavam presentes todas as meninas, Darien e até Endymion, que, graças à ação da deusa, ganhara passaporte para a superfície.

– Muito obrigada, Seiya. – Disse-lhe Serena comovida.

– Foi um prazer ajudar, Bombom. – Tornou ele com um brilho nos olhos.

O jovem trazia um angustiante aperto no peito, que não tinha relação com Serena, mas com Rei. Ele sentia que partia de volta para seu lar, como se deixasse algo pendente. Já se preparava para se tornar estrela a correr os céus quando Rei avançou decidida em sua direção e lhe deu um entusiasmado beijo, deixando a todos boquiabertos.

– Rei... – Sussurrou Seiya.

– Pra você se lembrar de mim... – Disse ela, piscando para ele.

E assim foi a despedida de Seiya...

O jovem voltou para o seu planeta e não pôde ver o casamento de Darien e Serena, que ocorreu numa tarde bela e ensolarada.

Para os dois, era um momento muito aguardado. Não podiam deixar de se lembrar de todos os obstáculos que enfrentaram antes de chegar até ali. No colo de Setsuna, Tristia sorria ao ver o sorriso no rosto do pai. Era tão difícil vê-lo assim tão bem antes... Ele não mais parecia sofrer agora que os dois não moravam mais no palácio lunar.

Serena surgiu com seu alvo e belíssimo vestido de noiva. Quando os dois finalmente deram o beijo de recém-casados, ela chorou de felicidade.

– _Eu posso sentir, Darien._

– _O quê? _

– _Uma nova estrela vai nascer. Eu posso sentir a nossa filha, uma nova sailor._

– _Serena..._

– _Até o dia em que terminamos nosso dever, protegeremos juntos este planeta?_

– _Mas é claro._

– _Podemos viver juntos pra sempre?_

– _É uma promessa. Sempre estaremos juntos._

– _Eu sempre te protegerei e sempre protegerei nossos preciosos amigos, Darien!_

* * *

><p>Em seu reino, Hades tinha em seus braços uma alma que ali chegara:<p>

– Até que enfim acordou! O choque foi grande e ficou um tempo adormecida.

– Hades... – Sussurrou Selene, vendo-se nos braços do deus.

– Bem vinda ao meu reino, minha doce e pervertida Selene...


End file.
